Arigato Itachi san
by Tina D. Sandrine
Summary: Dicen los rumores que Uchiha Itachi tenía una amante. ¡¿Cómo¡? ¡Si! Dicen que era Anbu, que tenía ojos café y que fue la tranquilidad del criminal. ¿Estaba solo? Parece ser que no. -Maldita sea…¿Por qué tuviste que morir?-
1. Prólogo

Personajes: Uchiha Itachi y los demás de naruto. (Solo la protagonista es creación mia.)

Advertencias: Lemon (de echo creo que es demasiado) lenguaje obseno y creo que es todo

Y pues lo de siempre: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de **masashi kishimoto-sama**. La trama es totalmente mía.

ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ

¿Por qué es tan difícil empezar? Es lo que me pregunto ¿Por qué? Tal vez por que estoy acostumbrada a no hablar de él, ha mentir si es necesario por él. Pero él ya no esta, ya no regresara a mi. Me gusta recordarlo por que sale una pequeña sonrisa, sonrisa que claro va dedicada a él. Recuerdo sus, inexpresivos ojos azabache que tantas veces me miraron. Ese largo y oscuro cabello amarrado en una coleta, me fascinaba enredar mis manos entre su cabello; simplemente me gustaba todo de él. Por eso le doy las gracias, por todos aquellos momentos en los que estuvimos juntos, haciéndonos una silenciosa pero entretenida compañía, por todo eso, solo le puedo decir: Arigato Itachi-san.

ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ ˆ.ˆ

_Palabras de la autora: No pues haber que tal nos va, por que no ando sola en esto jaja no saben cuanto valor tiene este fiq para mi y para mis amigas. Espero que les guste y apenas es el incio y también espero que no se enojen por la chava que le pusimos a itachi, no representa a nadie de nosotras, la chava que en el siguiente capitulo sabrán su nombre, representa a todos los lectores y fans locas como yo de Uchiha Itachi . Les recomiendo que a lo largo de la historia tomen el papel de ella . como si ustedes lo estuvieran viviendo en verdad jiji es una recomendación._

_Ya saben comentarios, sugerencias, chismes, reclamos, refrescadas o lo que sea jaja en reviews (espero que no lleguen las últimas dos :P) ATT: Uchiha Divana. _


	2. El Comienzo de nuestras vidas

Como olvidar el día que empezó todo con Uchiha Itachi, desde que había entrado Anbu me senti extremadamente atraída hacia él, pero sabia que jamás me haría caso, además el era un genio en batalla y yo una simple kunoichi, la verdad siempre me sentí inferior a el, creo que todos nos sentiamos asi pero que se podía hacer.

Ese dia le pedí a Itachi que me ayudara con un entrenamiento en shuriken's pero ni siquiera se de donde saqué el valor para dirigirle la palabra.

-Itachi-san- Susurré apenas audible

-¿Si?- contesto el uchiha volteando a verme ante mi llamado. Su mirada me ponía un tanto nerviosa y eso se reflejo en mi voz:

-¿mmm...pordrías....he ayudarme con mi jutsu de shuriken's?-pregunté casi tartamudeando y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Se me quedo mirando, traté de adivinar lo que el pensaba sobre mi en esos momentos, tal vez en que era una estúpida al pedírselo, ¿como si no pudiera entrenar yo sola? teniendo ya 16 años y peor aún siendo una mimbro del escuadrón de élite. Era difícil adivinar lo que Uchiha Itachi pensaba, era callado, serio, frio e indiferente, pero tenia un aire seductor que nos volvía loca a todas, y digo a todas por que muchas chicas andábamos tras él.

Su penetrante mirada me derrumbo y me hizo arrepentirme en cuestión de segundos, apreté mis puños al ver que no contestaba y seguía mirándome, el miedo o mejor dicho la vergüenza de lo que estaría pensando de mí se apodero por completo de mi mente, estaba apunto de salir corriendo despavorida, cuando contestó:

-Ahora no puedo shizuka, tengo que entrenar con sasuke se lo prometí, ¿pero que te parece si nos vemos hoy a las 6 en el campo de entrenamiento anbu?-

-Hai- acepte emocionada. Kami me había dicho que si, Itachi aceptó entrenar conmigo

-Bien entonces al rato te veo, sayonara kyriuu- contestó para luego retirarse y dejarme totalmente emocionada y feliz. No me la creía ese chico había aceptado.

Era sábado, me dirigí a mi casa a esperar con paciencia la hora asignada para ver a itachi. Vivia muy cerca del campo a 10 minutos así que no seria gran problema. Miré mi reloj eran las diez de la mañana faltaban 8 horas para volverlo a ver, ahora el problema era matar el tiempo, me recosté en mi cama mirando el techo cuando un ruido rompió el silencio de mi habitación e interrumpió mis pensamientos sobre itachi. Hice una mueca y toqué mi abdomen era algo fácil de deducir: tenia hambre. Me levanté y me dirigí ala cocina haber que encontraba pero no había nada, absolutamente nada de comer, así que hay fue donde encontré una solución para matar el tiempo: salir de compras.

Tomé mi cartera y tarjetas de creditó, en el camino mi estomagó iba pidiéndome de comer con gruñidos y retortijones, mis planes eran ir a comer, e ir a comprar alimentos. Así que pare en ichiraku ramen y pedí un gran tazón de ramen, que disfrute mucho, no era que me gustara mucho el ramen pero con el hambre todo lo que sea comida te fascina.

Comía tranquilamente mi ramen en silencio, no había nadie más en el puesto, pero sentí que alguien me observaba y me estremecí al sentir esa mirada, busqué al observador y me sorprendí al ver que era un niño, ese hiperoactivo y travieso niño rubio de ojos celestes llamado Naruto.

No perdía de vista mi plato de ramen, y recordé la desesperación que tenia por no haber comido, pensé que el también sentía esa ancia.

-Naruto- le llame por su nombre. Dio un pequeño brinquito al percatarse que le llamaba, esto hizo que sonriera debido a su reacción.

-ven- dije, Me miraba con algo de confusión y comenzó a acercarse con algo de miedo

-¿me llamas a mi?- preguntó muy sorprendido y se señalaba así mismo

-si naruto te estoy llamando a ti, ven y siéntate aquí- dije con una sonrisa mientras daba pequeños golpecitos en la banca de alado que era donde quería que se sentara.

hizo caso a mis órdenes y se sentó donde le dije

-¿Tienes hambre?-

-...- no contestó, mantenía su cabeza agachada y las manos entre las piernas como apenado y confundido, pero lo que respondió mi pregunta fue el gruñido de su estomago, apenas había emitido el sonido su estomago cuando levantó su cabeza y se ruborizo, me miro de reojo

-hai- contestó apenas audible

-Bien- conteste esbozandole una sonrisa -teuchi!!!- llamé al cocinero

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-

-dele al niño el tazón más grande de ramen que tenga, con mucha carne, vale?

-hai- contestó para irse a prepararlo

las orbes azules me miraban, de pronto naruto me cuestionó:

-¿como sabes mi nombre?-decía mientras no me quitaba el ojo de encima

-pues por que eres una persona importante, y a las personas importantes se les tiene que conocer- decía mientras le miraba con ternura, ese niño me transmitía eso ternura en vez de odio, sabia que qué dentro de el estaba el asesino de mis padres, pero el no tenia la culpa de lo que pasó, al contrario si no hubiera sido por su cuerpecito tal ves konoha ya no existiera.

Llegó el gran plato de ramen, y naruto se sorprendió al verlo sacándole una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pusieron el plato frente a el, lo vio con gran emoción y tomó los palillos

-Itadaikimatsu!!!- dijo para luego comenzar a comer y saborear el gran plato de ramen, se lo acabó rápidamente, me sorprendí, a duras penas yo me había acabado uno mediano y pedí otro para él, del mismo tamaño.

mientras el comía yo me recargue en mi mano derecha y lo veía comer, degustaba con tanta alegría el plato de ramen, el estaba sentado a mi derecha, prontó acabo de comer y miro mi brazo derecho

-¿que es esto?-dijo mientras señalaba una marca en mi brazo

-ha?...esto?-

-si...eso... ¿que es?- mientras ahora la tocaba con su dedo indicé y se acercaba para verla más

-pues es un tatuaje- expliqué

-¿y que significa?-

-pues eso significa que soy miembro de un escuadrón-

-escuadrón? eres una doctora o algo asi?-

-no te lo puedo decir naruto-kun-

-y por que?-

-por que no-

-mmm- hizo una mueca

-pero yo quiero saber dattebayo-

-bueno pero solo tú lo sabrás ¿deacuerdo?-

-hai!!-

-biien, soy un ninja ANBU y pertenezco al escuadron de cazadores especiales- dije cuchicheandole

-aahh- se quedó como pensando parecía ser que no sabia que eran pero para mi mejor que no lo supiera

-y como te llamas?- cambió el tema

-shizuka....kyriiu shizuka-

-vale mi nombre completo es Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo y mi sueño es convertirme en hokague!!!-dijo con mucho entusiasmo

sonreí ante su actitud, a pesar de todo no era el niño que me imagine

-bueno naruto-kun me tengo que ir, luego nos veremos-

-hai!!! Arigato por la comida- decía mientras se acomodaba los googles que traía puestos

-sayonara naruto-kun- dije para luego pagar la cuenta e irme por más comida para la seman.

Era ya medio día así que me dirigí a mi destino, entre a la tienda y compre los alimentos para una semana, los pagué y vi el reloj la 1:20 p.m eran cuando estaba dispuesta a irme me encontré con ese local o mejor dicho "tienda exclusiva de ropa para kunoichi's"as decía el titulo de la tienda, yo iba pasando tranquilamente con mis bolsas en las manos cuando vi el mostrador me regrese y me quede embobada con la ropa era muy linda, me vi lo que traía puesto y me dije

"Tengo que comprarme ropa" así que entre a la tienda, encargue las bolsas de comida, me dirigí a comprar.

Como toda chica me quede horas en la tienda, me compre de todo, pefumes, accesorios, ropa casual, ropa interior y vestimentas ninja. Pase mucho tiempo hay probándomela y viendo que tal se me veía en verdad me gustaba. el tiempo pasaba y yo seguía hay fascinada con la tienda

-uff!!!!- suspiré al dar por terminado todas las compras del dia, me dirigi con un gran monton de cosas y ropa hacia la caja, comenzaron a hacer la cuenta de todo y ahora si a quemar mi visa konoha (jaja eso que ¬¬). Pagué sin ningún remordimiento, había perdido la noción del tiempo y antes de salir de la tienda mire el reloj 6:10 p.m

-nani?- grité

-que pasa señorita?-pregunto la cajera

-¿son las 6:10?-

-si-

"kusso Itachi" pensé salí corriendo de ese lugar y me dirigí a casa, abrí la puerta lo más rápido posible y aventé las bolsas sin importar donde cayeran, cerré de nuevo y me fui corriendo al campo llegue y busque a itachi, el sol ya no estaba pero aún estaba claro, giré mi cabeza a ambos lados buscándolo pero no había nadie "_hay no se fue_" dije mientras hacia un pequeño puchero.

-20 minutos tarde kyriuu- esa voz que sonó enojada, volteé a verlo con miedo y hay estaba recargado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados. Trague saliva y con miedo dije

-gomenazai Itachi-kun-

-No uses ese sufijo en mí que soy tu jefe, me debes de respetar como tal- dijo un enojado itachi mientras se acercaba hacia mí sin quitarme la vista de encima.

Como ya lo dije antes la mirada de itachi me causaba nerviosismo, pero ahora era un terror interno tenia ganas de irme pero ya estaba hay que podía hacer

-sumimasen uchiha- traté de sonar lo más precisa y fuerte tratando de esconder mi miedo pero era inevitable.

Comenzamos con el entrenamiento, un entrenamiento que al paso del tiempo, los minutos y segundos se iba convirtiendo en una batalla, ya no era como al principio de poner ejemplos de como y con que posiciones lanzar mejor las shuriken´s ahora era una batalla en la que itachi y yo éramos enemigos, tal vez hay fue donde el y yo desquitamos el coraje de mi falta.

Pasaron 3 horas así, en una lucha interminable, lo que más me molestaba es que yo ya estaba herida itachi me había enterrado dos shirikens con algo de profundidad, tenia raspones, moretones y sangre en todo mi cuerpo y el ni un maldito rasguño. Esquive una shuriken que venia directa hacia mi, brinque a otra rama en un árbol pero resbalé y caí de lado y se me enterró una, que estaba clavada en el lugar donde caí, hice una mueca de dolor pero me reincorpore y la saque de mi brazo, itachi apareció frente a mi, yo me limpie ese hilo de sangre que salía de mi boca y bajaba hasta mi barbilla, estaba jadeando pero no lo dejaba de observar:

-hasta aqui kyriiu, ya estas herida y no quiero seguirte lastimando-

-vale-

-además yo tengo misión a media noche-

-hai!!- contesté

se acercó a mi lentamente y ya muy cerca dijo algo que ni yo misma me la creí

-vamos te llevaré a tu casa-

me sorprendí un poco

-nani? no Itachi yo vivo muy cerca de aquí me puedo ir sola-

-ya te dije que yo te llevaré, me quiero asegurar de que estén bien tus heridas-

-esta bien- acepté no me la creía en que itachi se ofreciera a llevarme a mi casa, nos fuimos caminando normal y no estilo ninja. Definitivamente ese era el momento que tanto habían buscado muchas con itachi y que yo no estaba aprovechando, fue el camino más largo de mi vida, no sabia como hablar o mejor dicho de que hablar con el, todo estaba muy silencioso, yo me iba agarrando la herida de mi brazo izquierdo que fue donde impacté con la shuriken.

Por fin pasaron esos eternos 15 minutos de silencio absoluto con itachi, pronto visualize la puerta de mi casa, me pare justo frente a ella e itachi aun lado de mi, empecé a buscar las llaves y en esa maldita búsqueda al no encontrarlas comencé a tocarme el cuerpo de una forma rara tratando de encontrarlas. Itachi me miró raro pero al fin ocurrió el milagro y las encontré en mi bolsillo, las saque y cuando estaba dispuesta a hacerla entrar en el cerrojo mis manos se volvieron torpes y las tiré a los pies de Itachi, me agaché para levantarlas, pero itachi también lo hizo de un ágil movimiento las tomo primero.

Le esboze una sonrisa bobalicona diciendo

-gomenazai- la verdad me sentí tan estúpida. Abrió la puerta y se adentró solo un pasó, me lo cedió a mi y yo prendí la luz, no recordaba el desastre de mi sala, hasta que el dijo:

-Shizuka deberias ser más cuidadosa y ordenada con tus cosas-

Voltee a ver mi sala y Oh!!! por Kami, estaba echa un desastre y para mi mala suerte la bolsa que se había derramado más fue la de mi ropa de lencería, me quedé petrificada, absolutamente toda mi ropa interior estaba a la vista de Itachi. Me sonrojé a mas no poder y recogí lo más rápido que pude, mientras lo hacia pensaba "Tragame Tierra" , alzé todo y dejé la sala limpia, lleve las bolsas a un cuarto que nunca utilizaba al cuarto de mis padres las puse hay y regrese muy apenada con itachi

-gomen-me disculpe, definitivamente quería que se fuera así que mire el reloj y dije- vaya que es tarde-

-cierto tengo que irme-

Sonreí victoriosa el se ya se iba, pero parecía ser que mi cuerpo no quería que se fuera, por que cuando estaba dispuesto a salir de la casa, me dio una fuerte punzada en mi brazo izquierdo que hizo que echara un fuerte quejido, apreté mi brazo y el volteo a verme

-¿estas bien?- preguntó mientras miraba mi brazo y se acercaba más

-si…si, estoy bien solo es una punzada, pero estará bien, ya puedes irte-

-no…me iré hasta que estés bien-

-pero itachi ya te lo dije estoy bi…Hay!!!!!- el dolor no me dejó terminar la frase y otra punzada aun más fuerte llegó haciendo que apretara más mi brazo, y mi rostro se contrajera debido al dolor.

-¿donde esta tu botiquín?-preguntó su tono de voz cambio a uno un poco más frio y serio.

Con esto el me estaba dando a entender que se preocupaba por mi y más fue mi lucidez, por que ya saben como somos nosotras las chicas con una miradita de ellos o una mínima preocupación por cortesía o simplemente modales nosotras ya nos sentimos en las nubes.

Me quedé callada ante su pregunta, me había confundido totalmente, pero entre ese revoltijo de ideas tontas en mi cabeza se dibujo en mi rostro una sonrisa y seguía sin contestar

-shizuka te hice una pregunta- su varonil voz me sacó de mis estúpidos pensamientos enamoradizos

-itachi-san tu…¿te estas preocupando por mi?- dije con mi sonrisita

-solo quiero que estés bien para la misión de la próxima semana , no quiero una deficiencia y un inútil intento de batalla como el de hoy, quiero que la misión sea un éxito- dijo con un tono de voz aún más indiferente, mientras miraba mi brazo, que yo mantenía apretando con mucha fuerza. Sus palabras me hicieron caer en la cruda realidad

-No uchiha vete, me dijiste que tienes misión a media noche, tienes que descansar, además ahorita le puedo llamar a akari –chan para que cure mi brazo-

Itachi se pusó a buscar en la casa, sin decirme ni una palabra, me quede intrigada ante sus actos "¿Qué esta haciendo?" preguntaba en mi mente. Por fin unos cuantos minutos después lo vi salir de una de las habitaciones con el botiquín en la mano, llegó hasta mi, y observó la herida que mi mano estaba cubriendo, por miedo ante su mirada quité mi mano y deje que el se acercará a curarla. Puso un poco de alcohol en algodón y este en la herida, que hizo moverme un poco y hacer una mueca por el ardor.

No piensen mal de Uchiha Itachi, no era que me curara por bondad si no por que quería un ninja más para la misión.

Termino de hacer la curación en mi brazo, yo me mantenía pensando en que ahora esto era una vil idiotez y que jamás iba a volver a estar con itachi, era inútil tratar de hablar con el…_pero quien diría que el destino nos cambiaría la jugada._

Itachi aún seguía hay a mi lado, pero yo sumergida en mis pensamientos ni siquiera le tome importancia, el era un chico raro, definitivamente muy raro era dulce un momento y malvado al siguiente, pero admito creo que era eso lo que más me atraía de el, su indiferente mirada echaba a mi imaginación a volar "¿_Qué pensara_?" y esta pregunta taladraba mi mente a cada segundo que lo miraba a los ojos, creo que ese es uno de mis grandes defectos cuestionarme sobre todo y peor aun si las cosas me gustaban las cuestionaba un poco más.

Voltee a ver a Itachi que aún seguía observando la herida ahora curada por el

-Itachi?-

-gomenazai shizuka- decía mi jefe mientras apretaba un poco la curación

-¿perdón? ¿Por qué itachi?-su disculpa me había confundido

-Siempre lastimo a las personas que me rodean-

-Itachi tu no has lastimado a nadie, esto que me pasó fue solo un accidente, mira mejor ve a descanzar, son las 10, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí a dormir, son solo dos horas- En todo ese revoltijo de ideas en mi cabeza llegué a la conclusión que "La misión de la media noche debía ser un éxito y no por mi culpa se iba a retrasar" así que eso era lo menos que podía hacer, además ya no me importaba lo que pensara de mi, solo quería descansar y olvidarme de lo ocurrido.

-pero shizuka yo me puedo ir…-

-sin peros Itachi admítelo no te dará tiempo, vives del otro lado de konoha, tu también has de estar cansado y si te vas a tu casa no te dará tiempo de descansar muy bien que digamos, además es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que llegué tarde y me curaste-

Me miro un poco extrañado, pero aceptó.

-bien jefe esta es mi habitación y aquí dormirás-

-valé-

-¿mmm quieres de cenar?-ofrecí yo si tenía hambre

-no arigato shizuka-

-bueno, pues ponte cómodo y descansa- dije retirándome y dejándolo solo

-¡espera!-

Volte a mirarlo, un poco extrañada

-¿puedo tomar un baño?- lo mire estaba todo entierrado, sudado y cansado ¿Cómo iba a descansar así?, y no me negué

-Claro jefe el baño esta hay- dije mientras señalaba el lugar

-vale gracias kyrriu-

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la mía para acomodarla, pero recordé que no me podía dormir con esa ropa, así que tuve que regresar a la habitación, me encontré con que estaba abierta la puerta, di un ligero toque de nudillos pero no hubo contestación así que me asomé y no había nadie, me adentré por mi ropa para dormir y escuché el ruido de la regadera, me sonrojé al escucharlo, Itachi se estaba bañando por un momento mi imaginación voló y mucho, me lo imagine como estaría en esos momentos bañándose, me quedé estúpida unos momentos con esa sonrisa, sacudí un poco mi cabeza intentando sacarme esos _Malos_ pensamientos, que se suponía, las chicas no debíamos de tener pero la voz de itachi me sorprendió

-Shizuka- me llamó desde el baño, la regadera ya no se escuchaba

-Si?- dije mientras me levantaba y me acercaba a la puerta

-¿podrías traerme mi mochila?, Es que hay tengo ropa limpia

-ha…si claro-

La mochila estaba en la cama, me sentí algo incomoda por haber entrado sin avisar, seguramente el plan de itachi era bañarse y vestirse en la habitación pero mi presencia interfirió, la tomé y di un suave pero suficientemente audible toque de nudillos en la puerta, no hubo contestación

-Itachi?-

-…- seguía sin contestar "¿Qué le habrá pasado"

Abrí lentamente la puerta y solo mi mano con la mochila se adentraron, seguía sin contestar, me adentré totalmente al baño había mucho vapor parecía ser que a itachi le gustaba el agua muy caliente, entrecerré mis ojos

-itachi ¿Estas bien?- pregunté

- ¿shizuka?- al escucharlo cerré fuertemente mis ojos y estire la mano con la mochila para que la tomara

-Abre los ojos shizuka- ordenó

Obedecí la orden dada y comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente, me quede totalmente sorprendida y sonrojada la ver a Itachi frente a mi, Era algo sorprendente: estaba parado justamente frente a mí, solamente cubierto por una toalla que le llegaba hasta la cintura, su cabello estaba totalmente húmedo y suelto, se le adhería a la piel, a mi vista quedaba su bien formado abdomen y sus fuertes brazos, el no era un hombre exageradamente musculoso pero tenia bien definidas las partes de su cuerpo que le daban un toque sensual, definitivamente mis pensamientos de el se quedaban cortos ante la realidad, me sonroje al verlo a los ojos, pronto mi hambrienta vista se poso en su cuello y se guio por una gota de agua aún quedaba en este y comenzó a bajar lentamente, cruzando por su pecho, llegando muy despacio ha su abdomen, cruzo alado de su ombligo y se perdió en la toalla. Me mordí el labio intentando quedarme en la realidad y no en lo que mi mente me guiara, no era que fuera una pervertida pero parecía ser que tenia mucha imaginación. Trague saliva y envidie la fortuna de esas gotas de agua, lo que yo daría por estar en su lugar y con mis labios hacer su mismo recorrido en el cuerpo del Uchiha.

-¿Shizuka?-me llamó serenamente, rápidamente subí mi mirada pera verle a los ojos, estaba completamente sonrojada, sentía mis mejillas arder, la fuerza de mis piernas me traicionaba, las sentía temblar

-¿te encuentras bien?- dijo mientras se acercaba más a mi. No podía contestarle el producía cosas raras en mi cuerpo, tan solo tenerlo demasiado cerca me hacia temblar, su penetrante mirada me ponía nerviosa. Uno de sus movimientos me sorprendió seguía mirándole a los ojos y vi como una de sus manos toco mi frente y luego mi mejilla.

-parece ser que tienes fiebre vamos te llevare a tu cama- me despertó aun más al ver lo que hizo, me tomo en brazos y camino directo hacia la cama, me recostó cuidadosamente, la luz de la habitación estaba apagada y la ventana abierta, entraba la relumbrosa luz de luna que iluminaba la mayor parte de la habitación. Itachi se sentó alado de mi y con una de sus manos rodeo mi cintura, me quedé totalmente sorprendida ante sus actos, mordí de nuevo mi labio inferior para ver si no era otro sueño como los que ya había tenido con el, pero no, no era un sueño era la realidad.

-Necesito tu ayuda-

-¿huh?- "¿_mi ayuda?¿un genio necesitaba mi ayuda? ¿Para que?"_

-por que a pesar de todo tu eres de las pocas mujeres que rodean mi vida-

"_¿Rodeo su vida? Parece ser que si soy una acosadora, pero por que ¿rodeo su vida? Solamente me dedico con él a preparar estrategias de batalla eso es todo"_

-sabes nunca en mi vida había sentido esto por alguien-dijo mientras me volteaba a ver

"_haber, haber, esperen ¿de que o mejor dicho de quien habla nunca había sentido eso por quien?_

-tengo miedo de perderla- aún seguía mirándome fijamente a los ojos

"_mujer es una mujer, ¿Tal vez su madre? ¿Estará enferma?"_

-necesito saber si ella siente lo mismo que yo- su mirada cambio ahora era una aún mas inexpresiva pero sus palabras decían todo lo contrario

"no definitivamente no es su madre, entonces es cierto una chica es una chica ahora entiendo Itachi quiere mi ayuda para conquistar a una chica, era algo muy lógico, yo siendo la única chica a la que más o menos le dirigiera la palabra, era su única opción de ayuda para una conquista". Pero lo admito en ese momento sentí como si un millar de kunaís me las enterraran en el cuerpo, mi piel se erizo debido a un gran hueco que sentí en el estomago y no era hambre. Todas mis ilusiones de ser algo más para itachi se derrumbaron cuando menciono esto último, trague saliva con algo de miedo y contesté:

-Itachi-san yo…yo te puedo ayudar a conquistarla, solo dime quien es y lo que tu sepas sobre ella- dije mirándolo con ganas de llorar, pero no lo hice no era bueno llorar frente a él. De Echo nunca es bueno llorar frente a un hombre

-¡hmp! –una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – que tonta eres shizuka ¿No te has dado cuenta verdad?- _"¿Cuenta? ¿Cuenta de que o sobre que? además ¿por que me dice esto?_- me cuestione en mi mente con aún mas confusión

-no te has dado cuenta, de cómo te miro, de que es lo que hago por ti, de cómo te tolero y sabes por que, por que te encierras en tu mente, por que cuestionas todo lo que esta ha tu alrededor a excepción de mi, pero sabes me encanta verte como te matas con tus mismos pensamientos, me gusta quedarme callado para ver como tu cara refleja lo que te preguntas, me gusta ver tu confusión un instante y luego la calma que se refleja en tu rostro después de haber llegado a una conclusión tal vez falsa tal vez verdadera-dijo un sereno tono de voz

Me quede totalmente atónita ante lo que el me decía.

Mientras se acercaba cada vez más a mi rostro decía –Esa chica tan especial para mi e…-

-¿soy yo Itachi?- quería confirmarlo

Sonrió arrogante y me observo uno segundos, se acercó demasiado hasta rozar mis labios con los suyos, al principio fue un beso un poco tímido y tierno, pero después se torno a uno apasionado, se separo de mi y con eso lo confirmo todo, también con ese beso las ilusiones destruidas unos minutos antes renacieron con más intensidad dentro de mi. Ese besó fue tan dulce, era una sensación indescriptible besar a uchiha Itachi y yo había tenido ese privilegio. Quise volver a besar sus delgados labios y lo hice, la situación era serena, no había nada de presión, los besos y las caricias iban subiendo de tono, nuestras manos querían explorar más el cuerpo del otro, tanto Itachi y yo éramos inexpertos en el tema.

-Quiero estar contigo- susurró a mi oído.

Nunca jamás me imagine que eso pasaría entre ese uchiha y yo, definitivamente eso no era como lo había visto en mis sueños.

-yo también quiero estar contigo- dije muy despacio.

Pronto sentí el peso de itachi sobre mi cuerpo, el estaba semidesnudo solo con esa toalla y yo aun seguía vestida, seguimos así unos momentos disfrutando la piel del otro, pronto Itachi comenzó a quitar lentamente mi remera, la quitó y se encontró con mi sostén me sonroje hasta las raíces, e Itachi se dio cuenta y sonrió comenzó a bajar lentamente sus besos a mi cuello de hay a mis pechos, paso por en medio de estos y bajó a mi abdomen jugueteando con mi ombligo me hiso sacar un ligero suspiro, desabrocho lentamente mi pantalón y cuando estaba dispuesto a bajarlo dije con la voz entrecortada

-Itachi-kun para…onegai-

-¿Qué pasa? Preguntó mientras subía a verme de nuevo

-…- no pasaba nada, tenia miedo, y estaba totalmente confundida con el él revoltijo de ideas que tenia en mi cabeza nada se interponía más que eso "confusión y miedo", nunca había echo eso la verdad si quería pero un miedo crecía en mi interior

-Shizuka, cúmpleme este capricho, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de ti -decía entre besos y susurros en mi cuello y oído.

-…- "Tu Uchiha tampoco sabes cuanto he deseado este momento contigo", suspire un poco pero seguía sin contestar

-¿quieres que pare?- pregunto Itachi, tal vez eso era lo que esperaba, por que al escuchar esto me sentí tan completa, tan segura, y creo que hasta feliz.

-no Itachi, no quiero que pares y gomen por interrumpir-le susurré al oído, mientras lo abrasaba y acariciaba su espalda, bajó lentamente su mano delineando mi cuerpo y comenzó a bajar lentamente mi pantalón, yo ayude a esta acción con mis piernas y termine de sacármelo. Ahora yo estaba en ropa interior, pronto Itachi adentró una mano por debajo de mi espalda y desabrocho mi sostén más no lo quitó, lentamente bajó sus manos hacía mis piernas y haciendo círculos imaginarios en ellas, comenzó a bajar su cabeza a mi cuello besándolo de nuevo, mientras sentía como algunas puntas de su cabello mojaban un poco debido al baño de hacia minutos, mientras bajaba sus besos a mi abdomen quitó mi sostén, subió de nuevo a besarme con más pasión pero ala vez con tranquilidad, mientras tomaba uno de mis pechos dejando salir pequeños gemidos de mi boca.

-Itachi…-suspire a su oído, mientras mis manos acariciaban su espalda y se enredaban en su húmedo cabello, disfrutábamos el momento un momento único, de pronto sentí como una de sus manos empezó a bajar mis bragas lentamente, las quitó por completo, y me tuvo a su merced, el solo tenía ya la toalla sobrepuesta así que bajé muy lentamente mis manos sobre su columna, haciendo que el se arqueara un poco y soltara un leve suspiro que me incito a quitarle la toalla y así lo hice la quité ahora los dos estábamos completamente desnudos, se acercó a mi y me miro fijamente como si estuviera esperando una interrupción mía, pero no hubo arrepentimiento, me tomo delicadamente de los brazos, cuidando no lastimar mi herida y se clavo en mi cuello, comenzó a abrir un poco mis piernas, los dos sabíamos muy bien lo que venia, las abrí un poco dejándolo posesionarse completamente de mi, comenzó a entrar lento y delicado, mientras yo lo apretaba más y cerraba mis ojos fuertemente, lo sentí por primera vez y con esto un pequeño dolor se adueño de mi cuerpo, cuando estuvo totalmente dentro se quedo quieto, para que me acostumbrara a el.

-Relájate- susurro

Obedecí su orden y me relajé lo más que pude en esos momentos aunque era algo difícil, pronto comenzó a moverse con unos sensuales movimientos, que al principio me dolieron un poco, pero después me hacían gemir con desesperación el nombre del Uchiha debido al placer que me otorgaban, seguimos así moviéndonos con un suave y sensual vaivén de caderas por parte de los dos, por que me vi en la imperiosa necesidad de seguirlo. Parecía ser que Itachi quería que todo konoha se enterara de mis gemidos, por que cada vez sus caderas se movían con más intensidad y yo solo me dedicaba a retorcerme de placer debajo de el y a gemir su nombre a palabras entrecortadas

Mientras yo trataba de ahogar esos gemidos, Itachi me apretaba más contra el y jadeaba, pronto pasó su lengua por mi cuello mientras yo echaba mi cabeza para atrás dándole más espacio, mantenía mis ojos cerrados, Itachi volvió a entrar y yo arquee mi espalda debido a sus movimientos, el aprovecho esta acción mía y metió una de sus manos por debajo de mi espalda y me hizo girar, ahora el estaba debajo de mi, le vi con algo de confusión pero comprendí lo que quería ahora era yo la que tenía que adueñarse de la situación, así que me clavé en su cuello en intente dejar una marca, pronto comencé a moverme sobre el, mientras el cerraba sus ojos y yo sonreía al tenerlo así, mantenía sus manos en mis caderas, las apretaba con fuerza en cada vaivén, luego las dejo, para acariciar mi espalda baja, comencé a mover mis caderas un poco mas cuando sentí aquel momento cerca pero itachi de un rápido movimiento tomo con sus dos manos mi trasero y lo apretó fuerte contra el, mi gemido fue a parar a su oído, mi cuerpo se tenso y sentí un placer extraordinario en el, mientras me quedaba quieta y sentía ese liquido recorrerme por dentro, me quedé unos segundos sobre el y después me deje caer aun lado, entre jadeos fuimos regulando la respiración.

Itachi tomo una sabana y nos tapo a los dos, estábamos completamente sudados, bueno al menos yo y creo que también el, su pelo aun estaba un poco húmedo y cuando yo estaba dispuesta a acurrucarme en el, este se volteo dándome la espalda, me sorprendí por su acción pero no le tome importancia, yo también me voltee y le di la espalda. Estaba totalmente exhausta, cerré mis ojos y el sueño me consumió totalmente.

No desperté en toda la noche, por la mañana los radiantes rayos de sol lastimaron mis ojos haciendo que despertara, abrí mis ojos lentamente y los talle un poco para despertar mejor -"un sueño"- me susurré para mi misma, pero de pronto vi debajo de las sabanas y me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda, no había sido un sueño había sido realidad. Voltee para encontrar a Itachi pero no había nadie, estaba sola en la grande y destendida cama. Me senté

-Itachi?- llamé, pero lo único que hizo mi llamado fue romper por breves segundos el silencio de la casa, me puse una bata y lo busque por toda la casa, pero mis sospechas eran ciertas, el ya no estaba y recordé que tenia misión anoche y que no regresaría hasta dentro de 2 semanas.

Ahora la nueva pregunta que se formulaba mi cabeza era ¿Cómo reaccionaria cuando lo volviera a ver? En ese momento comencé a hacer más preguntas y posibles respuestas pero recordé las palabras de que itachi me había dicho la noche anterior

_-Flash Back-_

_-no te has dado cuenta, de cómo te miro, de que es lo que hago por ti, de cómo te tolero y sabes por que, por que te encierras en tu mente, por que cuestionas todo lo que esta ha tu alrededor a excepción de mi, pero sabes me encanta verte como te matas con tus mismos pensamientos, me gusta quedarme callado para ver como tu cara refleja lo que te preguntas, me gusta ver tu confusión un instante y luego la calma que se refleja en tu rostro después de haber llegado a una conclusión tal vez falsa tal vez verdadera-_

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Todo lo que el me había dicho era cierto, muy cierto, yo me encerraba en mi misma y comenzaba a cuestionar, tal vez esto absorbía de algún modo mi vida y decidí ya no hacerlo más, "_al menos con Itachi" _así que deje de cuestionar todo y tal vez ese fue mi error _quien iba ha saber que llegaría hasta estos extremos con el._

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Notas de la autora: No ma jaja lez avente luego luego el lemon jaja me manchee ez que tenia weba de hacer los capiz cuando eztaban morroz todaz laz autoraz teniamoz weba y dijimoz pz neel ia lez aventamoz el lemon jajaja ia para no hacerla de toz y bueno no se si se dieron cuenta de que shizuka menciona como 3 veces que tiene hambre y es que la neta iO que fui la que me fregue a mecanografiarlo jaja zi teniia hambree mi panziita me pediia de comeeR jiji. No pz zpero que lez haya guztadO el capi ii ia zabeen Zugerencias, Chizmez, Comentarioz, mentadaz de madre o reclamoz en Reviews jaja. Ezte capii ze lO dedico a Zoniia Ochoha (jaja ya ze ochoha ze ezcribe ochoa pero ella ez Ochoha y iiO Uchiha) a mii chikiz linda del almaa ii pOr zu pueztO a todaaz laz ii lOz Fanz lOqoz por Uchiha itachi. kyaaaaaa es tan sexy!!!

attO: Uchiha Diivana ( NO zoy divina ¬¬)


	3. Encuentros

Pasaron esas dos semana, que para mi fueron eternas pero había momentos en los que quería verlo, tenia que tenerlo cerca, pero definitivamente había otros en los que me ponía a pensar y me daba algo de "pena" por lo ocurrido. No dejaba de pensar en esa noche, cuando me iba a acostar cada noche de esas dos semanas Itachi venia a mi mente de nuevo –¿_En verdad estuve con Itachi? O ¿Era otro hombre?-_ era lo que rondaba por mi cabeza antes de dormir. Simplemente no lo acababa de asimilar, pero veía esa herida en mi brazo y eso me aseguraba que era verdad. Esas dos semanas me la pase pensando en esa noche, hasta que llegó un tema nuevo a mi cabeza _"Lo hicimos por amor?" _ese fue el tema que me atormento los últimos días, era lindo haber perdido la virginidad con la persona que "tu amas" pero ¿y él?, no sabia si él en verdad sintió lo mismo que yo esa noche. Así que por eso vuelvo a recalcar que esas fueron las dos semanas más confusas de mi vida. Y Llegó ese día:

-Hola shizuka-chan- saludo mi amigo de la Infancia Hanabusa. Él era un chico bueno, atractivo a cualquier mujer, a excepción de mí. Tenía el cabello corto de un color castaño muy claro, sus ojos eran color miel y su tez blanca al igual que la mía. Ese chico siempre había sido mi amigo, pero el me veía diferente y yo no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, mucho menos ahora que me encontraba en esa crucial etapa de mi vida.

-hola hanabusa-kun- salude con un poco de alegría pues tenía tiempo de no verlo. –umm shizuka…me preguntaba si tu…este…¿quisieras acompañarme? hoy en la noche a una fiesta-

Esto me tomo un poco de sorpresa, pues casi no había fiestas en konoha así que cuando estaba dispuesta a contestar uno de los Anbu interrumpió. –Kyriiu el jefe mando a llamarte, te esta esperando en la oficina (puaff!! xD jaja no zabiia que otro lugar ¬¬) al escuchar que me estaba esperando sentí un fuerte escalofrió que recorrió mi espalda. –Gracias- le dije al anbu -bien hanabusa-chan otro día será el jefe me necesita-excuse a mi amigo –esta bien- contesto algo molesto pues a él no le agradaba la idea de que a mi me gustara Itachi.

Camine en dirección hacia la oficina donde él me esperaba, otra vez los recuerdos de esa noche se hicieron en mi mente más intensos. Me pare frente a la puerta y con mano temblorosa comencé a abrirla mientras di un gran tragó de saliva debido al nerviosismo:

-o..Ohayo …Uchiha- mi voz sonó apenas audible debido a un gran nerviosismo

-Ohayo Kyriiu- contesto con su usual tono de voz. Él estaba hay recargado en el escritorio, de nuevo esperándome como aquella vez en el campo de entrenamiento, con los brazos cruzados, mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunte un poco más fuerte tratando de esconder mi nerviosismo pero era algo imposible.

-Quería verte –dijo mientras se acercaba a mi de una manera imponente, tomo mi brazo izquierdo, donde esa shuriken dejo marca, como yo traía el uniforme Anbu pues no hubo necesidad de remangar la tela, tomo mi brazo y miraba fijamente la cicatriz que había quedado, pero después con la yema de sus dedos delineo con delicadeza la cicatriz, subía y bajaba recalcando el camino, yo cerré mis ojos ante esta caricia, después de eso itachi volvió a delinear la cicatriz, pero esta vez su mano llego hasta mi muñeca, delineando absolutamente todo mi brazo , este movimiento me hizo erizar por completo la piel y recordar más intensamente lo ocurrido aquella noche, tragué saliva y me quede totalmente quieta:

-¿Tienes frio? –pregunto muy cerca de mi oído

-¿huh?-abrí los ojos volteándolo a ver –n..no..tengo frio- respondí en ese pequeño hilo de voz

-pues parece ser que si- decía cada vez más cerca. –¿Quieres entrar en calor?-pregunto con una voz cargada de sensualidad a mi oído, mientras no dejaba de soltarme, yo volví a cerrar mis ojos-contesta- hizo presión en mi brazo, y se acerco demasiado a mi rostro, podía sentir su aliento ya azotar mis labios, yo los entre abrí un poco esperando los de uchiha –si-conteste en un ligero suspiro –Esta bien-dijo mientras se separaba bruscamente de mi con esa serenidad –sales a misión dentro de 20 minutos- esto me tomo por sorpresa, definitivamente no concordaba con lo que estaba haciendo .

-esta bien- conteste un poco fuera de lugar, y es que eso era lo que me gustaba de itachi, que era atento y podría decirse "lindo" un momento, pero creo que eso ya es muy exagerado para él y frio e indiferente al siguiente, eso era lo que me volvía completamente loca .

Me quede unos segundos mirándolo ¿Acaso no pensaba hablar sobre el tema? Lo mire por breves segundos y parecía ser que no así que la vergüenza de hablar sobre "eso" me consumió y decidí irme a la misión aunque con un tanto decepcionada, cuando estaba dispuesta a irme de la oficina me llamo

-Shizuka- me llamo con un imponencia y es que uchiha itachi tenia absolutamente el control sobre mi

-¿Si?-voltee a mirarlo

-no quiero que andes en fiestas perdiendo el tiempo- dijo fríamente, esto me tomo por sorpresa y se me vino a la mente el comenzar a cuestionarlo:

-¿Por qué?- pregunte según yo sorprendida y confundida aunque ya tenía mi jugada preparada que era hacer admitir lo de esa noche.

-Por que son órdenes- decía mientras me miraba fijamente

-pues yo que sepa solo tengo que seguir tus ordenes en la jornada de trabajo, de hay en adelante en mi vida personal no puedes influir- dije mientras trataba de esconder una sonrisa traviesa ante lo que estaba haciendo

-pues es cierto lo que dices, pero yo ya soy parte de tu vida "intima" así que no quiero que te vayas a fiestas inútiles para perder el tiempo, deberías de entrenar y llevar acabo todas las misiones con éxito, tal vez así kakashi-sensei te ascienda de rango y puedas estar en mi equipo- dijo fríamente pero la asimilación de sus palabras decía todo lo contrario.

-¿Estas diciendo que ahora tú influyes en mi vida?-dije otra vez con ahora evidente sarcasmo y es que quería escuchar a itachi admitirlo (¬¬ shizuka que mas quieres we.!! ia bajale no jaja zi ia te dijo ya weei ia conformate. Itachi mejor dale un zapee para ver si reacciona jaja)

-Shizuka hace dos semanas paso "eso" ¿acaso no influye en tu vida personal?- decía con tranquilidad

-si…si claro que influye y mucho-conteste ahora un poco apenada –entonces itachi…tu y yo…pasamos a ser…¿novios?-dije con lentitud aunque por dentro las ancias me carcomían

Volteo a mirarme y contesto –tómalo como quieras, solo te pido que no lo estés divulgando no quiero que nadie se entere de esto-decía con aun mayor indiferencia.

Me acerqué lentamente , si ya era mío, lo podía disfrutar así que lo abrace y susurré a su odio

-bienvenido Itachi-san- luego me acerqué más a sus labios y lo besé, definitivamente me gustaban sus labios, fue un beso corto, me solté y me dirigía a la puerta cuando entraron corriendo esas "chicas"

-Itachi-san…Itachi-san okairi(jaja no se si asi sea bienvenido pero creo que si :P ii zi no rectifiquenmee porfaaz )

Casi se le abalanzaron, yo me quedé para ver la escena

-dinos ¿como estas?¿Que tal te fue en la misión?-

-Saben que no pueden utilizar ese sufijo así conmigo, soy su jefe- sonó un poco enojado

Yo sonreí al verlas "pobres", seguían intentando algo más con el pero Itachi , pero él ya era mio

-gomen Uchiha-

-hmp- se limito a contestar

-oiga mmm nos preguntábamos si usted…emm ¿quisiera acompañarnos esta noche ha una fiesta? Con algunos anbu más

Una carcajada mía estuvo apunto de salir, pero me cubrí la boca y la detuve "Itachi en una fiesta" era algo un poco gracioso

-no puedo, además no estoy para fiestas hoy- contesto fríamente mi uchiha

Las dos chicas hicieron una pequeña mueca de decepción pero itachi no lo paso por alto.

El tiempo seguía su curso e itachi y yo escondiendo nuestro romance, había muchas chicas como "Rima" mi enemiga a muerte que se le ofrecía siempre al uchiha y esto me cabreaba mucho, y las otras no eran batalla para mi, pero ella, ella tenia un algo que Itachi le llamaba la atención y esto me preocupaba o mejor dicho me encelaba.

Yo obedecí las ordenes de mi jefe me puse a entrenar más y efectivamente kakashi-senpai me ascendió e itachi me escogió para su equipo, las demás chicas me veían con "envidia" por así llamarlo, pero a mi ya no me importaba pues él y yo sabíamos lo ocurrido.

Itachi y yo éramos novios, bueno yo lo tomé así aunque no estábamos siempre tomados de la mano, tampoco nos andábamos paseando todas las tardes por la aldea y mucho menos hacíamos cariñitos o gestos de afecto frente a los demás. Éramos tan fríos los dos cuando estábamos frente a los demás, pero el panorama cambiaba cuando estábamos solos nos comíamos a besos o bueno me lo comía a besos y parecía ser que a él le gustaba que hiciera eso que buscara un momento para estar a solas con él y probar sus delgados labios. No era que itachi me tomara y me besara con pasión ese no era mi jefe, siempre comenzaba yo y de hay me dejaba hacer por lo que el quisiera.

Ya se corrían rumores de que itachi y yo éramos algo más que amigos o que simples compañeros de misión, pero nadie se atrevía a decirnos o preguntarnos a la cara, y mucho menos a decírselo al comandante fugaku Uchiha: el padre de itachi.

Se habían corrido estos rumores por que personas "que les gusta divulgar la informacion" nos llegaron a ver o a casi sorprender en unos de nuestros encuentros, pero no piensen mal Itachi y yo no habíamos vuelto a hacer el amor después de la primera noche, ahora solo nos limitábamos a unas cuantas caricias y besos cargados de deseo y pasión eso era todo en nuestros "Encuentros" que por lo regular eran en el cuartel anbu o en mi casa y después de eso nos dejábamos de ver por 3 o 4 semanas por misiones o descansos.

Recuerdo muy bien aquella vez donde casi nos encuentra su hermanito en plena "acción" ese día fue el mas chistoso y cómico con itachi, pero de hay entendí algo que él jamás me iba a decir hasta antes de su muerte.

-Itachi-kun hoy estamos libres dime ¿Quieres ir a mi casa a almorzar?-pregunte pero pues él ya sabia que venia después del almuerzo

-huum hoy no hay nadie en mi casa,mi padre salió a una misión,mi madre esta con sus amigas y Sasuke entrenado, mejor vamos a mi casa para que la conozcas- dijo serio

-hai- acepte emocionada pues iba a conocer su casa

Llegamos a su casa, una casa simplemente hermosa con ese toque oriental que le caracterizaba, nos adentramos y me di cuenta que era enorme, y como no iba a ser enorme la casa de la cabeza del clan Uchiha. Nos dirigimos a la cocina y prepare dango, comimos silenciosamente mientras yo observaba con mas detalle su casa. Después de eso el me invito a pasar a su cuarto, ya muchas veces me lo había imaginado, pero mi imaginación se quedaba corta ante la realidad. Era un cuarto sumamente limpio y acomodado tenia la cama estaba en medio y alado un mueble en el que había una televisión tenia un escritorio y un grande closet, todo era sencillo pero le daba un toque elegante, ¿Qué mas se podía esperar de él?.

Me senté en la cama e itachi a un lado de mi, después me recosté un poco e itachi estaba apunto de posesionarse arriba de mi, para comenzar lo que en realidad queríamos, y escuchamos como alguien entraba a la casa

-ya llegue- se escucho el grito de un niño desde la entrada de la casa, rápidamente nos levantamos

-es sasuke- aclaro con un poco de afecto al mencionar en nombre de su hermano

-me tengo que ir- dije algo espantada por la llegada tan explicita de sasuke

-no…no te vayas espera un momento-dijo itachi, pero se escuchaban los pequeños pasitos aproximarse.

-¿donde me escondo?!! –pregunte ya medio asustada por si nos llegaban a encontrar, ¿Qué diría sasuke al saber que había una chica en la habitación de su hermano mayor? Esa pregunta me atormento en cuestión de segundos

-En el closet-dijo abriéndolo algo apurado y yo sin pensarlo me adentre al amplio closet.

-Aniki, ¿por que estas tan temprano en la casa?-

-es mi día libre sasuke-kun- dijo con una sonrisa y evidente "Cariño" .Ha decir verdad nunca, ya ni conmigo lo había visto así de cariñoso

-¿Entonces me acompañaras a entrenar?- dijo emocionado ese pequeño niño

-no puedo ahora sasuke, otro día será, mira mejor ve a comprarte unos dulces y me traes unos a mi - dijo itachi mientras sacaba unas monedas

-pero aniki la dulcería esta al otro lado de la aldea- decía medio decepcionado sasuke

-onegai sasuke-chan hazlo por tu aniki y prometo que todo el fin de semana entrenare contigo- decía el uchiha mayor mientras le daba un pequeño golpecillo en la frente con dos dedos, la verdad nunca lo había visto así de "débil" vamos a suponer contra un niño, ese niño su hermanito lo manipulaba fácilmente, pero por cuestiones de trabajo no podían estar el tiempo que quisieran y juro que en ese momento hubiera querido mejor que itachi se ocupara de su pequeño hermano que de mi, pero al fin y al cabo itachi era un hombre y estábamos en la etapa de "Calentura" donde prefirió atenderme a mi que a su pequeño hermano claro solo en esas circunstancias, por que itachi en verdad quería mucho a su hermano menor, por supuesto con el cariño fraternal.

-Esta bien itachi-san- dijo con un poco de fastidio –pero iré lento y no se cuanto me tarde- resongo –sasuke sabes que a mi me gustan las cosas que sea rápido así que apurate- respondió itachi mientras miraba el closet.

-no iré muy lento- dijo para luego irse y es que cuando itachi no cumplía sus caprichos este le llevaba la contraria así que tardaría más. Itachi abrió la puerta y me vio hay sentada en el piso, el se agacho y dijo

-¿En que estábamos?-

-itachi-san yo mejor me voy otro día será-dije mientras intentaba levantarme para salir del closet.

-no tu te quedas aquí-dijo mientras el también se adentraba y me empujaba

-itachi pero ¿y tu hermano?-dije medio sorprendida ante tal acción del uchiha

-él regresara mas tarde-contesto para luego cerrar por dentro el closet.

Se acerco a mí y comenzó a besarme el cuello, yo estaba consciente de que estaba "mal" pero no me podía resistir a los besos de tremendo bombonazo (¬¬ mediga shizuka wee.!! Suertuda ia quisiera yo darme un encerron con itachi. Mendiga!! Ò.Ó) Itachi se sentó por completo y se recargo en la pared, me hizo subir y quedar montada encima de él, era una posición un tanto indecorosa y aún mas viniendo de itachi, comenzó a besar mi cuello y a meter sus manos por debajo de mi polera, empezó a acariciar mi piel. Yo busque sus labios y los encontré nos besábamos con algo de pasión, mientras yo sentía ese bulto crecer debajo de mi, pronto la tela comenzó a estorbar e itachi quito mi polera y me dejo en puro sostén y pantalón shinobi comenzó de nuevo a repartir besos ahora un poco mas abajo sobre mis pecho, yo me arqueaba debido al placer que sentía, definitivamente el uchiha me tenia al borde de la locura mencione su nombre en un pequeño gemido al sentir que itachi apretaba mi trasero contra él, sintiendo ese "bulto" debajo de mi, me estaba volviendo loca, pero claro yo no me iba a dejar así que comencé a moverme con unos sensuales y tortuosos movimientos encima de itachi, de atrás hacia adelante, de arriba a abajo, haciendo que nuestras intimidades rozasen por encima de la ropa, esto provoco que al uchiha un suspiro sellado con mi nombre saliera

-ahh…shizuka…lo…hacees…haa…muy…bien- decía mi lindo uchiha ante mis movimientos y me gustaba tenerlo así pero admito esos movimientos no solo torturaban al azabache también a mi provocando que pequeños suspiros salieran, pero claro siendo un uchiha, Itachi no se iba a quedar atrás así que desabrocho mi sostén que para su suerte se abrochaba por delante, así que solo lo desabrocho, más no lo quito, con una mano acarició uno de mis pechos haciendo que se me escapase un gemido y después comenzó a besarlo e intercalar pequeñas mordidas y chupetones en mi pezón

-ita…itachi-kuuun- gemí al sentir su cálida mano meterla por debajo del pantalón y claro de mis bragas hasta que algo nos interrumpió

-Itachi-san ya llegue- se escucho la voz de sasuke en el cuarto

-¿Nii-san?

Continuara….

……………………………………………………………………………………..

n/a: ha no ma que pedO jaja zon las 11:14 y yo apenas acabo de hacer este capitulo jaja pz hay haber zi les gusta y oneegai,onegaai regálenme un review aunque zea de que no lez guzte jaja onegai cámara ze lez quiere mucho y haber que se encuentra ese Sasuke en el closet ia veremos el próximo capiitulO jeje attO: Diivana Uchiha al servicio de konoha (jaja eso que ¬¬)


	4. Hambre

-¿nii-san?- pregunto el pequeño azabache que estaba aun lado del closet.

Yo al escucharlo, me aterrorice y me quite de encima de Itachi, mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Abroche con rapidez mi sostén, y después de eso me puse a pensar en como salir y mi estúpida cabeza hizo planes no muy buenos, puesto que solo pensaba en el objetivo: Desaparecer.

1) Salir corriendo del closet sin importarme lo que pensara Sasuke e Itachi. Ventaja: Desaparecer. Desventaja: Metería en un gran problema a itachi así que quedaba cancelada esa opción.

2) Hacerme pasar por una intrusa en la casa, dar un intento de batalla a itachi frente a su hermanito. Ventaja: Desaparecer. Desventaja: Me echaría de enemigo al clan Uchiha y seguro Itachi no me lastimaría y me dejaría ir así que lo pondría en vergüenza. Cancelado.

3) Desmayarme y dejar que Itachi arreglara todo. Ventaja: No desaparecía claro pero me haría la inconsciente. Desventaja: Dejaría toda la carga a Itachi. Cancelado. Ha decir verdad siempre fue así, siempre pensaba en Itachi. Hasta el final.

La desesperación me acorralo así que yo estaba apunto de ejecutar el primer plan, pero Itachi me detuvo de nuevo cuando estaba apunto de abrir, me tomo con sigilo y fuerza a la vez, tapándome la boca y cayendo justo sobre él, ahora Itachi estaba recargado sobre la pared y yo sobre él, voltee a verlo con algo de intriga ¿Que le estaba pasando?

-shhh- susurró mientras su rostro se arrugaba un poco por la evidente expresión, ahora había comprendido el plan de Itachi, esperar a que sasuke se fuera. Pero que estúpida había sido ¿por que no pensé en eso? , era lo que decía mi mente.

Por las pequeñas rejillas del closet se miraba muy bien al pequeño niño que movía su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando, mientras se reflejaba algo de confusión.

_"kami, que se vaya ya...onegai...onegai..." _-decía yo en mi mente mientras no perdía de vista a sasuke, pero como toda mi atención estaba centrada en el pequeño uchiha, no escuchaba bien lo que me decía Itachi, reaccione hasta que el uchiha mayor volvió a desabrochar mi sostén y sentí como una de sus manos tomaba uno de mis pechos haciendo un poco de presión. Mis ojos se abrieron debido al sorpresivo atrevimiento de el uchiha. Itachi hacia presión en mi boca para que no hablara, mientras masajeaba uno de mis pechos y me apretaba mas contra él, y me llegaba a susurrar algo al oído que no entendía debido al revoltijo de ideas que tenia en mi cabeza, pasaba su lengua por mi oreja y esto más el masaje que hacia en mi pecho me estaban excitando de nuevo, sentía mis mejillas arder mientras la respiración se me volvía a entrecortar y podía sentir de nuevo haciendo presión esta vez en mi trasero "eso" el amiguito impaciente de itachi. Y admito que me gustaba que fuera impaciente.

Me rehusaba a cerrar los ojos, puesto que yo solo veía a sasuke pero las caricias nada decentes de Itachi me obligaban a entrecerrarlos y disfrutar sin descaro de ellas. Pronto itachi dejo ese delicioso masaje para bajar lentamente su mano por mi abdomen, llego al botón del pantalón y lo desabrocho con cuidado, mis manos solo se limitaron a tomar del brazo fijo de itachi. Sentí mi piel erizarse cuando la yema de sus dedos delineo con delicadeza mi feminidad, los espasmos en mí estomago no paraban:

-estas húmeda- susurro el Uchiha contra mi oído con una voz ronca cargada de sensualidad, yo cerré mis ojos al sentir el tacto más profundo, dos de sus dedos se dedicaron a ha hacer pequeños movimientos circulares que me daban descargas de placer sobre mi espalda y hacia que la arqueara, quería gemir, pero itachi se dio cuenta y me apretó mucho más  
-te gusta?- me pregunto descaradamente al oído con un tono de voz muuuy bajo  
_que si me gusta?...claro que me gusta... pero ¿y sasuke?..._eso era lo que cruzaba por mi mente cuando lo preguntaba. Hizo algo que no me espere lo mas atrevido que podía hacer itachi, (al menos a mi criterio en ese momento con 16 años de edad, pero quien pensaría que en un futuro no muy lejano me haría cosas aún más _atrevidas_ se podría decir): retiro sus dedos de mi feminidad impregnados de "mi" y los llevo a su boca mientras los saboreaba con descaro frente de mis ojos.

Me sonroje al máximo al verlo. Como era posible que se atreviera a hacer eso .  
-delicioso- musito sensualmente, después no se de donde demonios saco ese lienzo de tela y la sustituyo por su mano en mi boca ahora itachi me tomaba con una sola mano las dos mías y me obligo a subirlas mientras observaba como mi cuerpo se contraía debido al placer que su mano me estaba otorgando. La respiración comenzó a faltarme no podía más además su hermano menor estaba hay, pero parecía ser que esto a itachi le excitaba mucho más.

Mi cuerpo llegó a ese punto de máximo placer, me retorcí ante los ojos arrogantes del Uchiha. Una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, malvada y perversa y su mirada inalterable pero con un brillo de lujuria posaban sobre mí. Ya no podía más, sentía que me ahogaba en ese mar de placer y la respiración me hacia mucha falta así que con las muchas o pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me deshice de su agarre y me quite la tela de la boca tomando una gran bocanada de aire lo cual hizo suficiente ruido como para despertar la curiosidad de sasuke. Subí mis pantalones más no los abroche debido a que Itachi me quiso volver a tomar del brazo pero yo tome el suyo primero mientras le susurré –Basta- me miro un poco desconcertado su mirada endureció un poco más de lo usual pero seguía teniendo ese brillo de lujuria y me tomo del cuello azotándome contra la pared, tomo mis dos manos azotándolas igual que a mi y teniéndome totalmente acorralada y de rodillas se acerco con imponente autoridad –¿acaso no te ha gustado?- voltee mi rostro al lado contrario, él comenzó a besar mi cuello y dejo un buen chupetón. Pronto hizo lo mismo que hacía un rato volvió, a tomar mis dos manos con una suya e hizo presión para que no me soltara, paso su mano libre por mi cadera y me atrajo hacia él, haciendo que se me encajase en el vientre su entrepierna, bajo con lentitud su mano de mi cadera hacia mi trasero por debajo de la guanga tela y tomo con fuerza parte de él apretándome aún más, solté un pequeño gemido. –dime que te gusta- me decía mientras su respiración azotaba mi cuello –vamos…dilo- pero algo se me vino a la mente un tipo de chantaje: -lo diré si después de que lo diga me sueltas- le susurré al odio con la voz más melosa que me salió en esos momentos. Itachi paró un momento se quedo quieto respirando lentamente y después me soltó no hubo necesidad de que hablara.

Agradecí a kami que me soltara no era que no me gustara al contrario me encantaba pero su hermanito era lo que más me preocupaba y el tan solo imaginar lo que podría suceder si nos encontraba me aterraba. Me vestí esta vez sin el reto de que itachi no me dejara. Voltee a verlo medio preocupada mientras él seguía con la serenidad que le caracterizaba y sin embargo no hizo nada ni me dijo. Yo me quede quieta casi, casi sin respirar temiendo que sasuke nos encontrara. El niño comenzó a acercarse teniendo ya previa sospecha de que alguien estaba en el closet, abracé mis rodillas y hundí mi rostro, cerré fuertemente mis ojos esperando a que el chico abriese la puerta, comenzó a escucharse el rechinar de esta, mientras comenzaba a abrirse me abracé con más fuerza, pero afortunadamente itachi me salvo: salió del closet y lo cerró rápidamente tapando el paso a sasuke.

-haay!!...- se sorprendió sasuke ante la repentina salida de itachi y dio un ligero brinco –aniki me espantaste- le reclamó –gomen sasuke-chan- se disculpó –¿aniki que hacías hay dentro?- esa era la pregunta matadora, no sabia lo que itachi tenia en mente pero afortunadamente dijo algo creíble. –Estaba buscando unas cosas- le dijo –¿pero por que no me contestaste?... ya tiene mucho rato que llegué- le decía con algo de confusión

-estaba muy ocupado perdón sasuke ahora vámonos a entrenar ¿vale?- le cambio el tema mientras le daba ese golpecillo en la frente –Hai!- contesto entusiasmado y echo a correr e itachi tras él. Suspire aliviada y cuando me cerciore de que no había nadie en la casa, salí del closet y me dirigí a la puerta principal antes de poder salir con la mirada recorrí el interior y salí con una _muy buena impresión_…

Después de ese día deje de ver a itachi por un tiempo (3 semanas) exactamente y un día me asignaron una misión de rango A que era escoltar al señor feudal de el país del rayo debido a que algunos de sus ninjas estaban en misiones diferentes y dijo que quería ver la capacidad de shinobis de konoha entre esos shinobis estaba yo. Fue una misión un poco larga y ajetreada pero sin más percances. No hubo nada de peligro en toda la misión, pero me dieron la orden de quedarme con el Señor Feudal y así lo hice.

-Tengo hambre…y no tengo boletos para ichiraku ramen, rayos- se dijo un pequeño rubio de orbes grandes y azules. Su nombre: Uzumaki Naruto. Su estomagó rugía y los retortijones lo atacaban debido al hambre que traía. Se dirigía a Ichiraku Ramen, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que en esa casa grande y lujosa casa color crema no había nadie o mejor dicho no vivía nadie, siempre estaba sola, y oscura por las noches, rara pero muy rara la vez era que se le veía habitada, pero no sabia quien era el dueño, paso frente de esta pensando en el por que de su soledad, y prefirió dejar el tema en paz y pensar en una forma de cómo convencer a Teuchi el dueño de ichiraku ramen.

-¡ohayo!-saludo con mucho entusiasmo naruto a áyame la hija de teuchi- ohayo naruto-kun- le regreso el saludo entusiasmada, pues sabia que vendría a comer y con él se ganaba bien. –umm áyame-san…- le decía el niño mientras ponía una mano en la nuca y desviaba su mirada –¿podrías fiarme un plato de ramen? onegai-y puso una cara muy, muy tierna, sus ojos brillaron y miraba a la chica. Hubo uno de esos silencios incómodos puesto que la chica estaba pensando en si fiarlo o no, pero lo que rompió ese silencio fue el gran gruñido que provenía del estomago de naruto. Lo miro unos segundos y este se sonrojo un poco pero le sostenía la mirada, la chica sirvió el ramen en el plato, naruto sonrió maliciosamente y con victoria, pero cuando estaba la chica dispuesta a poner el plato frente a él la voz de su padre intervino –no áyame-san- le interrumpió a la chica –naruto ya debes 10 platos de ramen que te he fiado yo, dijiste que los pagarías y no los has pagado- le explico el dueño mientras lo miraba -¿nani?- explotó el niño en cólera ante lo que le decía – ¿10 platos?-le repetía –si naruto 10 platos- y comenzó a recordarle todas las veces en que le había fiado. –lo siento naruto-kun pero es un negocio y así nunca saldrá adelante- le decía Teuchi el dueño al niño. Es cierto le daba pena y lastima el no poder darle ese plato de ramen pero como lo había dicho antes era un negocio. Naruto tomo sus googles y se fue.

-¿ahora que voy a comer?- se decía el chico mientras sentía como su estomago se comía solo y caminaba hacia su departamento la tarde comenzó a pardear, pasó frente a esa casa y se paro frente a ella.

-esperen-se dijo mientras la veía –si entro y tomo un poco de comida tal vez el dueño no se dará cuenta, cuando lo haga no sabrá que fui yo y cuando le conozca le devolveré lo que tome, no será un robo solo será un préstamo- se decía así mismo. Una sonrisa maliciosa se hizo presente en el rostro del pequeño niño. Miró a su alrededor para ver si no había nadie y efectivamente todo estaba desolado era un barrio muy tranquilo.

Con muchos esfuerzos pudo entrar a la casa y estando dentro se admiro de lo hermosa y lujosa que era-wow creo que hade ser casa de un gran rico- una casa simplemente hermosa, el silencio y la quietud eran los únicos habitantes de esta, todo estaba totalmente acomodado y limpio, parecía que alguien la había limpiado recientemente, pero él no le dio mucha importancia y comenzó su búsqueda de alimentos, se dirigió ala cocina donde rápidamente encontró ramen instantáneo (habrá encontrado sopa maruchan? Haha) lo preparó y comió degustando su sabor y cuando se hubo saciado se dio cuenta del desastre que había causado. Todo estaba absolutamente fuera de su lugar en el piso se le había derramado salsa picante los platos estaban fuera de su lugar al igual que los alimentos que se guardaban en las repisas.

-nee tengo que acomodar todo- se dijo fastidiado el pequeño niño.

-bien hokague-sama solo hacen falta los documentos sobre los miembros de Anbu- dijo aquel hombre en cuyo rostro residía una cicatriz que de forma horizontal cruzaba su nariz y alcanzaba un poco sus mejillas –iruka-san los necesitamos ¡ya!-exclamó el sarutobi así no podremos llevar acabo la reclutación de los mejor ninja de konoha- le decía –perdón Lord hokague pero los tres jefes mayores de anbu no se encuentran Danzou-sama e Itachi Uchiha están en una misión en suna y Kyriiu Shizuka esta en el país de rayo, usted sabe que nadie puede acercarse a la casa de Danzou-sama, conforme a Uchiha Itachi en su casa no nos permitirán sacar los papeles y kyriiu…-el hokaghe le interrumpió –shizuka tienes que ir a la casa de shizuka- le ordenó –pero esta en misión además no podremos entrar a su casa- le decía como tratándolo de hacer reaccionar a que no podían, pero el hokague tenia la solución y le mostro una reluciente llave –ten, entra saca los papeles y tráelos enseguida- le ordenó –hokague ¿como es que tiene la llave?- le preguntó –cada que shizuka sale a misiones largas me deja encargada su casa…ahora ve por el listado- le explicó y dio la dirección –hai- e iruka se fue.

No conocía a esa tal shizuka en persona había oído hablar de ella en la aldea conforme a sus habilidades como ninja y por que fue la segunda chica en entrar tan rápido a ANBU solo con 15 años cumplidos el primero había sido Uchiha itachi de 13. Se la imaginaba un poco pero no podía, ahora iba a invadir la privacidad de la casa de un desconocido totalmente para él, y le atareo la idea esa de que ¿Cómo era posible que le encargara su casa al hokague? ¿acaso no tenia papás o familia? Decidió no darle vueltas al tema y apresurarse cuando estuvo frente a la casa se sorprendió una casa grande y bonita de color crema, comenzó a meter la llave por la cerradura y abrió la puerta…

-aun me falta mucho por limpiar- se dijo fastidiado y enojado el chiquillo -¿Cómo es que pude hacer este desastre tan rápido yo solito?- de pronto se escucho como alguien abría la puerta volteo a la entrada de la cocina sorprendido y con algo de miedo -¡Oh no llegaron!- se imaginó su vida después ese incidente y simplemente no podía, escuchó los pasos de alguien acercarse trató de esconderse pero fue inútil se encontró con el dueño de esos pasos

-¡¿iruka-senei?!- dijo energéticamente al verlo hay parado y se tranquilizó un poco al saber que era él –¿¡Naruto!?... ¿pero que haces aquí?- le dijo sorprendido al ver al niño hay simplemente no se lo esperaba –nee…etto…estoy acomodando- le decía mientras el nerviosismo se hacía evidente en su rostro –naruto pero ¿Cómo entraste?¿quien te dejo entrar?- le cuestionaba el shinobi al niño –este…ummm- no sabia como salir de ese problema simplemente no se lo esperaba –naruto no me digas que estabas robando-decía el shinobi con miedo a aceptar su idea –¡no!- reacciono enseguida –no, no es eso solo que…-desvió la mirada-solo que tenía hambre y como nunca vi habitada esta casa…bueno si, pero pensé que no me descubrirían…sumimasen iruka-sensei por entrar a su casa sin permiso- se disculpo –naruto no vuelvas a hacer eso además estas disculpado al menos por mi, pero esta no es mi casa naruto-kun- le explicó -¿nani? ¿Entonces de quien es?...-

-Nanako-san - me llamó una voz imponente –Hai- conteste de igual modo –Eres una muy buena shinobi, Arigato por tu gran trabajo,- me agradeció el Señor Feudal –No, no es nada- le dije –Bien pueden regresar a konoha en paz, su misión ha sido un éxito- Arigato-agradecimos y yo mis otros dos compañeros de equipo.

Nos tardamos 8 días en regresar el camino se hizo muy largo estábamos cansados.

-Nanako-san…-me llamó mi compañero –ya puedes llamarme por mi nombre hanabusa-chan la misión ha terminado- le dije –ha que bien shizuka es lo que te iba a preguntar si ya podríamos llamarnos por nuestro nombre Gracias- (Recuerden que los anbu pierden su nombre en cada misión :P) deje salir un suspiro fastidiado mientras saltaba a una de esas grandes ramas en dirección a Konohagakure. Ya podía respirarse ese olor a bosque fresco del cual se caracterizaba konoha, ansiaba estar en el baño tomando un relajante baño de tina. Sentía ya mi cuerpo chocar contra esa caliente agua, cerré mis ojos y el viento frio choco en mi rostro. –Estamos cerca- dijo el otro. –vayamos un poco mas despacio shizuka-san, de todos modos el informe de la misión no lo tendremos que dar estas tu- me pidió uno de ellos –esta bien- bajamos la velocidad, la tarde comenzaba a hacerse presente en el bosque.

-shizuka-san tenemos algo que preguntarte- me dijo hanabusa mientras volteaba a ver al otro, yo estaba en medio de ellos dos y un poco más al frente –pregunten- les conteste -¿es cierto que tu y Uchiha Itachi son…novios?- pregunto , su pregunta me sorprendió demasiado pero ya estaba comenzando a sospechar, no tardarían mucho en preguntármelo y hay estaba ya la pregunta por el cual yo había echo tantas respuestas, la pregunta por la cual me había desvelado noches enteras por que buscaba una buena respuesta creíble y ahora que hay estaba no tenia ni la menor idea de que responder o mejor dicho como responder. De la manera más calmada que pude respondí –no…uchiha itachi es solo mi jefe…solo eso- me dolió un poco puesto que era la primera vez que lo negaba y agradecí a kami que trajera puesta la mascara de ANBU. Creo que lo respondí de una manera tan real que los convencí y ahora la de las preguntas seria yo. -¿Por qué la pregunta?- seguí con la misma inalterable serenidad, tal vez algo que aprendí del Uchiha. –ahh…es que son rumores de que ustedes dos son algo mas que compañeros- me explico el otro –¿y ustedes que creen?- les presione –umm la verdad yo si te creo ese itachi es un anti-social, pobre de ti que eres su compañera, siempre esta amargado y serio…no se que le ven las chicas- dijo hanabusa fastidiado y mi otro compañero dijo –Pues la verdad yo creo que tu e itachi esconden muy bien su relación- me quede congelada por un par de segundos –Jaja no es cierto kyriiu estoy de acuerdo con hanabusa es un antipático- me tranquilicé al escuchar que era broma y comencé a reírme con ellos no por la broma si no por el nerviosismo de la verdad.

-Bien hemos llegado- suspire en la entrada de konoha –Uff…si que fue un viaje pesado…estoy muy casado- me dijo uno de mis compañeros. Comenzamos a entrar a konoha –bien de aquí pueden irse ya a su casa- les dije a los dos –pero senpai tenemos que llegar al cuartel anbu- me dijo hanabusa. –Descuida yo tengo el informe de la misión, Danzou-sama e Itachi-senpai están en misión así que no tendrá caso llegar directos a la torre, seria algo inútil, mejor váyanse a descansar mañana temprano los quiero aquí- les dije –hai- y se retiraron. Yo vacile un momento en si asistir a dejar el informe al cuartel pero era tanto mi cansancio que preferí ir a mi casa.

Entre a mi casa sumamente cansada, subí mi mascara dejando ver mi rostro y me lleve una gran sorpresa…

Se escuchó como alguien entraba así que naruto e iruka decidieron asomarse para ver quien era -¡Oh no más invitados ya no!- exclamo el chiquillo ojiazul. Se asomaron y se encontraron con una chica. Una chica simplemente encantadora de estatura media pero alta para su edad (16 años) Su cabello castaño estaba en un recogido total por detrás y por delante le acompañaban dos mechones que colgaban a los lados del rostro. Sus ojos eran color cafés oscuros pero desprendían una paz que te hipnotizaban al verla, sus labios eran delgados y un poco rosados mientras su nariz era respingada y fina. Y el tono de su piel un poco blanco. Simplemente Hermosa. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente bien proporcionado para su edad y ese uniforme le hizo saber a Iruka que era la tercera gran potencia de Anbu: Esa era Kyriiu Shizuka. Naruto e Iruka se le quedaron mirando pero a este último le había cautivado.

-¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos?- les pregunte, ya había logrado reconocer a uno: Naruto. Pero el otro no sabía quien era. Saque una kunai dispuesta a lanzarla, pero respondieron los dos haciendo ademanes con las manos –¡No!...¡no!...espera…espera estamos en paz- me dijeron los dos –contesten- les dije fríamente, pero naruto interrumpió –¿acaso no eres tu la chica que me invito ramen?- me pregunto mientras se me acercaba tratando de cerciorarse –si naruto-kun soy yo…pero contesten mi pregunta- Naruto volteo dudoso a ver a Iruka mientras yo esperaba una respuesta –Ahh…Shizuka Naruto y yo venimos a recoger unos papeles de Anbu que nos pido el hokague y el me acompaña- me contesto -¿Qué tipo de papeles?- me calme un poco ante la respuesta del joven y bajé la kunaí –el listado de shinobis de Anbu…eso es todo, al hokague los quería ya y me prestó la llave para entrar por ellos- bueno al menos me dijo algo convincente entre a mi habitación y le di los papeles al más grande –tome – le dije mientras estiraba mi mano hacia él con los papeles, los recibió y desvié mi mirada y hay fue cuando me di cuenta del desastre que había en la cocina, camine hacia ella mirándola -¿Qué paso aquí?- los dos se acercaron y los voltee a ver, naruto desvio la mirada y comenzó a cotillear con la mirada el lugar mientras no quería encontrarse con la mía, mire al joven que se sorprendió un poco y dijo –Naruto dile lo que paso- el niño lo miro suplicante y este no accedió bajo su mirada y mientras yo esperaba la respuesta suspiro y comenzó –shizuka gomen, pero es que tenía hambre; iruka-sensei mintió yo no lo acompaño, cuando el entro yo había acabado de comer, gomenazai shizuka-chan- me decía mientras ahora me miraba suplicante, me acerque a el callada y este se tenso como si de un golpe esperara y sin embargo tome entre mis dedos sus rubios cabellos y le di una pequeña caricia, todo eso me había recordado a la vez en la que yo hice lo mismo pero en la casa del 3er hokague hay fue donde le conocí y donde él se convirtió como en un padre para mi. –Descuida naruto-kun no hay problema- le dije mientras lo acariciaba. Me agache para estar más o menos a su altura –no vuelvas a hacer eso…esta mal ¿vale naruto-kun?- le dije y me contesto con la cabeza que si –cuando se de otra situación y yo no este dile a hokague-sama que te preste algo de mi dinero luego tu y yo nos arreglaremos ¿de acuerdo?- un poco de sorpresa se hizo presente en su rostro –¿entonces cuando tenga hambre le diré que me preste dinero para ir a ichiraku-ramen?- me pregunto queriéndose asegurar de lo que le estaba diciendo –si naruto-kun- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro –oíste eso iruka-sensei ya no tendré que pedirle prestado a teuchi-san- y el niño en un santiamén recogió toda la cocina dejándola impecable –Arigato shizuka-san- me agradeció el niño. –Gracias shizuka-san- ahora lo hizo el joven, -oh sino hay problema, creo que no nos hemos presentado bien…-estire mi mano-soy Kyriiu Shizuka- el joven tomo mi mano –Umino Iruka- nos dimos un apretón de manos y en eso le esboce una sonrisa, el tono de sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco ante mi acto. –Naruto-kun es hora de irnos- le dijo –hai iruka-sensei- y se retiraron…definitivamente había sido un día muy pesado y ese tal Iruka tenia algo especial, algo que me llamó la atención pero preferí no darle mucha importancia y pensar en itachi.

-comprendo lo que ocurre- dijo con seriedad –Itachi tu sabes muy bien lo que podría pasar si tu clan…- pero fue interrumpido –Si…si lo sé…-

* * *

N/A:Que Ondita banda!!! huhu nu ma ya teniia muchO rato ziin actualizaaR pero azh ez que maldita taRea yluego que me adelantaRon los examenes pero chidO haha y las vacaciOnez pz lazando aprovechando al máximo y decidi subiiR capi hahah!! ademaaz de que no me poDiia RecupeRar de mi shOck!! estaba toda paniqueaDa y shockeada confoRmee a la muertee de itaChi (lloro) hahah pero me recupeRe viendo kuroshitsuki oh zii sebastiian-san es tan sexy hahaha ademas el 24 me llego santa eztuvo zupeeR el mejor regalo que me hayan dado hahaha puede ser es chizmee y rumOr hahah de que itachi esta vivo!!!!vivo!! lo vi en manga y nu ma zta geniiaL ojala Danzou se muera amanos de sasuke pero conformee a lo de itachi reaparecio aunquee dicen que es un genjutsu o quiien zabee pero reapareciO se imaginan itachi dentro de sasuke por eso habra sacado a orochimaru *¬* seRia zupeeR haha pero no aseguro nada. Bien amm con lo de Nanako por hay me llego un review de : Kuchiki Yamiko y me decia quee le habia atinado en uno de los nombRes que él le pondria y pz me dije que tal zi para eza mizion que ze llame como el segundo ozeazee nanako hahaha perono ze me confundan no ez zgundo nombre de la chava ez zolamente shizuka haha!!! no ma eze naruto que ze mete a zu caza y ¿shizuka sentira algo por iruka? uuuuuuuuu hahah ya veremos adelante y pz ya les quito el lemOn a los perveR como yo haha los sigueintes capi's no habra más lemOn hahah no ze me ezpanteen zi habra maz pero le paro de lemOn haha biien zaludOz a la banda puRa y pezada!!!

attO: Divana Uchiha biien este capii ze lOz dediqo a todo los que han seguidO mi fiq haha y pz zi quieRen que les dediquee nada maz diganmee: Divana-uchiha(o como ze lez de la regalada gana haha) dedicamee el siguiente capii y ya juRo que ze los dedicaRe hoho a zi y comuniqenmee que parte del capi pazado les gusto máz o que no les gusto haha y como que les gustaRia que pazaRa jiji

ZaludOz y un fuerTe abrazO haa:

Uzumaki and Hyuuga girls : Son bn chiiDaz :P

asterlicia09: Que bueno que te atragia la atenciOn mi fiq zaludOz

Tayuya-san: nU ma eRes la meRa ondaa!!

Kuchiki Yamiko : Arigato por el nombre hehe :P

Hyoga-saori pollo: Inche pOllo ztaz bn weii.!! hahaha I hate you : no es cierto haha

Feliiz año nuevo y zi toman no manejen... peRo inviten!!


	5. Nada que esconder

-Comprendo lo que ocurre- dijo con seriedad –Itachi tu sabes muy bien lo que podría pasar si tu clan…- pero fue interrumpido –Si…si lo sé…yo me encargare de ese asunto…solo denme tiempo-

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo lento y delicado como era para mi con Itachi, iba todo en lo que podía decirse bien, al menos yo lo veía así pero de pronto el comenzó a cambiar lo notaba cada vez más distante, ya no era el que yo conocía, era más serio (si eso es posible) y aún mas seco. Pero todos estos cambios en el me consternaban, me enfurecían y me llegaban a excitar.

Cerré la puerta de la oficina con llave y mis intenciones con el Uchiha eran claras, en mi rostro se reflejaba lo que yo deseaba de él, me acerque a Itachi con un caminar poco común en mi, movía mis caderas tratando de llamar la atención al Uchiha, me acerque tratándole de besar y con una mano me empujo –No estoy para eso Shizuka- decía mientras me daba la espalda esto me sorprendió un poco:

– ¿Que tienes itachi?- le pregunté con sorpresa pues nunca me había echo un desplanté así.

–vete…no quiero verte- me dijo como si estuviera enojado conmigo, yo me quede hay parada observándolo, decidí no intervenir más y me fui dando un portazo totalmente enojada. No me gustaba su actitud y el ni si quiera hacia intento por explicarme, imagine como toda chica a otra mujer y esto me enojaba más.

Eso era lo que ocurría cada que yo le quería besar o estar con él, hasta que llegó ese día, día en el que no me di cuenta que todo nuestro sufrimiento comenzaría ahí, era demasiado temprano para saberlo además ¿Quién lo iba a sospechar?. Siendo él en pocas palabras el orgullo del clan y este de la aldea, nunca imagine lo lastimoso que iba a ser para mí.

-Kyriiu necesito que mañana vengas- me ordeno Itachi mientras su arrogante mirada se posaba sobre mi.

-¿Nani?- le conteste para poder asimilar su orden.

-lo que oíste mañana tenemos una misión y como 3era autoridad de anbu necesitas estar en ella- me decía con la imponencia que lo caracterizó.

Pe…pero mañana es mi cumpleaños pensaba.

–esta bien…mañana estaré aquí a primera hora- dije decepcionada de no salir con mis 3 mejores: Tayuya-san, Hazuki-kun, Akira Haruno y su sobrina Sakura.

–Bien pueden retirarse- y se fue dejándonos a mí y a Tayuya que estaba a mi lado en completo shock.

Yo me quede atónita ante eso, tal vez la misión era muy importante y por eso decidió dejar aun lado mi cumpleaños, admito que si me sentí triste pues iba a estar en misión y nunca me había tocado en mi cumpleaños.

– ¿Entonces que hacemos shizuka?- me pregunto mi amiga la pelirroja.

–Descuida pospondremos la salida- le conteste con un aire de tristeza. Iba a perder un día muy especial para mí con mis amigas. Recuerdo que el último cumpleaños que pase acompañada, fue cuando cumplí cuatro años de edad, el último con mis padres y después pase 12 cumpleaños totalmente sola y ahora que tenia la oportunidad me la quitaban, era algo cruel.

–Ash…ese maldito de Itachi no tiene consideración- decía Tayuya mientras apretaba su puño, lo ponía a la altura de su cara enfadada y veía con mirada fulminante el camino por donde itachi se había ido.

–Es un hijo de…- le interrumpí –Tal vez la misión es muy importante y pues tu sabes él es el jefe- trate de justificarlo ante mi amiga que maldecía entre dientes.

–Descuida no pasara nada si lo posponemos-. Trataba de tranquilizarla

-No shizuka…tu cumpleaños es mañana y no se repetirá hasta dentro de un año, el no sabe valorar- Me decía mientras intentaba hacerme reaccionar, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

-Tayuya-san solo es un cumpleaños además no te entiendo bien ¿Cómo que valorar? ¿Valorar que? ¿a mi?, no lo creo, es nuestro jefe además todos sabemos muy bien de que Itachi es un seco- le decía y la verdad creí que Itachi en verdad no me estaba valorando, pero la respuesta de mi Tayuya me hizo pensar diferente de hay hasta lo ocurrido con el Uchiha.

-Shizuka a lo que me refiero es que él no tiene consideración del tiempo, mañana tal vez nunca más se repita, mañana es tu día especial, tu tiempo y ahora que lo ibas a pasar con nosotras, él te lo quita; no, no es justo y si dices que no tiene importancia pues fíjate que si la tiene y es mucha; que tal si para dentro de un año cuando vuelva a ser ese día tan especial para ti, yo estuviera muerta, seguro me querrías a tu lado en ese momento ¿no es así?- decía mientras me miraba fijamente –El tiempo es algo que no se vuelve a repetir, es por eso que hay que valorarlo mucho, ningún momento se vuelve a repetir, Jamás, tal ves las acciones si, pero el momento nunca por eso shizuka disfruta de todos los momentos a pesar de ser los más amargos por que nunca se repetirán-.

Todas sus palabras eran ciertas, suspire –Arigato- agradecí y luego le abracé con mucha fuerza –Muchas gracias Tayuya-san aunque la misión de mañana no la puedo rechazar, tal vez sea algo importante- le decía mientras la veía de frente y pude apreciar muy bien la mueca berrinchuda que me hacía –No te preocupes tal vez sea una junta, haré todo lo posible por salir temprano y estar con ustedes ¿vale?- le dije a la chica mientras la tomaba por los hombros y después me fui por el camino donde itachi se había ido. Las palabras de Tayuya esa pelirroja de físico adorable y hermoso e imponente y fuerte carácter, me daban vueltas por la cabeza, pero decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto e irme a mi casa a descansar.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi casa, las palabras de mi amiga volvieron a atacar mi cabeza eso del "tiempo" había sido algo que por insignificante que parezca era algo interesante y desde ese día le tome mucha importancia. Al siguiente día me levante muy temprano, me puse como de costumbre mi uniforme y salí directo al cuartel anbu.

Cuando llegue itachi era el único que estaba hay –Ohayo Uchiha- salude

–Ohayo-dijo sin mucho interés. Como era él.

-Shizuka tengo algo para ti- me dijo mientras sacaba de su portakunaí una cosa que a simple vista no sabía lo que era, estaba envuelta en papel.

-toma- dijo mientras estiraba su mano y me la daba, con un poco de miedo y emoción, la tome entre mis manos y comencé a abrirla y era, era algo que no me espere que me regalara, lo abrí con delicadeza y me encontré con una hermosa y perfectamente echa máscara shinobi, tenía la forma de un gato pero portaba una nariz fina, respingada y sus orejas perfectamente erguidas, mientras le acompañaban detalles en rojo, simplemente perfecta ante mis ojos; subí mi máscara, vi a Itachi directamente y me admire de que no encontrara emoción alguna en ese mirar.

–Arigato- le dije mientras le abrazaba –Muchas gracias…esta hermosa- le repetí, me tomo de las caderas y me susurró:

–Feliz cumpleaños Kyriiu- y nos quedamos así por unos momentos, mientras las palabras de mi amiga volvían a resonar más fuerte en mi cabeza le abracé como si fuera la última vez.

–Shizuka- me llamó por mi nombre mientras nos separábamos.

–Hoy hare todo lo que tú quieras- me quede sorprendida ¿Cómo que haría todo lo que yo quisiera? no le había entendido bien -¿y la misión?- me miro y suspiro con fastidio.

–No hay ninguna misión por hoy- fue hay donde entendí que el había dicho que había misión frente a los demás para estar con él, sonreí y le bese.

–Ahora shizuka ¿adonde quieres ir?- me pregunto yo me quede pensando un poco había tantos lugares en donde quería estar con el Uchiha que ninguno de esos tantos se me vino a la mente en ese momento -¿quieres ir a tomar algo?-

-Si…esta bien- le respondí.

–Bien te llevaré a un lugar a donde me gusta mucho ir- salimos del cuartel y que absurdo ¿no? Para que no nos reconocieran llevábamos el uniforme ANBU, a itachi era fácil de reconocer por cierta coleta y por que rara la vez se ponía el traje completo de anbu, solo se ponía la armadura y máscara; Conforme a mi, no me pudieron reconocer tan fácilmente demás miembros por que me puse la nueva máscara que itachi me había regalado así que tenían que fijarse en los detalles para reconocerme y claro conocerme bien.

Me llevo a la casa de té, varías veces había pasado frente a ella, pero no se me antojaba comer hay. Nos adentramos y nos sentamos en una de las mesas de madera mientras subíamos nuestras respectivas mascaras.

–Bien que vas a ¿querer?- me pregunto mientras su rostro estaba dándome aquel perfil perfecto y llamaba a la dueña con una señal de manos.

–Un té de menta y algo de dango- le dije.

–De acuerdo…dame un té de menta, una orden de dango y 3 varitas de dulces- (chale no se como se llaman esos dulces haha gomen :P) me quede sorprendida ante su orden.

¿Dulces?... ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Itachi pidiendo dulces? aun no acababa de entender, no sabia que a itachi le gustaran los dulces y según yo, era la experta en los gustos del Uchiha entonces mientras llegaba la orden comencé a bombardearlo con preguntas:

–Bien itachi, creo que deberíamos de hablar más sobre nosotros- le dije, me miro -¿y hablar como de que?- me pregunto mientras me seguía observando.

–Pues…tú sabes, nuestros gustos, la manera de pensar y lo que nos disgusta-

-Hmp como quieras, pero creo que yo se lo suficiente de ti- me dijo con un aire de superioridad. –además que ¿Quieres que te diga de mi? No soy interesante- yo suspire y lo mire.

–Para mi si lo eres y si no quieres decirme lo preguntare- le dije mientras el me miraba con una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué te gusta?-

-me gusta la paz, el silencio, los dulces y tú- me sonroje ante esto último pero proseguí (hay apoco si muy acá la shizuka haha mendiga ia quisiera yo guztarle a itaChi haha)

-¿Platillo favorito?-

-Sabes shizuka no soy favoritista, pero me gusta el Dango.

-¿Color favorito?-

-Me gusta el negro y rojo- contesto sin interés mientras ponían el té, los dulces y el dango en la mesa, yo tome mi té le di un pequeño sorbo y proseguí.

-¿Tu mejor amigo es…?

-Shisui…es como mi hermano mayor-

-¿Fruta favorita?-

- me gustan las naranjas-

Le seguí mirando mientras trataba de formular otra pregunta y me dijo –ya lo vez Shizuka…no soy nada interesante, mejor dejemos este tema atrás- dijo mientras tomaba una varita con aquellos dulces y se echo uno a la boca.

Esta bien si no quiere hablar…no lo haré hablar me dije y me quede callada, mientras observaba el vaso frente a mi con el humeante té.

-Shizuka…-me interrumpió mientras comenzaba ya con el segundo dulce a juguetearlo en su boca, se veía demasiado gracioso como jugueteaba ese dulce entre su boca y los cachetes se le inflaban.

-¿Si?- le conteste mientras comenzaba a tomar con mi mano el vaso de té y empezaba a disfrutar del calor que desprendía este.

-Ve pensando a donde quieres ir, después de esto- me decía mientras seguía jugueteando con ese dulce en la boca.

-Vale- le conteste mientras seguía observando el calor que desprendía mi té, como si fuera lo más interesante y es que, en mi mente esos vagos recuerdos se hicieron presentes.

_-Flash back-_

-Nee…shizuka, ¿Cuántos años cumples?-le pregunto ese hombre a la pequeña chiquilla mientras le removía su castaño y corto cabello.

-Papá cumplo 4 años- le contesto la niña como reprochándole por el no saber su edad a ese hombre alto de tez blanca y pelo castaño al igual que su hija.

-Shizuka-chan…mira lo que te ha mandado Lord hokague- dijo una mujer de oscuro cabello pero facciones casi idénticas a la niña. Mientras le mostraba una rara kunaí, la niña la tomo entre sus manos con cuidado de no cortarse.

-Vaya si que es linda- decía mientras sus ojos brillaban con emoción.

–Pero…papá dice que el mundo ninja no es adecuado para mí- refutó mientras seguía tocando aquel metal y lo miraba. Su madre por el contrario soltó una risa traviesa y dijo:

-Shizuka si no entraras al mundo ninja, Lord hokague nunca te habría mandado esta hermosa kunaí ¿no crees?- le decía mientras miraba el arma, la niña tardo poco en comprender las palabras de su madre, volteo a ver a su padre y emocionada y con alegría dijo:

-¿Entonces podre convertirme en una kunoichi?- decía mientras miraba a su padre, este la miro, después observo a la mujer de alado y volvió su vista a la niña.

-Si hija…cuando cumplas 6 entraras a la academia ninja, tu madre y yo lo hemos decidido- le dijo con un poco de seriedad.

-Umm- hizo una pequeña mueca de decepción la niña –Aún faltan 2 años más…es mucho tiempo- decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Shizuka no seas ansiosa, ya llegara el tiempo- le decía su madre a la niña mientras servía un poco de té de menta. Por su parte la mujer se sentó al estilo oriental frente a su hija, con aquel humeante vaso de té. La niña fijó la vista en su madre que parecía extasiada con el caliente vaso de té en sus manos y el humo en sus narices, de pronto le dio un pequeño sorbo y se relamió los labios disfrutando, la mirada de la niña seguía en su madre, se imagino lo rico que sabría el té.

-Mamá, ¿me das tantito?- le dijo la pequeña shizuka a su madre, esta le miró y le dio el vaso, lo observo y vio que no tenía nada de interesante más que las pequeñas hojitas que flotaban, lo tomó entre sus manos y sintió que estaba muy caliente para ella, le dio un pequeño y tímido sorbo por miedo a la temperatura y además de que se quemó la lengua, por la lentitud en que lo hizo, el té no estaba tan dulce como la chiquilla deseaba.

-Sabe feo…¿Cómo es que te gusta?- le decía la chiquilla mientras le daba el vaso a su madre. Y en su rostro se reveló una mueca de decepción, pues no era lo que esperaba.

-Shizuka… aprende a disfrutar un té- le dijo a la niña. Su madre volvió a tomar el pequeño vaso entre sus manos.

-Fíjate- le dijo su hija, esta puso atención pues su madre le estaba dando importancia al tema así que creyó que sería importante poner la debida atención.

La madre tomo entre sus manos el té –Disfruta el calor que desprende el pequeño vaso- .

–Relájate al sentirlo- la niña seguía observando a su madre que ahora tenía los ojos cerrados.

–Embriágate con el dulce aroma de un buen té y olvida lo demás- ahora el pequeño vapor rondaba sus narices y la mujer suspiraba.

–Y por último degusta el caliente sabor y siente como te invade por dentro- le decía mientras ahora le daba un pequeño sorbo a su té.

-Esto te servirá cuando estés sola o en una misión…esta garantizado que te relajaras un poco- y abrió sus ojos azules que tanto deseo la niña sacar, y dedico una sonrisa a su hija.

_-Fin Flash back- _

Tal vez en ese momento no me fue de gran importancia…pero tres meses después mis padres murieron a causa de la invasión del Kyuubi en Konoha, donde también murió el 4to Hokague, ese fue mi último cumpleaños acompañada de mis padres y gracias a esa forma de tomar el té que mi madre me enseño, fue como he superado estos 12 años totalmente sola.

Y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Por qué no te quedaste pobre y moriste de hambre, frio o algo así? Fácil mis padres eran de los más ricos en Konoha y yo como su única hija, fui su heredera directa. Mi padre era un ANBU era el jefe de la tercera sección: Fuerza de Interrogación y Tortura de Konoha. Y mi madre una kunoichi perteneciente al equipo Médico.

El 3er hokague el que ha sido como un segundo padre para mí, fue el que se quedo a cargo de mí por peticiones de mis padres y manejo de la fortuna. Así que ahora trabajó y sirvo a konoha por gusto y no por necesidad (hay irala irala apoco si muy ricachona la shizuka :P)

-¿Shizuka?...¿Shizuka?....¡Shizuka!- me saco de mis pensamientos cierto uchiha que estaba conmigo.

-¿Nani?-

-¿En que piensas? ¿He? Te quedaste como dormida un rato-

-No…estaba acordándome de algo- y volví la mirada al vaso de té que ahora estaba vació y me di cuenta que mientras recordaba, seguía los pasos de mi madre así que me acabe el té.

-Bien ¿ahora a donde quieres ir?- volvió a interrumpirme, para que no viajara de nuevo, a ese mundo de vagos recuerdos y melancolía. Una sonrisa se curvó en mis labios, lo mire y dije.

-Al cementerio- me miro un poco y tal vez leyó mis pensamientos, necesitaba recordar y el no me podría restringir e llugar como tal vez lo hubieran hecho mis amigas.

-Esta bien- dijo serio mientras pagaba la cuenta y me ayudaba con el dango que yo apenas había probado.

-Itachi…- le llamé mientras jugueteaba con el vaso ya vacio frente a mi.

-Dime- me decía mientras acababa con el Dango.

-Antes de ir al cementerio quiero pasar a la florería Yamanaka-

-Vale- ahora su mirada estaba sobre mí… como siempre me sentí nerviosa y cuando le sostuve, me asombré demasiado sus ojos reflejaban algo de lástima o tristeza que se yo. Era una mirada que simplemente nunca la había visto en él.

-Vámonos- me tomo de la mano y me obligó a pararme y sonreí para mis adentros pues me encantaba esa forma de preocuparse primero por mi y luego ser totalmente lo contrario. Salimos del local y nos dirigimos a la florería, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no visitaba las tumbas de mis padres y creí que ahora era buen momento.

-Ohayo Ino-san- salude a la pequeña niña que atendía el local. Era una chiquilla simplemente hermosa, su cabello estaba corto y su fleco era sostenido por un broche a un lado, sus ojos azul celeste desprendían ingenuidad y coquetería al mismo tiempo. Ino Yamanaka, era su nombre, hija de los dueños del local.

-Ohayo- nos saludo a mí y a Itachi con una sonrisa en los labios. Itachi se acercó a un gran ramo de flores.

-¿Estas llevaras?- decía mientras las señalaba, en eso subió su máscara para olerlas en cambio la niña lo observó y dio un grito (haha es que itachi estaba con cara de reciien levantado haha…aun asi se veRia sexy asi recién levantadito haha)

-Kyyyaaaaaaaaa- grito la chica mientras Itachi y yo sacamos una kunaí por si había peligro.

-Te pareces demasiado a sasuke-kun- dijo la niña mientras un ligero rubor en sus blancas mejillas le coloraba. Itachi la observó y la niña lo abrazó y dio un suspiro mientras su aroma se le iba por las narices.

-Hasta hueles igual a él- decía mientras lo soltaba y lo observaba. Yo me trague mis carcajadas eso había sido muy gracioso la cara de itachi era graciosa y la niña también.

-¿Es guapo?- le pregunte a la niña mientras ella lo miraba encantada.

-Si…pero sasuke-kun lo es más- decía mientras se sonrojaba más al acordarse del chico. Por su parte itachi la miro mientras arqueaba una ceja debido ala comparación.

-Heee… shizuka te esperó afuera- me dijo el uchiha mientras salía y la niña se le quedaba mirando. Sonreí, era gracioso ver como una niña había elogiado a itachi y este la evadió. Tome solo dos rosas rojas y se las pague a la chiquilla y cuando estaba dispuesta a salir la niña me detuvo:

-Heey…¿Cómo se llama ese chico?-

-¿Deberás quieres saberlo?-

-Si…si quiero saber como se llama- dijo con energía; me acerqué a ella subí solo una parte de mi máscara dejando libre mis labios y le susurré en el oído:

-Uchiha Itachi- acomodé de nuevo mi máscara.

-¿Entonces él es hermano de sasuke-kun?- me preguntó totalmente emocionada. Yo solo asentí la cabeza mientras salía del local y veía a itachi que estaba hay esperándome con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Vámonos- le dije mientras pasaba a un lado de él. El silencio fue nuestro acompañante mientras nos dirigimos al cementerio y cuando estuvimos en la entrada el me susurró:

-Ve con cuidado…aquí te espero - me quede un poco sorprendida pues pensé en que él me acompañaría, pero por otro lado me estaba dando mi tiempo a solas para volver a navegar en mis recuerdos.

-Hai-subí mi máscara dejando mi rostro al descubierto y me adentré al cementerio; Ese lugar era tan tranquilo, el viento corrió y removió un poco mis cabellos sacándolos de lugar y observé las calladas tumbas, era un lugar desolado, totalmente silencioso y frió. Encontré las tumbas de mis padres, me arrodille ante la de mi madre primero, limpie el polvo con mi mano, puse con suavidad la rosa y después hice lo mismo con la de mi padre. Di un ligero suspiro

-No saben como los extraño- dije mientras con mi dedo índice recalcaba las letras que conformaban el nombre de mi madre. Di un largo suspiro mientras acaricié la tierra extasiada.

–Que envidia- les decía a los restos de mis padres.

–Como quisiera estar junto a ustedes- y eso era cierto, yo le tenía envidia a mis padres, les tenia envidia de la muerte, por que eso sentía ganas de morir y estar junto a ellos. Cuando la soledad me invadió fue cuando rogué y clamé por la muerte, por estar con mis padres, pero nunca quiso hacer caso a mis ruegos. Fue hay donde aprendí a esperar y traté de llenar con trabajó el hueco que había en mi vida, pero a pesar de que itachi ahora llenara gran parte de él, algo muy dentro de mi corazón aún clamaba por la muerte, podía percibirlo, pero ese sentimiento desapareció después de lo que itachi cometió y dejo marcado nuestras vidas.

De pronto mientras yo seguía con esa sonrisa melancólica y con la mira ida, me levanté frente a los restos y pude sentir como unos brazos me rodaban, me sobresalté un poco pero cuando sentí su respiración sobre mi cuello mi musculatura se relajó.

-Aprovéchalos Itachi- le susurré mientras tomaba sus frías manos que rodaban mi cintura intentando hacer más intimo el acercamiento.

-¿De que hablas?- me dijo al oído y luego bajó sus labios a mi cuello donde repartió una serie de pequeños besos.

-Tu familia…aprovéchalos por mi, no sabes como me gustaría estar en tu lugar; Eres muy importante en ella, todo mundo te reconoce, tienes papá, mamá y un hermanito. Por favor aprovéchalos por mí - y sentí como Itachi paró con la serie de besos y con un volumen normal de voz dijo:

-Shizuka…- su tono era frio en indiferente, la piel de la nuca se me encrespó. –No sabes lo que yo daría por estar en tu lugar ahora mismo…no conoces a mi familia- y dicho esto me soltó con brusquedad; Tal vez era cierto no le conocía a su familia, me sentí un poco culpable por la reacción de Itachi, pero se dio cuenta y solo me miro.

-Creo que es hora de irnos- le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar y echaba una última mirada a la tumba de mis padres. El silencio volvió a acompañarnos en el camino hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- volvió a preguntar un poco más calmado.

-A mi casa- conteste al tiempo que ligero bostezo salió de mis labios, y tape enseguida con mi mano por educación.

-¿Aburrida?- pregunto mientras ahora volteaba a mirarme. No quise ser descortés y que pensara que él me estaba aburriendo.

-No…es que tengo un poco de sueño- le conteste. Ya estábamos por el barrio donde se encontraba mi casa. Muy silenciosos, solo se podía escuchar el ruido de nuestros pasos, eso era todo, y admito que ese silencio me gustaba demasiado.

-Pues yo te quitare el sueño- dijo mientras me cargaba, me sobre salte demasiado ¿Qué le pasaba? No era muy dado a andar jugueteando. Yo comencé a reírme mientras el seguía cargándome y caminando dando una que otra vuelta donde yo me aferraba más a su masculino cuerpo.

- ¡Itachi…Nos vamos a caer!- le gritaba entre risas y más me aferraba a él, mientras seguía con sus vueltas. Y se escucho un estruendo, un grito ahogado y silencio después.

-Auch!!- dije mientras me incorporaba. –¿Estas bien?- le pregunte mientras el también se ponía de pie.

-Si… estoy bien- dijo mientras se sacudía la tierra. Y nos quedamos hay parados viéndonos como si nada entonces yo recordé la forma de la caída y comencé a morirme de la risa al verlo, hay sacudiéndose la tierra, era divertido ver como hace unos momentos el estaba como chiquillo jugueteando conmigo y después de una caída se comportaba completamente serio.

-¿Qué te causa tanta risa Kyriu?- pregunto mientras se acomodaba la máscara.

-Haha…- seguía yo riéndome mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de mis ojos y me apretaba el estomago pues la risa me era dolorosa.

-Ya olvídalo- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí entonces cuando me di cuenta de que tan cerca estaba la risa se fue por si sola dejando de nuevo ese silencio. Después él subió su mano guiándose con mi brazo otorgando una cálida caricia que me hizo erizar la piel y señalo detrás de mi, me quede observando sus acciones y me resulto hermoso el ver por un segundo sus ojos con brillo especial debajo de la máscara.

-Tu casa…- susurró sensualmente. Volteé dándole la espalda, subí mi máscara y saque la llave. Estábamos como 5 metros de la entrada, nos dirigimos a la puerta y cuando yo metía la llave en el cerrojo su mano me interrumpió e hizo lo mismo que en el cementerio, subió su máscara y comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo de la armadura y tocaban un poco mi piel, me quede hay parada dejándome hacer por el Uchiha.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?- pregunto con cruda sensualidad que emanaba de su voz a lo que solo asentí con la cabeza. Su mano sobre la mía abrió con delicadeza la puerta, entonces él me cargo de nuevo esta vez diferente; mis piernas se enredaron en sus caderas y mi rostro estaba frente al de él besándolo, y para sostenerme sus manos abarcaban todo mi trasero. Entramos desbordando pasión mientras la temperatura comenzaba a subir entre nosotros hasta que escuchamos un coro de voces.

-Feliz Cumple…¡Nani!- gritaron. Yo me quede totalmente atónita aún encima de Itachi.

-¿Itachi-san?- preguntó una voz femenina que era completamente reconocible.

-Dime que no es verdad- le dije a Itachi muy cerca de sus labios y él me bajo mientras yo me volteaba a ver a mis verdugos. Los mire estaban todos, absolutamente todos mis amigos de la aldea que eran muchos por cierto; Se encontraban, Kurenai, Hinata, Sakura, Tayuya, Hazuki, Akira, Iruka, Kakashi, Anko y para acabarla la mayoría del escuadrón de Anbu. Dios me quería morir en ese instante pero cuando reaccione ahora me sentía entre feliz y temerosa pues al menos ya no tendríamos que escondernos pero muy, muy temerosa pues tal vez le dirían algo al padre de Itachi.

Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujo en mi rostro mientras voltee a ver a itachi que estaba completamente inexpresivo, su mirada cambio por completo, ahora era como se mostraba con la mayoría; Frio y seco.

-Etto…Podemos explicarlo- dije nerviosa mientras todos nos miraban atónitos

-¿Shizuka-san tu e Itachi son…- pero este no le dejo terminar.

-Si somos novios- dijo para después dirigirse a mi –Creo que debes explicarles muchas cosas a tus amigos Kyriu, yo tengo cosas que hacer…luego hablamos, Sayonara- dijo para luego irse y dejarme completamente sola en el campo de batalla.

-¡¿Nani?!-dije histerica mientras miraba a Iruka.

* * *

**N/A:**haha que Onda banda!!! haha no ma!! que pedo con este pinche capitulo lo odio haha no ma haha tuve un gran bache de escritora frustrada haha por ezo no subia io capi pero ia ia juRo que desde el capi que viene ozeazee "Cambios" va a estar mejor haha o weno almenos ezo digo por que son de los que más me gustan haha y ya empieza a habeR cozitaz entre Iruka y shizuka pero veremos que paza haha y que pedo cumpleaños de shizuka haha no ma que weno que a mi no me ha tocado un cumpleaños azi pero bien tal vez hoy mizmo zuba cambios pero veremoz que tal noz va con cuestiones de tiempo.

Tayuya-san no manches no se por que te puze haha eztaba zeca pero ezte capi va dediCado para ti con dezprecio haha eza mamada que haha olvidalo no vez que hay unaz rolaz hay todas raras no me acurdo zi zon de panda o de que pinche banda que dizen ezo haha pero con wen ritmo haha. no como creez que con dezprecio al contrario con hartizizizmo cariñotee!!! haha vale noz vemoz tQm.

attO: Divana Uchiha.

ya zaben lo mizmo de ziempre. comentario, sugerencia, recomendacion, chizme, mentada de madre o esupideces conforme al fiq en Reviews. Onegai no zean mala onda dejenmee uno haha!!! bien ze lez quiere.

Tayuya-san y su ineeR, Buen kaRma 4eveR. hay weei!!! bien bilingüe. haha zaludOz a toda la nahualada de chimalhuacan!!! haha no mamen parezco locutoR de ezoz pinchez bailez zonideRoz haha. ya ya adiOz.


	6. Cambios

Después de ese incidente en mi cumpleaños sorpresa que me habían organizado mis amigas y personas cercanas a mi, todo comenzó a cambiar, absolutamente todo y…y yo no quise darle importancia, o mejor dicho no quise ver la realidad. Ya bien dicen "no hay peor ceguera, que no querer mirar" y eso fue lo que hice no querer aceptar la realidad y ahora, ahora me reprocho del por que no disfrute de la felicidad que gozaba, una felicidad sana.

Dios ahora soy feliz, completamente feliz, acompañada de la persona que más quiero en esta vida, pero recuerdo muy bien mi amarga felicidad de niña. Ese Naruto, cuando entro a mi casa a "tomar prestada la comida", me hizo recordar que gracias a una acción como esas yo me salve de una muerte segura.

_-Flash Back-_

El estomago de la niña rugía sin parar, sin darle tregua a pensar en otras cosas. Tenía hambre la chiquilla de ojos cafés tenia hambre y no sabia a donde recurrir, o mejor dicho a quien recurrir. Toda la aldea estaba en completa destrucción y desolación. Vio los cuerpos de sus padres, hay, tirados en el piso, cobijándose con su propia sangre. La chiquilla poso su mano sobre la frente de su padre y se asombro que estuviera tan fría como un bloque de hielo.

-¿Papi?- le hablaba al mortecino cuerpo que estaba frente a ella. Con tan solo cuatro años de edad, supo lo que era una guerra y por supuesto la muerte. Se quedó hay llorando, llorando desolada y sin consuelo a lado de sus padres y mientras lloraba, su estomago se comía así mismo. Unos despiadados Jounin de konoha la quitaron de sus padres a golpes; se aferraba, la chiquilla se aferraba a los cuerpos ya descompuestos de sus padres.

Había pasado una semana desde el ataque de Kyubi a Konoha y con esto una semana desde su último alimento, comenzó a caminar entre la aldea, donde se escuchaban lamentos, donde la esencia de la muerte estaba en cualquier espacio, las caras de los aldeanos eran tristeza pura. En el transcurso del camino pido comida, y nadie tenia nada, o si lo tenían era muy poco para que alcanzara, y siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con la mansión de los Sarutobi, familia del 3er Hokage. Su estomago volvió a rugir y no le importó, no le importó lo que pensaran los demás, no le importo de quien seria la lujosa casa; ella entraría comería y vería que fue iba a ser de su suerte.

Con mucho esfuerzo consiguió entrar, para su suerte según ella no había nadie, se dirigió a la cocina donde rápidamente saqueo lo que pudo y comenzó a comer hasta que su estomago le dolió de comer tan rápido. Y cuando estaba saboreándose una bola de arroz, vio a uno de los jounin que se habían llevado los cadáveres de sus padres. Se quedo quieta, pero fue inútil, su respiración gracias al miedo la delato. Este La observó con desprecio y se dirigió a ella con violencia.

-Tu… maldita muerta de hambre ¿que haces aquí en casa del hokage?- la jalo de la playera rompiéndole el cuello. Ella no sabia que era casa del Hokage y se sintió aún más miserable de lo que ya era.

-Yo…yo tenía hambre- dijo tímidamente la chiquilla mientras sus manos se concentraban frente a ella como protección invisible. El maldito jounin que ni si quiera se merecía ese titulo, la empujo dejándola caer contra el piso, sus codos retumbaron es este, y el hombre dio una fuerte patada en el estomago de la indefensa niña, a lo que esta tosió una gran bocanada de sangre, se puso de rodillas y con sus manitas se agarro el abdomen tratando de disminuir el dolor, mientras gruesas lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas sucias y mantenía sus ojos apretados.

-Eso es para que aprendas a no robar- dijo con una sonrisa que la niña nunca olvidaría. La sonrisa de odio sobre su horrible cara. Cuando el hombre se dio cuenta de todo el desastre de sangre que había en el piso se enojo aun más y tomo del cabello a la niña jalándoselo violentamente, obligándola a alzar la cara.

-Mira lo que provocaste estúpida- dijo para luego azotar la cara de la niña contra el charco de sangre que había en piso. La chiquilla solo lloraba, ¿Qué más podía hacer?. Mientras ahora de su nariz salía sangre a chorros y sentía flojo uno de sus dientecitos y ese sabor metálico-dulce de su propia sangre.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo una voz masculina que se acercaba a la cocina.

-Haa…hokage-sama que gusto verle…emm estaba dándole una lección a esta chiquilla que usted cree entro a robarle…hasta donde hemos llegado que ya no respetan a usted la máxima autoridad de la aldea- decía muy nervioso mientras las gotas de sudor debido al nerviosismo recorrían su tosco rostro.

-¿Dios santo que le hiciste?- dijo mientras miraba al pequeño cuerpecito hay tirado ahogándose en su propia sangre. El sarutobi miró con desprecio al jounin se levantó con la niña en brazos mientras esta manchaba de sangre su vestimenta debido al hemorragia.

-Hijo de puta- susurró el sarutobi mientras pasaba aún lado de él. Siguió caminando y entro a su recamara, acostó con cuidado ala niña y en su mano se concentró ese chakra color verde que devuelve la vida a muchos. Con mucho cuidado curo de sus heridas del rostro y las internas en sus rígidos músculos de abdomen. Cuando hubo acabado el rostro de la niña estaba un poco hinchado, pero relajado, su rostro apacible hechizo de ternura paternal al hokague. Dejo completamente dormida a la niña en su cama y salió directo al lugar de los hechos.

-¿Qué coños te pasa?¿he?- le reprocho el hokage dándole un certero golpe al jounin en la cara.

-Hokage-sama yo solo le estaba enseñando que eso esta mal- refutaba el jounin con enojo.

-Laragaté, cabrón no te quiero ver…y cuando te vea pagaras muy caro este acto- dijo el hokage furioso, pues el tan solo verle la cara a ese maldito le llenaba de cólera.

Tres horas después de aquel incidente, la chiquilla despertó completamente adolorida, pero un poco menos que al principio. Vio que estaba acostada en una cómoda cama como en la que dormía en casa de sus padres. Por un segundo, o menos, pensó que todo lo ocurrido con kyubi, sus padres, y el jounin fue una pesadilla y que recién había despertado. Pero no fue así ella estaba golpeada, acostada en la cama del 3er hokage. Se sentó mientras observaba el lugar, en eso entro el hokage:

-Hola…¿Cómo estas?- dijo amablemente, tratando de no asustar a la niña.

-Mal…mis papás murieron y un señor me golpeo- dijo la niña mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo al sentir el dolor de sus recuerdos. El hokage la miró con ternura, se acercó a ella y la abrazo como si de una hija se tratase. La chiquilla gimoteaba mientras se acurrucaba en el regazo del sarutobi, necesitaba mucho ese cálido abrazo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el hokage al cerciorarse de que la niña había calmado su llanto.

-Shizuka…Kyriu Shizuka- dijo entre sollozos. El hokage al escuchar esto la tomo por los hombros y la separo de él mientras la observaba.

-¿Kyriu? No estas mintiendo ¿verdad?- dijo el sarutobi mientras la observaba fijamente.

-¿Por qué debería de mentir?- contesto la niña mientras tallaba sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Te buscamos por 4 días después de que recogimos los cadáveres de tus padres…Te dábamos por muerta…pero mira estas viva- decía con algo de alegría el sarutobi.

-pero hokage-sama cuando recogieron a mis padres, yo estaba con ellos y ese señor que me golpeo aquí fue el mismo que me pegó cuando me quitaron a la fuerza a mis papas-explico la niña mientras en su rostro se figuraba una pequeña mueca.

-¿Entonces…tu estabas con tus padres cuando los recogieron?- pregunto alarmado el hokage a lo que la niña asintió, el hokage masculló maldiciones por lo bajo para el jounin y la niña hablo de nuevo:

-Hokage-sama…perdón por entrar a robar a su casa- se disculpo la niña. –yo…tenía mucha hambre y no sabia a donde ir, pensé que aquí habría comida- excusó la niña mientras miraba al ninja. –hokage-sama ¿Qué pasara conmigo?, ¿Me matarán?- pregunto y es que ahora la niña tenia ganas de la muerte.

-No te preocupes Shizuka…no te pasará nada, aquí estaré yo para cuidarte- y dicho esto abrazó a la niña y le ofreció su protección hasta su último suspiro.

_-Fin Flash Back- _

Y de hay en adelante el Hokage cuido de mi y de la fortuna que me habían heredado mis padres. Esa amarga felicidad me acompaño en mi infancia hasta que conocí a Itachi. Él llenaba todos los huecos en mi vida y en mi alma. (hay que curzi he weei!)

Después de lo ocurrido en mi cumpleaños, notaba más distante a Itachi, ya no era el que yo conocía, siguió pasando el tiempo y muchos de los que se enteraron sobre lo nuestro cada que nos veían juntos, buscaban un gesto de afecto entre nosotros dos, pero seguimos igual de fríos, como si no nos conociéramos, y de hay, pocas veces volvimos a la rutina de los "Encuentros". Con decir que ya ni si quiera sabia si era o no novia de Uchiha Itachi. Y llegó ese día, donde comenzó el principio de todo nuestro nuevo mundo.

-Shizuka…tengo que hablar contigo a solas- me dijo con serenidad. Estábamos en el cuartel Anbu y me llevó a la bodega de armamento.

-Bien ¿Que me querías decir?- pregunte mientras subía mi máscara para hacer más intima la platica.

-Tenemos que terminar esta relación- dijo totalmente serio como siempre lo fue.

-¡¿Nani?!- pregunte mientras comenzaba a asimilar sus palabras. -¿Acabar la relación?- volví a preguntarle mientras en mi rostro se dibujaba una mueca de confusión.

-Si…acabar la relación- me confirmo con seriedad.

-¿Pero por que?- era la hora de las explicaciones, no acababa de asimilar lo que él me estaba diciendo.

-No entenderías shizuka…es mejor dejarlo así- me dijo mientras seguía observándome.

-¡No Itachi…quiero una explicación!-exclamé haciendo presión para que me dijera la verdad o mejor dicho las causas.

-Estoy en problemas…además tú en este momento me estorbas -dijo totalmente desalmado de mis sentimientos. Yo me quedé hay mirándolo totalmente en shock, sentía como la sangre subía a mi cabeza por mis sienes. Suspire un poco tratando de tomar aire mientras él seguía hay observándome.

-Hay otra ¿verdad?- pregunte. Eso me lo venia sospechando desde tiempo atrás y este momento era al que le había tenido pesadillas por muchas noches.

-Estoy comprometido con una mujer que ni si quiera aprecio…esto lo hizo mi padre desde que ella y yo nacimos. Listo ya tienes tu explicación- me decía mientras sus ojos negros me miraban sin emoción alguna.

-¿Q…Que? ¿Comprometido?- tartamudeé un poco al enterarme que ahora YO era la otra.

-Si…comprometido- dijo con naturalidad como si nada importante estuviera pasando.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde antes?- le reproche con enojo, mientras sentía como mis tripas se acalambraban debido al enojo (RecomedaciOn del Diia: No hacer corajeez o ze te zube la biliiz!! Como a qui a la shizuka)

-Por que no había necesidad…Shizuka tú no entenderías las posición en la que estoy…por eso decidí terminar esta relación-

-Bien Itachi, esta bien no me opondré a tu felicidad con ella. Gracias por hacerme feliz por un tiempo y por tener el valor de decírmelo ala cara- y di por terminada ese "noviazgo" con el Uchiha. Cuando estaba dispuesta a salir con dignidad de la bodega, el uchiha me tomo con fuerza de mi brazo y me hizo voltear, lo miré un segundo y el plantó un apasionado beso en mis labios dejándolos hinchados y hasta un poco adoloridos. Nos separamos en busca de aire y él salió dejándome totalmente confundida. ¿Qué tienes Itachi? me pregunte después de tremendo beso.

Después de medio despejar mi mente y sellar toda emoción para que las lagrimas, reproches e insultos salieran hacia un uchiha que tenía en mira; salí de la bodega, me dirigí al cuartel hay encontré a Itachi y demás Anbu.

-Bien…Kenji, Hanbusa,Rima- hizo una pausa y me miro detenidamente –y Kiriu tiene misión; consiste en asesinar a 5 bandoleros de Suna, son de rango S…salen dentro de una hora- dijo mientras nos miraba, seguramente como más fuerte yo seria la jefa de misión pero no fue así.

-El jefe de misión será Hanbusa- lo nombro mientras yo tome aire contando hasta diez, para no lanzarme con coraje contra el Uchiha.

-Emm…uchiha-senpai por que si están en suna…no los capturan los shinobis de allá- refuto el jefe de misión: Hanabusa.

-Por que son órdenes y si estas aquí en Anbu tendrás que acatarlas- dicho esto se fue dejándonos a los elegidos para la misión.

-¿Qué le hiciste Kyriu no lo dejaste que te visitara en la noche?- dijo sarcástico Kenji.

-No…acabamos de terminar- hice una pausa tome aire y antes de que pudieran hablar conteste con firaldad –No quiero preguntas- y me fui a arreglar mi uniforme y armamento para la misión. No sabía que pensar, que decir, no sabia que pasaba, todo eso me dejaba totalmente consternada. Primero iba me decía que teníamos que terminar, por que estaba comprometido y cuando yo acepto, cuando yo no me opongo a sus decisiones me besa desenfrenadamente. No le entendía y una hora, una hora no me bastaba para llorar, para gritar, para insultarle completamente sola. Era algo frustrante esa jodida regla shinobi "No mostraras tus sentimientos ante el enemigo, una batalla o misión". Así que decidí hacer la misión con eficiencia…y pobres de los enemigos pues iba una mujer completamente furiosa y una de esas es muy, pero muy peligrosa.

Antes de salir de Konoha, busqué al hokage para entregarle las llaves de mi casa, como era costumbre en cada misión. Y no le encontré me decían que había ido a entrenar con konohamaru y como mandado del cielo encontré a Iruka.

-Iruka-san- le llamé mientras me dirigía hacia él.

-Emm…¿te conozco?- me dijo mientras me observaba, yo me reí un poco.

-claro que nos conocemos Iruka-san- le dije mientras subía mi máscara y lo dejaba ver mi rostro a lo que él al verme se sonrojo un poco.

-Ahh…gomen shizuka-san no te reconocí- se disculpo mientras seguía observándome.

-No…descuida- le dije mientras le sonreía y él me devolvía la radiante sonrisa.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-Iruka-san, estoy por salir a una misión de una semana, me preguntaba si ¿puedes hacerte cargo de mi casa? Claro si puedes, si no buscaré otra persona, aunque a los que les tengo más confianza son a Hokage-sama y a ti- le expliqué

-¿Me tienes confianza?- decía mientras seguía sonriendo más

-Amm…sí, te tengo confianza, eres simpático y se ve que eres un buen chico, perdón hombre- su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa claro que confiaba en él, siempre estaba con naruto y hokage-sama así que era una persona de fiar.

-Bien…sí si puedo cuidar de tu casa- decía mientras se tocaba la alta coleta.

-Arigato- dije mientras le daba las llaves. –Sayonara- y desaparecí con un jutsu especial.

Salimos de konoha y sentí algo muy raro, muy pero muy raro; Iruka no salía de mis pensamientos, esa sonrisa tan radiante brillaba y resaltaba en su piel morena, sus labios dibujando esa sonrisa para mi, y por su puesto lo más característico y que menos de se salía de mi mente: Esa cicatriz que le daba un toque endemoniadamente sensual a mi parecer. Sacudí mi cabeza intentándolo sacar, intentando concentrarme en la misión, además según yo él era muy grande para mi. Yo tenía 17 y el 23. Aunque viéndolo bien seis años no hacen la diferencia a la felicidad.

En toda la maldita misión no salió de mis pensamientos. Afortunadamente no afectó mi desempeño, asesine a 3 de los cinco y parecía ser que hay fue donde desquité mi coraje hacia el uchiha. Lo que me confundió más de lo que ya estaba con eso del asunto de itachi fue ese sueño. La primera noche después de los asesinatos, cuando en verdad estábamos descansando, me puse a pensar en Itachi y dormí pensando en él, en que era hora de sacarlo de mi cabeza y de mi vida, como él me había sacado de la suya.

Sus labios recorrían mi piel, su lengua pasaba sobre mi cuello y bajaba hasta mis pechos haciendo hincapié en estos, sus manos aferradas a mí masajeaban mis músculos mientras entraba con suavidad y lentitud en un vaivén sensual y yo enredaba mis manos en su largo cabello y pedía por más, levantó su cabeza y sonrió de nuevo con gentileza mientras esa cicatriz en su nariz lo hacia ver más sensual.

Desperté bruscamente mientras me sentaba, respiraba agitadamente y me incomodó el echo de que tuviera las bragas húmedas gracias al sueño que tuve.

-diablos-me dije entre dientes.

-Shizuka-senpai ¿Esta bien?- me pregunto Hanabusa mientras me observaba del otro lado de la fogata.

-Si…solo que tuve un mal sueño- mentí.

-¿Cargos de conciencia por asesinar?- pregunto de nuevo.

-Claro que no…solo que tengo algunas preocupaciones…Buenas noches- y me acosté dándoles la espalda para tratar de olvidar todo y quedar parcialmente dormida.

Llegamos a Konohagakure con éxito en la misión, Hanabusa como jefe de misión dio los informes y cuando estaba dispuesta irme a mi casa a tomar un buen baño había un grupo de Anbu's en el cuartel como platicando algo en secreto me acerqué y escuhé que decían cosas que me tomaron por sorpresa.

-No puedo creer que un ninja como él se haya suicidado-

-Era demasiado joven-

Me acerque más y pregunte.

-¿Quién se suicido?- pregunte un poco preocupada.

-¿Aún no se ha enterado Kyriu-senpai?-

-No…si no, no te estuviera preguntando ¿no crees?-

-bueno tiene lógica, pero hace 3 días Shisui Uchiha se suicido en el lago Nakanawa, el lago del barrio Uchiha-

-¿¡Nani!?, ¿Shisui Uchiha esta muerto?- no asimilaba la tragedia, no podía, rápidamente a la cabeza se me vino Itachi, ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Qué pasaría por su mente en esos momentos?.

La verdad esa noticia me tomó por sorpresa, era algo increíble que un ninja de su rango se hubiera suicidado ¿Por qué? Y además Itachi y Shisui eran como hermanos se llevaban muy bien. Itachi siempre lo vio como el obstáculo que debía superar…_y lo superó._

Después de gritar, llorar, reprochar, reclamar e insultar a solas a Uchiha itachi, pero sin su presencia me tranquilicé y deje que todo fluyera en paz, no quería problemas y menos con los Uchiha, así que regrese a la "normalidad" en anbu.

Observé a Itachi esos días, todo el rollo de Iruka se me había ido de la mente ahora lo que me interesaba era Itachi de nuevo. Seguia igual de cortante e indiferente, parecía como si no le hubiera afectado la muerte de su amigo. Pronto el Uchiha y yo solo nos limitábamos como típicos desconocidos, ese tiempo fue el más distante con él.

Y como olvidar el día que Uchiha Itachi marcó nuestras vidas para siempre, el día que cometió el infame crimen jamás se borrara de mi mente, por que ese día los tres comenzamos una nueva vida: Sasuke, Itachi y yo…

* * *

**N/A: **Ohayo haha!! banda ezpeRo que les gzutee el fiq amm creo que ya vamos a llegar a la mitaD haha aún faltan muchas cosas haha y pz que les digo hoy zi les fue bien a los que les gusta mi fiq, por que dos capaituloteez en un dia haha aunquee ezte zegundo no ze haha ez raro pero ya ze entendera mejor con el que zigue que ez "Inocencia envuelta en pecado" haha y a todos los pervertidos awantenze nada maz 3 capiz mas y tendran un maremOto de puRo lemOn. haha ¿Zera itaChi shizuka? o ¿Iruka shizuka? de quien zera el lemOn haha pero wenO cuidenze banda y ya ahora ze me calmo haha

zaludOz al ciRilo de chimalhuacan!!! haha y miz fielez leCtorez haha

sayonaRa.


	7. Inocencia envuelta en pecado

Los radiantes rayos del sol chocaron contra mi rostro, abrí con mucha pereza mis ojos y me encontré con una silueta en mi ventana, mirando el sol, mientras no me dejaba ver su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dije mientras con las cobijas cubría mi cuerpo y me sentaba para despabilarme.

-Aun me amas ¿verdad?- decía sin fijarse en mí, mientras su mirada se posaba fuera de la ventana y veía con desdén lo radiante del sol en el bosque.

Me quede callada unos instantes no sabia que responderle; seis meses sin tenerlo. Seis meses donde todas las noches pensé en él y soñé con otro, ya eran seis meses con él como jefe directo de todos lo anbu y yo como sub-jefa y seis meses de la muerte de Shisui. Tanto tiempo como para darse cuenta de que yo aún lo amaba.

-¿Porqué lo dices?- pregunté mientras me sentaba en la cama, sin importarme como estaba vestida, que en realidad no era una pijama, era solo una holgada playera que llegaba hasta mis piernas y apenas tapaba mi trasero y claro mis bragas. Esa era la ropa con la que yo dormía.

Lo observe mientras me pareció que había algo triste en su mirada, al darme cuenta una sensación de terror me invadió provocándome cierta presión en mi pecho que no se quitó hasta 8 meses después de ese día.

-Me he dado cuenta, por la forma en que me miras, en que tu musculatura se relaja cuando esta cerca mi presencia, y en como tu piel se eriza cuando llego a tocarte para el entrenamiento, de echo ahora mismo tu piel esta eriza por mí presencia ¿No es así Kyriu?-

No quería perderlo, de hecho nunca quise perderlo, pero en este caso mi dignidad femenina iba primero.

-Es cierto lo que dices Itachi…pero es mejor dejarlo así- le dije mientras lo seguía observando. Pude ver con claridad como su mirada endureció más y siguió sin observarme. Kami esa pose me enloquecía, estaba sentado en la ventana, recargado en su espalda, su pierna izquierda flexionada mientras recargaba en su rodilla su mano que volaba y la otra pierna completamente relajada mientras su mano derecha posaba sobre esta. Y me hablaba sin mirarme.

-Kyriu…si yo me convirtiera en criminal ¿seguirías amándome?- pregunto mientras ahora sus ojos azabaches posaban sobre mi. No se inmuto si quiera en como estaba vestida, solo me miraba directamente a los ojos. Esto me tomó por sorpresa a lo que todos mis pensamientos se hicieron presentes en mi voz, sin siquiera analizarlos.

-Itachi-san, ¿como dices eso? Tu te convertirás en el líder de tu clan, serás honrado y respetado por todos- le recordé más no cumplí con sus objetivos.

-Contesta a mi pregunta Kyriu- dijo autoritario a lo que yo me quede confusa, reflexione y conteste.

-No lo se- mentí pues mi mente contestó que sí, siempre lo amaría, fuera lo que fuera no le dejaría solo. Con mi respuesta se puso completamente furioso, y se quedó hay en ese mismo lugar sin moverse, observándome fijamente pero de un segundo a otro ese enojo en su rostro desapareció y volvió ha ser la misma expresión impasible que poseía.

-Arigato- y desapareció por donde vino dejándome más confundida y con ese miedo a flor de piel.

Todo el día estuve dándole vueltas al asunto, Itachi no se presentó al cuartel y me extraño eso pues él nunca faltaba y menos siendo el jefe. Esa presión en mi pecho no se me quitaba y me molestaba demasiado. Ese presentimiento a muerte me daba escalofríos a pesar de ser un día cálido. Ya era medio día cuando surgió un problema en el cuartel.

Como sub-jefa de Anbu, ejercí mi cargo sustituyendo al Uchiha, estaba checando unas próximas misiones y clasificando a unos nuevos shinobis para ver en que rama de anbu se quedaban, de pronto se escuchó un suave toque de nudillos.

-adelante- ordené.

-Kyriu senpai…la busca una señora dice que es muy urgente hablar con usted- me dijo una de chica del escuadrón. Era raro ver a civiles en el cuartel, así que la deje que pasara.

-Dile que pase- dije mientras acomodaba la máscara en mi rostro.

-Bien- y salió de nuevo. Segundos después una señora de impresión apacible y tierna entro ala oficina.

-Buenas tardes…mi nombre es Akira Serizawa- saludó con el debido respeto pero pude captar un toque amargo en su voz, además de que tenia el mismo apellido que uno de los ninja que había matado en suna hacia ya seis meses.

-Nanako Okamura…¿Qué se le ofrece?- cambie mi nombre y pregunte sus intenciones pues un ninja siempre debe saberlo todo.

-Solo quiero preguntarle quienes mataron a ¿Hisaki Serizawa?- decía mientras se soba el vientre pues con sus delgadas manos; pues estaba embarazada

-Discúlpenos pero no podemos dar información es confidencial-

-Tu…maldita perra…tu mataste a mi Hisaki…yo te vi hacerlo ¿Por qué no lo dices he?- todo esto me consternó un poco. -¿Por qué no aceptas que lo mataste maldita?- me decía con lágrimas en los ojos, con una amargura en su voz, todo esto me confundió, pues nunca se había dado el caso de un reclamo.

-Si, señora yo lo maté…listo ya lo reconocí, ahora váyase por favor- le dije fríamente como uno de mi organización debía hacerlo, o mejor dicho como Itachi lo hubiera dicho.

-Maldita… ¿Acaso no piensas en su familia?- me decía mientras se levantaba con inútil violencia, solo siendo separadas por el escritorio.

-Señora a mi no me importa su familia, yo solo cumplo ordenes- le dije mientras ahora me acercaba a ella para sacarla de la oficina. Sus lágrimas recorrían su tierna cara, mientras me miraba con rabia, seguía maldiciéndome hasta que inútilmente sacó una kunaí y la lanzo directo hacia a mí, pero fue inútil yo la esquive muy rápido.

-Kenji-san hazme el favor de sacar a esta señora del cuartel- le decía mientras la llevaba como se llevan a los criminales.

-hai- me obedecía y cuando yo estaba de regreso hacia mi oficina la señora comenzó a gritar cosas a las que en ese momento no les di interés pero ¡ah! Como dolerían en el futuro.

-¡Yo lo amaba!, ¡Yo lo amaba y tú me lo quitaste, me quitaste mi felicidad!, ¡Mi vida!, ¡Me quitaste todo!- gritó mientras se la llevaban.

-Como si me interesaras- Pensé para mis adentros mientras seguía hacia la oficina ha compensar el tiempo perdido. Se que tal vez había sonado egoísta mi anterior comentario pero un ninja de mi clase solo tenia que seguir ordenes, sin importarle los sentimientos personales o su propia vida. Y yo tenía fama de ser una desalmada en misiones de asesinato.

Transcurrió lo que sobraba del día con un sol cálido y un aire fresco en la sombra. La conversación con Itachi no salía de mi mente. _Aún me amas ¿Verdad?_ Esa pregunta resonaba en mi cabeza a cada instante y siempre que me lo preguntaba a mí misma con la voz del uchiha grabada en mi mente yo solo contestaba.

_-Fueras lo que fueras Itachi, yo te amo…pero mis principios son primero que tú-_ Respondía para él y recordaba su mirada llena de furia sobre mí. Me fui a mi casa mientras seguía pensando en su pregunta ya era un poco tarde, él viento corría con algo de fuerza y te refrescaba por momentos, pero cuando estabas mucho tiempo afuera te calaba hasta los huesos.

Llegue a mi casa y me dirigí directamente a mi habitación donde me deje caer en la cama, observé el techo mientras me reprochaba por la contestación que le di a mi jefe:

─_No lo sé_─

Pero yo sabia muy bien que era mentira. -¿Por qué me lo habrá preguntado?- otra cuestión que atacaba a mi mente y seguía reprochándome. Una esperanza de regreso entre Itachi y yo se abrió paso en la oscuridad de mi vida y movida por un impulso de esperanza me levanté de la cama, dejé mi máscara shinobi y me fui directa al residencial Uchiha. Iba dispuesta a aclararle que lo amaba, que no lo había olvidado y que no lo olvidaría nunca. Hay fue donde deje atrás los prejuicios de la gente; me valía un comino en ese momento, la sociedad, claro estaba que ellos no me daría la felicidad que Itachi me otrogaba, y si para ser feliz con Itachi tenia que ser la _"Otra"_, pues lo sería con tal de ser feliz. Como lo dije ya esa noche abandone a unos compañeros de vida: mis principios. Y en especial a una amiga de toda la vida: La abstinencia.

Caminaba con firmeza por la calle, en mi mente repetía una y otra vez las palabras que le diría para que no carraspeara en el momento final. Se escuchaba un gran silencio, ya era muy tarde por un instante pensé en si decírselo o no, pero algo dentro de mí me obligó a seguir caminando y a encontrarlo sin importar la hora que fuera, pues mis sentimientos eran más importantes que el tiempo mismo.

Comencé a entrar por el bien adornado pasillo de entrada del barrio uchiha, esa presión en mi pecho no me dejaba en paz y me hacia suspirar más a menudo. Apenas había dado dos pasos dentro del barrio y esa presión en mi pecho se agudizo más obligándome a parar, cerré los ojos y tome una gran cantidad de aire dejándolo salir así como entro.

-Tu puedes Shizuka- me repetí mientras emprendía el paso y de reojo miraba la luna que llamó mi atención y volví completamente la mirada mientras sentía una sensación como hipnotizante y seguía caminando. Era simplemente hermosa.

─Hmm…los Uchiha si que duermen temprano─ dije mientras observaba las primeras casa que estaban completamente en oscuridad. De pronto observe el cuerpo de una persona tirada, eche a correr mientras llegaba a su residencia; tenía una kunai en la mano y varias shurikens enterradas en la espalda y estomago.

─Dios mío ¿Qué paso?─ mire el corredor y había gente del clan esparcida por el suelo, cobijadas solamente por su propia sangre, en la pared había varias shurikens, kunaís y todo tipo de arma ninja incrustadas en esta y lámparas y claro las mayores victimas: Los Uchiha.

─Emboscada─ deduje mientras caminaba entre los muertos, estaba completamente congelada, el miedo supuraba en cada poro de mi piel, mi respiración se hizo entrecortada. "Itachi" pensé, pues él era el motivo de mi preocupación y de pronto una fuerte patada vino directa hacia mi, gracias a mis reflejos y técnicas ninja pude evadirla con una mano. Inmediatamente reconocí esa calidad de chakra; desapareció apareciendo esta vez del otro lado con una katana directa hacia mi espalda, pero que también evadí con una kunaí . No podía creer que estuviera peleando con él. Cuando paró de sus intentos por golpearme pude constatar que mi hipótesis era verdad.

─¿Itachi? ─ fue lo único que mis labios pudieron decir.

─¿Qué haces aquí shizuka? ─ pregunto fríamente mientras me observaba con la misma mirada que en la mañana.

─Dios ¿Qué paso? ─ fue lo primero que mi mente formulo después de deducir que era Itachi.

─Los maté…¿tu tambien quieres morir?- decía con neutralidad en su voz, mientras acomodaba su katana en forma de batalla.

Me quede totalmente en shock, no asimilaba lo que me decía, y tampoco comprendía como es que el clan más fuerte de Konoha estuviera exterminado.

─¡¿Na..nani?! ─ tartamudee tratando de asimilar, pero el me saco de mi shock atacándome con la katana de nuevo, una kunaí paro de nuevo su trayecto hacia mí. No tenía tiempo de pensar en esa batalla lo que hizo Itachi, solo esquivaba sus golpes y los evadía con más armas o con mi cuerpo mismo, pero mis condiciones de ganar la batalla se redujeron a cero él tomo la delantera dándome una fuerte patada en el abdomen que me hizo recordar la patada que me dieron cuando entre a la casa del hokage.

Fui a estamparme contra la pared que contenía varios signos uchiha ilustrados en ella. Tosí sangre que fue a caer entre mis piernas, me sacó todo el aire haciendo que casi me desmayase por falta de aire y por el fuerte golpe en mi cabeza, sentí que algo salía de mi oído derecho, lo toque con las yemas de mis dedos y efectivamente pude ver que era sangre.

No sabia que pensar de Itachi, simplemente mi mente no quería trabajar para atacar al Uchiha y por un momento pensé en que si era mi corazón el que defendía al Uchiha, ¿Tanto era mi amor por él, que no era capaz de atacarlo?, me preguntaba mientras lo miraba y seguía hay sentada en el piso.

Desde el piso le ataque con una serie de kunaí, pero fueron totalmente inútiles contra la katana, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Uchiha estaba totalmente frente a mi, me admire de su velocidad. Se puso de cuclillas entre mis piernas para quedar a mi altura, sentí que ese era el fin de mi vida, lo vi de cerca mientras el miedo se hacia presente en mi cuerpo con oleadas de escalofríos y con la respiración entrecortada.

─Tú no estabas en mis planes…pero pensándolo bien me serás útil─ susurró a mi oído mientras su lengua recorría de mi cuello ha este, probando el sabor de mi sangre. Me quede totalmente inmóvil cuando sus labios volvieron a besar con frenesí los míos, quitándome el poco aire que había recabado, reventó incluso mi labio inferior, cuando él lo mordió y volví a probar mi propia sangre con ese sabor especial que le caracteriza. Ese hilillo de liquido rojo bajo hasta mi barbilla donde itachi comenzó a repasar su lengua limpiando rastro de el, y volvió a mis lastimados labios donde deposito un tierno y suave beso, un gesto que simplemente el uchiha nunca me había dado.

Cuando se separo unos centímetros de mí, me tomo con fuerza del cuello y comenzó a levantarme tomando como apoyo la pared que estaba tras de mí, mis manos solo se posaban sobre el fuerte brazo que me estaba ahorcando, en un intento inútil y desesperado por quitarlas. Una mueca de dolor se dibujo en mi rostro mientras sentía como esa kunaí era clavada en mi pierna izquierda y como en mi rostro se concentraba esa sangre varada ; Trataba de gritar, de respirar, pero fue inútil él era más fuerte que yo, las lagrimas se abrieron paso entre mis ojos cerrados fuertemente y cuando los abrí me encontré con una mirada totalmente diferente a la que el tenía, poseía un aire de tristeza y melancolía o al menos eso yo pensé, pero sus ojos no eran los mismos, había un sharingan diferente al que había visto en él las veces pasadas; parecían como si unas aspas entrelazadas negras nacieran entre el carmín que inundaba sus orbes. Me parecieron tan hipnotizantes que concentre mi mirada en sus ojos color carmín.

Solo pude escuchar como mi corazón latía, una pequeña risa de Itachi, pude medio ver como un cuervo emprendía el vuelo y como unas lagrimas apenas y salía de mi ojos, antes de entrar a esa rara dimensión, que me pareció el Infierno mismo. Estábamos en el mismo pasillo donde nos encontrábamos luchando, solo que, en vez de ser esos vivos colores que el mundo otorga, eran colores, negro como la noche, rojo como la sangre y muy poco blanco, como mi esperanza albergada. Por un momento pensé que ya había muerto, pero no, no fue así.

El cielo era rojo, las nubes eran negras como el cabello del Uchiha y las sombras eran color blanco. Parecía que itachi hurgaba entre mi mente. De pronto pude visualizarlo a él, matando a todo el clan y yo simplemente no podía moverme, seguía hay sentada observando, mi cuerpo no respondía lo único que parecía tener vida dentro de mi eran mis ojos que se movían a cada movimiento. Cuando hubo acabado toda la masacre Itachi avanzó hacia a mi, sentí terror y la esencia de la muerte en el aire, mi respiración me traicionaba y mi cuerpo no obedecía. Itachi se puso frente a mí y sonrió un poco sádicamente, nunca le había visto esa sonrisa.

─No estas muerta Kyriu…estas en bajo mi genjutsu, y mira te he enseñado como he traicionado y asesinado a mi clan…- decía mientras su mano estaba atrás de él y sacaba una arma.

─Estas bajo mi Tsukuyomi…es el nombre de mi genjutsu, controlo el tiempo, el espacio hasta la masa corporal es controlada por mi─ me explicaba mientras lo observaba y yo solo abría mi boca para decir algo pero las palabras también estaban temerosas de salir.

─Bien Kyriu, para ti utilizaremos una de tus especialidades─ me decía mientras en su mano se posaban armas que yo contralaba a la perfección. ─Agujas Shinobi─.

Estaba hay sentada sin poderme mover, apenas respirando con dificultad. Itachi comenzó a enterrar una de las grandes y largas agujas en mi rodillas, sintiendo como era perforado el hueso, después siguió, con la otra, con mis tobillos, muñecas, codos, hombros, cadera, estomago, pecho y pies, estaba siendo atravesada por miles de agujas shinobi y yo siempre las utilizaba para inmovilizar al enemigo enterrándolas en las articulaciones del cuerpo y otras partes donde había órganos vitales.

Sentía un gran dolor y cerraba mis ojos con fuerza, cuando los volvía a abrir estaba completamente limpia, sin rastro de agujas e Itachi comenzaba de nuevo a enterrarlas y así, cada que cerraba mis ojos volvía a comenzar el ritual, me estaba obligando a ver como me mutilaba.

─Estarás 24 hrs en mi mundo─ decía mientras enterraba lentamente una aguja en la muñeca de mi mano. Sentía que ya había pasado como unas 3 horas después de entrar a su mundo y menciono el tiempo.

─Llevamos veinticuatro horas, cincuentainueve minutos y cincuentainueve segundos─

─¡¡¿Qué?!!¿Solo llevamos un segundo! ─ grite esta vez mientras enterraba otra aguja en mi tobillo.

─Prométeme algo shizuka─ paró y escuché los latidos de mi acelerado en una taquicardia, en un intento desesperado por salir. Regresamos a la realidad pude ver como las patas del cuervo apenas habían dejado la pared emprendiendo su vuelo, pude sentir como la lagrima que salía de mi ojo antes de entrar a ese genjutsu apenas caía por mi mejilla. Hay fue donde caí en la cuenta de que en el mundo real solo había pasado un segundo.

Itachi me soltó del cuello y yo me deje caer totalmente débil, sin fuerzas, observando mi cuerpo que no tenia ninguna perforación de aguja shinobi, recordaba la mutilación y sentía un ligero calambre donde habían estado pero claro sin la misma intensidad.

─I…I…Ita…chi…- fue lo único que pude articular. La respiración era muy pesada, como si el aire fuera denso, mi corazón latía desesperadamente, y mi mirada estaba ida, solo pensaba en el genjutsu.

─Prométeme…que me amarás shizuka─ decía mientras se ponía de nuevo a mi altura. Lo que me pedía Itachi me hizo caer más en la realidad y el miedo.

─ ¿Por qué Itachi…Por que lo hiciste? ─ esta vez mis palabras salieron solas gracias a la necesidad de una explicación.

─Para medir mis habilidades─ dijo fríamente. Mi cabeza comenzó a trabajar gracias a su respuesta pero no le encontraba ninguna lógica, no podía creer que Itachi hubiera matado a su familia solo para medir sus habilidades, ese en definitiva no era Itachi.

─ ¿Lo prometerás? ─ pregunto de nuevo y yo gracias al miedo no conteste nada. Solo pregunte de nuevo.

─ ¿Por qué quieres que lo prometa? ─

Cerró sus ojos y dio un ligero masaje en el puente de su nariz como intentando no perder la paciencia que le quedaba y contesto furioso.

─Por que si ya jodí mi vida…al menos en la distancia recordare que una persona me ama, y tal vez así…-hizo una pausa y su tono de voz bajó como en un susurró ─Tal vez solo así me sienta vivo de nuevo─

Sus palabras me habían dejado sin las mías, nunca me espere eso de él, entonces fue hay donde recordé la conversación de la mañana.

_-Kyriu…si yo me convirtiera en criminal ¿seguirías amándome?- pregunto mientras ahora sus ojos azabaches posaban sobre mi._

Claro estaba de que esa pregunta era para este momento, hay fue donde todo encajó para mi. Y gracias al terror que se respiraba en aire e invadía mi cuerpo, de una manera conteste:

─Si…Si Itachi…yo…yo te amaré hasta que muera─ ese comentario lo dije gracias al miedo, gracias al terror que yo sentía fue como lo acepté, pero esta vez mi mente no trabajó. Y ahora que lo recuerdo estoy segura que en ese momento mi corazón fue el que contesto.

Entre mi delirio pude ver como una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, esta vez tierna y amorosa, pude ver como sus ojos se ponían cristalinos y como unas ligeras lagrimas salían ¿Itachi llorando? Me pregunte pero decidí descartarlo pues había sido capaz de matar a su clan sin siquiera tener alguna emoción.

─Ahora prométeme que cuidaras de Sasuke…yo regresaré…no se dentro de cuanto tiempo pero regresare para informarme sobre ustedes y la aldea─ dijo mientras se acercaba y depositaba otro suave beso en mis labios mientras me apretaba con fuerza los brazos como no queriendo separarse de mi, mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin previo aviso inundando mi alma de tristeza y dolor.

El se agacho y se dejó caer sobre mi, entre mis pechos mientras podía podía escuchar sus sollozos, tome su rostro entre mis manos y sentí como unas gotas caían sobre mis manos, pensé que eran lágrimas.

El Uchiha se levantó emprendió el paso con firmeza mientras acomodaba su katana y recuperaba su respiración, cuando estaba apunto de salir del barrio algo dentro de mi me impulso levantarme, eche a correr y cuando estaba como a cinco metros de distancia le grite:

─¡¡Uchiha!! ─ Mi grito sonó con mucha energía, la energía de una nueva vida. El solo volteo a verme mientras su rostro era inundado por lagrimas de sangre, me observo con algo de lastima y volvi a decirle.

─ ¡Te amo! ─ le recordé, esta vez mi mente y mi corazón se sincronizaron dando como resultado esa frase que muchos amantes se susurran en una noche ardiente.

Me mire las manos y efectivamente lo que yo deducía que eran lágrimas, si lo eran, pero eran de sangre.

─Arigato kyriu─ me dijo para irse lo más rápido de la aldea con una nueva carga de conciencia que lo atormentaría hasta el final de sus días. Pero quien iba a saber que Itachi era Inocencia envuelta en pecado. Su inocente mirada estaba envuelta en un mundo corrupto, en una guerra que no dejaba de visualizar. Su inocente alma estaba encerrada en sus propias manos, manos que mataron a su propia sangre a excepción de la persona que siempre amo hasta el fin de sus días, y no era precisamente yo. Siempre me he dicho que el verdadero amor de Itachi era Sasuke, el era verdaderamente la persona que amaba.

En pocas palabras, Itachi Uchiha era el demonio y pecado en persona, pero su alma, su espíritu y pensamientos eran los más puros e inocentes. Por eso digo que Itachi…el verdadero y autentico Itachi es inocencia envuelta en pecado.

Con apenas fuerzas suficientes, tome el valor de ir a buscar a Sasuke…tenía que cumplir con las ordenes de Itachi: Cuidar de sasuke. Me aventure a pasar entre los cadáveres y encontré al pequeño niño, hay tirado en el piso, temblando y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar mientras un ligero corte en su brazo izquierdo emanaba un poco de sangre.

Lo cargue entre mis brazos mientras él estaba completamente inconsciente ¿Qué le hiciste Itachi? Pensaba mientras lo llevaba en brazos antes de poder salir del barrio lo baje y recargue en la pared. Me sentía completamente mareada, adolorida, y de pronto sentí como mi corazón latía muy rápido, se paraba un breve momento, momento que por cierto dolía demasiado el pecho y regresaba a sus latidos desesperados. Jadee un poco, lleve el pulgar a mi boca y con uno de mis colmillos lo perfore un poco sacando algo de sangre, hice posiciones de manos y por ultimo el jutsu completo estampando letras y signos en el piso en menos de un segundo 3 anbu estuvieron a mi lado. Había llamado a mis escoltas.

─¿Senpai que pasa? ─ preguntaron pero no pude contestar, solo supe que me desplome pensando en Itachi, en lo inocente que se vieron sus lagrimas envueltas en una mirada de furia, solo me desplome con un gran dolor en el pecho, desconectándome del tiempo y del espacio pensando solamente en la Inocencia envuelta en pecado… que había escapado de Konoha esa fria noche.

* * *

**N/A:** hOLa!!. haha bien amm aqui tienen otro capii del fiq ezpeRo de todo corazon que les gustee. haha y que poca de Itachi haha como trató a la shizuka primero se la friega y luego se la besuquea haha no ma pero weno ya en el proximo capitulo veremoz que paza con shizuka e iRuka haha.. lo de siempre haha ya parezco disco rayado.

Cualquier comentario, recomendiacion, sugerencia, chizme, hasta mentadas de madre en review. No zean mala onda haha dejenmee uno, todo para mejorar la redacciOn y el gusto de los lindOs lectores.

Este capi se lo dedico a **Kuchiki Yamiko** erEs bn la onda haha cualquier duda te la respondo. Bueno no solo a ti a todos los lectores que tengan duda.

haha saludOz a la banda que son: tayuya-san su inneR que zon la mera onda, les mando buen kaRma haha, la xiadani,martha, rukia-chan, madona, zafiro, micheelle, poiO, jorgee, vivi bebe, y a todoz loz amanteez de narutO y el lemOn haha zaleez. me largO. att: Divana Uchiha.

P.D: vere zi puedo zubiiR hoy otro capii haha veremOz.


	8. Confesiones color carmín

Esta vez el frio de la noche fue el que me despertó, sentía mi cuerpo adolorido, la cabeza me daba vueltas. Abrí mis ojos con mucho esfuerzo, pues querían quedarse cerrados, ─Un sueño─ me repetí, por un segundo creí que todo lo ocurrido con Itachi había sido un mal sueño, quise creer que me quede dormida en mi cama y que pensaba en Itachi, pero cuando observe con mayor claridad la habitación, era el hospital. En mi rostro se dibujo una mueca de dolor puro. Me levante de la cama con muchos esfuerzos y apenas había tocado el suelo con las plantas de mis pies, cuando 5 anbu me tomaron, uno por el cuello, uno en cada pierna y otros dos en cada brazo.

─Esta usted arrestada Kyriu-senpai─ me dijo el de mi cuello en el oído.

─Motivos─ dije con frialdad.

─Se sospecha que usted es cómplice de Uchiha Itachi en el exterminio del clan─ me explicaron con algo de miedo al mencionar al susodicho. Una sonrisa salió de mis labios por si sola.

─Yo no tuve nada que ver…déjenme tranquila ─ mi voz cambio, no supe por que pero cambio parecía tan fría, tan desalmada, simplemente esa no era yo. No, no lo era por que había nacido a la nueva vida que itachi me dio. Me soltaron temerosos y yo pedí mi ropa, sin importarme cuan sucia y manchada de sangre estuviera. Me vestí, apenas comenzaba a amanecer, la alborada comenzaba a iluminar las verdes montañas de konoha. Me quede hay parada en la ventana observando el nacimiento del astro rey, lo hice en un intento fallido por devolverle la luz a mi vida, pero no, no fue así, mire hacia donde se encontraba el barrio uchiha y recordé todo lo anterior, un ligero suspiro salió, el viento de la mañana removió mis cabellos, como si quisiera quitarme los oscuros pensamientos.

─Kyriu, Hokage-sama mandó a llamarte─ deje de ver el amanecer y apenas salí del cuarto cuando los 4 escoltas de hokague-sama se pusieron a mis lados y frente, temiendo que me les fuera a escapar.

Emprend imos el camino hacia la torre kage. Los aldeanos no podían creer lo ocurrido con los Uchiha y cuando me vieron comenzaron a señalarme como su cómplice, la mayoría me miraba con odio, como si yo hubiera sido la malvada que ideo el plan del exterminio contra el clan. Llegamos y el hokage pido que nos dejaran solos. Los anbu obedecieron pero no muy gustosos de la idea y salieron dejando un silencio sepulcral.

─Buenos días Hokage-sama─ le salude mientras hacia la reverencia por respeto.

─Buenos días shizuka-san─ decía mientras me miraba. Sin en cambio él me miraba con la ternura de un padre.

─ ¿Qué paso exactamente? ─ preguntaba mientras echaba humo de sus narices, pues estaba fumando. Me quede callada, no podía decirle mi pacto con Itachi. Por más que quisiera a hokage como mi padre, no podía decirle todo, tantas cosas se me vinieron a la cabeza y por fin conteste. Esa fue la fulminante respuesta con la que muchos dirán "Jodiste tu vida"…pero para mi, nunca fue así Itachi fue lo mejor de mi vida, y esa fue la respuesta que me condenó a mentir por al menos 10 años más.

─Ni yo misma lo sé─ mustié. El hokage solo asintió aceptando mi respuesta.

─ ¿No recuerdas nada? ─

─Lo único que recuerdo es que me dirigía al residencial Uchiha para pedirle a Itachi que volviéramos a ser pareja, usted sabe la relación que él y yo llevamos. ─ hice una pausa y tome un poco de aire para despejarme mejor. ─Cuando estaba entrando él me atacó y tuve que darle batalla sin que yo supiera muy bien la razón. Después lo miré a los ojos y entre a un genjutusu muy potente llamado Tsukuyomi, de hay solo recuerdo que me torturo de una manera ruin, y cuando regrese a la realidad apenas había pasado un segundo, Itachi escapó, la respiración era pesada y escuché el grito de Sasuke-kun…me encontré en un dilema, pues no sabia si ir tras Itachi o salvar a sasuke, pero la idea de que el pequeño estuviera agonizando taladro mi cabeza y fui por él─ distorsione un poco la verdad.

─Gracias Kyriu…hiciste bien─

─Hokage-sama…yo no fui complace de Itachi─ susurré.

─Lo sé…tu eres totalmente inocente─ esa respuesta del hokague me perturbo un poco ¿Cómo lo sabia? ¿Cómo sabia que yo era inocente?, pero decidí no darle tantas vueltas al asunto o me volvería completamente loca.

─Puedes retirarte Kyriu─ me decía mientras se dirigía conmigo a la puerta.

─Arigato─ salí de la oficina y los demás anbu volvieron a interceptarme como en el hospital.

─Dejen a su jefa en paz… ¿Qué no saben que le deben respeto a sus superiores? ─ dijo el hokage que ahora estaba con nosotros en el corredor, me quede analizando sus palabras.

─Perdón Hokage…pero…─ le interrumpió el sarutobi.

─Pero ahora ella es la líder de los anbu y es totalmente inocente─

─Perdón Kyriu-sama─ se disculparon.

─No se preocupen…pero no utilicen ese sufijo en mi ¿vale? ─ Me sentía totalmente miserable, no merecía ese cargo, ni si quiera que me llamaran "senpai" acababa de mentir al hokage y él me subía de cargo, se sentía muy mal.

─Esta bien─ aceptaron extrañados.

Me fui a mi casa, quería alejarme de todo, quería estar en paz, pero esa presión en mi pecho no me dejaba la tranquilidad que yo anhelaba. Comencé de nuevo a llorar, me senté en el piso mientras recargaba mi espalda en mi cama, abrace mis rodillas mientras hundía mi rostro entre estas, intentaba olvidar, intentaba inútilmente olvidar todo y mientras más intentaba olvidar, las palabras de Itachi resonaban aún más fuerte en mi cabeza.

_-Flash back-_

_─Los maté… ¿tu también quieres morir? ─. Podía visualizar muy bien ese rostro sádico, ese rostro sellando emoción alguna y dejando supurar "odio". _

_─Tú no estabas en mis planes…pero pensándolo bien me serás útil─ ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Útil para que? _

_─Para medir mis habilidades─ No ese no era Itachi, no lo quise creer así, no quise verlo de esa manera, no quise reconocer que itachi era un criminal. _

_─Prométeme…que me amarás shizuka─ _

_─Por que si ya jodí mi vida…al menos en la distancia recordare que una persona me ama, y tal vez así…-hizo una pausa y su tono de voz bajó como en un susurró ─Tal vez solo así me sienta vivo de nuevo─_

_─Ahora prométeme que cuidaras de Sasuke…yo regresaré…no se dentro de cuanto tiempo pero regresare para informarme sobre ustedes y la aldea─_

_-Fin Flash back-_

Gimoteaba más tratando de recuperar la respiración perdida mientras mis brazos se aferraban a mis rodillas como si me las fueran a quitar. No tenia más pensamientos para itachi, no sabia que decir, no sabia como juzgarlo, pues yo le amaba, yo amaba a Itachi Uchiha y ahora que había le había jurado amor en su ausencia, sus acciones me dolían más.

_─Cuidar de Sasuke ─ _Era lo único que se repetía mi mente, una orden de Itachi.

No supe como llegue hasta el baño, me di cuenta de que estaba en este cuando la fría agua choco con mi cuerpo y me hizo tomar una bocanada de aire despertándome. Me di cuenta de que ya estaba desnuda dentro de la tina y solo pensaba en sus palabras. Perdí la noción del tiempo en la tina con esa fría agua, de pronto sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a hormiguear debido al frio y mis pies comenzaban a acalambrarse, pero no le di importancia. Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando salí de la tina así que hice una aproximación de al menos una hora en esta. Me puse una playera medio holgada, un pantalón ninja y las típicas sandalias shinobi, pero de color negro, cuando la seda chocaba contra mi cuerpo la sentía tibia debido a que mi cuerpo parecía congelado.

Salí de mi casa directo al hospital, ni un suéter llevaba conmigo, iba como si el sol ardiera en konoha, sin en cambio corría un viento totalmente frio y el sol parecía estar enfermo también, por que ni sus primeros rayos me quitaban el frio de mi cuerpo, pero eso no importaba. Llegué al hospital y me dirigí con paso firme a la recepción.

─Buenos días─

─Muy buenos días tenga señorita─ me contesto cortésmente la recepcionista.

─Disculpe, ¿me podría informar sobre el estado de Uchiha Sasuke? Por favor─ me miró vacilante y sorprendida a la vez.

─Claro que sí…─ me dijo y después sacó un folder con unos papeles y prosiguió. ─Solo tiene un pequeño corte en su hombro izquierdo y esta inconsciente…-hizo una pausa para tomar algo de más seriedad. ─Parece que sus problemas son mentales─ Bajé mi mirada y recordé los nuevos ojos de Itachi y el tsukuyomi, me estremeció el saber que a Sasuke le había echo lo mismo, no podía imaginarme lo terrible que había sido para el niño.

─Arigato─ dije para irme del hospital. "─_Cuidar de Sasuke_─" mi cabeza solo se concentraba en ese chiquillo, y mientras trataba de buscar una respuesta que me dejara tranquila, pude aclarar algo, algo de lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer.

Me dirigí a la torre kage de nuevo y cuando comencé a caminar entre el corredor me encontré con Iruka, pero no me inmute de su presencia hasta que él hizo algo que no me esperé.

─Shizuka-san─ me llamó pero, yo como hipnotizada pase junto a él sin darme cuenta de su presencia; yo parcia un muerto andante, mi piel se puso completamente pálida, unas ojeras no tan marcadas como las de itachi, nacieron en mis ojos de tanto llorar, mi piel estaba completamente fría y mi voz desconsolada junto con mi alma.

─Shizuka-san ¿Estas bien? ─ me preguntó esta vez tomándome del brazo obligándome a verlo.

─Ahh…Iruka-san, Buenos días─ le dije mientras no respondía su pregunta.

─ ¿Cómo estas? ─ me preguntó de nuevo preocupado, mientras seguía sin soltarme del brazo. Lo miré, no sabia que responder y solo fruncí un poco el entrecejo debatiéndome conmigo misma internamente.

─Perdón…fue una pregunta estúpida…me acabo de enterar de lo ocurrido contigo, Itachi y el clan uchiha─ dijo para luego tomarme desprevenida y jalarme hacia él estrechándome entre sus brazos, yo no sabia que hacer, definitivamente necesitaba ese abrazo y lo deje que me lo diera. Mi mejilla izquierda se posesiono sobre su varonil pecho, respire un poco su aroma y me pareció encantador, me recargue en él y cerré por un momento los ojos.

─Estas helada─ su voz sonó solo para mí, y mientras decía eso pasaba una de sus manos por todo mi brazo, frotándolo, dándome calor. Alce un poco mi rostro y me encontré con unos ojos negros, y con el brillo de esperanza que yo había perdido una noche antes. Esos ojos negros me reconfortaron por un segundo, pero no me hipnotizaban ni me embarcaban en mi mundo de fantasías como los de Itachi.

─A…arigato─ mi voz carraspeo un poco. Con mucho cuidad me soltó, me trató como si fuera una pequeña muñeca de porcelana que con el más mínimo de los movimientos me fuera a romper.

─Que pases buen día─ le dije para seguir mi camino hacia la oficina del Hokage. Él solo me dedico esa sonrisa que me hacia devolvérsela inconscientemente. Emprendí mi camino en el corredor mientras un suspiró salía y me recordaba el olor a Iruka. Sacudí mi cabeza intentándolo sacar.

Di un ligero toque de nudillos sobre la puerta de madera.

─Adelante─ dijo el anciano del otro lado. Entre y me miró vacilante.

─Shizuka…ve a descansar solo por este día, mañana te daré los informes para que tomes posesión de tu nuevo cargo─

─Gracias Lord Hokage…pero yo quiero hablar de otra cosa con usted─ hice una pausa y proseguí con más seriedad mientras él me miraba ─Es sobre…Sasuke Uchiha─

─Bien ¿Que pasa con él? ─ preguntó mientras acomodaba los pergaminos en su escritorio.

─Quiero su custodia─ dije con firmeza y sin miedos. El sarutobi, me miró sorprendido ante mi pedido.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ me dijo para tener más información.

─Usted y yo sabemos que ahora él esta completamente solo, no tendrá a nadie y creo que no es conveniente que regresara al barrio uchiha. Quiero hacerme cargo de él, no me pesara nada, tengo el sustento económico suficiente para los dos, en mi casa hay dos habitaciones más que la mía. Además él aun no tiene edad para cuidarse solo─ argumente al encargado de la hoja.

─Mira quien lo dice, tu te quedaste sola desde los cuatro años─ le interrumpí.

─Es por eso mismo hokage-sama, no quiero que él este solo─

─El es un Uchiha, dentro de muy poco desarrollará el sharingan, tú no podrás cuidarlo, además eres la líder de Anbu, sabes él trabajo y las horas que implica estar fuera de casa─ me explicaba y es que no había pensado en eso. ─No te preocupes shizuka, yo me haré cargo de de él como lo hice contigo─ esto me tranquilizó un poco más.

─Escogerás a los anbu que lo cuiden en su nuevo departamento…pero tu no podrás ser…ahora tu debes de cuidar de mí─ me decía el hokage con aire medio gracioso.

─Hai─ contesté.

─Bien ahora tu primera misión como Lider Anbu será…─ estaba lista para cualquier misión en ese momento, clasificación, asesinato, espiar, robar información, pero no estaba lista para la que el Hokage me ordenó.

─Tu primera misión será, ir a descansar a tu casa y olvidarte de todo este tema─ Me sorprendí un poco y tuve que obedecer.

─Como usted diga─ y desaparecí. No supe cuantas vueltas di a la aldea completa, no puse cuantas veces mire nostálgicamente la entrada al barrio uchiha con ese anuncio de "no pasar", no supe cuantas veces suspire y recordaba a Itachi con su frio tono de voz y cálidas palabras. De pronto nacieron unas inmensas ganas de ver a Sasuke. Mire mi reloj y eran las 12:00 pm. Justo la hora de las visitas. Me dirigí al hospital y cuando estuve frente a él, cuando estuve apunto de adentrarme para verlo y platicar con él un rato, una mano tomo mi hombro y me detuvo.

─No lo veas─ dijo el peliblanco de Kakashi-senpai.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ cuestione sin voltearlo a ver.

─Te hará preguntas ¿Y tu que le contestaras? ¿He?...él esta más confundido que todos nosotros─ me explicó. Y era cierto, lo que decía kakashi-senpai era cierto, las lágrimas que ya habían cesado por un buen rato quisieron salir de nuevo, pero un ligero masaje en los ojos las despareció. El recuerdo de Itachi matando torturó de nueva cuenta mi cabeza, taladrando mis pensamientos y rompiendo mi estabilidad. Kakashi se dio cuenta de mi estado y me dijo.

─Te recomiendo que te alejes de él─ esto me tomo por sorpresa, pero pensándolo bien tampoco el hokage quería que estuviera cerca de mí. Tal vez mi presencia lo perjudicaría más. Yo…yo no tenía respuestas ni explicaciones para él y entendí una cosa. Él tenía que buscar sus propias Respuestas.

─Gracias Kakashi-senpai─ le dije y me fui del hospital a mi casa a "cumplir" o mejor dicho tratar de cumplir la orden del hokage.

X

X

X

Esa presión en mi pecho, se hizo un ligero dolor, me acostumbré a él, todas las mañanas despertaba con ese agudo dolor en mi pecho y antes de acostarme por las noches esa ligera punzada me hacia recordar el día que cambio nuestras vidas.

Pasaron ocho meses desde que Itachi se fue de la aldea y con ello dejó a una estúpida enamorada de él: Yo, Shizuka Kyriu.

Lloré, reclame y me resigne a perderlo al paso de él tiempo. No sabía absolutamente nada de él. Yo seguía ejerciendo mi cargo como Líder de los anbu; Danzou-sama estaba en la raíz, Ibiki Morino en Fuerza especial de Interrogación y tortura (De hecho fue a esa rama donde entre al principio) y yo una de mis especialidades: Tácticas de eliminación. Una de las cosas que más me dolió estando como líder, fue tener que asignar a Itachi como criminal rango S, y dar la orden de que apenas se le viera debía de ser asesinado siempre y cuando siguieras las reglas de la pelea contra un uchiha: Si eres uno, corre si son dos pelea. En pocas palabras había mandado a matar al amor de mi vida.

Me volví más seria, fría, cortante e indiferente con todos excepción de tres personas que valoré demasiado: Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun y uno que siempre me sacaba una sonrisa sin querer: Iruka-san.

Unos decían que yo era la copia idéntica de la actitud de Itachi, pero no, no lo creo así. Nadie conocía a Itachi así que ¿Cómo decir que yo era su copia?. Ejercí mi cargo como jefa de el grupo de elite y el Hokage y demás jounin me elogiaban pues mi trabajo era impecable, nunca había fallado en una misión en esos ocho meses. Conforme a sasuke cada semana me daban informes de él, los anbu que yo había designado y estaba bien.

A diario recordaba a Itachi. ─ _¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Dónde estará?_ ─ Esas preguntas perforaban mis pensamientos llegándome a lo más profundo de mi alma. Al paso del tiempo, fui perdiendo la "esperanza" de que él regresara, por una parte agradecía que tal vez no regresara, así no tendría que torturarme con esa amarga promesa que le hice. Tal vez si le amaría hasta que ya no tuviera uso de razón, pero anhelaba más la tranquilidad que alguna vez tuve. Pero por el otro lado tenia que verle, tenía que saber como estaba. Una necesidad imperiosa de volverlo a ver se adueño de mí al paso del tiempo, pero también agradecía que no lo viera pues no sabría como reaccionar. Pensamientos muy contradictorios que manejaba mi vida. Algo que me confundía demasiado. Además de que me hice a la idea de que Itachi no se arriesgaría tanto para venir a verme. O al menos eso pensaba.

Las mañanas me parecían hermosas, pero las noches aún más. Me había echo de él habito de antes de dormir mirar desde la ventana el firmamento, me gustaba mirar las estrellas y pensar en Itachi, pensaba buscando respuestas y justificación a su infame crimen. Mis manos se posaban sobre mi rostro recargándome en este, mientras disfrutaba del sereno de la noche. Una tarde mientras me sentaba de nuevo a meditar sobre lo que era de mi vida y veía el crepúsculo matar al día, algo extraño sucedió. Un grande cuervo se paró frente a mí, no sentí nada de miedo, pero cuando miré sus ojos rojos como la sangre me recordaron los carmín de Itachi. No le di importancia y a medida que el tiempo seguía su camino, ese animal visitaba mi ventana, sonará raro decir esto de un animal que muchas personas dice que es la misma muerte, pero cuando ese cuervo me visitaba llenaba de tranquilidad y paz una milésima parte de mi vida. Tal vez lo hice mi amigo por que no me hacia preguntas, no me trataba de animar, no me miraba pidiendo piedad como lo hacían mis victimas, solo estaba incondicionalmente a mi lado.

Iruka comenzó a visitarme cada vez más seguido, me invitaba a salir, una bonita amistad se forjaba entre miradas y sonrisas por parte de los dos. Ese día los dos estábamos libres, me invitó a comer ramen y acepte por una rara cuestión acepte. Comimos tranquilamente y ya era medio tarde me llevó a mi casa asegurándose de "cuidarme". Estábamos frente a la puerta de mi casa cuando ocurrió.

─Arigato Iruka-san─ le agradecí por la velada.

─No te preocupes shizuka-chan─ me decía mientras me sonreía y como siempre inconscientemente yo también lo hacia. De pronto comenzó a acercarse más a mí, me volvió a abrazar como aquel día y yo le deje que lo hiciera, tomó con su pulgar en índice mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo y dijo muy cerca de mis labios. ─Siempre estaré aquí para ti─ y dicho esto se acercó a mis labios dándome el más dulce y tierno beso de mi vida. Una de sus manos se aferraba a mi cadera atrayéndola hacia él y la otra la tenía en mi nuca para intensificar más aquel acercamiento. Me quede totalmente sorprendida el sabor de esos morenos labios era más dulce que en los de mis sueños, sus firmes manos me tomaban mas fuerte. Con un ligero empujón lo aleje de mí, mientras desvié mi mirada a otro lado y a donde fue a parar estaba justamente hay mi amigo el incondicional. Ese cuervo me miraba fijamente, esta vez su mirada parecía tener un toque de odio hacia mí, el rostro de itachi y esos ojos mirándome fijamente se me vinieron a la mente, volteé a ver a Iruka y le dije:

─Eso no debió pasar Iruka…nos vemos luego─ le dije para dar por terminada la noche. Me metí a mi casa y estaba totalmente conmocionada por ese cuervo, por la impresión que me dio, mi piel esta otra vez completamente eriza y mi respiración agitada. El miedo de esa noche renació de nuevo.

─Ita…chi─ murmuré un poco en mi oscura casa.

Solo esa noche el miedo me invadió por completo, solo esa noche pensaba en el momento de mi muerte. La semana transcurría mientras pensaba en los labios de Iruka y la mirada fulminante del cuervo. Volví a ahora uno de mis lugares favoritos de la casa, mi ventana, volví a mirar el cielo, cerré mis ojos y el viento choco contra mi rostro, suspire mientras recordaba ese beso. El negro y grande cuervo volvió a mí, lo tome entre mis manos mientras le otorgaba caricias y este se relajaba más.

─Perdón Itachi…perdón amor, por no poder cumplir mi promesa─ Dije para nadie. Me sentía desecha, ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir con esto, para seguir matándome por alguien que según yo tal vez ya ni existía, había soportado ya ocho largos y tortuosos meses. El cuervo echo a volar mientras yo le observaba y tenía en mente a Iruka.

─Arigato Kiyriu…ya es hora de que descanses─ Me quede totalmente petrificada al escuchar esa ronca y varonil voz detrás de mi. Mire al dueño de esos oscuros ojos que se tiñeron de carmín.

─¿Itachi? ─ pregunté confundía, por un momento pensé que tanto pensar y darle vueltas al asunto me había vuelto loca que incluso ya deliraba con su presencia, pero era realidad. Lo mire y me di cuenta que una tristeza inundaba sus ojos carmín, me di cuenta que sus ojos carmín se habían teñido de ese singular color debido a la culpa que traía consigo y me di cuenta que esos ojos color carmín solo me estaban mirando a mí.

Comencé a sentir esa picazón en los ojos cuando quieres llorar y te abstienes de hacerlo, pero fue imposible que no salieran. Me abalancé contra él, lo abracé fuertemente asegurándome que era él en persona, que no era uno de esos tantos sueños que tuve con él. Disfrute su aroma, era el mismo, el aroma de un Uchiha. El también me devolvió el abrazó con menos intensidad, alce mi rostro para verlo y hay estaban esos lindos ojos color carmín mirándome mientras una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Mordí mi labio inferior con mucha fuerza que me hice sangrar, todo eso era para asegurarme que era real. Itachi limpio con delicadeza mi sangre color carmín al igual con sus ojos y la saboreo en su lengua.

─No es un genjutsu…soy yo shizuka─ me susurró mientras escuchaba su serena voz que le caracterizo en su vida. Me alejó un poco de él y yo comencé a cuestionarlo.

─Itachi-san ¿Dónde has estado? ─

─No tengo lugar fijo…he estado viajando─ hizo una pausa y prosiguió antes que yo presionará ─pertenezco a una organización llamada Akatsuki─ explicó.

─ ¿Akatsuki? ─ pensé en voz alta mientras trataba de buscar algo de información en mi mente, pero no tenia ni idea de la organización.

─Somos diez integrantes de la organización, trabajamos en parejas, y todos somos criminales rango S, a excepción del líder y su compañera. Él dice que buscara la paz entre las aldeas ─

"_Criminales buscando paz… ¡Que irónico!"_ pensé, pero no le di importancia.

─ ¿Cómo te sientes? ─ le pregunté, ya sabia su previa respuesta pero quería asegurarme.

─Mal shizuka, mal─ me decía mientras cierta mirada nacía dentro de él. Una de nostalgia y culpabilidad, sin quitarle el carmín a sus ojos.

─Itachi, yo…yo quiero que me expliques tus verdaderas razones por las que cometiste eso─ le confesé mis intenciones. Se quedó callado y me miró.

─Todo este tiempo he pensado de una y mil formas, tratando de encontrar una respuesta para todo esto…─ me interrumpió

─ ¿Por qué? ─

─Necesidad humana… y por que te amo─ le recordé mientras lo miraba. Asintió su cabeza y yo proseguí.

─He sacado mis propias conclusiones, y de algo estoy segura… ─ su mirada penetraba hasta mi alma dejando al descubierto todos los sentimientos que yo tenia, tal vez por eso él me dijo la verdad de la que muchos se arrepienten. ─**No los odiabas**─.

─Pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ─

─Shizuka…eran ordenes─ Me quede estupefacta ¿ordenes? ¿Cómo que ordenes? ¿Ordenes de quien?, tres nuevas preguntas atacaban a mis pensamientos. Pero Itachi lo aclaro todo.

─Ordenes de Konoha…mi vida cambió desde que me convertí en Líder de Anbu, por que mi padre mejor dicho toda mi familia, iba a dar un golpe de estado a konoha, me infiltraron como espía de los uchiha en los asuntos de konohagakure , esto me indigno mucho, pero aun así lo hice, no tenía opción, le di muy poca información de la aldea al clan. Sin embargo los consejeros (koharu utatane, Homura Mitokado y Danzou) hokage ya temían y sospechaban de nuestros planes. Si nosotros dábamos el golpe de estado esto implicaba la intervención de una guerra mundial. Así que para evitar todo esto, se utilizó la famosa frase de "un clavo saca a otro calvo", lo mismo hicieron con el clan, Un uchiha debía exterminar a los uchiha─ Se quedó callado un poco mientras yo trataba de asimilar todo este asunto.

─Y ese Uchiha fu…─ me interrumpió su varonil voz.

─Ese fui yo─ confirmó. ─Me encontré en un gran dilema, pero recordaremos la tercera guerra mundial aquí en konoha a causa de Kyubi─ recordé que a causa de eso yo perdí a mis padres. ─La verdad, no quería ninguna guerra para Sasuke, konoha y para ti…y lo logré, por eso decidí serle más fiel a la aldea que al clan─ decía con aire melancólico en su voz.

Me quede atónita ante toda esta confesión. Todo concordaba, absolutamente todo, El hokage lo sabía, por eso quería mantenerme lejos de Sasuke. Itachi vio que tan conmocionada estaba y prosiguió.

─Mi padre se enteró de ti…supo lo nuestro, y me dio la noticia de que estaba comprometido, pero además quería que tu estuvieras también como espía de nosotros, te llegó a investigar y supo que estabas completamente sola y que también eras un Anbu…por eso decidí terminar contigo─ me miró esta vez con una melancolía totalmente evidente. ─Además…tuve que alejarte de mi para matar a Shisui─ Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

En mi rostro había tantas emociones, que lo único que pude hacer fue llorar, ya era demasiado tarde para remediar todo, todo este infierno había comenzado desde que él se convirtió en Líder, ya era muy, muy tarde. Ahora tenia las respuestas, y las piezas del rompecabezas, era hora de que yo descansará. Comprendí todo lo que Itachi había sacrificado; su familia por la aldea, su orgullo por la aldea, su honra por la aldea, por la que tuvieron que pagar todos los Uchiha. Y ahora que su aldea estaba en paz y tranquila, veía a su salvador y héroe como un criminal despiadado y temido. Y la culpa de todo esto no había recaído en Itachi, no señor, había recaído en uchiha Sasuke.

Sentí una fuerte impotencia, un gran enojo ¿Pero yo que podía hacer? Nada, no mataría a itachi yo misma y tampoco podía despreciar a mi salvador.

─Perdón…itachi─ fue lo único que pude decir.

─ ¿Por qué? ─

─Yo…yo con esto ahora me siento mal, yo te juzgue sin siquiera saber tus razones, yo…─

─Tu cumpliste con tu promesa…por eso te lo agradezco Kyriu─ me dijo antes de que yo pudiera acabar de justificarme.

─¿Cómo esta Sasuke? ─

─Bien…él esta bien, ahora yo soy la Lider de Anbu, designe a dos espías para que me den informes de él cada semana, Hokage-sama administra los bienes de los Uchiha y le compró un departamento, concordamos que no era conveniente que volviera a las "Ruinas Uchiha" como ahora las llaman, él es el único que puede entrar cuando quiera, de hay en adelante ordene la restricción de los aldeanos. ─ Sentí como ese dolor de mi pecho que me había atormentado durante ocho meses, desaparecía por completo y esto me relajaba más.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza aceptando todos nuestros actos.

─Pero…ya no es el niño que yo conocí, se la pasa entrenando y es muy frio con los demás─ le expliqué. Itachi solo soltó un suspiró. Lo mire y me acerqué hasta volverlo a rodear con mis manos y susurré a su oído.

─Itachi-san…se que yo nunca podré llenar el hueco que te dejó todo esto, pero tú sabes muy bien que cuentas conmigo y quiero que te grabes esto muy bien "Te amo" ─le recordé, sentí como su musculatura se relajaba, me tomó con mas fuerza en ese abrazó, ninguno de los dos hablamos, pero nos entendíamos muy bien con nuestra silenciosa compañía. Nos separamos un momento y fue hay donde me di cuenta en su vestimenta. Traía puesta una grande capa negra con estampados de nubes rojas. La banda de Konoha, de la aldea por la que sacrificó todo estaba marcada por una raya que partía el signo de la hoja.

─ ¿Qué pasará con nosotros? ─ pregunte ansiosa de su respuesta.

─No lo sé─ me contestó. A veces aunque Uchiha Itachi fuera un gran genio, el despiadado asesino de los Uchiha, respuestas como esta sacaban de quicio a uno y a él lo hacían ver muy infantil ¬¬.

─Tengo que irme ya, es muy peligroso que ande por aquí…estoy satisfecho que hayamos cumplido nuestras promesas…por favor cuida de Sasuke─ me decía mientras me miraba con el sharingan activado. ─Sayonara Kyriu─

─ ¡No! ─grité ─No te vayas aún…─ le decía mientras lo tomaba del brazo reteniéndolo. No lo pensé dos veces, eso fue lo que mi mente me ordenó y con lo que nuestro destino cambió.

─Te tengo una propuesta─ le dije mientras lo miraba suplicante y el arqueaba una ceja mirándome.

* * *

**N/A: **que onda banda!!! waa aqui otro capi pero putho no puedo zubiR documentos, asi que tuve que editar ezte haha!!! ezperamos que el fiq paado no ze borre waa ayuda me dice que tengo error en mi documento y casi casi lloro. haha weno ezte capi va dedicado a Billie Jean haha !!! wei te amo haha y a Tayuya-san!!! haha las qiero mucho.

comentario,sguerencia, chizme, reclamo, y mentadas de madre en REviews!!! no mammen dejenme uno haha waa o llorare waa!!! los quiero mucho att: Divana uchiha.


	9. En el ardor de una noche romántica

─Te tengo una propuesta─ le dije mientras lo miraba suplicante y el arqueaba una ceja mirándome.

─¿Qué─ decía mientras me miraba vacilante.

─No te quiero volver a perder, te propongo que…que nos sigamos viendo─ le dije, lo tomé un poco por sorpresa y antes de que él pudiera decir otra cosa proseguí mientras lo miraba suplicante. ─Y no será peligroso, ahora yo soy la Líder de los Anbu, se que ya estas en el libro bingo, pero si nos cuidamos mejor, no nos verán…ahora prométemelo Itachi, prométeme que no nos volveremos a ver─ le dije, el me tomo con fuerza del brazo, como si ahora yo fuera la que me marchara.

Me observaba fijamente, yo me le acerqué como aquellas veces cuando éramos novios, lo volví a abrazar fuertemente y le susurré al oído.

─ ¿Aceptas? ─ dije seductoramente. Ahora lo único que podía hacer para aliviar su dolor, era ayudarlo a _"olvidar"_.

Itachi suspiró mientras me tomaba con fuerza de las caderas, bajó a mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo. Dios tenia tanto tiempo que no sentía sus labios sobre mi piel, que me pareció de lo más seductor. Subió a mi rostro y me miró fijamente con sus singulares orbes. Nos quedamos hay hablándonos sin palabras, no eran necesarias entre nosotros y menos en esos momentos. Nos dimos un beso que los dos necesitábamos bastante, lo abrace de su espalda mientras se intensificaba el movimiento en nuestras bocas y la reparación era entrecortada. Me di cuenta de cuan tensa estaba su espalda entonces algo se me vino a la mente.

─Itachi necesitas tomar un baño…te relajará─ Fui al baño y preparé la tina con agua caliente, como a Itachi y a mí nos gustaba. Itachi me alcanzó en el baño sin la capa Akatsuki y sin los zapatos. Lo miré y me pareció simplemente perfecto. Tenía puesto su pantalón shinobi y una playera al igual ninja, pero le quedaba más entallado que su antigua ropa. Mi imaginación se echo a volar cuando me imagine los músculos que había debajo de esas ropas. Se quitó la playera sin disimulo alguno, trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad, y esta vez la realidad había sido mejor que mi imaginación, su abdomen estaba perfectamente marcado mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con serenidad debido a su respiración.

Bajé mi mirada haciéndome la inocente, cuando en verdad moría por ver a Itachi desnudo. (maldita shizuka, Tayuya y yo también morimos por eso no eres la única he…) Yo estaba sentada en la equina de la bañera, pude ver de reojo y escuchar como Itachi entraba a la bañera acomodándose, yo me levanté con muchos esfuerzos y sin ganas de irme, pero debía dejarlo que se relajara.

─Shizuka…─ escuché mi nombre en su voz ronca y sensual. Mientras yo estaba tomando ya la perilla de la puerta.

─ ¿Si? ─ conteste sin voltearlo a ver.

─Acompáñame─ me pidió con seriedad. Voltee a verlo y el estaba hay sentado dentro de la bañera, las puntas de su cabello apenas se mojaban y su mirada estaba en la pared de frente. No dije nada, cerré la puerta del baño y comencé por quitarme mi playera, dejando mis pechos al descubierto, tapados solamente por la delgada tela mi sostén rosa pastel. Después proseguí con mi pantalón, lo desabroche lentamente, quería ver la reacción del Uchiha, sin en cambio parecía que su mirada estaba pérdida entre la pared de frente. Me adentré a la tina con él, sin en cambio no quité mi lencería y me senté detrás de él rodeándolo con mis piernas por detrás.

─Relájate─ le susurré mientras mis manos comenzaban a darle un ligero masaje en la espalda. Escuche como suspiró ante mi contactó y sonreí. De pronto mientras yo ejercía presión en los músculos de su espalda para relajarlo, él se volteó me miró y yo me intimide ante su mirada, recargo sus brazos en las esquinas de la bañera acorralándome y teniéndome debajo, por la posición en la que el estaba sobre mí, mis piernas lo rodeaban, me sentí un poco nerviosa ante esos ojos que me miraban por detrás de sus mechones de cabello negros. Se acercó a mí oído y susurró:

─Ya estoy lo suficientemente relajado…y excitado para ti, es lo que querías ¿no? ─me pregunto mientras yo me sonroje ante su comentario, asentí con la cabeza mientras él comenzaba a morder mi lóbulo.

─ ¿Me extrañaste? ─ me preguntó mientras ahora sus labios vagaban por mi cuello.

─Demasiado…─ conteste con la voz melosa. Itachi por su parte recargó un brazo sobre la pared que había tras de mí y dejó libre una de sus manos para comenzar a juguetear con mi cuerpo debajo de la tibia agua. Su boca volvió a encontrarse con la mía y en un apasionado beso perdimos la respiración. Itachi trató de bajar mis bragas, pero debido ala posición no pudo, bufó molesto y yo sonreí con malicia debido a su desesperación. Prefirió subir a mis pechos y desabrocho mi sostén mientras yo hacia el trabajo de quitármelo, miró embeleso mis senos, yo me sonroje ante su mirada, volvió sus manos a las esquinas de la bañera mientras su cabeza bajaba a mi cuello, comenzó una serie de besos, mientras yo solo suspiraba, su boca comenzó a juguetear con uno, mis manos se enredaron en su cabello mientras él seguía su tarea y yo perdía el control, acabo de hacerme desearlo desesperadamente. Lo abracé por la espalda y musité:

─Te…necesito─ dije con sensualidad en su oído. De repente sentí como Itachi rompió mis bragas, sacándolas de la bañera, teniendo el mismo destino que mi sostén: el piso. Volvió a besarme, mientras yo lo tomaba de la nuca el gimió en mi boca puesto que mi otra mano acariciaba su abdomen, llegando cada vez más abajo y regresando por donde vino. Entró por completó de un solo golpe, enterrándose en mi cuerpo, a lo que yo respondí con un fuerte gemido. Se quedó quieto dentro de mí, mientras yo lo abrazaba por el cuello y me aferraba a él, comenzó a moverse con cruda sensualidad mientras sentía como entraba y salía de mi cuerpo, me vi en la imperiosa necesidad de seguirle, el agua chocaba con más frenesí en nuestros cuerpos mientras nosotros realizábamos ese ritual que le dicen: Hacer el amor. Los gemidos por parte de los dos era lo único que resonaba en el baño.

─Ahhh…ahhh Ita…chi─ era lo único que podía articular mientras el seguía moviéndose y yo aferrándome a su masculino cuerpo.

Itachi se echo para atrás jalándome con él, ahora yo estaba sobre sus caderas, lo miré y el me sonrió arrogante como siempre lo fue

─Es hora de que me hagas disfrutar─ sentencio con la voz totalmente enronquecida. Lo miré y le devolví la sonrisa maliciosa. Tome sus hombros y comencé a moverme con sensualidad sobre él, sus fuertes manos me tomaron de las caderas guiándome e incitándome a trazar círculos en mis movimientos. Y así lo hice, mientras sentía su hombría entrar y salir deliciosamente de mi cuerpo haciéndome perder el control. Itachi gemía calladamente, mientras apretaba sus dientes y enterraba las uñas en mis trasero indicándome que lo volvía loco con esto. Comencé a torturarlo moviéndome lentamente, entrando y saliendo muy despacio mientras me daba cuenta como él apretaba sus ojos y dientes mientras le costaba trabajo respirar. Pronto yo tampoco aguate esa tortura y comencé a moverme con más intensidad, el agua se movía y chocaba contra nosotros, ahora mis movimientos se convirtieron en un sube y baja, haciendo que nuestras intimidades llegaran a lo mas profundo del otro en un contacto directo. Los gemidos de mi boca no paraban, podía sentir como Itachi se ponía mas tenso a cada estocada, y como ese momento se iba acercando. Mis pechos se restregaban en el rostro del uchiha que tenía la boca medio abierta intentando tomar aire, una de sus manos me tomaba con fuerza de la cadera guiándome y la otra estaba en mi espalda mientras sentía como enterraba las uñas. Sin embargó una de mis manos estaba en su nuca acercándolo más a mi y jugueteando con su cabello mojado, mientras la otra se posaba en su hombro y también enterraba las uñas. En uno de los movimientos, cuando yo estaba dispuesta a volver a subir sus manos me retuvieron dentro y fue hay donde sentí y toque la gloria con mis propias manos.

─Itachi-san…¡te amo! ─ le recordé mientras sentía su esencia recorrerme y esas descargas de placer en mi cuerpo. El solo apretó sus dientes intentando reprimir el quejido, pero le fue imposible con tremendo placer.

─Ahhh…Shizuka─ mi nombre nunca me había gustado tanto como en ese momento, Había sonado tan exquisito en su voz. Lo abrace del cuello y lo atraje hacia mis pechos, el se recargó tomando la respiración que le hacia falta.

─Entonces… ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas? ─ pregunte seductoramente después de recuperar la respiración entre jadeos.

Se quedó callado mientras podía sentir su resollar en mi piel, se separó de mi y dijo con serenidad.

─¿Tu que crees? ─ con esto me dio a entender que aceptaba. Me sentí una mujer muy feliz, feliz de que no lo volvería a perder. Nos bañamos como es debido y nos fuimos a dormir a mi habitación. En el ardor de esa noche romantica aceptamos lo que de ese día en adelante fuera nuestro destino.

Y por allá en la madrugada volvían a escucharse mis gemidos y jadeos. Mis palabras de amor hacia él sobraban ante tal acto de nosotros. Esa noche romántica desquitamos todo lo que la querida abstinencia nos había quitado.

Y ahora ¿Me arrepentiré? Me preguntaba mientras veía a Itachi dormido aun lado de mi. ─No lo sé─ me dije para quedar parcialmente dormida. No queria pensar en el futuro. Y ahora Itachi y yo de pasar a ser novios, después desconocidos, ahora éramos lo que se llaman: Amantes…¿Pero nos descubrirían?.

* * *

**N/A: **ha no ma haha otro lemOn pero waa!!! no puedo subiiR capituloz haha...asi que los documentos existentes los edito haha copeo y pego el nuevo capi, espero no cagarla y que se borre haha...!!! no ma si no lloro. pero wenO haha he aqui un capi más pero tengo una duda ¿Los descubriran? chale haha ni por que soy la autora se haha mendiga shizuka... y Oh por dios yo tambien muero por ver a Itachi desnudo haha!!! (babaz) bien ezpero que les haya gustado el lemOn haha y ya ya tendrán lemOn haha

Comentario,sugerencia,chizme,reclamo y mentada de madre en reviews. haha no pido limosna solo un review no sean mala onda. haha bien Tayuya-san dedicado el capii y a todos los que les guste el lemOn, itaChi y naruto haha!!!

Sayonara. por cierto haha este capi como no sabia como ponerle y estaba escuchando la rola de la loba de shakira pz la puze de titulo de capi haha ya zaben AAAUUUUUU!!! tengo tacones de aguja magentica haha!!!! ya...ya haha le bajo. bye.


	10. Campanillas que huelen bien

─Muy tarde para remediarlo─ me dije mentalmente. Shizuka estaba hay dormida, totalmente serena. Me daba la espalda mientras yo la observaba. Por primera vez después de que realice la mayor misión de mi vida. Dormí tranquilo, no se si fue por la compañía de shizuka o por estar en el lugar que más amo y saber que Sasuke esta "bien".

Estaba hay totalmente dormida. Una curva que delineaba sus labios me indicaba que estaba tranquila y feliz. Cuando mi sueño por fin fue sereno sin las pesadillas de un sasuke llorando y ahogándose en rabia no me invadieron, sentí una paz que pocas veces había sentido en mi vida. Esa paz, que me llenaba de tranquilidad y era parecida a la que sentía cuando dormía junto a sasuke, por los miedos que presentaba su inocente mirada en noches donde nuestros padres salían a misiones.

Ese cabello castaño, medio ondulado por efectos del agua de algunas horas atrás, se esparcía sobre la cama y tenia el efecto de brillar debido a las lejanas luces de mi amada konoha que se colaban por el ventanal que estaba atrás de mi. Su piel blanca, contra la tenue luz de la aldea daba la impresión de ser suave como el relleno de los dulces que tanto comí en mi infancia. Aquellos ojos cafés que me han irradiado de una tranquilidad, me han poseído al mirarme suplicante y abandonar sus principios leales.

¿Y que he hecho yo? Fácil, mirarla y dejarme llevar por aquellas manos que han albergado sus lágrimas en tardes donde se preguntaba si mi vida aún era valiosa.

El viento mañanero de konoha, cargado de ese perfume especial, único de la aldea me volvió a despertar colándose por la ventana que estaba abierta, sonreí inconscientemente, tenia ya demasiado tiempo que no me despertaba así, y por un momento creí que todo había sido un mal sueño, pero cuando vi la capa de akatsuki, me regresó a mi cruda realidad; Shizuka se acurrucó más en las sabanas al sentir el viento chocar con su desnuda piel. Observe el cielo y aún estaba oscurecido, suspire nostálgicamente al recordar a mi hermano, me levante, vestí y me fui dejando a shizuka totalmente dormida, no sin antes dejarle una pequeña nota.

El viento chocaba contra mi rostro, se sentía demasiado bien, ese aroma a pino que desprendía llenaba mis pulmones sacándome un ligero suspiro, salí de la aldea a oscuras, como si no fuera digno de ver el nacimiento del día dentro de ella. Algunos metros adelante, Kisame, mi compañero de akatsuki me esperaba.

─ ¿Has follado bien? ─ preguntó con su usual tono de voz y sarcástica sonrisa, que dejaban a relucir los dientes blancos y afilados dignos de un tiburón. No le contesté y seguí caminando mientras ahora el se acomodaba su samehada en la espalda y me seguía haciendo sus comentarios de depravado sexual.

─Podía escuchar los gritos de tu perra…hasta incluso se me antojó, ¿dime no me invitaras un día con ella? ─

─Cállate Kisame─

─Era solo broma Itachi-san…pero dime ¿Por qué regresaste? , sabes que es muy peligroso para ti─ cambió su tono de voz, ahora parecía hablar enserio.

─Kisame…─ le hablé mientras seguía mi camino sin mirarlo.

─ ¿Si? ─

─Lo sabrás pronto, ahora vendremos tal vez una o dos veces por mes─ el no me cuestiono y seguimos nuestro camino mientras el amanecer se abría paso entre los rostros tallados en piedra que tanto veneré y sigo respetando, dejando mi amada aldea de nuevo, con la misma punzada que recorre mi pecho hasta llegar a mi estomago, como aquella noche, donde dejé lo que mas amaba en la vida. Y ahora de nuevo lo estaba dejando, mis pasos me desprendían lentamente de la dignidad que alguna vez tuve dentro, y me encaminaban al olvido y repudio de los seres que más amaba.

No se si me arrepentiré de esto, se muy bien el papel con el que ella tendrá que cargar, pero al menos de algo servirá y no todo será en vano.

.

.

.

Me estiré dentro de la sabana completamente feliz, el sol choco contra mis ojos lastimándolos un poco, con mi mano busque su cuerpo masculino. No lo encontré. Me senté, tapando mi desnudez con la ligera manta.

─¿Itachi? ─ pregunté a la nada. Tuve miedo por un momento de que solo hubiera sido una ilusión, que entre mi dolor, el delirio por ver a mi amado se hubiera apoderado de mí, y lo peor es que me hubiera hecho el amor sola creyendo que era Itachi el que me agitaba una noche anterior. Voltee a ver el lugar que según el debía de estar ocupando y estaba totalmente vacio. Me incline y respire un aroma completamente conocido para mí: El aroma de un uchiha.

Volví a mi anterior posición y suspire agradeciendo que todo fuera verdad, me encontré con una hoja de la cual cuya caligrafía reconocía muy bien y decía algo así:

_Shizuka:_

_Lo que paso anoche entre nosotros, no se siquiera por que ocurrió, ¿Fui poseído?, ¿Un antojo? ¿O un momento de estupidez? No nada de eso, fue la necesidad de tu piel, y la necesidad de olvidar. Te agradezco Shizuka, te agradezco el haberme obedecido y esperado todo este tiempo y a lo que más te doy gracias, es que me devolviste algo de tu nombre: Tranquilidad y serenidad por una noche. Debo confesar, que desde que cometí aquel crimen, las pesadillas me atormentaban, como un niño al que le teme a la oscuridad, pero lamentablemente yo ya estoy destinado a ella. _

_Regresaré…regresaré para que me mantengas al margen de Sasuke y de los movimientos diplomáticos tanto internos como externos de la aldea. Ahora tú serás mi espía, serás mi doble agente, eso es lo que tú escogiste. Anoche abandonamos nuestros leales principios a la aldea para pagar una mera necesidad humana. Pero todo esto no será en vano, ahora tu, Jefa de Cazadores especiales ANBU, tendrás que protegerme a mí, akatsuki y más que nada a Sasuke. Trataré de venir una o dos meses por mes, no debo alejarme tanto… Gracias Kyriu. _

_Att: Uchiha Itachi. _

Lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír inconscientemente ante tal noticia. Itachi regresaría y ahora no debía de arrepentirme por nada del mundo. Ahora confiaba ciegamente en Itachi, estaba segura que él no me traicionaría, por que ahora los dos protegeríamos a la aldea.

Y mi vida regresó, regresó con aquellos ojos color carmín hundidos entre maleza de un mundo shinobi corrupto, pero que él estaba tratando de cambiar.

* * *

**N/A: **que Onda bandita? haha waa ia tenía como miiL años sin actualizar haha... no pz aqui por fin un dia que nu tengo tarea haha wenO zi tengo pero para mañana no haha...pero bien amm es un capi corto pero clave en el fiq haha espero que les guste ademas de que es Pov de itaChi haha no ma haha y perdón por el retraso pero es que la tarea, los trabajos todo eso ezta pff..!! Ademas de que adivinen que... ando crenado nueva novela de vampiros cuyo titulo será "El amor de una nosferartu" haha no ma esta medio raro haha ademas de que ando bien entrada en eso, como me llegó la inspiracion pz nu he podido zubiiR haha y a los amantes de Hellsing si se dieron cuenta hay una frase de hellsing muy clara hay, ademas del titulo de capi, es el titulo de rola de la seductora musica de Yasushi Ishii. yehaa espero tener apoyo de todos aquii para ganarle a crepusculo. (No me gusta crepusculo) admito es buena saga pero nel no me cae haha. Bien solo me queda decir alucaRd es sexy al igual que walteR (de morro en the dawn) y el sexy Itachi.

Capi dedicado a Todos haha!! me da weba escribiR el nombre de los weyeez haha.

comentario, sugerencia, chizme, reclamo, mentada de madre en reviews. Onegai no zean mala onda uno que se presiona y se estresa bien chido para hacerles fiq haha va. se cuidan todos att: Girlycard hai wei ia quisiera haha


	11. Al iniciar la guerra

─Bien los he mandado a llamar, gracias a la cercanía de los exámenes chunnin que tendrán el honor de recibir a los gennin de las aldeas cercanas─ decía muy serio el anciano hombre que estaba sentado tras de un escritorio escoltado por sus dos viejos ancianos, aquellos a los que miré con repudio por todo lo que les sobro de existencia.

─Como jefes de las tres grandes divisiones de elite, quiero que se hagan cargo de las finales, y que Cazadores especiales, vigile la duración de todo este evento que comenzara el próximo 25 de julio─ se dirigió hacia nosotros con la autoridad que él tenia.

Ibiki y Danzou me miraron con algo de sorpresa, pues aunque yo ya tenía la idea que nosotros éramos los más indicados para el trabajo y que seguro el Hokage nos tomaría a nosotros, mantuve la esperanza de que no fuera así; sin embargo ellos me miraban con un destello de desconfianza, pero no refutaron nada.

─Bien Hokage-sama, comenzaré con los preparativos de escuadrones─ le dije mientras hacia reverencia ante su autoridad como líder de nosotros y representante digno de la aldea. Este sonrió un poco mientras me veía cumplir con el trabajo que llevaba ejerciendo ya dos años, sin ninguna deficiencia.

─Pueden retirarse, mañana Kyriu, te quiero aquí a primera hora─

─Como ordene mi Lord─

Salimos los tres jefes de elite ANBU, la mayor raíz de espías en todo konoha. Ibiki Morino con esas cicatrices que marcaban su piel, dando el aspecto de alguien acostumbrado a fuertes batallas dirigía a la división de tortura en interrogación. Danzou con todo y sus vendas, estaba a cargo de toda la raíz, (Ninjas Anbu, para su uso privado) y yo, la chica de 19 años Liderando a Cazadores especiales y tácticas de eliminación ANBU.

Habían pasado tres semanas ya, desde su visita. Siempre, en mis ratos libres, cuando mi mente se desocupa de varios temas, el principal pensamiento va dedicado a ese hombre, cuyos ojos me habían hipnotizado y su cabello obscuro me había enredado en las más locas pasiones de mi vida, desde que tenía dieciséis años.

Sasuke ya contaba con doce años de edad, y era el más fuerte de toda la academia ninja, de alguna extraña manera cuando Itachi veía las notas de su pequeño hermano, y los informes sobre su estado, sonreía, cerraba los ojos y mecía la cabeza negando algo a sus pensamientos. Al igual que él, yo me sentía de alguna manera orgullosa por las notas del chico. Además de que era el rompecorazones de konoha. Todas las chicas estaban tras él, e incluso yo lo admito…era algo atractivo, si para mí con 19 años de edad lo era, imagínense el impacto con chicas enamoradizas de su edad. Pero debo confesar Itachi lo era más.

Sin importarle, el orgulloso tiempo, ese que unas veces es amigo y otras el enemigo más grande pasaba sobre mis ojos, con cada flujo de viento que removía mi cabello, con la decoloración del cielo por las mañanas y las noches que tanto me recordaban la vida que llevaba. Dos años habían pasado ya, y en esos dos años, absolutamente nadie sospecho sobre la segunda vida, la verdadera que yo llevaba.

Algo de nerviosismo se alojaba en mi cuerpo. Era la primera vez que la seguridad de la aldea estaba totalmente a mi cargo. Y finalmente llegó ese 25 de julio, tan esperado para todos. Mande a dos escuadrones anbu a vestirse como civiles y andar por la aldea como si nada. Teníamos que dispersarnos entre la gente. Mientras transcurrían los exámenes, todo se volvió tranquilo, poca gente salía a las calles y no parecía ser peligroso.

Los reprobados, esos que no tienen la fuerza suficiente de voluntad, regresaban a su aldea natal. Ahora solo estaban los equipos en ese espeso bosque, buscando los pergaminos del cielo y de la tierra, totalmente exasperados, algunos temerosos y otros confiados de lo que sería en esos cinco días de campamento. Con tan solo ver ese bosque me erizaba la piel, me traía tantos recuerdos de cuando yo hice los mismos exámenes que me pone la piel de gallina, toda la adrenalina que sentí esos días volvía a mí.

Anko-sensei, se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien, alguien muy peligroso para la aldea, no había pasado ni un día, del comienzo de la segunda prueba, cuando este duró acontecimiento marco a todos en konoha. En especial a mí.

Orochimaru se había infiltrado como unos ninjas de la yerba al bosque de la muerte, mi capacidad de deducción no me dio una respuesta lógica. ¿Para que infiltrarse en los exámenes?, tal ver era por que quería llegar a las finales y atacar desde ahí, pero tampoco tenia mucha lógica, tendría que esperar un mes más para las finales y sería peligroso para él. Pero como eso era lo más convincente tome cartas en el asunto.

Yo, como líder de la sección, me sentí con la obligación de asistir para hacer mi trabajo: Matarlo como lo indicaba el libro bingo. Pero el hokage no me lo permitió mandando a otros con el equipo de anko. Lamentablemente la misión no tuvo éxito, orochimaru escapó, la aldea no se enteró de este acontecimiento y mi maestro me dio una buena regañada.

─¡¿Cómo es posible que hayas dejado entrar a orochimaru sin darte cuenta Kyriu?!─ me mantenía sin contestar, la vigilancia estaba a mi cargo, y yo era la culpable de tremendo suceso.

Reuní a los escuadrones y reforcé lo más que pude la vigilancia. De hay no se dio otro acontecimiento más, la prueba había sido terminada con éxito y solo quedaban ya los finalistas, entre ellos Sasuke-kun y Naruto.

Un mes más transcurrió. Comencé a pensar en Itachi como era mi loca costumbre y recordé que no había venido el mes pasado. Se me hizo extremadamente raro, otra vez mi mente comenzó ha sacar sus conclusiones y prefería hacer lo de Itachi: mover mi cabeza negando y seguir esperando.

Me mantuvieron ocupada por completó por un mes más. Todos esperaban con ansias las finales, la mayoría de espectadores apostaba, juraba y perjuraba a Sasuke Uchiha como su chunnin, lo deseaban ver pelear, deseaban volver a ver el poder de un verdadero uchiha, y más que nada el grandiosos poder de esos ojos sangre llamados sharingan que estaban a punto de extinguirse si el chico no crecía.

Ese día me mantuve alado del hokage y Kazekage, mirábamos los tres las peleas que eran interesantes, me dio gusto ver como el chico de ojos azules era reconocido por toda la aldea gracias a su victoria, venciendo a Neji Hyuga. El chico rubio, mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que dejaban resaltar la belleza del nueve colas.

Anbu se encontraba entre el público otra vez, esta vez con sus uniformes. Todo transcurría bien, hasta que llegó la esperada pelea de Sasuke Uchiha, que por cierto mantuvo cierta tensión pues no llegaba a tiempo del entrenamiento con kakashi.

De un de repente, cuando estaba el clímax de la batalla entre mi Sasuke y el hijo del kazekage, comenzaron los ataques de Suna. Para esto, desde el incidente con orochimaru, el hokage decidió poner a cargo de la aldea a Ibiki morino y a mí a las finales. Entre todo el disturbio de las grandes serpientes que penetraron la aldea, el kazekage tomo en desprevenida a Hokage-sama y fue hay donde nos dimos cuenta que era Orochimaru.

Un genjutsu durmió a todos los espectadores, y solo los más aptos quedaron despiertos. Me sentí impotente ante el ahora secuestro del hokague. Los del sonido, subordinados de orochimaru crearon una fuerte barrera que impedía él paso a cualquier ninja. Y comenzó la ardua pelea de la que yo solo era testigo junto con kenji. Un infinito odio supuraba de cada poro de mi piel al ver el enfrentamiento de los dos anteriores representantes de konoha contra el actual.

─Senpai, ¡¿Qué hacemos?!, ¡Denos una orden! ─ me gritaban, mientras podía sentir en su voz la misma impotencia que yo.

─Busquen y Destruyan…mantenlos, mátenlos a todos absolutamente todos los ninja de Suna─ dije con total cólera, que me mordí el labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar para no perder el control.

─Hai─ respondieron totalmente entusiastas de regresarles una cucharada de su propio chocolate. Chocolate por cierto fue uno de los más amargo que provee en mi vida.

─Kenji, Hanabusa quiero que se hagan cargo de todo esto, no pierdan ningún movimiento, yo acompañare a la sección 7─

─Como ordené─ dijeron al unisonó. De mi mano derecha comenzó a hacerse presente el odio que sentía. Mi naturaleza de chakra comenzó ha hacerse presente, con esos sonidos que gritaban mi odio hacia los de suna. Mi mano estaba electrificada gracias a mi chakra tipo rayo, que tanto me gustaba y que me dejaba manipular el de mis oponentes.

Salimos con total rapidez del estadio, los de suna eran cautelosos pero no tanto para una mujer enojada. Comenzamos a atacar al cualquiera que trajera un simple uniforme o banda de suna, algo que no lo caracterizara de nuestra escondida hoja.

La espesa sangre manchaba mi mascara y uniforme, la katana que yo portaba, estaba bañada en el liquido de la vida, vida que ya había sido quitada y solo quedaba su existencia física en ese singular liquido que me enloquecía al verlo supurar de mis victimas, y que me llenaba de satisfacción al estar empapada de este, por que la guerra comenzaba y había que disfrutarla, había que disfrutar la venganza de una aldea que se decía nuestra aliada.

En esos momentos la famosa Kyriu Shizuka estaba afuera deleitándose de las victimas, la temida Shizuka que asesinaba sin piedad, por eso era la líder de Anbu, pero en realidad esa faceta mía, esa donde me hace reír a carcajadas la piedad de mis victimas no era yo, era todo el odio que guardaba para esos momentos privilegiados de un ninja, por que es hay donde todo se compensa, a pesar de que una de las reglas shinobi mencionara que los sentimientos no pueden salir a flote, era hay en una batalla donde desquitabas todos los corajes anteriores.

Y finalmente hube matado a varias victimas cuando regresé, vi morir por la aldea a la persona que me crió. Vi morir a mi padre. Y sin embargo Orochimaru estaba solo con las manos inmóviles y aquel viejo que tanto vio por mí, totalmente devastado.

Para nuestra desgracia orochimaru escapó, y nos enteramos de que el kazekage de suna, también había sido asesinado por él.

Konoha estaba destruida en su totalidad, el hokage y kazekague muertos a manos de orochimaru y este último prófugo. El panorama era tan desolador, me recordaba cuando perdí a mis padres. Me sentía tan culpable.

Niños llorando, adultos desconcertados, ancianos fracturados, ninjas muertos, todo era desolador, ese viento corrió de nuevo con el singular olor de la muerte. Afortunadamente, matamos a tantos pudimos ninjas de suna, fue así como la invasión no fue total en la aldea, abriéndose paso un rayo de esperanza.

Muchos Ninjas murieron, pero no ha comparación de la masacre con los de la arena, y ciudadanos muy pocos. Sasuke afortunadamente estaba bien. Al siguiente día, fue el funeral del hokague, recuerdo que ese día yo no dormí, por estar buscando entre los escombros a ciudadanos vivos, y estar buscando también mi vida con la culpa sobre mi espalda.

Toda la aldea asistió al funeral del hokague, todos lo recordaban con una rosa blanca, lloraban y era fácil de deducir que recordaban los buenos momentos con él, todos vestían de negro como es costumbre. El escuadrón Anbu llevaba una capa negra, que cubría el singular uniforme.

Los habitantes se posaban frente a su cuerpo, mirando su fotografía y dejando una rosa blanca, le otorgaban los más buenos recuerdos de la vida digna y honorable que llevaba. Todos los ciudadanos estaban presentes menos yo. Me presente casi al final, y no fue por quererme hacer la interesante o algo así, fue por que la culpa me mataba, me sentía completamente responsable y sentía que no era digna de estar ahí, pero al final asistí.

Iba vestida con mi uniforme, la mascara cubría mi indignada mirada, la lluvia comenzó a hacerse presente, todos sabían quien era, La líder de segunda sección de elite, pero muy pocos sabían mi verdadera identidad, solo sabían que era la chica, la chica que había sido novia y cómplice de Uchiha Itachi en su crimen.

Pocas veces me veían salir a la aldea cuando estaba trabajando, así que fue mayor su sorpresa al verme llegar sin la capa que los demás Anbu, mi uniforme tampoco era cualquiera, portaba la playera, guantes, pantalón y botas negros, solo la plateada armadura resaltaba. Me adentre, y sentí las miradas clavarse sobre mí, en mis manos llevaba una rosa roja. Me detuve frente a su fotografía y caja donde había ya muchas flores blancas, la lluvia arrecio, pero no me importaba, con suma suavidad deposite la flor sobre las demás, como si estuviera depositando un alma, agaché mi cabeza y susurré muy despacio:

─Perdóneme─

Comencé a sentir esa picazón en los ojos cuando quieres llorar y te abstienes ha hacerlo, y no lloraba por esa jodida regla shinobi, que compensaría con un enemigo más. A pesar de ser la máxima autoridad, era un hombre extremadamente noble, y agradezco a Kami el haberlo cruzado en mi camino, creo que para todos era un padre.

Suspiré y me dirigí a donde mi escuadrón estaba formado, me pare frente a ellos, y dije:

─Lo siento…todo esto fue mi culpa─

─kyriiu-senpai, no…esto no fue tu culpa─ contesto uno tratándome de consolar.

Incluso los cielos lloraron ese Día.

.

.

.

Itachi no daba ni una señal de humo, dos meses y medio sin verlo me estaba comenzando a preocupar. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Cruzaba por mi mente, pero nunca me imagine lo que haría. Recuerdo por completo ese día fue tan ajetreado. Por lo menos la culpa ya había cesado con palabras de aliento de mis amigos entre ellos mi nueva discípula: Haruno Sakura, la afortunada chica de estar en el mismo equipo que sasuke.

Estaba vestida de civil, de hecho con las ropas más viejas que encontré, estábamos reconstruyendo la pared que indicaba los límites de konoha y que había sido destruida gracias a los ataques de la aldea traicionera: suna.

En esos momentos, los rangos no existían, así que no le veía caso ir como Anbu, nuestra máxima prioridad era reconstruir ese muro que daba algo de protección a los habitantes. Mientras trabajaba alcance a escuchar a algunos jounnin que estaban cerca:

─¿Qué tal viste a la Lider de Anbu?

─Esta buenísima, no se me olvida su bien formado cu…─

─No baka, en el funeral de Hokage-sama, todos nos dimos cuenta que llego al final, dime ¿Qué opinas? ¿Se habrá querido hacer la interesante? ─

Al escuchar, con cautela me acerqué más a ellos, para estar atenta a los comentarios que hacían sobre mí, me vieron y yo seguí con el trabajo, mientras prosiguieron con su plática.

─Tal vez, pero creo que fue un insulto el no haber ido vestida igual que sus tropas, y de no asistir desde el comienzo─ le contestó.

─Es lo mismo que digo─

─Aún así, agradezco que no haya ido con la capa de luto, si no, no me hubiera dejado admirar su figura…cielos no se me olvida lo entallado de ese pantalón, y las botas estaba simplemente geniales…sabes creo que me excita el uniforme Anbu, y mas en su jefecita─ decía pervertidamente mientras su mano quería viajar a su entrepierna, pero sus pensamientos no lo dejaban de atormentar. ─Sabes…hoy iré a buscarla ─

─Ja…¿y tu crees que te dejaran verla? ¿Con que excusa iras? ─

─Será sobre la reconstrucción de konoha─ Sus idioteces me estaban hartando así que no pude más y me metí en la platica.

─No te recibirá─ le dije secamente

─¿Tú quien eres? ─ pregunto uno de ellos a lo que el pervertido contestó

─¿Qué no vez que es una indigente, mira tan solo esas ropas, al menos de algo sirve, esta ayudando─ lo miré mientras él también me retaba.

─Es no importa, no importa quien soy yo, pero es mejor que no molestes a los Anbu, además Anbu, no tiene nada que ver con la reconstrucción de Konoha, no es de vital importancia para ellos ese tema y menos para hablar directamente con la Líder─ le explicaba mientras ponía cemento y ladrillo adhiriéndolo. (haha shizuka albañil)

─¿Tú eres Anbu? ─ me preguntó el más sensato sospechando de mi explicación.

─Ya lo dije, no importa quien soy yo o que soy yo─

─Y bueno ya que estas en la plática, ¿Qué opinas sobre lo que hizo? ─

─…─ me quede callada no sabia que responderle. Así que conteste con toda sinceridad quietándome un poco de culpa. ─Tal vez se sentía demasiado culpable para no asistir, por eso llego hasta el final─

─Tal vez, pero el día de la invasión supe que mató a muchos de Suna, la admiró, defendió konoha aunque creo que si mato a varios ninja no tiene emoción alguna─ Lo mire y sonreí ante lo que decía, y es que recordé algo que Itachi dijo y tenía absoluta razón.

─Pues la verdad yo creo que fue una descarada al hacer eso─ se metió el pervertido. Lo mire con algo de enojo, entonces pronuncie lo que recordé del Uchiha.

─NO deberían juzgar a la gente con ideas preconcebidas─ En ese momento uno de mis escoltas se hizo presente a lo que se arrodillo mostrando el respeto que yo tenía en la élite.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─

─Jefa…la mandan a llamar en la torre kague, dicen que es muy importante─

─Vale gracias, en 10 minutos estoy allá─ le dije para que le diera retirada. Voltee a ver a los jounnin que me miraban estupefactos.

─Bien caballeros me tengo que retirar… A su servicio la Líder de Cazadores especiales y tácticas de eliminación de Anbu─ y cuando estaba dispuesta a irme recordé a alguien.

─Y a usted─ lo señale y sonreí pícaramente al pervertido ─Cuídese que puede que algún día yo personalmente le enseñe mis tácticas de eliminación…y mi conejillo será usted─ le dije mientras le sonreía desquiciadamente.

─Perdónenos Anubu-sama, perdónenos─ decía mientras yo comencé a reír.

Me fui directo a mi casa mientras reía sin conciencia alguna de lo que pasaría. Me cambié y fui directo a la torre kague donde me esperaban.

─Konnichiwa─ saludé a utatane y homura los viejos consejeros hokage.

─Konochiwa Kyriu-san─ me contesto la anciana.

─ ¿Me buscaban? ─

─Si…así es, necesitamos hablar contigo─

─Bien ya estoy aquí ¿Qué se les ofrece? ─

─Toma asiento, esto será una sesión larga y necesitamos esperar a una persona también muy importante─

─¿Reunión Secreta? ─

─Si─

Esperamos unos cinco minutos más.

─te estábamos esperando ─

─Listo comencemos─ decía y cuando me vio sonrió cínicamente a lo que yo con muchos esfuerzos me arrodille ante él.

─Buenas tardes Danzou-sama─ él era nuestro superior y me sentía completamente asquerosa al arrodillarme ante la persona que causo tanto dolor a los uchiha.

─Vaya…con que tú fuiste la que dejaste que orochimaru llegara hasta estos extremos ¿verdad? ─ Me sorprendió su comentario, pero era la verdad.

─No seas grosero─ dijo la anciana que me defendía mientras yo me levantaba.

─Bueno a lo que venimos a esta reunión─ tomamos asiento, definitivamente era algo muy importante.

─Bien, el motivo por lo que los reuní es para hablar sobre konoha y su seguridad─ decía homura.

─Kyriu ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer? ─

─Bueno, la seguridad ahora es nuestra máxima prioridad, ¿el por que?, fácil, por que apenas se enteren los países enemigos de que estamos en decadencia, van a querer tomar ventaja de la situación atacándonos, así que debe de ser inmediata la reconstrucción─

─Es lo más sensato y conforme al Hokage ¿A quien propones como candidato?─ Esto me tomo un poco por sorpresa.

─Creo que cazadores especiales o mejor dicho ni Danzou-sama ni yo somos los indicados para poner un candidato─

─¿Por qué lo crees? ─ me preguntó con algo de sorpresa.

─Por que Danzou-sama y yo somos los jefes de la elite, somos encargados de espiar, robar información, asesinar criminales y considero que no somos los más aptos para elegir a un Hokage, ya que nuestra respectiva experiencia no esta basada en asuntos diplomáticos─

─Yo no estoy de acuerdo niña─ me dijo severo Danzou, a lo que yo guarde compostura y paciencia.

─¿Por qué no lo estas? ─ le preguntaron ante su grosera actitud.

─Porqué considero que yo si tengo la suficiente experiencia como para escoger a uno, y no generalices entre tú y yo que no somos iguales─

─Perdón por "Generalizar", pero creo que nuestras especialidades nos sacan del tema─ traté de sonar lo más tranquila, pero odiaba a ese viejo y me estaba hartando al revolcar mi reputación con sus palabras de igualdad.

─Ya…ya Danzou, no le hables así, que ella también es importante─

─Ja…no me digas que una mocosa de 19 años es importante, mejor hubieran traído a un jounnin con más capacidad─ decía enojado, mientras yo me mantenía callada, apretando mis puños debajo de la mesa

─Danzou, si ella es la jefa, es por que tiene más y mejor experiencia que la mayoría de los jounnin─

─Hmp─ se limito a bufar. Quería golpearlo hay mismo, pero me era imposible, tenia que ser pacifica. De repente tocaron la puerta desesperadamente.

─Estamos ocupado en una reunión muy importante, no molesten─

─¡Es que es Importante! ¡Por favor abran! ─ Algo de la desesperación del anbu que tocaba me contagio y sin importarme los invitados de la mesa me levante y abrí la puerta.

─¿Qué pasa? ─

─¡Senpai! ─ me dijo aterrado ─Uchiha Itachi esta en la aldea─

─¡¡¿Nani?!!- La noticia me dejo perpleja y pensé que habrían capturado a itachi o acorralado, mientras iba hacia mi casa, para nuestras visitas.

─¡¿En donde esta?! ─Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente como aquel día.

─En el canal, luchando contra kakashi, Gai, kurenaí y Asuma-sensei─

─Mierda ─ Salí de allí dejando la junta y con un miedo a flor de piel.

Mientras más nos acercábamos al canal, el nerviosismo se alojaba más en mi cuerpo, pero como buena ninja lo disfrace a la perfección con frialdad. Tantas cosas pasaban sobre mi cabeza, por un momento pensé que sería nuestro fin. Definitivamente Itachi no tendría salida, dudé por un momento de su poder pues seriamos seis contra uno. Era algo injusto.

Tenía terror, terror por hacerle daño a Itachi, ¿Qué haría cuando lo viera frente a mí? Esa pregunta no me la había planteado, ¿Cómo lastimar a la persona que más amas?, no, no podría, además tenía ordenes de matarlo, de matar al amor de mi vida, entonces la desesperación me acorralo por un momento ¿Qué debía hacer?, tenía que revelarlo todo, tenia que revelar mi segunda vida con Itachi, no tendría el valor de atacarlo, por que lo mataríamos entre todos. Entonces fue hay donde maldije ser un anbu.

Llegamos al canal y con la mirada busque a mi objetivo. Pero al no verlo me tranquilice y mucho.

─¿Qué ha pasado? ─ pregunté con la voz más serena que pude en ese momento Asuma y Maito gai, estaban jadeando por la reciente batalla.

─Uchiha Itachi reapareció, pero se nos ha escapado─ me contestó Asuma. Esto me relajó demasiado, que deje salir un suspiro tranquilizador.

─Será mejor que le sigan el rastro con perros ninja─propusó el extrovertido Maito Gai.

─No, será mejor dejarlo así, no estamos en condiciones de una batalla campal contra el Uchiha─ dije, y claro me convenía, por que si seguían su rastro con perros ninja seguro darían a mi casa.

─¿Dónde esta kakashi-senpai?, me dijeron que también estaba aquí─

─Lo hirieron, y kurenaí se lo llevó a su casa─. Me contesto el cortes asuma. Ya me había tranquilizado, pero ahora mi preocupación era kakashi, temía que le había echo itachi.

─Vale, entonces todos ustedes están bien─

─Si─

─Tengo que ir a ver a kakashi-senpai─ les dije.

─te acompañamos─ y en el camino comenzó una nueva platica.

─Anbu-chan ¿conoces la organización "Akatsuki"? ─ me preguntó Gai.

-"Akatsuki" ¿Cómo lo sabían? Esa era lo organización de itachi- me dije mentalmente. ─No…no he oído hablar de ella . Mentí.

─Kakashi-san, menciono después del ataque del niño, que hablaba sobre akatsuki y sobre sasuke, pero el chico, dijo que venía sobre el legado del 4to hokague─me contó el sarutobi,

─¿Naruto? ─ dije sorprendida.

─¿De que hablas? ─

─Ahh…no nada, no he oído hablar sobre esa organización, y no se nada del cuarto─

Nos acercábamos cada vez más a ala residencia de kakashi y la platica fue siendo más profunda con preguntas que yo tenia que responder con verdades "disfrazadas".

─Oye…¿Es cierto que fuiste tú la novia de ese chico? ─ rompió el hielo asuma.

─¿Por qué la pregunta? ─

─Por que eres entonces de las pocas personas, que conocen su poder y siguen vivas─

─Eso fue hace mucho tiempo…se de lo que es capaz de hacer, he peleado contra él , y conozco dos de sus mejores habilidades…el Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu─ Expliqué en que consistía cada una de sus habilidades, no dando tantos detalles, tampoco tenia que abstenerme tanto del tema, así que mientras hablaba recordaba aquella noche donde cambiamos el rumbo de la historia.

─¿Cómo sabes tanto? ─

─Por que esa noche, yo vi la masacre que cometió y yo también salí herida─

─Entonces es verdad, tu estuviste con él─

─No fui su cómplice, fueron otras razones, pero yo no hubiera tenido el valor de hacer todo eso─ de pronto cambiaron el tema.

─¿Entonces kakashi estará bien? ─

─Esperemos que sí, kakashi es fuerte se que lo hará─ les di palabras de aliento, además que también me alentaba a mi misma─

Subimos al departamento de Kakashi, kurenaí le había puesto una comprensa de agua fria y lo mantenía cobijado reposando. Me acerqué y solo la sabana tapaba su rostro, un rostro que se me hacia bello a pesar de la mascara, tome entre mis manos sus plateados cabellos, y los removí dando una tierna caricia, removí un poco mi mascara dejando mis labios libres, y me agaché para darle un beso en la frente.

─¿Qué te hizo? ─ me preguntaba mientras recordaba el dolor que sufrí esas 24hrs con Itachi. Nos encontrábamos todos en su cuarto, el descansaba plácidamente, de pronto Asuma rompió el silencio.

─Si que tiene agallas el chico─ decia mientras mascaba un cigarrillo sin prender en su boca.

─¿Cuál será su objetivo?, ¿A que vino a la aldea? ─ preguntaba kurenía.

─Tal vez su objetivo sea Sasuke…su hermano─ le contestaba el sarutobi mientras la observaba y podía verse la química entre sus enamoradizas miradas.

─Puede ser, pero…─ Maito no me dejo acabar la frase.

─Shhh─ decía mientras con sus dedos nos daba a entender que nos calláramos. Escuchamos unos pasos firmes que tenían la intención de venir al departamento de kakashi.

Un suave toque de nudillos se escucho en la puerta y nosotros nos quedamos callados. ─Se que hay alguien hay…abrán─ su voz ya estaba como la de todo un hombre, era sobrepotente, nada que ver con la serena de su hermano.

Abrí la puerta con lentitud y entró, al ver a kakashi rápidamente se sobresaltó atacando con una sola y precisa pregunta.

Era la primera vez que lo veía muy bien de cerca, su cabello era alborotado, negro pero con singulares rayos azules, sus ojos tenían un profundo vacio lleno de odio, tenia un aroma a hombre, algo parecido a su hermano, pero no tan seductor, y su voz completamente ronca y admito algo sensual. (pinche shizuka pedófila, no ma no te conformas).

─¿Qué le paso a kakashi-sensei? ─ preguntó el pequeño Sasuke Uchiha. Cuando estábamos apunto de explicarle mientras nos mirábamos complices en si decirle o no de la aparición de su hermano. Ese jounnin pervertido de la mañana entró como si estuviera en su casa, totalmente sobresaltado y respirando agitadamente debido a un terror que se alojaba en él, entonces dijo:

─¿Ya escucharon?, ¡Uchiha Itachi reapareció en la aldea! ─ dijo fuertemente. Sasuke se quedo estupefacto, pero rápidamente salió corriendo, supurando algo de odio.

─Idiota─ le dije totalmente furiosa al ver correr al chico.

* * *

**N/A: que onda banda haha ha no ma este capi es raro, haha mendiga Shizuka pedofila, le gustó el sasuke-kun, pero weno adimtamoslo, tambien esta papazito y tiene lo suyo, ¿que no? hahaha, pero weno, tengo una buena noticia que dentro de una semana salgo de nuevo de vacaciones y me tendran aqui escribiendo haha... mi nii-chan sakura haruno (melanny) me ayudara con algunos capiz. Bien ezpero que lez guzte, haha pobre shiuzka, vimos su faceta de malota, bien azezina (me hace mal ver hellsing haha pero esta genial y alucarD es sexy) haha no ma tengo anginas y me duele mi garganta haha. Pero bien, solo les puedo adelantar que en el proximo capi, shizuka se enterara de algo bien malo que hace Itachi, ¿Hara estriptiz a kizame ? (babaz) haha, no ya. hay nos vemos la proxima zemanita con el capi que se llamara "Haciendose eco de la verdad" hai weei de cual verdad haha "mi verdá" haha ya no ma parezco el tal juan ozorio haha. pero Oigan banda deneme ideas para hacer una lectura para mi clase, haha la quiero escribir yo, lo mas seguro sera un lemon, hahano no ma nel mi preztigio a donde va, no ya neta denme ideas pa hacer la lectura azi medio cortita pero profunda (no ez albur) y yo la hago la publico en mi escuela y aqui haha. Pinche plagio pero ya nel. camaRa barrio se me cuidas y capi dedicado a...a... a...a todos, ya chale haha.**

**Chizme, comentario, sugerencia, reclamo, recomendacion, mentada de madre o hasta confusiones en reviews. No zean malos regalenme uno, haha por cada review que manden inzpiran mas a uno haha. vale sayonaRa. att: La chica que ezcribio esto. (Divana no eztuvo aqi). **


	12. Aun sigo Vivo

─Idiota─ le dije totalmente furiosa al ver correr al chico.

Iba a salir tras él, pero de pronto otra vez volvieron a recordarme algo que debía de obedecer.

─No son tus asuntos─ intervino asuma a lo que yo me quede pensando para luego decir.

─Cierto asuma-senpai, debo irme─

Me dirigí al cuartel, todos estaba ya enterados, mandamos a llamar a todos los shinobis mayores de 17 años de konoha para dar el aviso de que si se le veía tenia que ser eliminado y acordamos que los ciudadanos no sabrían nada. ¿Qué absurdo sonaba eso verdad?. Me dolía cada orden que daba a su eliminación, pero lo tuve que hacer, era parte de la mentira, mentira de la cual no me arrepiento hasta hoy.

Llegué muy tarde a mi casa, como era de esperarse las luces estaban apagadas, con pesadez, fastidio y admito mucha tranquilidad de que no se hubiera encontrado rastro de Itachi, abrí mi puerta y me sobresalto lo que ocurrió.

─Te esperaba─ se dirigió hacia mi una voz completamente conocida. Me sorprendí y pregunte como reproche.

─¿Qué paso contigo?¿He? ─ Le decía mientras me sentaba a su lado. Preferí dejar la luz apagada.

─Me enteré de lo ocurrido aquí en konoha, así que vine a aclarar algunos asuntos─ Me decía mientras lo abrazaba y él se recostaba sobre mí.

─Perdón Itachi-san…todo esto fue mi culpa, si yo hubiera cuidado mejor de konoha…─

─Shizuka, esto no fue culpa de nadie─ me tranquilicé demasiado y toda esa culpa que sentía desde lo ocurrido con el hokage se fue de mis hombros.

─Sabes mi amor, hoy me diste un gran susto, ¿Te pillaron viniendo para acá? ─

─No shizuka, fue a propósito, era una señal para que los consejeros hokague y Danzou se enteraran de que "Aún sigo vivo" y así aclarar que no se metieran con Sasuke─

─Itachi…entonces ¿yo donde quedó?, sabes muy bien que yo estoy para cuidar también de Sasuke─ le recordé mientras jugueteaba con su cabello.

─Sabes que si lo dejaba a tu cargo, todos dudarían aún más y seria muy sospechoso por tu parte─ me explicó.

─Es cierto─ Admito, que yo le tenía "envidia" a Sasuke Uchiha, el acaparaba toda la atención de Itachi, se que es algo egoísta, pero fue lo que sentí, así que preferí no decir nada.

─Shizuka…─ me llamó mientras ahora se sentaba bien.

─¿Si? ─

─Traje a un compañero─ Me sorprendí, pues no sentía la presencia de alguien cerca, pero cuando puse atención hay estaba aquel singular chakra tipo agua.

─¿Y donde esta? ─

─Kisame─ habló Itachi fríamente. Ese nombre me era familiar de algún lugar, pero por más que quise acordarme no lo identifique. De repente apareció ese hombre, que tenía apariencia de un tiburón y de no haber sido por que tenía extremidades lo hubiera calificado de tiburón. Era alto, muy alto a comparación de Itachi y yo. Su tez era pálida o mejor dicho azul, su cabello encrespado, y sus ojos pequeños. Era raro pero lo más raro fueron esos cortes en sus mejillas que parecían branquias. Entonces fue hay donde lo reconocí ya sabia quien era.

─Hola Kyriu Shizuka─ me dijo mientras se agachaba quedando muy cerca de mí y pude ver su sonrisa decorada por filosos y blancos dientes.

─Ho…Hola─ dije mientras me alejaba un poco de él.

─Descuida no como chicas─ dijo sarcástico.

─Hmp…con que el terror de la niebla amigo de Itachi─ dije mientras lo miraba.

─Compañero─ rectifico Itachi mientras masajeaba con la palma de su mano uno de sus ojos.

─Bien, puedes quedarte─ le indique mientras me sonreía descaradamente enfrente de Itachi. Y nos quedamos mirando fijamente yo pensaba:

─_Es un descarado, como me puede sonreír así frente a Itachi, ahhh me da miedo_─

─No pensé que Itachi tuviera una mujer así de hermosa─ rompió el hielo mientras yo me sonrojaba, mire a Itachi y ahora se masajeaba las cienes mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

─Shizuka, estoy cansado vámonos a dormir─ me decía el uchiha mientras se dirigía a mi habitación y me dejaba hay sola con Kisame.

─de…demo…kisame-san es un invitado, espera a que lo atienda─ le dije ante la falta de delicadeza del Uchiha. Todo lo que estaba haciendo era ser cortés y educada, y más aun con un criminal del rango de Kisame. ¡Ah! Mi amigo Kisame, no se que sería de mí, si él no hubiera intervenido entre nosotros. Es un amigo que a pesar de su actitud sabe que hacer. Le aprecio mucho.

─Él no merece tus atenciones, suficiente tiene ya con quedarse aquí esta noche─ dijo mientras nos dirigía a mí y a Kisame una mirada aterradora.

─Vámonos─ dijo el Uchiha, me extrañe ante su actitud y emprendió de nuevo el paso.

─_¿Itachi? _─ pensé para mí. Cuando estaba dispuesta a contestarle a Itachi , kisame me interrumpió:

─Shizuka-chan Arigato por preocuparte pero así estoy bien, me quedaré aquí en la sala─

─No, te quedaras en la habitación de allá, esta desocupada, seguro descansaras, y si tienes hambre la cocina esta por allá, no dudes en levantarte si algo te incomoda─ le decía.

Me dirigía mi cuarto y cuando entre no podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos. La luz seguía apagada, pero las luces de konoha dejaban ver muy bien lo que pasaba.

─¿Itachi?...¿Itachi que te pasa? ─ le pregunte preocupada.

─Ahhh…shizuka, mis ojos, mis ojos shizuka me duelen ─ decía con desesperación mientras los masajeaba. Estaba sentado en la esquina de la cama, sus codos se recargaban en sus piernas mientras estaba agachado masajeando sus ojos.

─¡Ahhh!¡Mis ojos! ─ Esto lo dijo gritando con mucho dolor, a lo que me sobresalte y me hinque para ver que pasaba con él.

─Mi amor ¿Qué tienes? ─ le dije mientras intentaba ver su rostro. Al principio no distinguí bien, pero de sus manos salía un liquido espeso entonces pude darme cuenta de que era sangre. Me asuste y maldecí el no ser una medico kunoichi como la mayoría de las mujeres.

─Ahh, mis ojos─ decía sollozando mientras podía ver como apretaba sus dientes. La desesperación se apodero de mí entonces lo único en lo que pensé fue en avisar a Kisame.

─¡Kisame! ─ gritó Itachi entre enojado y desesperado. Me levanté, encendí la luz y en un santiamén fui por él. Cuando entré itachi seguía igual, solo que en el piso ya había lagunas gotas de su sangre. Su compañero de akatsuki saco unas cosas entre ellas una jeringa y un pequeño frasco. Lo que más me dolió fue lo que dijo itachi en esos momentos:

─Kisame…Shizuka fue a cuidar de Sasuke ¿verdad? ─ El hombre que amaba comenzó a desvariar. Fue cuando entendí que tanto era el dolor de Itachi que desvariaba con sus sueños.

─Itachi-san recuéstate─ Kisame lo tomo del brazo y le inyecto el liquido de le jeringa fue cuestión de segundos que Itachi se quedó completamente dormido. El segundo akatsuki me miro mientras la desesperación comenzó a ser evidente en mí, las pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin permiso y mi visión fue borrosa. Me dirigí a la sala y me deje caer sobre el sofá mientras comenzaba ha controlar mi llanto sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Kisame se sentó aun lado de mí.

─¿Qué le paso a Itachi? ¿Qué tiene? ─ pregunté mientras lo veía, él suspiro y dijo:

─Shzuka…él esta un poco enfermo, y esta vez esta así por que utilizo sus dos técnicas más desgastantes para él hoy─ me explico.

─¿Qué le inyectaste? ─ mis sospechas comenzaban a resonar en mi mente.

Se quedó callado, me miró y volvió a suspirar.

─Morfina─ me quede perpleja ante lo que había dicho, las había confirmado. ¿Desde cuando Itachi consumía drogas? ¿Por qué me lo había ocultado?. Me sentí destrozada al saber que el hombre que amaba consumía drogas, y solté en llanto, pero kisame trato de justificarlo.

─Shizuka…esta es la segunda vez que lo hace, la primera fue cuando llego a akatsuki, llegó devastado entonces tuvimos que suministrarle esto para que se calmara, y ahora fue por sus ojos, no te preocupes el no es un adicto─ lo justifico rápidamente su "amigo".

─Shizuka, tienes que saber algo─ me dijo serio ─Si Itachi no consume esto mientras utilice el mangekyou será ciego─ Aún no acababa de asimilar muy bien las palabras de kisame solo estaba llorando, el dolor que Itachi sentía y la desesperación también me contagiaron así que solo pude llorar como una niña pequeña. Entonces kisame me abrazó y yo deje que lo hiciera pues bien necesitaba uno, y me di cuenta que no era tan malo como parecía.

Después de que me tranquilice me fui a dormir, observe el apacible rostro del Uchiha y parecía en paz, entonces me pregunte si había sido por el efecto de la droga, me acosté a aún lado de él, suspire un poco y me quede parcialmente dormida a su lado.

En la madrugada sentí sus manos recorrer mis caderas, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con los carmín de él, me miró y dijo con la voz totalmente enronquecida.

─perdóname─

Lo único que pude hacer fue acariciar su mejilla y darle un tierno beso en los labios en señal de aceptación, mientras en lo más profundo de mí me dolía lo que había hecho.

.

.

.

Otra vez ese tiempo volvía a pasar frente a mis ojos, ahora en las visitas de Itachi, se quedaba kisame en la otra habitación. Otra cosa relevante fue que una Sakura Haruno se convirtió en mi mejor amiga a pesar dela diferencia de edades, y algo de complicidad hubo entre nosotras. y ahora ella estaba trabajando con la nueva hokague. Era una mujer, una hermosa mujer rubia de fuerte carácter y una fuerza sobre humana, además de ser la mejor medico kunoichi del mundo shinobi y de tener los más grandes pechos que conocí en mi vida gracias a que en ellos se guardaban esperanzas y sueños. Ella era Tsunade-sama la gondaime.

Recuerdo que ese día, día en el que decepcione a Itachi, salí a una misión a la aldea de la yerba, fui a entregar unos informes sobre la alianza de las aldeas la misión duró una semana y cuando regresé me entere de algo horrible. Ya había quitado a los espías de Sasuke tiempo atrás ahora solo revisaba las notas del chico. Ese día llegue a la una de la mañana a konohagakure, tenia ansias de dormir en una cama cómoda.

Entonces mientras asistía al hospital para que me revisaran como era costumbre, kakashi entró corriendo con naruto en brazos.

─¿Dios que le paso? ─ pregunte preocupada pues vi que el niño tenia un gran agujero en su cuerpo.

─Tuvo una pelea con Sasuke─

Me quede callada, Sasuke le había echo eso al niño, por dios entonces ¿Sasuke era un demonio?, sentí ganas de darle una paliza a sasuke por lo quele había hecho a naruto, casi lo mataba.

─¿Por qué? ─ De pronto sakura apareció llorando y mientras kakashi llevaba al inconsciente rubio ala sala de urgencias yo paré a sakura.

─¿Qué paso? ─ le dije mientras removía mi máscara.

─Senpai…─gimoteaba la niña mientras las lagrimas salían sin cesar ─Sasuke-kun escapó de la aldea…¡Dejó Konoha! ─

─¿Nani? ─ dije para ver a la también niña enamoradiza que había dejado el menor de los Uchiha. Respiré pesadamente, di los informes de la misión y ordene la búsqueda del pequeño, pero nada. Después me di cuenta de que no sabía como había ocurrido todo este asunto, todo fue tan rápido, estaba así debido a que Naruto me preocupaba, bueno lo dos me preocupaban demasiado. Entonces me puse a recordar en la oficina desde cuando, desde cuando el chico tenia planeado dejar la escondida hoja y recordé el día que Itachi se hizo presente, ese día los dos hermanos se encontraron después de mucho tiempo.

Sakura, mi discípula, al enterarse de la búsqueda que yo estaba haciendo, me dio ciegamente informes de todo, entonces caí en la cuenta de que todo este asunto se remontaba hasta los exámenes chunnin, fue hay donde Orochimaru implantó el sello maldito al niño, por eso sasuke tuvo que irse, fue en busca de poder y Naruto por aferrarse a él salió casi muerto, pero gracias al zorro que esta en su entusiasta alma y cuerpo pudo recuperarse.

─Kyriu, la búsqueda se cancela, Sasuke Uchiha se ha ido─ me dijo la gondaime, yo no pude reprender, no podía hacer nada, ya estaba fuera de nuestro alcancé. Suspire y me fui al cuartel, me deje caer sobre la silla, retire mi mascara y suspire mientras decía:

─¿Cómo se lo digo a Itachi? ─ Esta era la tercera vez que me sentía completamente derrotada en mi vida.

* * *

N/A: ola pues yo soy melanny-nii-chan su alumna de divana senpai, buenno en esta ocacionn yo subire el capi ya que mi senpai esta enferma y se ha sentido muy mal, se que est sera muy aburrido pero lo gracioso esque este fic nacio de otra historia que jamas fue subida en u otra pagina ya que carecia de trama, lo genial esq dejamos a un lado esa historia y nos enfocamos en este, los capis estaban muy desordenados y solo creamos unos cuantos pero al terminar, quisimos subirlo y asi es como comensamos por lo primero pero tampoco lo subimos saltandonos esa pequeña parte y comoenzando con uno de los primeros lemons y creo que debo aclarar que ningun capirulo editado aquie es el original... bueno en fin espero que les guste el capi bueno dejele un review porfa encerio eso alentara a mi senpai a continuar esta pequeña historia que cuenta con mas de 23 capitulos


	13. Haciéndose eco de la verdad

Se que lo que hice es irremediable, lastime a las personas que más quiero. Y lo peor es que le jodí la vida a mi hermano menor, él no tenía la culpa de nada y sin embargo, esta pagando con soledad y odio el sufrimiento que se evitó de guerra.

─Hmp─ mi hermano, si supiera que su vida esta basada en una gran mentira…él aún es muy joven para entenderlo. Konoha, Shizuka y mi hermano son lo más importante para mí, se que nunca obtendré él perdón de mi hermano ni la honra de la aldea, pero aún así yo los defenderé hasta que muera; Y eso se que esta cerca. Pero hay alguien, alguien a quien no le importó la traición y abandonó sus principios hacia la aldea por mí: Shizuka.

Kyriiu Shizuka, esa mujer que abandona todo por mí. A veces cuando hacemos el amor, termina cansada y duerme, me preguntó ¿Cómo es posible que confié en mí? Tal vez ella me conoce demasiado o tal vez es tan estúpida que no se da cuenta con quien se mete. Aún no se como llamarla, es tantas cosas para mi: Es la salvaje amante con la que mi pasión se desquita, la tierna y coqueta novia que tuve, la inseparable y cariñosa esposa que me apoya, la confiable amiga que me aconseja, simplemente es todo para mí y yo solo la llamo shizuka.

Ella fue la única que a pesar de todo, estuvo conmigo y ahora que yo soy el criminal y ella la autoridad, sigue aferrándose a mí, sin importarle la lealtad a la aldea, su lealtad a sus padres, su felicidad o que nos descubran y que su honra quede en lo mas bajo, ella esta hay para mi.

Kisame dice que es mi amante, pero no, no la considero eso. Cuanto hubiera deseado vivir tranquilamente con ella y sasuke, formar una familia a su lado sin ocultar lo nuestro, olvidándonos de los rencores, ver crecer a mi hermano y como todas las chicas lo acosaban pero eso era un sueño, nada más que eso.

Me gusta shizuka por su forma de ser, de pensar y de moverse. Me gusta su cabello castaño cuando se encuentra esparcido sobre la cama, me gustan esos ojos tranquilos con brillo lujurioso, me gustan esos labios delgados cuando recorren mi cuerpo con sutiles besos alejándome cada vez más de la realidad, hundiéndome en un mundo de emociones, me gusta su voz gimiendo de placer, gritándome por más, esos suaves pechos que han sido mis almohadas en noches de ardiente pasión, y me han amamantado con las dulces mieles del olvido y placer, esas caderas que han bailoteado sobre y debajo de mí con frenesí buscando una palabra que tanto les gusta a las mujeres, y sobre todo esas piernas que se enredan en mi cuerpo amarrándome más a la locura y sus dedos delgados que se aferran a mi espalda cuando la tengo en el éxtasis completo.

Simplemente me gusta todo de ella, y me da lastima el no poder decírselo. Cuando le hago el amor, cuando la tengo al borde de la locura susurra, jadea y grita que me ama, que la vuelvo loca y reprime sus gemidos esperando escuchar con claridad lo mismo, sin en cambio solo pronuncio su nombre, sin que ella sepa que su nombre significa, un gracias por estar a mi lado, un te amo decesperado y un te necesito para siempre.

¿Qué por que me embarque con shizuka? La pregunta que se hace kisame yo mismo trato de entenderla pero, ni si quiera yo mismo lo sé. He pensado en abandonarla y alejarme lo más que pueda de ella para que almenos uno de los dos sea feliz, que tenga una vida normal con alguien normal, pero el solo pensar que otro la haría mujer y ocuparia el lugar que yo tantas veces he soñado tener me llena de rabia y se que será imposible, porque en las noches frías, cuando mi pasado me atormenta y se apodera de mí, recuerdo lo que alguna vez fue mi vida, entonces aparece ella, y es hay donde me doy cuenta que ella es lo único que queda de mi vida dejando claro lo mucho que la necesito, un tiempo pense que la necesitaba para no olvidar lo que tuve pero no ahora se que es más que eso, que la necesito porque la amo.

Se que la vida que me depara con ella no será fácil ni para mi ni mucho menos para ella, pero se que cuando yo muera ella podra tener una familia como la que yo soñe con ella; estar con ella en el jardin de la familia principal de mi clan abrazandola viendo como un niño de 3 años juega ha ser shinobi con el signo uchiha en la espalda, con otro en brazos de casi 1 año y tocando su vientre esperando otro que seria una niña con los ojos como su madre, su cabello, su sonrisa simplemente hermosa como ella, y mi shizuka, con su mirada calida, y su paciencia, mirándome y diciendo te amo, tocando mi mejilla y besando mis labios, simplemente como la madre de mis hijos; con Sasuke jugando con mi hijo y sonriendo, claro una vida que solo era un sueño inalcanzable para mi, se que ella la tendrá o por lo menos eso espero.

Me siento tan mal, le he ocultado tantas cosas a Shizuka y ella me lo ha dado todo incondicional mente sin preguntar nada y sin poner pretexto, se que ella quiere saber lo que oculto pero creo que es mejor para ella que no sepa muchas cosas de mi vida, pero hay veces que necesito contarle cosas y no puedo sin encambio ella no dice nada, el hecho de no decirle sobre mi pronta ceguera por usar el makengyou, o el hecho de que mi organización esta hecha para matar gente y destrucción de todo aquello malo, pero es acosta de la muerte de tanta gente, no, no puedo decírselo sin duda no lo entendería, no entendería porque he entrado a esta organización y la verdad es que desde dentro puedo proteger a konoha aunque sea de una manera poco usual.

Aún recuerdo el día que el baka de kisame le dijo que yo tomaba morfina, ella no replico pero sin duda quería saber que era lo que pasaba en mi cuerpo y yo se lo oculte.

Las pesadillas que por las noches me atormentan por la culpa de matar a la gente que estubo a mi alrededor, me hacen delirar y ella a menudo me ha visto despertar agitado y casi sudando ha preguntado que es lo que pasa yo no contesto, me mira y pregunta

─¿son pesadillas sobre esa noche? ─ Mi cara solo mira en dirección contraria hacia ella, dandole a entender que es verdad y ha acertado no pregunta más y me invita a recostarme de nuevo tratando de hacerme compañía.

La enfermedad terminal que me acaban de diagnosticar, es muy fuerte, pero estoy seguro que sera mejor no decirle nada de mi enfermedad, es una decisión no le dire nada Shizuka.

Hay mañanas que despierto y veo dormir a Shizuka aferrada a mi pecho y pienso que ella tiene ansisas de amarme sin ocultarlo, se que ha soñado con que todo esto sea una pesadilla y que nada es verdad, pero yo no puedo cumplir ese sueño pues se que esto es verdad, se que sigo siendo un criminal ante los ojos del mundo pero, no, ella solo me ve como el hombre que ama, me siento impotente de no poderle dar todo lo que ella se merece, y yo solo respiro su aroma, acaricio su piel de seda y beso su frente.

Cuando me voy hay veces que no esta despierta y solo dejo una nota para que ella sepa que tengo intenciones de regresar, solo así es mas fácil para mi separme de ella, sin encambio cuando ella esta despierta y me mira con esos ojos que inspiran tranquilidad, se que no quiero alejarme, me duele dejarla pero le doy un cálido beso y me voy dando la espalda para no mirarla y no sentirme miserable de haber arruinado su vida.

Mi hermano ese niño por quien vivo, para protegerlo Shizuka me ha preguntado un sin fin de veces ¿Porque ocultarle la verdad?, pero solo recuerdo las lagrimas que derramó por mi culpa, no podría dejarlo más destrozado si le digo que el clan del que se sintio orgulloso por mucho tiempo, es el mismo clan que fue egoísta y que por poco hace que el mundo ninja entrará en otra gran guerra solo por su estúpida paranoia, no, no podría decírselo, ¿Como se lo diría?

–Sasuke nuestro clan es el que causaría otra gran grerra ninja y son unos traidores así que los mate(quizás por mi egoísmo de no sufrir otra guerra) para que no pasara nada y asi es como tu vida solo sera una mentira si te sientes orgulloso de un clan que no tuvo conciencia─

No estoy seguro que no podría y tampoco justifico el hecho de haberlos matado pero no podría, no se si pedir que algún día sepa la verdad o que nunca la sepa se que de todas formas el sufrirá, así que para protegerlo y evitar una guerra elegí el odio de mi hermano que su amor, vivir a escondidas con una mujer que amo y estay orgullosamente casado con ella, escoji la deshonrra que la honrra de mi pueblo solo para que a ellos no les pasara nada a las unicas 2 personas mas inportantes de mi vida Kyriiu Shizuka y Uchiha Sasuke.

A pasado tiempo desde que vi por última vez a mi hermano, tenía esperanza que Kakashi supiera entrenarlo bien o que talvez decistiera de su venganza, hace poco cuando fui a konoha Shizuka no se sentia muy entusiasmada en cuanto a comentarme el estado de Sasuke, me dijo que a peleado con Naruto su mejor amigo en el valle del fin y que se ha ido, pero ese maldito orochimaru aprovecho que el estaba confundido de su dolor y su sed de venganza le lavo el cerebro y el se ha ido, y yo no podia hacer nada, ni tampoco se lo reclame a ella pues no podía hacer nada, se que comenzaron una búsqueda aún que ese escurridiso de la serpiente orochimaru y su ayudante cuatro ojos kabuto cambian de escondite seguido y a sido casi imposible encontrarlo, espero que mi hermano sepa lo que hace, pues me han dicho que su mejor amigo ha prometido traerlo de vuelta a konoha lo que me dio una clase de alivio, se que tendré que intervenir pero eso sera en su momento.

Ha pasado casi 3 años desde que el se fue, no se nada de el pero solo espero que este bien; mi querido hermano menor si supiera…

.

.

.

El aire golpeaba mis mejillas en una mañana nublosa y fria, me sente en el marco de mi ventana, me tape y tome un buen sorbo té, pero una tristeza me invadia, en la noche anterior el hombre que robaba suspiros, alientos y en toda la extencion de la palabra mi vida, estubo aqui con migo abrazándome y amándome como solo el lo sabe hacer, pero cuando amanece recuerdo que no todo es tan maravilloso como lo sueño y pienso cuando esta él, si no que debo regresar a mi realidad, no mejor dicho, a la realidad de los demás donde yo soy la buena y él es el malo, donde tengo que atraparlo y el huir, donde yo soy la autoridad y el es el criminal pero si supieran que es alrreves, que bien yo podría ser la mala y el es el dulce angel que vela por la ciudad, si tan solo supieran que ambas partes del jin y el jang, lo malo y lo bueno se reunen en las noches de luna para hacer una batalla donde un cuarto es testigo de aquella batalla donde solo el amor gana, donde queda el dulce sabor de la piel de el contrario esperando que haya continuidad y ese dulce sabor de la locura regrese a sus bocas, y entonces después de cada batalla donde quieran convencerse de que no querran otra batalla como esa, no la necesitan sabrán antes de irse que se necesita de ambos para mantener el equilibrio en la vida, en su vida y que sin duda habrá otra batalla por decidir cual es el que ama con locura al otro.

Hay veces que me pregunto ¿Que es lo que me atra de él? o ¿Por qué estoy enamorada de él?, la verdad no lo sé, siempre fue casi un sueño para mi estar casada con alguien, que aunque no fuera rico me amara y de pronto hay estaba el como si kami-sama me lo hubiese mandado, bueno, inteligente, guapo, serio, reconocido, orgulloso, con esa mirada, sus fuertes brazos, su formado pecho, su cabello largo, sus labios delgados que tantas noches besaran mi cuerpo enloqueciéndome, simplemente guapo ante los ojos de cualquier mujer, hay noches que espero que diga lo que yo grito con locura con desesperacion y con desenfreno cuando me hace el amor "Te amo", es lo que espero escuchar, pero lo único que escucho de sus labios es mi nombre.

Cada vez que el se va me pregunto si lo volvere a ver, pero yo se cual es su destino, se que el ha elegido su muerte en manos de su hermano menor y yo no podré hacer nada, ¿Qué porque lo sé? Porque una mañana mientras él estaba apunto de irse mis labios no aguantaron mas guardar la pregunta y hablé diciendo:

─ ¿Te volveré a ver? ─ Mientas él estaba casi afuera de la habitación con una de sus manos sosteniendo la puerta me daba la espalda, suspiró, bajo la cabeza, cerro los ojos y volteo solo un poco su cara hacia mi:

─Si─ pero antes de que mi cuerpo y mente descansarán al escuchar su respuesta, mis labios dieran una pequeña sonrisa el continuó

─Pero un día la respuesta sera no Kyriu─ un frio inundo mi pecho, baje la cabeza y se fue.

Toda la aldea me miraba y susurraba, claro que sabía que era lo que tanto hablaban, querían saber si algún día me casaría, pues bien todos creían que después de que fui traicionada por el amor de mi vida (Itachi) renunciaría a el amor, pero luego llego Umino Iruka y todos creyeron que sin duda él sería quien fuera el ganador de mi fortuna familiar a quien todo mundo llamaria mi esposo, él es muy guapo, no lo niego pero sin duda nunca lo amaré, si tan solo supieran que yo solo amaré a un hombre el cual jamás me ha traicionado, ese hombre a quien ahora podría llamar mi esposo, aunque no fuera ante la gente, no me importaba me bastaba saberlo yo, hay veces que me pregunto si soy ingenua, tonta, o confió tanto en él, pero me pregunto ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? Deja libre a los malos y a los buenos los castiga, sin duda daría mi vida por él, quisiera saber solo por una vez que es lo que hay en su mente, pues se que él no es un asesino psicópata que busca poder como todo mundo piensa, pero jamás dice nada, siempre es tan limitado cuando habla.

Hay mañanas que desearía que todo fuera normal y que nuestra vida no fuese diferente a la de los demás, aún no se que es lo que itachi me oculta, se que hay muchas cosas de su vida que no se, como cual es su verdadero objetivo, o cual es la razón de que este decayendo su salud, o de que tome medicinas, son cosas que me gustarian saber pero se que él piensa que hay veces que es mejor que yo no lo sepa, pero no se lo reclamó pues yo sé que esta es la vida que tendría con él, sé que poco lo puedo ayudar y hasta he llegado a sentirme impotente de verlo sufrir por la vida que dejo ir, recuerdo cada mañana el despertar con él, el aroma de su piel, lo suave que es al contacto, su bien formado pecho, su cara serena y tranquila tratando de aparentar que todo esta bien pero sé que él durante las noches sufre, aún dormido, recordando el pecado que el a cometido, así lo llama él "pecado" yo no digo nada sólo me limito a tratar de hacerlo olvidar, pero sé que cuando el no esta con migo, que cuando esta solo con su compañero Kisame les es imposible dormir, pues he visto como cuando llega a casa la mira con alivio sabiendo que podrá dormir después de tantas noches, se que tal vez he cometido el mayor error de mi vida pues si los demás supieran que durante algunas noches duermen 2 criminales de rango S y la autoridad Anbu en una sola casa sé que nadie lo aceptaría, ahora solo queda esperar el final de esta loca historia que empezó como una aventura entre mi jefe y yo, cierro mis ojos y espero despertar y ver que todo es un sueño un muy mal sueño donde todo lo que he vivido es mentira, que despierte y hay esté Itachi mirándome como mi jefe de Anbu, mientras crea excusas para ir a ver a su hermano, donde el tercer hokage esta ahí y sigue velando por mí, donde tenemos que ocultar lo nuestro pero sin dudad en las locas noches de pasión gritemos el nombre del otro como si solo fuera eso lo que conosieramos, pero cuando creo que todo es verdad y abró los ojos me encuentro con la horrible pesadilla que tengo que vivir dia a dia donde tenemos que alejarnos uno del otro y esperar hasta nuestro proximo encuentro.

Cuando Sasuke se fue de la aldea y yo no puede hacer nada me senti fracasada he impotente por tercera vez, sabía que no se lo podria ocultar a Itachi, llego ese día comenzó a preguntarme sobre el progreso de su hermano y yo no hallaba las palabras con las que le deberia contar que su hermano se fue manipulado por ese estupido sannin orochimaru, él se dio cuenta de mi apatia por el contarle sobre su hermano, me pregunto si pasaba algo y yo respondi que si, me miro expectante y con mirada interrogante, conteste fria, tratando de sonar seria y diciendo.

–Sasuke se fue de la aldea manipulado por orochimaru─me miro un tanto sorprendido y enojado, bajé mi cabeza sin poder mirarlo esperando una reprimenda, como una niña que ha cometido un error, que espera un regaño y castigo, pero sin embargo sereno me pidio que le contara como paso. Al terminar bajo la cabeza, cerró los ojos pensando que hacer:

─Así que lucho con su mejor amigo y obtuvo la fase final del sharingan─ asentí

─ Logro hacer el Chidori con la 2 face de la marca maldita y choco contra el rasengan─ y asentí de nuevo.

─pero Naruto le prometio a su compañera traerlo de nuevo a konoha─ y por ultima vez volví a indicarle con mi cabeza que era verdad.

Se levantó y yo en un tono de susurro dije:

–gomenasai─ él me miro tranquilo

─no te preocupes─

Trataba de disimular que no estaba enojado pero yo lo conocía demasiado y sabia que él estaba muy enojado pero se controlaba, sé que me quería reclamar el hecho de que no lo cuide, pero cuando esto paso estaba en una misión, y cuando me entere comencé una búsqueda pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya no pudimos hacer nada, Tsunade-sama cancelo su búsqueda y yo no pude hacer nada para impedirlo.

Hoy a pesar de que han pasado casi 7 años desde aquella vida que tuve, que disfrute con mi jefe, no me siento tan culpable, hoy solo sé que mi cuñadito esta por ahí, con esa serpiente asesina que solo piensa en él, no se nada de él y al parecer Itachi tampoco, así como sé que cada día piensa en su pequeño hermano menor, en lo que será la vida despues de que el muera y lo que el hará si se entera la verdad de porque mato a todo el clan y porque solo lo dejo con vida a él.

A pesar de estos 3 años que han pasado no he cambiado de parecer a cuanto a Itachi, se que algún día ya no lo vere. El solo pensarlo hizo que en mi mejilla rodara una lágrima y que un viento frío entrara por la venana conjelandola y dejandome un sabor amargo de boca, se que el día que esto acabe, cuando en verdad todo termine cuando él ya no este, se que no podré decir satisfecha que fui feliz.

* * *

N/A: que Onda banda!!! ha no ma aqui zubiendO capi a la una y media de la mañana, haha no ma que pedo pero wenO para que vean como zomos lo fans que aun azi con toz, gripa, anginas y fiebre estoy escribiendo haha pero wenO ezte capi ez micha y micha, seguramente hay como mil faltas de orotgrafía pero es que ese capi lo de los pensamientos de itachi hazta donde dice ¿que por que me embarqe con shizuka? es mio haha todo, absolutmante todo lo demas es de mi nii-chan melanny que por ciertO la quiero un bueny zubio el capi pazado pero wenO. para que no se me confundan en el proximo capitulo ya sera chippuden(shippuden) pero azi le dijo :P haha weno ezto de los pensamientos es el salto de naruto a naruto shippuden. vale. dejen un review no zean gachos

comentario, sugerencia, chizme, reclamo, mentadas de madre o estupideces en reviews. No zean mala onda, inzpiren a la autora y no se traguen sus criticas haha. vale se les quiere. att: Divana Uchiha.

haii wei marha ia tienes 16 no mameez haha no me habia fijado que tu naciste el dia que benito juarez naciO y yo el dia que muRio haha ha no ma que loco. vale te quiero mucho wei y ya zabes a qui esta la bandota para apoyarte.


	14. Nubes rojas, cielo negro

Habían pasado ya tres años desde que Sasuke se había ido de la aldea, Naruto también lo hizo con Jiraiya-sama y Sakura se quedó aquí como alumna de la Gondaime. Dos de ellos estaban totalmente diferentes, Naruto regreso más grande, más guapo e igual de infantil y Sakura se volvió una señorita hermosa, con una fuerza sobrehumana que incluso yo le temía y unos ojos jade totalmente hermosos que reflejaban la inocencia y madurez que concebía, ya había florecido para mí mi pequeña flor.

Los akatsuki armando revueltas secuestrando al kazekague de suna: Gaara. que por cierto esa aldea despues de entrar Tsunade como hokague volvio a ser nuestra aliada. Cada vez tomaba más importancia esa organización y eso me preocupaba, se rumoraba que estaban atrapando a los bijuus, Itachi me lo habia aclarado, pero aún no comprendia bien su finalidad, finalidad que Itachi tampoco comprendia o no me lo queria decir.

Creo que todos los verdaderos problemas que tuve con Itachi, comenzaron ese Día… esa mañana una cualquiera, con un sol cualquiera, olor a pino cualquiera, sabía que esa mañana seria igual que todas cuando él estaba ausente.

Comencé a quitar mi ropa, me enrede en la toalla, tomaría un baño antes que ir a ningún lugar, pero de un segundo para otro, sentí unas fuertes manos rodear mi cintura y una serena respiración en mi cuello, me sobresalte un poco, pero en cuestión de un segundo me tranquilice, pues conocía demasiado bien el agarre de esas manos.

─Hola Shizuka─ dijo muy cerca de mi oído, propiciando un pequeño estremecimiento en mí. No dije nada, solo me di la vuelta y lo bese como era costumbre.

─Que bueno que ya estas aquí─ dije separándome de sus labios. Él no dijo nada, solo me miro inexpresivo, y pude ver de lo que ya estaba deseoso, sonreí un poco y decidí hacerlo esperar.

─Tomaré un baño─ le dije mientras ya caminaba hacia este, estaba segura que se desesperaría, además él no tenía que influir en mis planes.

Entre a la regadera, y me adentre en el chorro del agua, la tranquilidad de saber que estaba bien y aquí, se alojaba en mi cuerpo, alcé mi rostro dejándome llevar por la frescura, el jabón de mi cabello y cuerpo desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos, ya estaba disfrutando del agua cuando otra vez me volví a sobresaltar por las manos que volvieron a rodear mi cintura y esta vez unos cálidos labios en mi cuello. Me obligó a girar y besarlo, y esto fue desesperadamente, pero ambos cuerpos necesitábamos oxigeno y el agua no ayudaba mucho que digamos, lo miré a los ojos y me di cuenta que fue tanta su desesperación, que hasta olvido quitarse el protector de la hoja con su singular marca de abnegación sin importarle que se mojara.

Sus manos bajaron lentamente a mis piernas en una caricia poco común, pues solo lo hacia con su dedo medio guiando a las palmas mientras los demás los levantaba con singular elegancia disfrutando de mi cuerpo. Esta caricia debajo del agua me estremeció. De pronto apretó mis piernas completamente mientras volvía a besarme, mis manos comenzaron a juguetear con él, no iba a ser presa fácil, con algo de esfuerzo conseguí que se volteara ahora siendo él mi presa, lo recargue en la pared del baño y el frio y húmedo mosaico hizo que temblara ante mis manos un poco, sonreí maliciosa y sin descaro alguno, dejándome llevar por la pasión que en mi cuerpo se concentraba bajé entre caricias una de mis manos mientras la otra lo mantenía recargado en su hombro contra la pared. Tomé de su miembro, mientras pude escuchar como un leve gemido salió de sus delgados labios, comencé a recorrer con mis dedos toda su extensión mientras mi rostro estaba hundido entre su cuello besándolo, mordisqueándolo y pasando lengüetazos a pesar del agua, él me tenía bien apretada de las caderas mientras me jalaba lo más que pudo hacia él. El agua caía en mi espalda, seguí acariciando aquella intima parte de su cuerpo, me acerque a su oído y pregunté:

─¿Te gusta Itachi? ─ la única contestación fue un suspiro por parte de él, mantenía cerrado sus ojos y fruncía un poco el ceño presa del placer. De repente, sus manos me giraron y ahora yo era la presa. No dijo nada, solo me miraba, ahora él paso sus manos a mí espalda mientras las bajaba y jugueteaba, hasta que llegó a mi trasero, lo apretó contra él propiciando un estremecimiento en mi cuerpo. Mis brazos estaban entre sus hombros, y mis manos jugueteaban un poco con su cabello mojado. Se veía endemoniadamente sensual, ese cabello negro y largo se le adhería a los hombros haciéndolo más seductor para mí, de un ágil movimiento me subió obligando que mis piernas se enredaran en sus caderas y entonces comenzó a entrar.

─Ahh…Itachi─ gemí en su oído mientras podía ver como una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, pues sabia que me tenía al borde de la locura, mis manos se posaron en su espalda y mis uñas trataban de desgarrar su piel, apenas estaba comenzando todo esto y yo ya no podía más, entonces me pregunté ¿Alguien es capaz de morir de tanto placer?, tal vez no conozca la respuesta, pero no me importo, por que Itachi comenzó a moverse más rápido provocando que mis gemidos fueran más altos y resonaran como una sinfonía sincronizada con el agua que caía en el baño. Mis piernas se contraían, y mis manos lo tomaban con más fuerza mientras gemía a su oído y él respiraba entrecortadamente en mi cuello. De pronto una de sus manos dejó de levantarme, recargó más su cuerpo sobre el mío provocando que con mis piernas y manos me aferrara más a él para no caer, la llevo hasta mis labios donde con su dedo índice los apretó indicándome que callara, pero ¿como callarme con tanto amor, con tanto placer?. Rápidamente entendí el motivo.

─¡Shizuka-senpai!, ¡Shizuka-senpai! ¿Shizuka-senpai? ─ decía mi alumna la pelirrosa al no obtener respuesta de mí, pero sabía que si contestaba esto se saldría de control y tal vez nos descubrirían, la adrenalina lleno mi cuerpo haciendo que me sintiera de lo más excitada.

─Habla─ ordenó con voz baja el Uchiha mientras seguía con su tarea, miré un poco esos grandes ojos carmín y supe que no era broma. Itachi no se detuvo, siguió con esos movimientos entrando y saliendo haciendo que por poco un gran gemido se me escapara, pero para suprimirlo mordí mi labio inferior y un quejido se escuchó.

─¿Senpai, esta bien? ─

─Ahh…Sakura-chan, S…Sí, estoy bien─ trate de sonar lo más normal, pero con Itachi haciendo eso era imposible.

─Bien, senpai necesito darle un recado─ jamás pensé odiar tanto un recado como ese día, tenía que salir a pesar de estar en plena acción.

─Espera─ le grite, entonces me di cuenta de mi grandísimo error y de la sonrisa arrogante y maliciosa que Itachi sostenía en los labios.

─Claro, la espero aquí en su habitación ¿Puedo? ─

─Si─ grité, pues era obvio que no estaba pesando con claridad y al parecer a Itachi le gustaba la idea de que quedara mal con mi alumna.

─¿Esta segura que esta bien senpai? ─

─Si─ volví a gritar, Itachi continuo con los movimientos, pero no podía controlarme, necesitaba gritar, decir que lo amaba, pronunciar su nombre con locura.

─No hables─ ordenó a mi oído, pero al ver la mi incapacidad, para hacer lo que me indicaba, volvió a recargarme mientras ahora era yo quien me sostenía sola, Itachi me soltó por completo y estando dentro de mí se recargo por completo para compensar el apoyo perdido, quitó de su protector que nos salvo la vida en ese momento, y lo amarró fuertemente en mi boca. Y volvió a su tarea, empujaba con tal gracia que de no haber sido por ese protector hubiera gritado sin duda que quería sentirlo más profundo de mí, mis piernas seguían en su cintura atrayéndolo más hacia mí, una de mis manos estaba enredada con su cabello mientras lo mantenía fuertemente agarrado de nuca y él besaba mi cuello, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba una gran bocanada de aire y el agua en ese momento no ayudaba mucho. Itachi subió su boca a mi oído, sentí su entrecortada respiración e hizo que me excitara más.

─Me encanta cuando estas así─ dijo sin descaro alguno, mientras esta vez entro de un jalón y aún con el protector en mi boca, se escuchó un leve quejido, sentí una calidez llenar mi cuerpo, Itachi no se movió, lo único que se escuchaba en mi baño era el agua caer sobre el piso, nuestras pesadas respiraciones y como alguien tocaba la puerta, quite el protector de mi boca dejándome respirar, pues mucho me hacia falta. Me bajo, tomo mis cadera y me beso, mi mano se extendió y di su protector, respire un poco mas y cerré la regadera tome una toalla, salí de de mi baño y hay estaba mi, inoportuna, alumna.

─¿Se encuentra bien senpai? ─ me decía mientras me miraba.

─Mejor que nunca─ dije mientras aun me costaba respirar y mis piernas temblaban un poco ─¿Por qué? ─

─Pues esta muy roja y respira como si hubiera corrido un maratón─

─Ha… no, no te preocupes, estoy bien…Bien ahora dime ¿Qué pasa? ─ Evadí sus preguntas cambiando de tema.

─Tsunade-sama quiere verla urgentemente─ me dijo la chica. ─Eso es todo, me tengo que ir─ y se fue dejándome con un pequeño tic en mi ojo izquierdo y mi mano derecha formando un puño totalmente echo para dar un certero golpe. Y es que ¿Por qué no solo lo gritó? Tarde más en salir del baño que en recibir el maldito recado. Pero no pude hacer nada, así que suspire dejando salir todo ese enojo.

Comencé a cambiarme esta vez sin reto alguno, Itachi solo me miraba y podía ver dentro de esos ojos, que recordaba los tiempos en los que él mismo fue un Anbu.

─Itachi-kun…tengo que salir, no tardaré nada─

─Esta bien ─ me dijo mientras se recostaba sobre la cama para tomar seguro una pequeña siesta. Salí directamente a la torre kague y llegando allá recibí un regaño.

─¿Qué te pasa Kyriu? ─ me dijo la gondaime muy enojada.

─Ahh…─ no sabia a lo que venia todo esto así que me quede callada.

─Tú nunca eres impuntual, pero esta vez tardaste demasiado─

─Perdóneme Lady-Tsunade, no volverá a pasar─

─Eso espero…Bien a lo que vienes, ¿Qué tanto sabes de la Organización Akatsuki? ─

Me sorprendí un poco, y agradecí traer la máscara Anbu en ese momento o si no la mujer hubiera dudado de mis palabras. ─No mucho, solo se que son criminales rango S─ le contesté sabiendo que en mi casa hacia algunos momentos uno de ellos me esta haciendo el amor en el baño, mientras mi alumna esperaba a tan solo metros.

─Sabes que Uchiha Itachi es parte de ella ¿Verdad? ─ me decía mientras me veía.

─Si, lo sé─ le conteste fríamente, pero la curiosidad mato al gato entonces sin poder reprimirlo pregunté ─¿Cuál es el punto Tsunade-sama? ─

─Habrá una Infiltración por parte de Konoha en Akatsuki─ Me quedé totalmente estupefacta ante tal noticia y aún más con lo que venía.

─Y no encontramos mejor Shinobi que tú─ me quede totalmente pasmada, yo estaría en Akatsuki. ─¿Algo que decir? ─ me preguntó.

─Pero…yo─

─Veo que esta noticia te tomo por sorpresa y no es para menos, se que tuviste con anterioridad una relación con Uchiha Itachi, has visto sus habilidades y sabes defenderte de ellas, es por eso que el consejo y yo te hemos elegido a ti─ No podía contestar, tantas cosas pasaron por mi mente y tsunade se dio cuenta.

─Kyriu-san ha sido algo difícil pero no hay mejor que tú, ya me di cuenta que te tomo de sorpresa, mira te daré un día para que lo pienses, mañana quiero que me lo digas, pero tú eres la más apta─ entonces salí de la oficina y me dirigí a mi casa totalmente confundida.

─¿Cómo te fue? ─ me pregunto el Uchiha que estaba sentado en el sofá con los brazos extendidos y piernas abiertas.

─Hola Shizuka-san─ me saludó kisame que estaba del otro lado. Apenas había llegado. Con la confusión que llevaba respondí fríamente.

─Me infiltraré a Akatsuki─

─¡¿Nani?! ─ dijo kisame mientras Itachi me miraba con sorpresa, pocas veces pude ver su cara gesticular una emoción, o mejor dicho otra emoción que no fuera placer.

* * *

N/A: Que pedO haha no mancheen aqui zubiendO fiq y que wenO ia zali de vacaciOnez pero neel haha tengo un madRal de tarea y los examenez que por ciertO eztaRan bien zadicOz zeran cuando regreze pero nel ez zabadO de olvidaR la tarea pa DomingO en la noChe haceRla haha...bien pz aqui lez dejO un capi lemOn haha no ma que pedO ze ve que lez guztaa en el bañO haha pero wenO amm zperO que lez guztee y que pedO pinche zhizuka ¿Se infiltrara? no mancheen haha perO wenO hay veremOz el proximo capi que dice o que pedO haha ¿se imaginan a shizuka con itaChi en akatsuki azi teniendO una dezefrenada nOche de paziOn y placeR y llege tobi? haha ezo zeRia genial haha no ma que lOco perO wenO ia ia

sugerencia, comentario, chizme, reclamo, mentada de madre en reviews. Onegai dejenme uno o lloro. haha no ma saludOz a la bandOta de Chimalhuacan y neta ia quieRo que zea Abril para iRme la vive!! yehaaa. vale sayonaRa.


	15. Prepárandose para el fin

─Me infiltraré a Akatsuki─

─¡¿Nani?! ─ dijo kisame mientras Itachi me miraba con sorpresa, pocas veces pude ver su cara gesticular una emoción, o mejor dicho otra emoción que no fuera placer.

─¿Entrarás a Akatsuki? ─ me volvió a preguntar Kisame.

─Me temo que sí, es una misión─ Le contestaba pero me mantenía observando a Itachi que estaba completamente aturdido por la noticia.

─No…No Shizuka tú no entraras a Akatsuki─ dijo seriamente Itachi mientras tomaba una compostura más formal al sentarse. Kisame y yo nos sorprendimos ante las palabras del Uchiha. Debo confesar que cuando me dieron la notica de que yo entraría a Akatsuki me sorprendí pero entonces también me sentí por una parte feliz, pues estaría con Itachi más tiempo. Solo pensaba para mí.

─Pero… ¿Por qué? ─ le dije mientras quitaba mi máscara dejando ver la sorpresa en mi rostro.

─No puedes entrar, sabes que no eres ninguna criminal rango S, además es muy peligroso─

─Itachi, konoha tiene preparado para mí un curriculum totalmente diferente al original, según ellos me disfrazaran de una criminal así podre entrar a Akatsuki, además no sería peligroso, por que estarás conmigo─ le dije mientras kisame nos observaba.

─Tsk…No entiendes verdad Shizuka, no puedes entrar, es peligroso para ti, para los dos mejor dicho, además no estaríamos juntos, Akatsuki trabaja en parejas y yo estoy con Kisame, seguro te pondrían con…─ hizo una pausa mientras miraba al piso ─tu compañero sería Tobi─ Kisame lo miro extrañado él estaba igual de confundido que yo.

─¿Tobi? …pero si Tobi esta con Deidara─ le replicó kisame mientras Itachi lo miraba enojado, y es que la noticia de que yo tenía que entrar en su organización lo sorprendió.

─Cállate Kisame─ le dijo Itachi algo severo. Yo no entendía nada ¿Quién diablos era Tobi? Era lo que pasaba por mi mente en esos momentos.

─Esta bien, esta bien ya no te molestaré─ decía kisame mientras se echaba unas pastillas de menta a la boca, entonces recordé algo muy importante. Me fui rápidamente a mi cuarto donde saqué de uno de los cajones aquellas pastillas que me impedían quedar embarazada de Itachi. Y que venía tomando desde hacía ya 3 años. La tome como es debido con agua mientras las observaba y pensaba en la reacción de Itachi hacia unos momentos. ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía negarle a Konoha la misión y tampoco podía obedecer al Uchiha.

─Shizuka…─ me llamó Itachi a lo que yo asistí. ─Me tengo que ir, es peligroso en estos momentos estar aquí, pueden venir a buscarte─ decía mientras se acomodaba la capa de la organización a la que yo tenía que entrar.

─Entonces ¿Qué pasara? ─ le pregunté como si de una confundida niña me tratase.

─Es lógico que te escogieron a ti por la relación que tuvimos cuando estábamos en Anbu, esa misma es la desventaja y esto será lo que dirás…─ entonces comenzó a decir fríamente.

─ "No puedo entrar a Akatuski por la relación que tuve con Itachi anteriormente, sé que le conozco mejor que ustedes, pero aún siento algo por él y si entro en akatsuki tal vez ellos se den cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo, son criminales rango S como para no darse cuenta, además podrían utilizarlo para que me seduzca y debo confesar que aún lo amo y haría todo por él entonces sería un evidente peligro para ustedes, por que podría ponerme en su contra" ─

Me quede totalmente sorprendida al igual que Kisame, Itachi tenía una capacidad de Deducción impecable por eso era el Orgullo Uchiha. Además todo lo que había dicho era verdad entonces así dudarían.

─Todo lo que dijiste es verdad Itachi, es una muy buena excusa o mejor dicho verdad, pero sabemos muy bien que Konoha no se quedara de brazos cruzados, buscarán más opciones y con lo que me dijiste ahorita creo que tal vez la segunda opción sería mandarlos a espiar─

Itachi me miraba mientras Kisame razonaba mis palabras.

─Cierto Kyriu, no has cambiado nada siempre tan intuitiva─

─Eso creo─

─Bien que lo hagan, si es que nos espiaran, estaremos alerta, pero no quiero que entres a Akatsuki ─ dijo para dar por terminada la visita e irse dejándome de nuevo en espera. Suspire fastidiada, esta situación no la habíamos visualizado así que pase toda la tarde dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que me quede dormida.

Al siguiente día me presente ante la gondaime que esperaba una respuesta.

─Bien Kyriu…¿Cuál es tu respuesta? ─ me preguntó.

─Perdoneme Tsunade-sama pero No entrare en Akatsuki─ la rubia mujer me miró totalmente sorprendida.

─¿Por qué? ─ Era hora de el plan con Itachi.

─Porque Uchiha Itachi esta en la organización, se que yo soy de las pocas personas que conocen sus habilidades y se de lo que es capaz, pero por la relación anteriormente con él, me es imposible no pensar en lo que pasamos juntos él y yo, se que ahora es una persona totalmente diferente, pero yo…yo…aún le amo. Y no me importa todo lo que hizo, es por eso que no quiero entrar en Akatsuki, sería una amenaza para Konoha si yo me pusiera de lado de los criminales por Itachi. Perdóneme Tsunade-sama pero no tengo la fuerza de voluntad para estar ahí ─.

Tsunade solo reflexionaba mis palabras y me miraba.

─Kyriu…es cierto lo que dices, esta bien, no entrarás a Akatsuki, pero ¿Qué propones? ─

─Esta bien la infiltración, pero creo que primero deberíamos espiarlos más a fondo para ver quien es el apto para entrar─

─Es buena idea Kyriu-san…Bien lo hablare en el consejo, pero Tú seras la líder de esta misión─

─Hai─ dije para luego retirarme. Había sido un día pesado. Tenía que comenzar a buscar a Akatsuki, reclutar, espiar e Informar era todo lo que me esperaba. Me dirigí al cuartel donde empezaría a reclutar los miembros para el espionaje.

─Senpai…tenemos el cambio de una Kunoichi a esta sección─ me dijo kenji. El encargado de los cambios.

─¿Quién es? ─

─ Kuramochi Nastumi─

─¿Natsumi?

─Si la hija del comerciante de sake─

─¿Es buena? ─

─Tiene 16 años y su tipo de chakra es tierra─

─Creo que ya encontré la persona adecuada para nuestra misión─ dije solo para mi mientras sonreía un poco. Pero desafortunadamente había encontrado a una de las personas que me provocaría algo de sufrimiento. Y comenzaron los preparativos para espiar a Akatsuki mientras Iruka me sonreía.

* * *

N/A: Que pedo haha ha no ma no zalgo de una cuandO ia me metii en otRa haha no pz me dizlOquee mi manO izquierda haha eztuvo zupeeR cagadO pero nel no paza de hay haha bien aquii lez tengO otro pedazO del fiq haha ha no ma coRto pero haii va. i que pedo con es natzumi haha pinche ruka haha pero wenO ia que.

sugerencia, chizme, reclamO, mentada de madre en review!!!! dejen unO onegaai.

zaludOz a la banda!!!


	16. Estoy cayendo

─El objetivo esta a 500 mts…no le pierdan de vista─ la voz femenina de mi jefa se escuchaba por aquellos pequeños "chicharos" inalámbricos en nuestros oídos. Estábamos entre el bosque, la frescura de los pinos podía respirarse, el cielo estaba ya medio quemado de las orillas, comenzaba a oscurecer, el día estaba expirando.

─Hai─ respondimos.

El viento hondeaba aquellas capaz rojas, nuestros enemigos estaban ahí, tan cerca de nosotros. Al igual que movía con suavidad el cabello castaño de nuestra líder.

─Tres vs dos─ se volvió a escuchar la voz de nuestra líder. Y en los pocos ratos que hablaba, puedo atreverme a decir que se escuchaba exasperada. ¿Y como no comprenderla?, estaba espiando al que alguna vez fue el amor de su vida. Debo admitir que cuando nos enteramos en el cuartel que ellos dos mantenían una relación, no lo podía creer, disimulaban tan bien.

De pronto mientras les seguíamos a Uchiha Itachi y Kisame Hoshigaki, cuidábamos de cada detalle para que nuestra presencia pasara inadvertida.

─Senpai...podemos atacarlos de una buena vez, su guardia esta totalmente vulnerable─ dijo el tercero que nos acompañaba.

─ ¡Ni lo piensen!...hay un Uchiha ahí, el mejor de todos, y sabemos muy bien las reglas del juego…cuando te encuentras con uno y estas solo, corre, cuando sean dos, se la ofensiva mientras el otro la defensa…somos tres vs dos, no es conveniente─ Hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba esas palabras, los uchiha se habían extinguido en konoha, Sasuke, el sobreviviente se había ido, e Itachi prófugo de nosotros.

Mientras seguíamos observando sus comportamientos, que no eran otros más que el de respirar y caminar. Nuestra líder…Shizuka habló.

─Bien, hay que infiltrarnos con ellos a la villa, ya están próximos a entrar─ Tome un gran trago de saliva, ahora había que cuidarnos también de los shinobis de la yerba, pero era algo difícil ir de civil por esa villa, ellos eran casi pálidos, tan blancos a comparación de nosotros, al menos la piel de mi senpai era medio bronceada, un tipo color canela que se veía suave al contacto…¡¿Pero que digo?! No puedo desear a mi senpai, pero esa mirada que posee es tan…infinitamente tranquila, podría decir que puede hipnotizarte sin cuestión de sharingan u otro tipo de doujutsu.

De pronto se escucho un golpe seco en uno de los árboles, aquella espada, la tan codiciada Samehada del terror de la niebla cortó el árbol donde estaba mi senpai.

─Sal maldita Anbu, hace un rato que nos vienen siguiendo, ¿Creen que somos estúpidos? Nos dimos cuenta desde que nos miraron─ gritó el tiburón mientras mi senpai se posaba frente a ellos entonces hanabusa la defensa y yo el médico.

─Akatuski─ susurró la chica. Era algo alta, alta en comparación a la mayoría de las chicas pero para nosotros estaba unos centímetros más abajo, si tu le llegaras a ver aquella mujer nunca, jamás, te imaginarias que ella es una asesina. Pero tú y yo sabemos muy bien que lo hace por su trabajo y por defender el honor de nuestra amada aldea. Y que decir, ahí estaba Uchiha…la observaba fijamente mientras Kisame apretaba su espada.

No había palabras, solo el silencio de nosotros los humanos y los ruidos del bosque. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kisame corrió empezó a correr hacia nosotros. Mi senpai, lo esquivo muy bien, pero cuando se dio cuenta Uchiha itachi la tomo de un pie provocando que callera fuertemente al piso donde la tierra la envolvió. Después estaba dispuesto a patearla, pero ella lo esquivo de nuevo.

La mirada de mi jefa solo se posaba sobre los pies de Itachi, no tenia que caer en el genjustu, así que ella comenzó una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con el Uchiha, en si, Shizuka parecía como si no quisiera golpear Itachi, cuando este le acomodaba uno que otro puñetazo sobre su cuerpo quitándole la respiración, parecía como si estuviera confundida, Kisame solo nos mantenía a mí y ha Hanabusa fuera de la pelea de esos dos.

Un golpe que inculso a mi me dolió fue cuando Itachi le acomodo un puñetazo en el rostro a nuestra senpai rompiendo su máscara, aquella con detalles morados que parecía como de un gato. La mascara cayó al piso hecha cachos, se dejo ver el rostro de la líder y una hemorragia nasal comenzó a salir, ella se llevo la mano a la nariz, de pronto otro buen golpe le dio en el estomago, la chica se encorvó tocando su vientre y tosió sangre a más no poder, pero su mirada albergaba la confusión. Hanabusa y yo comenzamos a pelear contra Kisame y en las pocas oportunidades que teníamos tratábamos de ayudar a Shizuka.

Se levanto derecha como pudo, entonces comenzaba otra vez esa guerra de miradas, ella las evadía mientras podía verse como tragaba su propia sangre. Era tan desalmado el Uchiha, no le importó que ella fuera una mujer, seguían con la pelea mientras ella se concentraba en esquivar.

─¡Defiendase! ─le grite al sentir la impotencia, entonces su rostro ensangrentado volteo a verme y vi aquella mirada que nos volvía locos a los miembros masculinos del cuartel. Entonces también comenzó a contraatacar al Uchiha, ahora los dos se habían emparejado, y de repente el Uchiha se desapareció, shziuak comenzó a buscarlo y cuando menos, se dio cuenta que estaba tras ella.

Estaban frente a mí, cuando me di cuenta de las intenciones de Itachi, le grité.

─¡Senpai…detrás de usted! ─ Entonces ella solo pudo abrir la boca, esa de labios delgados, sin emitir sonido alguno, frunció el entrecejo y apretó sus puños. Se pudo ver como Itachi movió su mano en la espalda de mi senpai, como si de una caricia se tratase, ella se arqueó y pudimos ver como Itachi la empujo provocando que callera.

─Vámonos Kisame─ le dijo el desalmado para irse rápidamente. Nos acercamos a mi senpai y confirme mis sospechas. Itachi había enterrado una kunaí en su espalda y cuando mi senpai se arqueo fue por que así, enterrada la subió cruzando su columna, entonces temí lo peor, por que había perdido mucha sangre y por que podía quedar paralitica o hasta morir.

─¡Senpai! ─ Le gritaba Hanabusa mientras yo la tenia boca abajo, desgarré su ropa dejando solo su sostén comencé a sacar ese chakra especial para que se regenerara su piel. Y así lo hice la regeneré pero no aguantaría demasiado, teníamos que llevarla con Tsunade-sama para que la hiciera reaccionar, por que no tenía señal de conciencia, tuve miedo por que su corazón apenas y latía, además ese golpe era para matarla. Rápidamente no la llevamos a Konoha. ¿Cómo querer a ese monstruo? Me pregunte mientras la llevaba entre mis brazos suministrando chakra para que no dejara de fluir y de latir su sangre y corazón.

X

X

X

Escuchamos un alboroto a la entrada del hospital, yo estaba haciendo una práctica con Shizune en el laboratorio.

─¡¿Dónde esta Tsunade-sama?! ─ dijo uno de los Anbu con desesperación en su voz. Venía entierrado, su uniforme un poco rasgado y muchas manchas de sangre.

─Esta en su oficina…¿Qué ocurre? ─ preguntó Shizune nerviosa de la actitud. El anbu hecho a correr hacia la oficina de tsunade en el hospital. Ella y yo lo seguimos pues se veía que era algo grave.

─¡Tsunade-sama! ─ entro corriendo el anbu a la oficina, sabíamos que lady Tsunade se enojaría que la molestaran, era sábado y ella se ponía a leer herbarios.

─¿Qué pasa? ─ se escuchó la voz de la gondaime y yo íbamos por el pasillo cuando vimos una imagen aterradora. Era mi senpai que estaba en brazos de otro anbu que venia corriendo, ella no tenía puesta la mascara y podía verse rastros de sangre seca en su piel que estaba empalideciendo.

─¡Es Shizuka…esta grave! ─ Cuando mi rubia maestra vio a shizuka se quedó totalmente pasmada y con ímpetu dijo.

─Llévenla a la sala de urgencias─ todos echaron a correr incluso yo para llevarla, rápidamente la acomodaron en la camilla y Tsunade pidió que uno de ellos saliera de la habitación quedándose el médico del equipo con nostras.

─¿Qué paso? ─ preguntaba Tsunade mientras trataba de encontrar los débiles signos vitales de Shizuka.

─Uchiha Itachi casi la mata─ Conectamos a shizuka alos aparatos para que nos ayudaran a revisar los signos de mi senpai, ella casi ya no respiraba, estaba completamente pálida, necesitaba una transfusión de sangre.

Tsunade la volteo y observo aquella herida que nos sorprendió a los cuatro. Era una herida que cruzaba su columna y era sumamente delgada pero profunda, la marca aún se veía, apenas estaba regenerada, entonces la gondaime comenzó a regenérala de nuevo, pero ocurrió lo peor a mi senpai…Shizuka le dio un paro cardiaco. Aquel sonido constante del aparato nos hundió en la desesperación, en lo que yo preparaba el desfibrilador para darle los electroshocks…Tsunade le daba masajes al corazón para revivirlo, entonces rápidamente nos despojamos delas telas y comenzamos.

─Uno…dos…ya─ y descargábamos aquella corriente en el cuerpo de nuestra Anbu y amiga...Ella no reaccionaba, aquel aparato seguía hundiéndonos más en la desesperación al grado de que se nos asomaban las lagrimas por los ojos.

Dos veces hicimos esa operación, cada vez subiendo más los voltios y no paso nada, no reaccionaba su corazón ya no latía…entonces Tsuande cayó en la desesperación.

─¡Shizuka¡ ─le gritaba mientras lloraba…─¡Shizuka despierta! ─ y el aparato siguió con aquel ruido que nos quitaba la vida de mi senpai, entonces la gondaime cayó en la desesperación…El anbu la alejo del débil cuerpo de Shizuka.

─Déjelo así…ya es demasiado tarde─ Yo comencé a llorar…aquellas lagrimas salían de mis ojos jade

Y llorando mi maestra, la sannin dijo.

─Una más…

* * *

N/A: hahah no ma que Onda...ya mehabia tardado en actualizaR en ezte fiq hahaha no ma pz lez avizO que no ma tengo examenes y no podre andar aqui el tiempo que quizeRa...hahaha no ma que loqo se supone que en vez de andar haciendo fiq, deberia de eztar haciendo un ensayo hahaha pero eze me lo chuteo rapido...no ma pinche itaChi cabron hahaha miRa que pegarle a shizuka que no mamee pero wenO capi dedicadO a todos hahaha!!!

chizme, comentario,sugenrencia, chizte, mamada, mentada de madre en reviews!!! no zean mala onda dejenme uno son las 1:56 am hora de México y yo aqui hahaha no ma pero se cuidan si no soñaran con la pajaRa peggy y cesaR cozta!!!!

zaludOz al maquco, martha,xiadani,lezli,y toda la banda inlcuyendO a mi nee-chan melanny :D laz amo!!!


	17. Dos minutos

─¡Shizuka!...¡Shizuka!... ─ los gritos resonaban en la sala de urgencias. Mi senpai se estaba muriendo.

─Déjelo así, ya es tarde─ el Anbu Médico que traía a Shizuka en brazos desde un principio, abrazo a mi maestra la sannin para que dejara en paz el cuerpo de mi amiga. Yo Sakura Haruno estaba violando el reglamento shinobi, estaba comenzando a llorar.

─Una más…─ dijo Tsunade-sama para volver a descargar aquella corriente al cuerpo de mi senpai. Su corazón ya no reacciono, no hubo otro cambio en su cuerpo, había muerto, entonces cuando la gondaime estaba dispuesta a dar otra descarga Shizune y yo la detuvimos. No dijimos nada solo le quitamos los aparatos. Entonces sin importarle el puesto de Hokague, ella derramo las lagrimas al igual que nosotras. El anbu solo se mantenía quieto en un constante silencio humano, roto solamente por el aparato que la garantizaba muerta.

Vimos la hora de descenso y eran las 9:18 p.m.

Cuando Shizune estaba apunto de cubrirla con la sabana blanca, ella casi muere del susto también, porque el anbu también cayó en la desesperación y tomo los aparatos, subió los voltios y quito de un empujón a shizune.

─!Jefa! ─ le gritó y pareció que su grito llegó hasta el cielo, porque como un milagro, Shizuka regresó a la vida, aquel aparato que concordaba con los latidos de su corazón, volvió a sonar, y nos regresó la esperanza a todos. Ahora mismo me admiro de los sentimientos humanos, como de un momento a otro donde sientes el profundo dolor puedes pasar a sentirte la más dichosa del mundo. Shizuka había regresado, pero aún seguía inconsciente. Nos miramos y sonrisas cómplices comenzaron a salir. Rápidamente checamos sus signos vitales y estaban debilitados pero bien. Y ¡oh! Por Dios, otra mala noticia, Shizuka ahora estaba en coma, la cuarta pero decisiva descarga le causo daño cerebral.

─Muerta, por dos minutos─ susurró la gondaime mientras acariciaba la frente de la chica que recobraba la vida. Mire el reloj y eran ya 9:22, pero ella regreso a la vida a las 9:20.

X

X

X

Escuchaba mi nombre a lo lejos…¿Qué pasa?, buscaba a todos lados y no había nada, una oscuridad inundaba todo, era una sensación realmente extraña, confundía mis sensaciones, no sabia si tenia cuerpo o estaba en mi mente, intentaba abrir los ojos, pero no pasaba nada, entonces me confundía, no sabia si ya los tenia abiertos o no. Los gritos de mi nombre provenían de una voz femenina que reconocí, era la Gondaime.

─ ¿Dónde…donde estoy? ─ me preguntaba, trataba de moverme y nada. Empecé a sentir algo de calor por todo mi cuerpo, la confusión crecía cada vez más. Y después toda esa confusión albergada en mi desapareció sentí una paz inundar todo, no me importo en lo absoluto la oscuridad que me invadía, ya no escuchaba los gritos, no sabia siquiera donde estaba. ¿Estaba muerta? Me pregunté, pero la respuesta se perdió entre la oscuridad, y la necia pregunta ni siquiera me angustió, aquella paz era inmensa, pero de pronto sentí como si fuego liquido recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

─Aún no mereces estar aquí─ una voz terrorífica se dirigió a mí, pero entre la oscuridad ni si quiera supe de donde venia.

─¿Quién eres? ─ pregunté, sentía un terror mezclado con ese ardor por mis venas.

─Luzbell─ su voz resonó dentro de mi estremeciéndome.

─¿Dónde estamos? ─ le pregunté, aquella inmensa oscuridad aún me invadía.

─En las puertas del infierno─ me dijo mientras se escuchaba un chillante rechinido.

─¿Qué? ─ nunca pensé que el infierno fuera así, y de pronto entre aquella mata oscura donde yo estaba, se comenzó a ver una abertura dejando ver algo que lastimo mis ojos. Y lo que vi, me quede totalmente pasmada, todas aquellas personas quemándose, rogando y aquel ser repugnante sonriéndome descaradamente. Aquel fuego liquido sobre mi comenzó a arder mucho más estremeciéndome. Pero lo que más me impacto fue ver mi propia alma ardiendo entre aquellas llamas, estaba hay sentada tranquila mirando la nada, mientras las llamas carcomían mi cuerpo y quitaban de a pedazos mi honra, borrando la mujer que fui.

─¿Na…na…nani? ─no creía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

─Si Shizuka, cuando tu mueras estarás aquí─ aquella voz se escuchaba tan humorística pero a la vez erizaba la piel. Me quedaba callada mirando aquel panorama, era el mismo infierno a donde daría, bien aceptaría. Cuando estaba dispuesta a entrar aquel hombre que por cierto era muy atractivo, de tez blanca cabello corto y negro, profunda mirada azabache y pantalón ligero blanco me detuvo.

─Hey, aún no es tu hora, todavía no mereces estar aquí, bien de echo lo que te dije hace un rato acaba de salvar tu alma─ decía mientras me miraba y sonreía mostrando unos dientes blanquísimos.

─¿Nani? ─ no entendía absolutamente nada, si hay estaba mi alma quemándose ¿Por que no podía estar hay?.

─Esta es una prueba, cuando caes en la desesperación y el miedo esta condenada al infierno, pero tú aún no puedes morir─ me dijo mientras poso su mano sobre mi corazón y me empujo fuertemente, sentí como si una gran descarga eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo remplazando aquel ardor. Mi corazón comenzó a latir, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, no podía abrir los ojos.

Y caí otra vez en aquella paz por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

X

X

X

─Necesito ir a Konoha, tiene ya dos meses que no voy, Shizuka debe de estar preocupada─ decía Itachi mientras acomodaba su capa dispuesto a salir de la cueva.

─Itachi-san…¿Puedo ir contigo? ─ le pregunté y solo se quedó callado eso quería decir que si. Salimos de aquella cueva. Recibimos los informes de que Konoha nos espiaría e Itachi había prometido a Shizuka que si se llegaba a encontrar con ella uno de los dos escaparía, pero nunca tendrían una batalla para no lastimarse.

Shizuka era una mujer excepcional, en verdad se le notaba a leguas cuanto amaba a Itachi. Debo de confesarles una cosa, yo por Itachi sentía algo más, algo mas que amigos y compañeros, era una atracción hacia su seria persona y cuando me entere que él visitaba a esa chica por años me abstuve de acompañarlo a una de sus visitas, pero cuando lo escuchaba por las noches hay cerca de mi que mencionaba el nombre de aquella chica me entraban como si fuera arena al cuerpo ganas de conocerla, y cuando la vi era realmente bonita, su cabello era medio ondulado y castaño claro, sus ojos cafés obscuros pero tenia una mirada que desprendía una paz increíble y un cuerpo totalmente digno de una shinobi, con unas buenas curvas, tampoco tan flacucha pero no era exagerada.

Admito que me dolió la primera vez que escuche los gemidos de shizuka resonar en su habitación, podía escuchar como con su voz jadeante repetía el nombre de mi compañero, recuerdo que esa noche no aguante más y como una pequeña gota de agua me cole a su habitación y los vi ahí, sobre la cama haciendo el amor, observe el rostro de Itachi contraído por el placer con los ojos cerrados y a Shizuka moviéndose lenta y sensualmente sobre el cuerpo de mi compañero mientras la tenia fuertemente tomada de las caderas. Me fui a dormir después de que ellos lo hicieron.

Seguimos caminando por aquel bosque, cuando estuvimos cerca de Konoha aquella fragancia de pino se olía por todas partes provocando que la nariz de uno se abriera y aquel olor se quedara más tiempo. Podía observar como Itachi cerraba los ojos y aspiraba todo lo que podía aquel aroma, llenando sus pulmones. El viento fresco soplaba y removía su cabello negro dejando ver aquel rostro que tanto desee y se lo deje a shizuka. Es preferible que nadie sepa de mis sentimientos.

Entramos a Konoha con una fresca tarde, antes de poder entrar tomábamos formas de otros cuerpos para que nadie se diera cuenta de nuestra presencia y tratábamos de evitar a los ninjas, llegamos a la casa de la querida Shizuka y nos llevamos una sorpresa, los anbu estaban sellando la casa y unos se estaban acomodando para vigilar la casa.

─Mierda─ dije y voltee a ver a Itachi. Buscamos un lugar para escondernos y cuando encontramos un estrecho callejón y esperamos a que alguien pasara y para nuestra suerte una Anbu de cabellos amarillentos paso aun lado de nosotros, Itachi rápidamente la hizo caer en un genjutsu y dio instrucciones de preguntar.

─Hai─ decia la chica totalmente soñolienta.

─Pertenece a interrogación y tortura, fue fácil engañarla─ dijo Itachi mientras veíamos a la chica acercase al grupo de anbus que sellaban la casa de shizuka.

─Anbu-chan ¿Por qué sellan la casa de Shizuka-senpai? ─ la voz de Itachi y la chica estaban sincronizadas, como si Itachi la controlara.

─No me digas que no lo sabes─ le respondió.

─No, acabo de llegar de una misión─ Escuchaba la ronca voz de Itachi aún lado de mí.

─Bien es bueno que sepas esto, lo que pasa es que La líder esta en coma porque lucho hace dos días, contra dos miembros de Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi y Kisame Hoshigaki, se dice que el primero fue el que la dejo así─

─Arigato─ dijo la chica para luego desmayarse, gracias a que Itachi dejo el genjutsu en ella.

─¿En coma? ─ repitió Itachi, al igual que él, yo estaba sorprendido, nosotros teníamos al menos dos meses de no verla.

─Mierda...vámonos Kisame ─ fue lo único que dijo para luego volver a salir de Konoha. En su voz pude captar algo de desesperación.

X

X

X

─Si supieras que estoy enamorado de ti─ Eso le dije a Shizuka que estaba hay en la cama totalmente conectada a los aparatos. Dejé escapar un suspiro mientras la veía hay pálida y totalmente entregada a la muerte.

─Iruka-san…las visitas ya acabaron, es hora de que te retires─ me dijo Shizune mientras me miraba.

─Mañana vendré de nuevo─ le dije para darle un beso en la frente y retirarme del cuarto, tenia ya un mes que estaba en coma, nadie sabía nada, los Anbu estaban confundidos, la misión de Akatsuki seguía en pie, pero no había candidatos más que la chica de la infiltración, pero la primera misión aún no acababa.

Cuando Naruto se enteró se quedó pasmado, no dijo nada solo miraba a Shizuka, suspiraba y se iba según él a entrenar. Todos estábamos angustiados, sabíamos que estaba viva gracias a los aparatos, nos planteamos la solución de desconectarla, pero muchos se pusieron en contra y otros a favor al final decidieron no hacerlo y comenzaron unas raras terapias en ella que consistían en canalizar chakra en su cabeza y corazón para que despertara, pero más que nada para que el daño cerebral causado no tuviera efectos tan devastadores.

Y yo solamente me quedaba a contemplarla totalmente dormida mientras tocaba su mano para ver si así sentía el amor que le tenia.

X

X

X

La oscuridad aún me invadía, no sabia ni siquiera donde estaba, despertaba y seguía oscuro, dormía y soñaba, despertaba y no podía moverme, dormía y seguía aquella oscuridad. Esa experiencia en mi vida había sido totalmente espeluznante, había veces que despertaba y sentía que alguien tocaba mi mano.

─¿Itachi? ─ me preguntaba, pero mi cuerpo ni siquiera reaccionaba. Todo este asunto me tenia harta, aquella oscuridad me invadía por completo sumiéndome en la desesperación.

─¿Así es la muerte? ─ me preguntaba mientras podía sentir como si fuentes de Chakra fluyeran por mi cabeza. Todo ese tiempo me sirvió para pensar muchas cosas mientras según yo estaba despierta. Había algo raro en todo este asunto, si estaba muerta entonces no habría remedio, ya me habían corrido de las puertas del infierno, y parecía como si no existiera aquel paraíso que nos prometen tantos, pero lo raro en esto fue el encuentro con Itachi en la aldea de la Yerba. Su mirada era más fuerte y tenía otro tipo de sharingan en él, su chakra totalmente diferente y su forma de pelear aún más, estaba totalmente rodeada de la confusión y Kisame solo mantenía a mi equipo sin acercarse. Cuando comenzó a golpearme, no supe que hacer habíamos acordado que no pelearíamos, pero cuando él medico me llamo y me dijo que me defendiera, vi la sangre que emanaba de mi nariz y boca y las ganas por ver sangre de mi enemigo resurgieron, él en definitiva no era Itachi, así que comencé a atacarlo pero era fuerte además yo me encontraba lastimada. Cuando "Itachi" clavo la kunaí en mi espada sentí que toda la fuerza se me iba, caí al suelo bañada en mi propia sangre y lo último que pude escuchar fueron los gritos de mi equipo, cuando recobre un poco la conciencia fue cuando escuche los lejanos gritos de la gondaime.

Ahora dormía con la esperanza de que al despertar mis ojos observaran el amanecer.

X

X

X

─¿En coma?...¡Joder en coma!─ Itachi apretaba su puño y cerraba fuertemente sus ojos.

─Cálmate puede que despierte─ le alentaba con esperanzas mortecinas.

─¿Cuándo despertará Kisame? ─ me preguntó mientras ahora me observaba con aquellos ojos carmín que deseaba.

─No lo sé, pero puede que despierte─

─No lo hará, no despertará…Kisame la perdí, creo que es hora de olvidarme de ella─

─¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío?, dejarla "morir" así como así─

─Tal vez, el destino ya no quiere que la vea─

─No digas eso Itachi, tu y yo sabemos cuanto nos ha ayudado, es una buena mujer además solo tiene 20 años─ Itachi no decía absolutamente nada solo se quedaba quieto respirando serenamente y escondiendo su desesperación tras esos ojos que no decían nada, pero que tan solo en el color rojizo se reflejaba el dolor que había estado acumulando desde que llego a la organización.

X

X

X

─Ha pasado un mes desde que Shizuka-senpai esta en coma─ le recordé a la hokague.

─Es cierto Sakura-chan…un mes, todo ha sido tan rápido─ decía mientras se recargaba en su silla y me observaba.

─Hokague-sama… ¿Qué haremos si no despierta?...las terapias de chakra no han surtido efecto─

─No lo sé─ Suspiró fastidiada por la pregunta, en eso tocaron la puerta con desesperación. ─tal vez, detengamos su sufrimiento─ la nueva respuesta que me había dado me lastimo pero no podía aferrarme a alguien que estaba sufriendo y yo le deseaba la buena salud, era algo ilógico.

─Adelante─ dijo con su usual tono de voz mientras la puerta se abría desesperadamente.

─Hokague-sama…¡Tiene que acompañarnos al hospital, es Shizuka! ─ dijo uno de los enfermeros que venia jadeando.

─¿Nani? ─ esa frase salió de mi boca mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía al tener un fuerte presentimiento.

X

X

X

Pude sentir las sabanas sobre mi piel, aquel sonido lo escuche aún lado de mis oídos, sentía aquel oxigeno frio invadir mis cálidos pulmones y derrepnete al fin despues de mucho tiempo mi mano se movió y con brusquedad quite los tubos de oxigeno de mis narices, abrí los ojos y me encontré con aquel techo blanco, me senté también bruscamente y una fuertísima punzada sentí en mi espalda mientras recordaba que "Itachi" había enterrado aquella Kunaí. Los aparatos comenzaron a sonar y en un santiamén asistieron las enfermeras.

─¡Ahh…Shizuka-san!¡Esta viva! ─gritó la primera al verme hay sentada y me tomo entre los brazos para revisar mis signos.

─Esta bien, no tiene ninguna complicación─ me dijo, mi visión era borrosa y sentía fuertes punzadas por mi cabeza junto con constantes mareos y todo por culpa de despertarme bruscamente.

─Rápido…ve por la hokague, dile que Shizuka despertó─ le dijo aquella enfermera que me sostenía entre brazos, al hombre alto que revisaba los aparatos.

─Hai─ y salió corriendo. Con mi mano comencé a frotar mi cabeza, pues me dolía. Perdí noción del tiempo desde que había salido el hombre por la hokague, sentí que fue muy poco el tiempo y cuando mi mirada se poso otra vez en la puerta, entro la Hokague junto con Sakura y Shizune.

─¡Shizuka! ─ gritó la hokague para abrazarme fuertemente. Por sobre el hombro pude ver como sakura y shizune sonreían como nunca.

─Ho…hokague-sama─ pude articular al oído de la rubia mientras sentía como sus pechos subían y bajaban gracias a los sollozos que escupía de su boca para contener el llanto.

─Shizuka, ¿Qué día es? ─me preguntó, yo recordé que él dia que habíamos salido a la misión era sábado y le conteste.

─¿Domingo? ─

─No shizuka, es viernes─

─¿estuve una semana inconciente? ─

─No, fue un mes─

─¿Nani? ─ dije sorprendida y ella me tomo de nuevo.

─Estas viva─ me dijo mientras me tomaba de los hombros y me veía a los ojos. ─Es un milagro─ susurró, yo solo le pude sonreír.

X

X

X

─¡La líder!....¡La líder de los Anbu!…¡Regreso de entre los muertos! ─ gritaba un anciano por las calles de Konoha, y para mi fortuna estaba frente a mi casa. Salí corriendo y le pregunte al anciano:

─¡¿Qué? ¡¿De verdad?! ─

─Si joven, ayer por la tarde despertó─

Rápidamente me fui al hospital, no me importaba que no fuera la hora de las visitas, nunca creí que por no ir de visita un día ella despertaría, pero daba gracias a Kami-sama que no le hubiera permitido el paso al paraíso y no la hubiera dejado más tiempo. Ahora le revelaría mis sentimientos. Entre al hospital y fui corriendo sin importarme lo que dijeran y cuando entre a su habitación la encontré hay mirando el día desde la ventana apoyada por un bastón, escuchó mis pasos acelerados y volteo a verme.

─Iruka-san─ su voz me estremeció mientras me sonreía cálidamente entonces no aguante más, me acerque a ella, la tome delicada pero fuertemente de los hombros y la bese.

X

X

X

─¡Itachi-san! ¡Itachi-san! ─ le gritaba con entusiasmo a Itachi que estaba recostado en su cama.

─¿Qué quieres? ─ me preguntó mientras se sentaba.

─ He recibido informes, es sobre Shizuka, Shizuka ha despertado─

─Que bien─ dijo y me admire de que nisiquiera se sorprendiera de la noticia, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír mientras note algo raro en él.

* * *

N/A: Que pedo banda?!! no ma, lo primeRo que tengo que deciR es que me duele un buen mi estomagO, me eche unas patitas de pollO bien buenas y nu ma me estan dando retortojOnez bien cabRo...nes hahaha peRo pz nu ma otra wena noticia es que la zemana pazada hubo examenez y nu ma estuviEron bien zadicOz hahaha pero neel zi loz pazO hahaha uff!!! al fin se acabaRon los examenes hahaha pero pz vaa aqui les dejO ezte capi :D espeRo que lez guztee,haha pinChe iRuka qbrOn mira que bezaR a zi a shizuka hahaha va nos vemoz luego

comentario, sugenrecia, chizme, mentada de madRe. en reviews!!! nu ma neta cada que nu dejen uno lez doleRa la panza azi de cabrOn como yo y soñaRan que la pajaRa peggy lOz quiere viOlar (en lo perzonal eza pinChe pajaRa me zigue cagandO de miedo) hahaha.

zaludOz a la banda y nu ma nu ze noz hizO iR al vivee!! ya zeRa paRa el otRo año!! hahaha awebO rifan lOzt acapulcO. zaludOz al macuco y a la nahualada!!! ciRo eres la meRa onda


	18. Melodías de media noche

Podía sentir sus labios rozar lentamente los míos, me tomo totalmente desprevenida aquel moreno de sonrisa pura. Era la segunda vez que los probaba y mientras yo aún asimilaba lo que estaba pasando Shizune entro al cuarto.

─Shizu…Ahh─ no acabo de decir mi nombre cuando se sorprendió, Iruka me soltó y los dos la vimos. Pudimos notar como en su rostro la confusión se albergaba.

─Perdón, no era mi intención interrumpir…pero Iruka-san no puedes estar aquí─ le dijo Shizune mientras aún no acababa de creer lo que sus ojos veían.

─Shizune-san no fue mi intención molestar a Shizuka, al contrario necesitaba verla con urgencia y no me pude contener─ se justifico mientras me abrazaba.

Ella carraspeo su garganta y dijo con una voz como si estuviera enojada. ─¿Así, entonces tu urgencia era besarla? ─

─No…mi urgencia es esta─ y dicho esto se volteo a verme directamente a los ojos y con voz firme dijo.

─Shizuka…¿Aceptarías ser mi novia? ─ me dijo mientras me tomaba de las manos. El día comenzaba a morir dando señales en el firmamento provocando que se viera como si estuviera medio quemado, Iruka me miraba y Shizune estaba completamente sorprendida al igual que yo.

─Mmm…Iruka-san, lo siento, no puedo ser tu novia, yo tengo…tengo pareja─ le dije lo más tiernamente que pude en ese momento pero aún así no dejaba de ser un "rechazo". Shizune se nos quedó mirando totalmente atónita e Iruka me miraba confundido.

─Perdón─ fue lo único que pude decir, aunque yo no tenia por que pedir disculpas, pero fue lo que se me vino a la mente.

─Esta bien…─ dijo y luego se retiro seguido por Shizune, que no antes de salir me dedico una mirada algo rara, no digo que enojada parecía algo melancólica. Suspire y segui mirando el cielo.

─Itachi…¿Acaso fuiste tú quien me lastimo realmente? ─ pregunte a la nada trayendo el recuerdo de los dulces labios de Itachi a mi boca y borrando los de Iruka fácilmente.

X

X

X

─Hace tiempo que no ves a Shizuka…¿No piensas visitarla ahora que despertó? ─ le pregunte a mi querido compañero que parecía que ni siquiera se inmutara de mi presencia tan cerca de él. Un largo suspiro fue la respuesta a mi pregunta.

─No lo se…creo que no es seguro, los Anbu la cuidaran, esperemos un mes más─ dijo seriamente.

─Esta bien─ conteste mientras sonreía maliciosamente, ¿Estaba comenzando a olvidar a Shizuka? Si mis pensamientos no fallaban, tal vez yo tendría una oportunidad con él. Mis labios no soportaron guardar aquella pregunta que comía mi mente.

─¿Comienzas a olvidarla? ─ pregunte mientras trataba de esconder la sonrisa que mantenía pero era imposible al ver que Itachi no contestaba y que mi imaginación volaba.

─Sabes una cosa Kisame…ella ha sido la única que se ha aferrado a mi sin importarle la aldea─ sus palabras traicionaban su rostro, aquellas parecían como si la apreciase y su rostro como si la odiara.

─Creo que se arriesga demasiado por ti…se que no soy la persona más indicada, pero deberías olvidarte de ella, se están arriesgando demasiado─ intentaba defender mi punto.

─Respondiendo a tu pregunta…será imposible olvidar el único pedacito de felicidad que tengo─ su voz sonó algo tierna tanto que dude en ese instante en si estar con el verdadero Itachi Uchiha. Pero sus palabras quebrantaron mis ansias y valentía por luchar con y por él para conseguir una vida mejor o al menos que no se le catalogue como criminales a dos que lo hicieron por necesidad, o al menos al alma inocente del Uchiha.

X

X

X

─Haa─ solté un gemido al sentir aquellos escalofríos recorrer mi espalda.

─Shizuka-senpai, aguarde un poco más ya casi termino─ la voz femenina de mi pupila, Sakura Haruno me calmaba ante aquel dolor que aquejaba mi espalda. Las corrientes de aquel chakra verduzco me estremecían, sentía un frio recorrer la fina herida que me molestaba.

─Es bueno saber que no le causo algún otro daño…pero que buen susto nos dio quedándose muerta por dos minutos─ decía mientras yo seguía hay recostada en mi cama y ella haciendo la curación. Me sorprendí de sus palabras, ¿En verdad había muerto? No le había comentado a nadie la experiencia que había tenido en mi inconsciencia, pensaba eso, precisamente que solo había sido mi estado inconsciente en el que me creí muerta, más no que había muerto en verdad.

─¿De verdad Sakura…de verdad morí? ─

─Si senpai…usted murió─ dijo mientras acababa con la curación. Me quede atónita.

─Incluso se dijo que usted regreso de entre los muertos porque no la quisieron en el Infierno por asesinar a tantos─ mi alumna rio un poco y yo me estremecí.

─Pero olvídelo, ahora usted esta viva…eso es lo que importa─ dijo para dar un largo suspiro y acabar con la sesión. ─Bien ahora descanse…le recomiendo que ventile la herida, ya esta sanada solo falta un poco más para que en un futuro no le duela─ me explicó.

─Gracias Sakura─ ella salió de mi casa y yo me quede hay en mi cama recostada lógicamente de espaldas dejando que el viento que entrara paro la ventana me refrescara, ya era algo tarde y podía sentirse como se colaba aquel viento frio que anuncia la llegada de la noche, pero que después de un caluroso día es muy refrescante.

Como siempre, mis pensamientos comenzaron a inundarse con los recuerdos del Uchiha, últimamente soñaba mucho con él, ya hacia cuatro meses que no le veía la cara.

─¿Acaso ya se olvido de mí? ─ pregunte en voz alta mientras me recargaba en mis manos y estas en la cama. No me quise hacer a la idea de que ya lo había echo.

Me habían dado de alta dos semanas atrás, cuando regrese a mi casa sentí que estaba completa.

Me quede hay recostada, la herida no dolía tanto entonces recordé el libro que Kakashi me había dado para que leyera. Tenia ya 20 años y era según muchos una jovencita, una niña alado de ellos, pero en realidad ya conocía algo sobre las artes del amor. Muchas veces me pregunté si mis visitas con Itachi solo se basaban en sexo, pero otra cuestión llegaba a mi mente ¿Por qué se arriesga tanto para venir solo a acostarse conmigo? O ¿Por qué no solo contrata una de aquellas mujeres que venden caricias y amor por unas horas? Entonces llegué a la conclusión de que si me quería, tal vez no lo sabía demostrar pero lo hace y me sentía feliz.

Me levante de la cama y deje mi sostén sin abrochar tapando un poco mis pechos, ahora tenia toda la movilidad de antes y aquellas terapias con chakra especial hacia mi cerebro mejoraron algo de mis reflejos y sentidos. Escuchaba mejor, las sensaciones eran al menos una vez más que antes y a la hora de resbalar los ojos encontraba mi objetivo lo doble de lejos. Había mejorado mucho con aquellas terapias.

─Bien…leeré ese libro─ me dije mientras me ponía una playera para dormir y quitaba mi sostén dejando libres mis senos bajo la playera. Esa era mi fabulosa pijama, una playera de aquellas aguadas que llegaba hasta mis piernas y apenas y tapaban mi trasero junto con mis bragas. Se buscaba comodidad a la hora de dormir ¿No?.

El libro tenia de portada una chica de vestido rojo corriendo y un tipo persiguiéndola. Autor: Jiraiya. Ha decir verdad nunca había leído un libro de él, todos mis libros eran de defensa shinobi y todo lo relacionado con el mundo ninja. Me senté en el marco de la ventana acomodándome para comenzar la lectura, como es natural la luz la mantenía encendida. La curiosidad me invadió al ver la portada. Kakashi siempre leía este tipo de libros con portadas algo raras y cuando estaba en Anbu que yo lo alcance a verlo muy pocos meses antes de su salida, me entraba curiosidad por saber lo que leía pero luego lo olvidaba.

Comencé a leer y la trama me fue envolviendo con los profundos sentimientos de aquellos dos apasionados personajes. Un sonrojo salió por completo de mis mejillas cuando llegue a poco más de la mitad del libro. En verdad necesitaba a Itachi en esos momentos, aquella lectura era algo rara y me producía cosquillas en mi vientre.

X

X

X

La pude observar ahí en su ventana sentada leyendo sin siquiera inmutarse de nuestra presencia. Eran ya casi las doce de la noche y el frio de esta refrescaba muy bien. Esta vez Kisame se quedó en el bosque a las afueras de Konoha. Toque la puerta lentamente y espere ver aquellos ojos que ya necesitaba. En cuestión de un par de minutos abrió la puerta.

─¿Itachi? ─ dijo sorprendida mientras me observaba. ─Pasa─ dijo mientras me cedía el paso. Pude captar aquel aroma hogareño que su casa me otorgaba y me tranquilizaba.

─¿Y Kisame? ─ preguntó mientras pude sentir aquellas manos en mis hombros quitándome la capa de Akatsuki.

─No pudo venir, tenia otras ocupaciones─ contesté como siempre. ─Me enteré de lo que te paso Shizuka─ Ella se quedó callada y pude ver como estaba vestida tenia puesta una playera holgada que cubría la mayoría de su cuerpo, imagine que abajo estaban sus bragas y lo único que pude hacer fue observarla mientras tomaba mi propia saliva.

─Se que no fuiste tú…o ¿Si? ─ Esto último lo dijo temerosamente.

─No shizuka…no fui yo, no se quien fue─ le respondí cuando en verdad sabia que había sido Tobi.

─Gracias…gracias, sabia que no eras tú─ dijo para luego abrazarme y sentir sus pechos tibios aplastándose contra mi. Se quedó hay abrazándome, de pronto me tomo de la nuca y dirigió sus labios lentamente hacia los míos otorgándome un beso del cual ya estaba yo deseoso desde que la vi.

─¿Quieres cenar algo? ─ me preguntó mientras me soltaba.

─No gracias…prefiero tomar un baño─ le conteste mientras ella me sonreía.

─Esta bien iré a preparar el agua─ me dijo para retirarse y yo me quede ahí parado observándola. Kisame me llegó a preguntar si solo estábamos juntos por sexo, esa pregunta me puso a pensar, ni yo mismo sabia lo que sentía por Shizuka. ¿Amor? Amaba a mi familia y los maté así que no sabía ni siquiera porque estaba con ella, pero me gustaba.

Comenzó a escucharse como caían gotas gordas de agua. Estaba comenzando a llover, entonces Kisame llegó a mi mente por un segundo pero así como llegó se fue. Me fui a la habitación de Shizuka para esperar la hora de bañarme, hacia algo de calor, no, no algo, mucho calor, fui a la ventana y la abrí un poco para dejar pasar algo del viento mojado y me refrescase, pero me encontré con el libro que Shizuka estaba leyendo, lo tenia abierto boca abajo, lo tome y recargue mi vista en una línea cualquiera y me admire de lo que Shizuka leía. Algunos recuerdos de aquel autor llegaron a mi mente.

─Ya puedes irte a bañar Itachi, esta todo listo─ me dijo mientras me miraba, yo estaba leyendo recargado en el marco de aquella grande ventana.

─No sabia que tuvieras este tipo de lectura Shizuka─ le dije mientras ella se sorprendió y se sonrojo a más no poder.

─M…me…me lo presto Kakashi-senpai─ carraspeo un poco para arrebatármelo de las manos. No dije nada, solo pase aún lado de ella para irme a bañar. Me adentre al chorro del agua y me bañe como es debido, me quede un rato mas ahí disfrutando del agua que caía sobre mi cuerpo, entonces recordé que en veces pasadas ahí mismo en el baño le había echo el amor a Shizuka, comencé a desearla como cuando estoy solo, ese deseo y ansia por ella se hicieron presente en aquella parte de mi cuerpo que reclamaba por ella. Intenté calmarme, salí del baño y solo me puse los bóxers y el pantalón shinobi.

La lluvia comenzó a arreciar, sabía una cosa de shizuka, que a ella no le gustaban los truenos. Allí estaba ella, en el ventanal apreciando con mucho esfuerzo la lluvia que caía, un rayo ilumino aquel bosque, shizuka dio un pequeño salto y al segundo siguiente el fuerte sonido de el trueno estremeció el ventanal provocando que vibrara, ella se estremeciera y que la luz eléctrica se fuera. Sigilosamente me acerque a ella, mi excitación ya me era dolorosa ahogada por mi pantalón, la abracé por detrás y apenas toque su piel cuando se sobresalto más.

─No hagas eso Itachi…─ me recrimino por mis acciones mientras la acercaba más a mi cuerpo para que sintiera mis deseos tangiblemente con ella.

─¿En que piensas─ le pregunte a su oído. Un suspiro largo fue la respuesta y ese suspiro me hizo acabar por desearla.

─En nada─ contesto con voz baja, solo para mí.

─Mmm─ fe lo único que pude articular al sentir su piel más cerca. Tal vez ella lo interpretó como un "Ya veo". Comencé a besar su cuello, y acariciar su cuerpo por encima de las telas mientras podíamos escuchar la lluvia caer fuertemente allá afuera. Ella se volteo dándome la cara y dio un ligero beso del cual yo volví más apasionado. Atraje sus caderas hacia mi encajándome entre su vientre mientras mordía su labio inferior, otro rayo seguido de un fuerte trueno estremeció a Shizuka en mis brazos, la atraje lo más que pude hacía mi, provocando que casi, casi dejara de respirar, gimió en mi oído excitándome aún más, tomé aquella holgada playera y la quite dejándola semidesnuda, solo con las bragas para mí.

Me acerque entre besos y caricias a su oído, mordí su lóbulo y susurré serenamente.

─Enséñame… lo que has aprendido de la novela de Kakashi-senpai─

─Mhm…─ gemía un poco al sentir mi mano acariciar su feminidad ─¿Co…como? ─ dejó escapar la pregunta.

─Yo también la he leído…pero quiero que me enseñes lo que aprendiste de ella─ le susurré mientras ella me tomaba de los hombros, una de mis manos estaba en su cadera y la otra en su feminidad por encima de la finísima tela de sus bragas. Ella suspiraba mientras trataba de contenerse pero dijo algo que alimento mi ego.

─Ahora se porque eres tan bueno en estas cosas─ dijo sensualmente a mi oído mientras yo paraba mi tarea con su parte más femenina, la abrace por las caderas y la bese, mis manos comenzaron a irse por detrás de ella adentrándose entre sus bragas, acariciando y apretando aquellas suaves proporciones carnosas y redondas, sin en cambio las manos de ella se dirigieron al botón de mi pantalón, juguetearon un poco y después bajó los bóxers hasta palmar un poco aquella carne mía tan caliente.

─Ahh…─ gimió al sentir mis manos detrás de ella, comencé a bajar sus bragas hasta tirarlas, mis manos volvieron a sus glúteos y la cargue obligando que enredara sus piernas sobre mí, la cargue casi azotándola contra la pared aún lado de la ventana, otro rayo cayó y ella suspiro a mi oído .

─No me iré de aquí hasta estar satisfecho de que lo que lees no es en vano─ le susurré para luego morder su cuello. Ella cerró los ojos, entonces comencé a entrar, era tan caliente aquella entrada, era el paraíso terrenal, se contraía conmigo dentro apretándome sacando un gemido. Empecé aquel sensual vaivén de caderas del cual Shizuka y yo ya éramos fieles seguidores y con cada estocada ella gemía suavemente en mi oído provocándome más. Salí de ella, y la puse en la cama, ella entendió mi plan y solo sonrió, abrió aquel paraíso para mi al cual yo gustosamente entre y comenzamos con más compas y frenesí aquellos movimientos, cegada por el placer que llegaba a nosotros me enredó con aquellas suaves piernas en un intento desesperado porque entrará más en ella y rodo quedándose encima, seguimos así, moviendo nuestros cuerpos en la singular melodía de media noche acompañada de la lluvia y los gemidos de shizuka, con un fuerte trueno y el quejido lleno de placer por parte de Shizuka al mismo tiempo llegamos a la cúspide, aquella a la que siempre se desea llegar, la invadí con mi masculina esencia mientras ella cerraba sus ojos presa del placer sobre mi.

─Itachi-kun…Te amo─ articulo mientras recobramos el aliento aquel que nos quitamos mutuamente, ella se obligo a salir, pero se quedó recargada sobre mi pecho.

─Veo que no has leído en vano shizuka─ le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello, ella me miro y me otorgo una sonrisa para acostarse aún lado cubriéndonos con las sabanas para después quedar parcialmente dormida, pero sin embargo, yo me quede con la idea de que era la hora de que yo le enseñara que había aprendido de aquellos libros que leí en mi juventud.

X

X

X

Hacía mucho calor en la madrugada, el bochorno de la habitación me envolvía, desperté y ahí alado estaba Itachi durmiendo tranquilamente, solo pude sonreír al ver aquella tranquilidad inundar su rostro. La luz eléctrica había vuelto, me levante enredada en una sabana y volví a apagarla para no despertarlo, decidí ponerme el sostén y las bragas para acomodar las ropas tiradas del cuarto, eran como las tres de la mañana, yo era así, no me gustaba ver en desorden mi cuarto, levante el pantalón de Itachi, ahora la luna se podía observar, el brillo de su luz se colaba por el ventanal y me era posible observar las únicas dos telas tiradas: sus pantalones y mis bragas. Cuando me levante después de recoger sus pantalones aquellas manos como siempre me sobresaltaron.

─¿Qué haces? ─ musitó a mi oído mientras acariciaba con sus pulgares mis caderas de arriba hacia abajo.

─Levanto tus pantalones─ le respondí mientras podía sentir su respiración en mi oído. Él me arrebató los pantalones y los aventó hacia la cama, se clavó en mi cuello y sus manos me abarcaron atrayéndome más hacia él, yo solo tome aquellas manos para que se hiciera, si eso era posible, más íntimo aquel singular abrazo, comenzó a caminar conmigo enfrente, no sabia siquiera que tenia en mente, me acorraló, mi vientre contra la pared y mi trasero contra él e iluminado por la luz de la luna que se colaba observó aquella cicatriz en mí espalda.

─Me gustaría matar al que te hizo esto─ susurró a mi oído, mientras delineaba aquella cicatriz, un pequeño dolor se hizo presente al sentirlo delinearla, me arquee y él comenzó a besar mi hombro mientras desabrochaba mi sostén, pude sentir su erección por sobre la tela y solo sonreí, de pronto se arrodillo a mis espaldas y beso mi espalda baja, su lengua comenzó a ser guiada por la ascendente línea perpetua que se posaba en mis espaldas, aquella iba a ser la marca por la cual había regresado de entre los muertos, y ahora Itachi lamia sin descaro alguno. Me dolió un poco al sentir su húmeda lengua hacer presión entre aquella fina cicatriz pero me excito (alto…¿excitarme?...¡Ja!, luego diré que me gusta que me den unos buenos golpes y seré sadomasoquista)pero aquella caricia poco común del Uchiha me agrado.

─Ahora te enseñare lo que aprendí de ese intelectual libro─ dijo mientras una de sus manos subía lentamente por mi torso, colándose por debajo del desabrochado sostén y aprisionando uno de mis pechos entre aquella grande mano, comenzó a bajar mis bragas de una manera lenta y sensual disfrutando del contacto de mi piel con sus manos, cuando no hubo más presión entre mi cuerpo y aquella diminuta prenda cayeron directas al piso, pronto sus dos manos subieron guiadas por mi cicatriz hasta tomar mis pechos y masajearlos lentamente.

─Ahhh…Itachi-kunnnn─ me quejé mientras me agarraba a la fría pared que estaba frente a mí, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás recargándola en el hombro del Uchiha mientras él se deleitaba amasando aquellos bultos meramente femeninos, después de haberlos masajeado lo suficiente y jugueteado con los duros botoncitos que ya tenía quitó por completo mi sostén y volvió sus manos a mis caderas, respiro serenamente en mi cuello provocando que los vellos de la nuca se erizaran.

─Shizuka…─ susurró mi nombre de una manera tan sensual, que su voz se había enronquecido debido al nivel de excitación que presentaba. Aquella voz pronunciando mi nombre eróticamente aún la tengo muy bien grabada en mi mente y ahora que lo estoy recordando junto a ustedes es imposible que un sonrojo no salga de mis ya viejas mejillas. El Uchiha me volvía loca en todos los aspectos, tomo de mis glúteos y los abrió un poco, yo abrí los ojos ante la sorpresa que me invadía.

─¿Estas lista Shizuka? ─ preguntó mientras lo sentía en mi segunda pequeña entrada. No hubo tiempo para contestar cuando el comenzó a adentrarse firme pero delicadamente.

─Ahaa…Shizuka…estas, mm…muy…apretada─ dijo entrecortadamente mientras yo estaba totalmente tensa, aquella intromisión en mi cuerpo me dolió, pero cuando Itachi se quedó quieto dentro, fuertes descargas de placer comenzaron a invadirme provocando que comenzara a menear mis caderas haciéndole a entender a Itachi que se moviera, mis manos se aferraban a la pared, y sentía una fuerte impotencia de tener enfrente a esa áspera y fría pared que el caliente cuerpo de Itachi que estaba atrás de mí, comenzó aquel vaivén de caderas, mientras Itachi reducía mi mundo a mi vientre y pechos que pegaban contra la pared y a él detrás en cada intromisión sin abandonarme del todo.

Los gemidos por parte de los dos se hicieron presentes como en todos los amantes, una película de sudor se adueño de nuestros cuerpos o al menos del mío, aquella sensación de tenerlo dentro era deliciosa, así transcurrió algo más de tiempo, moviendo nuestros cuerpos, Itachi me mantenía fuertemente agarrada de las caderas mientras entraba y salía como lo dije ya, sin abandonarme del todo, los gemidos en mi garganta resbalaban hasta mi lengua y llegaban a los oídos de Itachi que estaba concentrado en su trabajo, de un rápido movimiento, cuando ya sentíamos aquel momento muy cerca, Itachi tomo mi trasero y lo apretó con él dentro.

─Ahhh─ dejó escapar un gemido mientras yo sentía aquella esencia invadirme en aquel recóndito lugar, cerré mis ojos mientras sentía aquel placer extraño pero gozoso, Itachi salió acompañado de unas gotas de su propia esencia que recorrieron mi entrepierna y muslos.

Recargue mi frente en la fría pared que me refrescó por momentos, respiraba pesadamente, él salió de mí lentamente, puso sus manos sobre las mías contra la pared y beso mi oído, me solté de su agarré y voltee a mirarlo mientras sus manos un me acorralaban, gracias a la luz de la luna pude observar su como aquel perfecto abdomen estaba totalmente contraído, las gotas del sudor bajaban lentamente por este, su pecho subía y bajaba debido a la agitada respiración, su cabello se le adhería y aquellos lindos ojos carmín me observaban. Lo tome de los hombros y le di un tierno beso.

─Estuvo delicioso…─ le susurre mientras él me abrazaba y nos dirigíamos cansados a la cama para dormir.

X

X

X

La lluvia de la noche anterior había encendido más el calor en la aldea, fuera de la casa de Shizuka el sol ardía, el agua que se alojaba en pequeñas gotas en las hojas de las plantas flores y arboles se evaporaba con el caliente sol sacando aquel aroma tan singular de Konoha. Eran casi las 10:00 am y me admire que yo Uchiha Itachi me levantara a esa hora. Era muy tarde para dos shinobis que madrugábamos a eso de las cuatro de la mañana todos los días, pero que decir, si anoche a esa hora, ella y yo hacíamos el amor, teníamos que descansar y nuestro descanso se prolongo hasta aquella matinal hora. El bochorno de el sol me despertó, busque entre las sabanas a Shizuka pero ya no estaba, cuando me senté escuche como la puerta principal era cerrada, me puse mis bóxers y el pantalón shinobi junto con los zapatos, anduve por la casa y no la encontré, fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua y encontré el desayuno aún caliente: Era dango con un té helado de menta. Y alado de él había una nota.

_"Itachi-san, aquí te dejo el desayuno, salí porque tuve que arreglar unos asuntos en Anbu, espero que te guste…"_

_Att: Shizuka._

_P.D. Gracias por lo de anoche…Te amo._

Me senté a tomar el desayuno y disfrutar del helado té que saboree en mi lengua y me refrescó totalmente. Cuando hube acabado de desayunar, lave los platos y acomode, tenia las intenciones de irme, guarde la nota en mi pantalón no sin releerla otra vez, ante esta última nota los recuerdos de Shizuka una noche anterior.

Entre al cuarto y tendí la cama, me vestí para irme y no dejar rastro alguno de que estuve más que otra pequeña nota que detonaba mis intenciones de regresar como siempre. Salí de su casa y alcance a Kisame a las afueras de Konoha encaminándome hacia el olvido de mi aldea más no al de Shizuka.

X

X

X

─Jefa…Es hora de que decida quien entrara a Akatsuki─

─Hmp…sabia que era para eso, por las habilidades y destrezas ninja que presenta, la más apata para este asunto será Kuramochi Natsumi─

─¿Esta usted segura? ─

─Si, lo estoy ahora vayan preparando el curriculum y díganle a Hiashi Hyuga que nos tendrá que apoyar en esto, Natsumi se ira de la aldea por haber asesinado a Hiashi Hyuga, él reaparecerá cuando Akatsuki se haya diluido─ di las ordenes, las ordenes que fracturarían mi relación con Itachi.

* * *

**N/A: **que Onda barrio? hahaha nO ma que pedO doz lemOnazoz en unO hahaha no pz ya zabeen aqui anda uno de sucio, debo confezaR que el narrado poR itachi lo hizO melanny y el narradO por Shizuka lo hice yO hahaha aunque al de itaChi pz tambiien era narrado poR shizuka pero dije neel que lo narre itaChi aunque no ma zi me cozto un wen hahaha unO no ze imagina loz zuciOz penzamientos de itaChi Uchiha hahaha perO weno, zpeRo que lez guztee :D. poR ciertO cambiie mi nOmbre ha Uchiha rockeR, no ze preocupen zigue ziendo la mizma pinChe pervertida de ziempre hahaha

Comentario, sugerencia, chizme, opiniOn, mentada de madRe en reviews!!!!! waaa deja unOno zeaz mala onda, zi nO zoñaRas con la pajaRa peggy haha!!! nel creo que ya la pajaRa peggy ezta choteada habeR veremOz amm ha zee zoñaRaz que kakuzu te perzeguiRa para violaRte por que la pajaRa peggy le dara millOnez hahaha no como creez

va zaludOz a la bandaa!!!! lOz amo a todos loz de mi barriO!!!!!!!!!!!! zaludOz al maquqO y la nahualada de loz ciRoz.


	19. Acontecimiento inesperado

─Shizuka-san…¿Cómo has estado?, tenía tiempo sin verte, además con esto del bebe no pude visitarte cuando estuviste en el hospital, nos diste un buen susto─ Aquella mujer de cabellos negros y mirada carmín como la de Itachi se dirigía a mí mientras comprábamos algo de alimentos.

─Hola Kurenai-sensei…estoy bien, ya me he recuperado, y no hay problema con lo del hospital, se que ustedes siempre me han apoyado─ le conteste mientras le sonreía, ella acariciaba su vientre mientras también me sonreía. Cuando vi lo poco crecido que estaba su vientre me admire de la idea que tuve así que para confirmarla decidí preguntar.

─Kurenai-sensei…¿Usted esta embarazada? ─ intuí.

─Si…estoy embarazada─ me contesto mientras yo me sorprendía en demasía. ─ ¿Y quien es el padre? ─ Otra pregunta que salió por si sola, ella bajó la mirada y suspiro, me vio de nuevo la cara y en eso Shikamaru Nara, se acercó hacia nosotros.

─¿Cómo va el bebe? ─ le preguntó a Kurenai-sensei tan directamente. Yo me quede estupefacta ¿Acaso el padre era aquel niñato? ¡¿Kurenai-sensei se había metido con el alumno de Asuma?! Trague saliva y solo vi la escena, él acaricio aquel pequeño bulto que se situaba en su vientre.

─Esta muy bien…─ dicho esto aquel joven se fue dejándome totalmente atónita.

─Shizuka…¿Qué te pasa? ─ me preguntó al ver mi cara totalmente sorprendida.

─No me digas que…─ no acabe de pronunciar aquello cuando Kurenaí contesto.

─No, No, No como crees─ decía mientras al último deja escapar una sonrisa por la confusión.

─Ya me había asustado─ deje escapar un suspiro de alivio. ─¿Y quien es entonces? ─ otra vez aquella pregunta, el hecho de imaginarme a Kurenaí con alguien comía mi imaginación.

─Es Asuma Sarutobi─ dijo con un aire entristecido, como si no estuviera dichosa de que él fuera el padre de su Hijo, pero eso solo fue alucinación mía.

─Tendré que felicitarlo─ dije. Y ella me miro con confusión.

─Shizuka, ¿Hace cuanto tiempo estuviste en coma? ─

─Hace dos meses─ le conteste.

─Shizuka ¿No sabes lo de Asuma? ─

─No…¿Qué le paso a Asuma-sensei─ le pregunté mientras comenzaba a preocuparme.

─Asuma murió a manos de Akatsuki─ dijo tan entristecida al borde del llanto, yo me quede pasmada -¡¿Cómo putas había pasado eso!?- pensé y solo pude abrazar a Kurenaí.

─Perdóname…no lo sabía─ le dije mientras la atraía hacia mi.

─Si, no hay problema─ susurró cerca de mi pecho. Nos despedimos, yo compre cuatro rosas rojas para aquellos a los que iba a recordar. Fui al cementerio, primero visite las tumbas de mis padres, después al tercer hokague y al último busque la tumba de Asuma, no pude llorar, solo prometí que cuidaría a mis posibilidades aquel bebe. La tristeza me inundó aquella tarde pero no me afecto en demasía.

"Un bebe" mis pensamientos le daban vueltas a aquel asunto, pero decidí descartarlo, para que yo quedara embarazada de Itachi, era casi imposible…Al menos eso pensaba en aquella época pero Kurenaí se veía simplemente hermosa embarazada, su rostro tierno y apacible, aquella pancita que tanto nos gusta que crezca, comencé a imaginarme una familia feliz con Itachi, pero decidí matar aquellos sueños que solo provocarían que anhelara una vida que nunca tendría, aún así tratando de matar aquellos sueños no me abstuve de imaginarme embarazada esperando un hijo del hombre que amaba y compartir toda la vida con él. Las lagrimas comenzaron ha hacerse presentes en mis ojos ante las ilusiones que tenía prohibidas. No me había puesto a pensar que Itachi y yo no podríamos seguir así toda la vida, escondidos, Sasuke tenía planes para Itachi, Itachi tenia planes para la eternidad y para mí no había nada. Nunca me había imaginado mi vida después de él o mejor dicho sin él, el hecho de imaginarme sola me estremeció así que decidí olvidar los pensamientos futuristas que muchas veces nos aterran como lo hicieron conmigo y disfrutar del presente.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, Natusmi logró entrar a akatsuki sin ninguna complicación. Ahora solo esperábamos los primeros informes; Iba a ser seguro que si ella lograba con éxito esta misión tal vez la pondrían a mi cargo, o como subjefe. Era buena la muchacha, o al menos eso yo pensaba, sus padres eran dos humildes comerciantes de Sake, no tenía influencia ninja por parte de familiares y ella manejaba muy bien el estilo tierra, buen estilo para las misiones de espionaje y asesinato. Su cabello era muy largo, tan largo que le llegaba amarrado en una coleta alta hasta abajo del trasero, era de un color violeta, y sus ojos azul celeste, cuerpo bien proporcionado para su corta edad de 16 años. Ella era Kuramochi Natsumi, la que yo personalmente asesine.

─Ha esperar los primeros informes sobre Akatsuki, este plan será un éxito─ Ese tipo de comentarios llenaban el cuartel de la sección oscura de Anbu.

En un mes llegaban aquellos informes de los cuales ya teníamos tanta ansia. Pero debíamos de esperar pacientemente. Recuerdo que aquel día, uno de los más felices en mi vida algo no muy agradable ocurrió.

─¿Jefa que hacemos? ─ me preguntaban los demás compañeros, estábamos en una misión en la aldea de las rocas, a tres semanas de Konoha.

─Yo me encargo, cuando vean que tal vez es mucho para mí ustedes entrarán─ nos susurrábamos escondidos entre aquellas rocas gigantes.

─Hai─ contestaron entusiastas.

Salí de las rocas y con una de las katanas corte la cabeza de uno de ellos, fue tan rápido que no tuvieron tiempo de asimilar lo que ocurría. La misión consistía en recuperar los rollos que 5 criminales robaron al país del Té. Era una misión fácil de asesinato, volé la cabeza con la katana al primero, a otros tres los inmovilice con una de mis especialidades: Agujas Shinobi electrificadas por mi chakra y al último no le hice nada, con el miedo que presentaba su cuerpo al ver a sus casi muertos habló por si solo y me dio el rollo rogándome que no lo matara, ¿Pero que se podía hacer? Eran órdenes así que solo le encaje una de aquellas largas agujas en la cabeza para que tuviera una muerte rápida.

─¡Bien hecho jefa! ─ me dijeron los otros dos que me acompañaban mientras uno de ellos tomaba el rollo.

─Vámonos, tenemos que llegar lo más pronto a Konoha─ dije para comenzar la huida del lugar, pero cuando vi mi armadura llena de sangre en vez de darme aquella satisfacción que veces anteriores sentía, un asco inundo mi garganta, me pare a volver el estomago totalmente confundida.

─¿Qué le pasa senpai?¿Esta bien? ─ era lo que me preguntaba el médico.

─S…si, solo fue que me asquee un poco─ le dije mientras limpiaba mi boca.

─Tenga esto le dará buen sabor de boca─ y dicho esto el otro que llevaba el rollo me dio un trago de Sake.

─Vale gracias ─ le susurré después de haberlo jugueteado en mi boca desapareciendo aquel horrible sabor.

─¿Segura que esta bien? ─ volvió a preguntarme.

─Si, estoy bien, ahora vámonos─ comenzamos a andar por aquel desierto, corríamos sin cesar, el viento seco y caliente acaloraba a uno, pero la misión la habíamos cumplido ya, íbamos corriendo por la nada, pronto comenzó a visualizarse aquellos arboles, aquel limite de tierras. Comenzamos a brincar de rama en rama, así pasaron los días, acercándonos más a Konoha. Ibamos ya muy cerca de Konoha cuando mi vista comenzó a ser borrosa y de pronto unas punzadas en mi cabeza me hicieron parar en seco, me agarre de uno de aquellos arboles frondosos y recobre el equilibrio.

─¡Senpai! ─ gritaron al verme hay parada.

─No, no es nada, es cansancio y hambre, no hemos comido muy bien─ justifique, y eso creí.

─Vale aguante un poco más, ya estamos muy cerca dentro de dos o tres horas ya estaremos allá─ me alentaron, podía olerse ya aquel olor a gente, pero era solo el viento el que no lo acercaba, konoha estaba más allá de unas horas. Y seguimos el camino sin hablar, un par de horas después llegamos a aquella, nuestra aldea.

Le dimos los informes y el rollo a Tsunade-sama que ya nos esperaba, nos felicito por la misión y dijo que podíamos irnos.

─Bien, pueden retirarse y pasar por su paga a la caja─ les di la orden a los que me acompañaron.

─Hai─ contestarón.

─Cuídese jefa─ el médico me dio este último comentario.

─Si ahorita mismo iré al hospital─ me despedí de ellos y me fui al hospital ha que me dieran una revisada, ya era tarde, de echo ya había oscurecido.

─Buenas noches Sakura-chan─ salude a la chica que se quitaba el cubrebocas.

─Buenas noches senpai…¿Qué se le ofrece? ─

─Acabo de llegar de una misión de el país de las rocas y necesito que me des una checadita, no me siento muy bien que digamos─ le dije mientras me quitaba la mascara.

─Claro, yo se la hago─ me contestó. Fuimos al consultorio donde yo me senté en la camilla, ella me reviso de pies a cabeza.

─Haber senpai diga AAAA─ abrió su boca.

─AAAAAA─ abrí la mía y después de eso metió aquel palito, apenas lo sentí cuando quite de un empujón a Sakura, cubrí mi boca y tome el bote para volver el estomago de nuevo.

─Creo que tiene una infección…¿Qué fue lo último que comió? ─ preguntó mientras me daba una toallita para limpiarme.

─Una bola de arroz─ le conteste.

─ ¿Cuándo? ─

─Hoy en la mañana, no he tenido mucho apetito, desde que salimos a la misión me sentí con algo de asco, pensé que se me quitaría pero no fue así, unas punzadas en mi cabeza me han dado en el camino y he estado algo mareada─ le solté todos mis malestares, ella me miraba, tomo de mi brazo y lo observo

─¡¡Ay!!... ─grité al sentir el agudo dolor de mi brazo.

─Senpai, tiene una espina venenosa clavada en su brazo─ dijo para después sacarla, no me había dado cuenta de aquella intromisión.

─Debe de ser esto lo que le produce los malestares─ intuyó. ─Le sacaré unas muestras de sangre para ser precisos con sus malestares─ dijo para sacar una jeringa. Tomo de mi brazo y lo apretó para que aquella venita en la articulación saltara, y así lo hizo, tomo una buena cantidad.

─Ahora tome agua e intente cenar, mañana a las 10:00 am venga por sus resultados─ me dijo y salimos del consultorio.

─Arigato Sakura-chan…mañana me tendrás aquí─ le dije para despedirme con un beso en la mejilla.

─Sayonara─ me dijo, yo preferí irme caminando a mí casa. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que me ocurría. Llegué a esta y busque algo de cenar pero nada se me antojo, me di un buen baño y me fui a dormir con aquel malestar y totalmente malhumorada por no poder cenar como yo quería.

─Sakura-chan ya estoy aquí…¿Tienes mis resultados Dame una medicina para comer lo que yo quiera ¿Si? ─ esta vez no era la jefa de Anbu laque hablaba si no una simple mujer que se moría de hambre.

─Vale senpai espere aquí…iré por ellos─ me dejo sola en el consultorio mientras yo miraba los títulos de doctorado de Tsunade-sama y aquel cuarto blanco y frio. Entro la chica cuyo cabello rosa llama la antención, abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer, yo me asome al sobre pero no entendía muy bien los resultados y mientras yo estiraba los ojos como niña chiquita para ver los resultados ella se alarmo y preguntó presurosa.

─¡Senpai! ─

─¿Nani? ¿Me moriré de hambre? ¿Nunca más podre comer? ─ comencé a preocuparme por aquellas opciones. Quien iba a decir que la misma mujer que asesina por las ordenes de su trabajo se estuviera preocupando tanto por probar un plato de Dango. A veces actuaba como una niña chiquita.

─No senpai, no es eso, usted volverá a comer, incluso tendrá que comer el doble─

─¿Cómo?¿No te entiendo? ─ le dije mientras la miraba con algo de confusión.

─Senpai…¿ha tenido relaciones últimamente? ─ Su pregunta me aterro y erizo los vellos.

─Si, pero me he cuidado con pastillas anticonceptivas─ le dije mientras comenzaba a tomar más seriedad.

─Senpai, usted sabe que con aquellas terapias de chakra en su cerebro ha cambiado su cuerpo para bien, pero debo de confesar que aquellas pastillas que usted tomo no le harán ningún efecto puesto que su hormona ahora es más fuerte─

─¿Qué quieres decir?─

─Senpai…Felicidades, Usted esta embarazada─

─¡¿Nani!? ─ grité mientas me empalidecía.

* * *

**N/A: **que pedo banda? uff nO ma que RapidO todo ezto hahaha pinChe shizuka embaRazada hahaha nO ma que manchada me vi yo primero poniendola sufrida por que no puede tener crias, luego azezina a 5 weyez bien pinChe malota y luego ze malhumora por que no pude comeR y actua ya ni como naruto hahha y ahora ezta toda ezpantada poR la noticia hahhaa ¿Zera de itaChi? ez lo que me pregunto hahha o tal vez shizuka mando la carta a paRiz hahaha no pz ya zaben los cambiOz de laz embaRazadas hahhaa zon raras, hahaha pero zon tiernas, wenO ezpeRo que les haya guztadO el capi ¿Que dira itaChi con rezpecto a ezto? hahaha y ¿Kizame? le dara el patatuz, wenO veRemoz el proximO capi hahha x cieRto faltan como 5 o 4 capiiZ para que ze termine hahaha :D

comentario, chizme, zugerencia, mentada de madRe!!!! reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Onegaii, Onegaii hahha dejen unO!!!! zi nO ezcuchaRan a la pajara peggy en zuz zueños hahaha vale ze cuidan sayonaRa.

zaludOz a la banda!!!! Tayuya eres la meRa onda!!! hahaha :D


	20. Aquí contigo

Recomendación de la autora: haha Escuchen la rola de Take me out. de Franz Ferdinand y pues si no saben inglés como yo hahaha lean la traduccion para que le entiendan al capi hahaha amo esa rola pues entonces a leeR :D

* * *

─¡¿Nani?! ─Grité mientras empalidecía debido ala noticia, sentí como mi corazón se disparaba a mil por hora, la respiración se me entrecortaba y la sangre hervía en mi cabeza.

─Si, senpai usted esta embarazada, tiene tres semanas de embarazo─ me decía mientras me miraba y sonreía, yo solo pude devolverle una nerviosa.

─Eso significa que…─

─Que debe de salir inmediatamente de Anbu, alimentarse bien y llevar un control prenatal, yo misma cuidare de ese bebe mientras esta en su vientre─ Ella se escuchaba tan feliz, No es que yo no estuviera feliz o no quisiera al niño que ahora crecía en mi vientre, pero es que todo fue tan rápido aún no acababa de asimilar todo, ¿Qué le diría a Itachi? ¿Cómo reaccionaria?¿La aldea que preguntaría?¿Tendré que salir para siempre del mundo ninja y dedicarme a mi hijo?¡No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo ser Madre!...

Todas aquellas preguntas agolparon mi mente sacando lágrimas en mis ojos, no supe ni siquiera a que sentimiento se debía. ¿Felicidad? Por esperar un hijo del amor de mi vida, ¿Tristeza? Porque tal vez no volvería a pisar el mundo ninja. Era algo difícil de separarse de 12 años de vida shinobi y dedicarse a ser ama de un día para otro.

─Sakura-chan ¿Estas segura? ─ le pregunté para tratar de asegurarme.

─Si senpai, en estos análisis lo marca─ me dijo. Ahora si se dio cuenta de la preocupación que me asaltaba y preguntó ─¿Acaso no lo quiere? ─ la mire a los ojos totalmente sorprendida.

─Pero que pregunta Sakura, un hijo del hombre que más amo es lo que me hace más feliz en este mundo…solo que no me lo esperaba en este momento─

─Pero senpai, tiene 20 años, no esta tan mal…bueno en sí el niño nacerá cuando tenga 21, ahora en Julio usted cumple los 21─

─Bueno no importa…Gracias Sakura-chan, tengo que arreglar varios asuntos─ le dije mientras salía del consultorio.

─Espere senpai, para avalar lo de su embarazo le daré un documento solo tardare cinco minutos─ dicho esto salió del consultorio. Yo me quedé hay sentada pasmada, tantas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de mi retraso? Es que con tantas cosas en el mundo ninja y como jefa de Anbu se me olvido ser mujer. Esa era mi escusa ante la nueva situación que cambio mi vida.

─Bien Shizuka-senpai…aquí esta su documento─ estiro la mano para darme aquel sobre.

─Gracias Sakura-chan─ le dije para irme de el hospital.

─Vale, pero venga mañana para comenzar las pruebas y llevar su control─

─Hai─ salí del hospital, suspire y aquel viento caliente de Abril soplaba con algo de ímpetu. Tantas cosas me invadían, tenía que comprar ropa de maternidad, todo lo necesario para el bebe, pero eso ya sería más adelante. Ahora era darles la noticia a todos los grandes mandos y en primera avisarle a Tsunade-sama, avisar a consejeros Hokague, discutir con Danzou e Ibiki Morino el próximo jefe de Anbu que me sustituiría y dar miles de explicaciones.

─Jefa la buscamos…Tsunade-sama dice que es urgente verla─ uno de los anbu atrajo mi atención, suspire llenándome de nostalgia y tuve ganas de llorar en ese instante por el hecho de imaginarme que no podría volver a correr hacia el cuartel anbu para ir a misiones secretas.

Un largo suspiro fue mi respuesta.

─Vamos…vamos que la necesitan con urgencia─ me decía más fuertemente.

─Si, iré para allá, pero no podre ir al estilo ninja, correré por tierra─

─aaa?...no, no la necesitan con urgencia, me la llevaré yo si se siente mal o algo así─

─No que te pasa obedece a tu jefa ahorita voy─ dije para echarme a correr por tierra, al menos no seria tan pesado para el bebe como ir brincando de árbol en árbol, puse mi mente en blanco solamente memorizando lo que diría para cuando estuviera frente a Tsunade-sama. Al llegar a la torre Kague, me encontré a Iruka por las escaleras.

─Hola shizuka─ se detuvo para saludarme pero yo no lo hice.

─Hola Iruka─ pase corriendo aún lado de él. Antes de adentrarme aquel vestíbulo, fui al sanitario a tratar de despertar con agua. Moje mi rostro con aquella helada agua y con un pequeño pañuelo que traía lo seque, acomode un poco mi flequillo y me quede mirándome en el espejo. Esa era yo, mis ojos como siempre se mantenían en una mirada tranquila, y mi rostro derramaba confianza en otras personas sin en cambio por dentro era tan malvada e ingenua a la vez, aquella idea de el bebe perforo mi mente, y cuando me di cuenta estaba sonriendo felizmente en mi reflejo, sentía la misma felicidad como cuando Itachi estaba a mi lado, la felicidad en cachos es muy rara, y así me sentí cuando me dieron la noticia de mi hijo. Sentí que me daban un cacho de felicidad.

─Bien Tsunade-sama aquí me tiene─ dije tranquilamente mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mi.

─¿Qué te pasa he Shizuka? Ni el uniforme traes puesto y sales a misión en diez minutos─ me regaño la gondaime mientras el otro anbu ya estaba hay para justificarme.

Otra vez suspire, mientras la escuchaba.

─Shizuka la misión de hoy esta solo reservada para ti, tendrás que robar la información de los Akatsuki por otros medios y con investigaciones a los contactos externos de la misma…solo que esta vez iras sola─ me dijo mientras comenzaba a calmarse.

─Tsunade-sama…no podre asistir a la misión que me ha encomendado─ le dije serenamente.

─¿Nani? ¿Pero por qué? ─ se levanto sobresaltada de la silla, recargando sus manos en su escritorio.

─Por que…─

X

X

X

Shizuka pasó aun lado de mí corriendo, yo la salude pero ella siguió su camino solamente dedicándome un Hola, voltee a ver el camino por el que iba y la vi subiendo las escaleras apresuradamente, aquel cuerpo delgado y atlético digno de una shinobi como ella corría desesperadamente. Había deseado por un tiempo ya, poseer aquel cuerpo en la cama, se que suena algo así como de un depravado, pero no, no era así, yo en verdad quería a shizuka, ella era perfecta, aquella sonrisa y su mirada ¡Ah! su mirada es tan encantadora. Simplemente le amaba, yo Iruka Umino amaba a Shizuka.

Sonreí inconscientemente al aspirar el aroma femenino que dejo a su paso, me quede como un tonto hay parado mientras escuchaba sus pasos desesperados irse. De pronto, solo para verla yo también subí a la torre de nuevo con la excusa de pedir un permiso a Tsunade-sama para que los niños de la academia tuvieran una entrevista con una Anbu, sería ella, la líder. Me dirigía con paso firme y cuando estaba dispuesto a tocar la puerta escuche a Tsunade-sama.

─¡¿Qué estas que?!

De pronto una risilla se escuchó y supe que era la voz de Shizuka la que sonaba traviesa.

─Como lo escuchó hokague…no podre asistir a la misión porque…Estoy embarazada─ aseguró Shizuka como si nada pasara, tan tranquilamente que se escuchaba feliz por aquella manera de decirlo. Me quede pasmado ante la nueva noticia, ¡Shizuka Embarazada! ¿Pero de quien? Muchas preguntas asaltaron mi mente antes de llegar a la respuesta, una respuesta que nos llegó ocho años después. Una impotencia en mi cuerpo fue lo que me caló después de escuchar a shizuka decir aquello dentro de la oficina. Y me fui corriendo para despejar mi mente, no quise escuchar más.

X

X

X

Tsunade-sama y el anbu que estaba hay se quedaron atónitos ante la noticia, les mostré aquel papel que Sakura me había dado para otorgar mi validez de embarazo, aunque dentro de unos cinco meses se notaria a leguas. Tsunade-sama se dejo caer en su silla mientras se masajeaba las sienes, detrás de aquel ventanal que dejaba ver a Konoha se podían apreciar aquellas nubes negras cargadas de Agua, cuando las mire me dije lo raro que era ver llover en Abril.

─Hee…Shizuka, pues Felicidades, perdón por hablarte así, tendrás que cuidar muy bien de ese bebe─ me dijo la Gondaime mientras se acercaba a mí, ya más relajada claro, su voz suave me erizo la piel, se acercó y me abrazo.

─Felicidades Shizuka-san─

─A…arigato─ dije mientras sentía un abrazo por parte de la hokague tan maternal. El anbu se quitó la mascara y se arrodillo haciendo reverencia.

─Jefa, muchas felicidades─ cuando se iba a levantar yo estire mi mano y sonriendo le ayude a levantarse.

─Me temo que no seré más su jefa─ pude ver sus ojos algo sorprendidos, entonces me tomo de las manos y comenzó ha hablar.

─Usted fue la que salvo a mi Hermanita de aquellos violadores, cuando yo temí…le agradezco demasiado, para mí usted siempre será mi líder─ y dicho esto me abrazo mientras yo sonreía.

─Gracias…─ acabamos con la sesión emotiva gracias a ala embarazada ósea Yo y comenzaron las preguntas.

─** ¿Y quien es el padre? **─ dijo la Gondaime, aquella pregunta me puso la piel de gallina, tome un trago de saliva y les dije.

─Pronto lo sabrán…ahora tengo que retirarme a arreglar otros asuntos en el cuartel─ les conteste a los dos.

─Shizuka, las otras dos potencias de Anbu y yo decidiremos quien será el nuevo jefe de tu sección, no te preocupes por ese asunto.

─Gracias─ y dicho esto salí de la torre kague pero eso no me quito las ganas de ir al cuartel. Mientras caminaba aquella pregunta comía mi cabeza.

"¿Quien es el padre?" aquella pregunta retachaba en mi cabeza como una pelota de goma. Era lógico que no podía decirles. "Si el papa es Uchiha Itachi ¿ustedes creen?" no, esa idea apenas y rozo mi mente reclamando la verdad, pero soy tan humana y también mentí.

Llegue al cuartel de civil: en si llevaba yo una bermuda negra que llegaba poco antes que mis rodillas y era guanga en las caderas y pegada hacia las piernas, unos cómodos zapatos deportivos y una camisa sin mangas blancas. Esa era la amante de Itachi.

─Senpai…sabe que se esta arriesgando a venir aquí vestida de esa manera─ me decían unos.

─No importa─ les decía mientras pasaba aún lado de ellos con las manos en los bolsillos.

Fui a la oficina disfrutando de lo frio que era el cuartel, aquel donde Itachi y yo nos conocimos.

_-Flash Back-_

─Me da gusto saber que una muchacha a tu edad ya sea toda una Anbu─ decía el tercer Hokage mientras estaba enfrente de mí.

─Hai─ conteste. Era tan joven en ese entonces, pero no tanto como cuando Itachi entro a Anbu.

Ibiki morino con aquella voz comenzó ha hablar sobre mí. ─Ella ha pedido su traslado para esta sección, paso todas las pruebas y ha tenido excelente rendimiento ninja a lo largo de sus misiones, además de que es hija, pues de…─ pero fue interrumpido por el Hokage.

─Si, se perfectamente quienes son sus padres─ le interrumpió el tercero.

─Es raro encontrar a alguien que viene de Interrogación y tortura y se traslade a Tácticas de eliminación─ intervino Danzou mientras yo me arrodille haciéndole reverencia. ─Se que eres de las buenas, conocerás el entrenamiento con uno de los mejores hoy mismo─ dijo Danzou que en ese entonces era el líder de Raíz y también de la sección oscura de la élite.

─Diles que traigan a Uchiha Itachi…─ envió a otro.

─¿Uchiha Itachi?...no crees que es demasiado para ella─ intuyó Ibiki.

─Veremos si merece estar aquí─ decía mientras sonreía como siempre: Hipócritamente. En ese entonces ya había escuchado hablar sobre los Uchiha, una que otra vez los vi pelear pero jugando y nunca en una batalla de verdad, yo vivía del otro lado de la aldea, no tenía absolutamente contacto con su residencial, decían que eran tan fuertes que ellos vivían juntos para evitar problemas. Tragué saliva al saber que Uchiha Itachi era mi oponente, jamás lo había visto en mi vida, solo escuchaba uno que otro rumor, pero el simple apellido me erizaba la piel.

─¿No tienes miedo verdad niñita? ─ me preguntó Danzou.

─No…─ conteste fuerte y claro, dejando en el aire una seguridad imprescindible, sin en cambio por dentro mis ansias eran desmoronadas.

─Danzou-sama estoy a sus ordenes─ su voz era fuerte y ronca debido ala adolescencia, me admire porque ni siquiera tenía puesto el uniforme completo de su sección de Anbu, aquellas ropas se le ajustaban a los comienzos de músculos que tenía, aquella armadura dejaba ver que tenía un cuerpo atlético debido a los arduos entrenamientos, una mascara tapaba su rostro así que no me impresiono tanto, pero aquella coleta baja me llamó la atención. Ese era un Uchiha…_el mejor entre todos_.

─Bien, serás el oponente de ella…si logra darte un solo golpe estará en esta sección de élite─ dijo Danzou mientras me veía. Yo llevaba puesto aquella gabardina beige que portábamos los de interrogación, además de un…se podría decir vestido shinobi que solo se agarraba de mi cuello, la espalda estaba descubierta, debajo de él tenia yo una licra y mi arsenal para la batalla. Que vestido ese color azul marino pero ¡Ah! Que movilidad te daba en batalla.

Nos llevaron al campo de entrenamiento, lo irónico era que a quince minutos estaba mi casa. Me quite aquella gabardina y me puse en posición de batalla a unos metros del Uchiha.

─Bien…solo será un golpe o un rasguño del cuanl Itachi sangre─ dijo Danzou mientras comenzaba la batalla.

─Claro…─ dije. Mi rostro estaba totalmente descubierto, pude darme cuenta como nos miraban otros Anbu, de hecho sentí como su mirada pesada se posaba en mi espalda baja que es lo mismo a mi trasero.

Comencé a correr con una Kunaí en la mano directa hacia el uchiha, el solo la esquivo con otra kunaí repeliendo mi ataque, me agache e intente tirarlo con una patada, pero brinco aún tomando mi muñeca, me solté de su agarre y sigilosamente saque aquellos hilos de chakra. Comenzó a repartir patadas y puñetazos rápidamente a lo que yo esquivaba con algo de dificultad, de pronto, apareció tras de mí rápidamente, me tomo de un brazo y me hizo una llave obligándome a caer, él cayó encima de mí, se sentó sobre mi trasero y doblaba mi mano mientras tomaba la otra, sonreí aún con tierra en mi boca y jalé aquellos hilos que aprisionaron al Uchiha sobre mí, él me soltó y se quedó quieto prisionero, me voltee rápidamente y cambiamos las cosas, ahora él estaba sobre mí, me sonroje un poco al darme cuenta del atrevimiento que estaba cometiendo, estaba sentada allí entre su entrepierna y el debajo con aquella mascara, cuando me di cuenta era un clon de sombra, se desató y busque en todos los puntos, no aparecía, se había escondido, entonces aplique una de mis mejores técnicas de rastreo, electrifique el lugar con muy poco chakra para no causarle un daño, cada movimiento era percibido por mí, entonces encontré una respiración serena y era él, saque rápidamente las agujas shinobi para inmovilizarlo, pero era muy rápido, otra vez estaba frente a mí, muy cerca, cuando estaba dispuestas a lanzarlas él ya estaba enfrente, tomo de nuevo mi muñeca derecha y la jalo al lado contrario dejando mi rostro muy cerca de aquella mascara, pude ver aquellos ojos carmín por debajo y me sorprendí de su velocidad, entonces con la mano que me quedaba libre trate de darle un puñetazo pero el la tomo entre la suya. Entonces mientras él me tomaba de las manos mis piernas intentaron tirarlo y así lo hicieron, cuando se iba a mover, aquel chakra tipo rayo de mi mano comenzó a hacerse presente, y no pudo moverse, pues se dio cuenta que a la hora de tomarme las manos electrifique aquellos hilos de chakra que había sacado antes enredando su pies, estaba hay debajo, yo saque una kunaí, tome su brazo y dije.

─Es mi trabajo si quiero estar en la élite─ y dicho esto le hice un pequeño corte en su brazo del cual salió una gota de aquel líquido. Me levante y me dirigí con Danzou mientras desataba a Itachi.

─Creo que se queda en tu sección─ dijo Ibiki a Danzou que miraba.

─Eres buena niña─ dijo Danzou mientras sonreía. Yo no dije nada, de pronto Itachi se reunió con nosotros y danzou dijo.

─Llévala al cuartel, le daremos el uniforme y los horarios de entrenamiento─

─Sigeme─ dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar, yo lo hice detrás de él. Recordé el pequeño corte que le hice entonces le hable.

─Oye…déjame curar tu cortada─ le dije mientras lo alcanzaba.

─No…así esta bien─ decía mientras salía un pequeño hillo de sangre. No me importo lo necio que sonó, tome su mano y saque un pequeño kit médico.

─Eres ninja médico─ preguntó mientras no se inmutaba del liquido que ponía en herida y ardía.

─No, pero mi madre lo era y se muy poco de esto, pero esta herida es muy fácil─ le dije mientras ahora ponía esparadrapo para tapar la herida. ─Bien, esta lista─ decía mientras guardaba mis cosas.

─Gracias…─susurró con aquella voz que solo él tiene. Llegamos al cuartel, cuando lo vi por primera vez me erizo la piel, era tan frio. Mientras pasábamos por el frio vestíbulo algunos Anbu de aquella sección se asomaban para vernos llegar y luego se retiraban como si no les importara. Así era aquella sección, tan secreta, tan oscura y tan fría. Él desconocido Itachi en ese entonces para mí, me llevaba por los pasillos hasta llegar a un cuarto amplio, imagine que hay era donde se reclutaban todos los miembros para misiones y así era. Me invito a tomar asiento en lo que llegaba Danzou y así lo hice acompañada por él. Fue cuestión de minutos cuando aquel viejo llegó y dijo.

─Es bueno que hayas dejado entrar a esta chica, su chakra es exepcional─ dijo otro Anbu a Danozu.

─Si lo es─ contesto él. ─Manda a traer a todos los Anbu y a los médicos diles que traigan los utensilios para que se tatué el signo─

─Hai─ contesto aquel. La idea de tatuarme me estremeció un poco, ¿Pero que mas daba? Estaba sola además de que tal vez toda la vida me la pasaría siendo un Ninja, claro si no moría en una misión, pero como lo dije mucho antes, en ese entonces en lo más profundo de mí, yo tenía ganas lejanas de la muerte para estar con mis padres. Todos los anbu llegaron a aquel amplio cuarto, se formaron y recibieron las órdenes de Danozu.

─Les presentó a la nueva miembro Kyriu Shizuka─ yo me mantuve seria mientras ellos se quitaban las mascaras dejando ver sus rostros. Algunos tenían cicatrices en el rostro por batallas, los vi a todos y cuando volteaba, alado de mí estaba el rostro de Uchiha Itachi, me quede como idiota observándolo era simplemente hermoso: Unos ojos negros penetrantes, una nariz fina y respingada, unos labios delgados y aquellas marcas debajo de sus orbes que cruzaban sus mejillas que lo hacían ver tan misterioso y guapo a la vez.

_-fin flash back-_

Así fue como conocí a Uchiha Itachi, se muy bien que se dejo cortar para que yo entrara a Anbu, Itachi era demasiado fuerte para mí. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba sentada en mi oficina, yo la tercera potencia de Anbu y la primera en asesinato estaba hay llenándome de recuerdos y nostalgia.

─¿Senpai se encuentra bien?¿Por que esta vestida de esa manera? ─ me preguntó aquella chica de cabello morado.

─Si estoy bien─ le conteste. ─Puedes irte─ entendió que yo quería estar sola con aquel comentario y se fue. Me quede hay toda la tarde pude escuchar como Danozu los recluto de nuevo y les dio la notica de que yo salía de Anbu y el nuevo jefe de sección, estaba escuchando desde la oficina mientras yo estaba hay recargada en la silla, recordando tantas cosas. Salí del cuartel Anbu ya oscurecido.

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir lentamente, y con esto los chismes, ya todo mundo sabia que la líder de Anbu salió porque estaba embarazada. Sakura y shizune se encargaban de las pruebas de mi embarazo y constataron que todo iba excelente. Y llegó el día en el que me encontré de nuevo aquellos ojos carmín.

Un suave toque de nudillos se escucho en la madrugada. Salí a abrir sabiendo quien era. Ya había planeado como decirle la noticia del bebe.

─Itachi-san que bueno que llegaste─ le dije mientras lo abrazaba. Él no dijo nada solo se dejo relajar entre mis brazos.

─Shizuka tengo algo que decirte─ me dijo con mucha seriedad mientras subíamos a la habitación.

─Yo tambien tengo algo importante que decirte─ le dije mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación tras de mí con una sonrisa picarona. Él se sentó en la cama y yo aún lado de él.

─Bien ¿Qué me tienes que decir? ─le pregunté.

─Mejor dime tu primero─ decía mientras se quitaba la capa Akatsuki. Sonreí mientras lo veía a los ojos.

─Itachi-san tú…¿Quisieras tener hijos? ─ le pregunté mientras aquella sonrisa no se quitaba de mi rostro, tome su mano entre la mía mientras el me miraba. Al escuchar aquella pregunta…

X

X

X

Al escuchar aquella pregunta sonreí lentamente mientras acompañaba a Shizuka con su sonrisa.

─Me encantaría tener hijos, es algo que siempre soñé─ le conteste mientras veía como el rostro de Shizuka irradiaba felicidad pero antes de que ella descansara con aquella pregunta acabe de responder. ─Pero en estos momentos, en estas circunstancias NO─ le acabe de contestar mientras pude ver como aquella sonrisa se le borraba del rostro, cuando me di cuenta de su confusión ahora yo pregunte.

─¿Por qué la pregunta? ─ ella reacciono un poco, volvió a sonreír y dijo.

─No, no por nada, solo era una pregunta, algo que me planteé, un sueño nada más─ contesto mientras pude ver lo lastimada que estaba por mi respuesta y aquel dolor lo escondía tras aquella sonrisa de "no pasa nada".

X

X

X

Aquella respuesta me había dolido demasiado, y no supe porque no se lo conté en aquel momento.

─Ahora cuéntame tu lo que tenías que decirme─ evadí aquel tema, para que no preguntara más, para que no se diera cuenta más de que mi disfraz convertido en sonrisa escondía a su hijo.

─Shizuka…─ se dirigió a mí, aquella forma de pronunciar mi nombre me recordó aquella noche cuando nuestras vidas cambiaron y él mato a su clan. ─Me acaban de diagnosticar una enfermedad terminal─ lo dijo así, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si mis sentimientos a él fueran simples estatuas congeladas, aquella noticia me hizo sacar las lagrimas más saladas y amargas de mi vida, sentí como mi corazón empezaba a latir más lentamente, mientras yo solo lo observaba trague saliva y mis palabras mismas.

No pude llegar a articular palabra, lo que sentía ni siquiera tiene nombre. ¿Una enfermedad terminal? No, no podía ser verdad…pensar que el hombre con el que viví tantas dichas en mi vida moriría en no se cuanto tiempo...¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mi? El único pedacito de felicidad que podía tener se estaba esfumando, como las olas del mar se llevan a arena. Sabia que nadie es eterno, y que tanto yo como el tendríamos que morir algún día, pero, esto era demasiado. Las lágrimas no tardaron en deslizarse sutilmente por mi rostro mientras yo seguía hundida en mis pensamientos. No podía aceptarlo.. Pero…¿Qué pasaría con nuestro hijo?

No sabia que decir, el hecho de imaginarme por primera vez mi vida sin volverlo a ver a estrujó mi mente y desmorono mis ansias. Era algo triste saber que él iba a morir ahora que yo estaba procreando una vida dentro de mí, un sucesor de él: Su hijo. Sentí una fuerte presión en mi pecho y mi cabeza. Estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, me deje caer y tome entre mis manos mi cabello apretando mi cabeza mientras las lágrimas salían, doble mis rodillas y recargue mis codos en estas. Me di cuenta de lo conmocionada que estaba, las lagrimas salían como chorros sutiles de mis ojos, no podía parar de llorar y jadear, vi a Itachi desde abajo que me veía lastimosamente, lo tome de una de sus piernas y me aferre a él mientras seguía llorando, de pronto me pose entre sus piernas y lo mire desde abajó vi su rostro sereno y la idea de que lo perdiera en no se cuanto tiempo me aterro lo abrace de la cadera mientras seguía arrodillada y lloraba. Tenía ganas de que me sacara de este mal sueño.

─Sácame de aquí…llévame lejos y seamos felices… Se que me iré contigo…sácame, sácame de este mal sueño ─ le susurré acorralada por la desesperación mientras jadeaba y él acariciaba mis cabellos, yo estaba arrodillada a él.

─No puedo hacerlo Shizuka…

* * *

N/A: Que pedo banda!!! ha nO ma que poca madRe del itaChi hahaha nO ma miRa que deciRle azi como azi, pero wenO zpeRo que hayan esuchadO esa genialOza rola que la amO!!! hahaha va se cuidan y hai nos andamos leyendo. zpeRo que lez guztee hahaha

comentario, chizme sugeRencia, mentada de madRe en reviews!!! zi nO zoñaran con orochidRogas y la pajaRa peggy

slaudOz a la tayuya que tambiien metiO aqui dRama hahaha!!!! va ze cuidan. arigaTo tayu-san hahaha


	21. Helado derretido

─Itachi-san…estoy embarazada─ le dije mientras sonreía felizmente.

─¡¿Qué?¡ ─ se sorprendió demasiado y en su rostro se pudo ver aquel sentimiento, porque frunció el entrecejo.

─Lo que oíste amor, tendremos un bebe─ le dije mientras acariciaba mi vientre y lo veía.

─¿Acaso estas estúpida o que?...yo no puedo tener hijos, y mucho menos contigo, en estos momentos no deseo tener hijos, ¡No en esta vida!─ me grito mientras yo me quedaba seria escuchando sus palabras que me estaban destrozando.

─Eres una tonta, yo solo venía para acá, para follarte a gusto, y mira con las idioteces que me sales─ Estaba gritando, todo alterado y eso me alteraba a mí, todo lo que me estaba confesando alguna vez me lo plantee, pero de Itachi no lo creí posible.

─Sabes que…me voy, olvídate de mí, no quiero volver a verte jamás, me escuchaste, jamás y tampoco quiero conocer a ese niñato─ dijo sin siquiera dejarme hablar, dejarme articular una palabra para justificar aquella falta, estaba al borde del llanto, él salió de la casa y azoto la puerta…

─Itachi ¡No me dejes! ─ Desperté sobresaltada, sentándome en la cama bruscamente y con la respiración agitada, algunas lagrimas anidadas en mis ojos y mi cuerpo sudando frio.

─¿Shizuka que tienes? ─ Aquella ronca y suave voz se dirigió a mí, voltee a verlo y ahí estaba sentado conmigo en la misma cama, su torso desnudo y su cabello suelto. Era él, era Itachi.

─Tuve una pesadilla─ le explique. Era una de las peores pesadillas de mi vida. La noche ya estaba alta, se sentía el viento de la madrugada colarse hasta nosotros.

─¿Pesadillas sobre aquella noche? ─ Lo observe y no le pude contar mi verdadero sueño, solo asentí a sus percepciones. Me recosté de nuevo, de lado y dándole la espalda a él para intentar recobrar el sueño, pero aquella situación me angustiaba demasiado. Él se acomodo justo detrás de mí y susurró.

─Shizuka…no me iré─ musito lentamente para mí, yo solo suspire, me voltee, lo vi a los ojos y supe que las pesadillas, no eran mas que eso, pesadillas, la realidad a veces es peor, y en este caso fue peor, porque cuando vi sus ojos la idea de que el muriera gracias a aquella enfermedad me aterro, pero con la tranquilidad de una vida feliz le sonreí y le di un suave beso, para después quedar dormida de nuevo, esta vez con su mano entrelazada a la mía. No en un típico abrazo de amantes, no, esta vez entrelazando el alma, olvidando la realidad y durmiendo para el siguiente día.

X

X

X

Ella estaba embarazada, ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada, yo no podía intervenir en la vida privada de Shizuka, pero el hecho de imaginármela con otro hombre me encolerizaba por completo. Tome Sake, no supe cuanto, pero para medirlo confesare, que no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, tenía una cólera en el cuerpo al imaginarme a Shizuka haciendo el amor con otro que no fuera yo. ¿Quién era el padre de su hijo? Esa pregunta me llenaba de rabia, lo que hubiera yo dado por ser el padre de su hijo. Yo Umino Iruka.

X

X

X

El tiempo transcurría lentamente al ritmo del sereno viento. Salí tranquilamente del hospital, esa Sakura me quería ver una vez por semana, tenía ya un mes y medio. Había salido de otra revisión. Iba caminando tranquilamente por aquella calle cuando vi a un señor con un carrito de helados, la idea de saborear uno me hizo desearlo, entonces me compre uno de vainilla. Lo deguste en mi lengua y me pareció delicioso, mientras yo iba como una niña chiquita comiendo felizmente un helado, escuche que alguien me seguía, ya estaba a dos calles de mi casa, un barrio silencioso y tranquilo, seguí saboreando mi helado hasta que voltee y vi al dueño de aquellos pasos.

─Iruka-san… ─

─ Shizuka─ pronuncio mi nombre y pude darme cuenta de su estado.

─Iruka-san ¿Estas borracho? ─ me admire demasiado, de aquel estado de ebriedad, no estaba muy ebrio que digamos, solo quiso ahogar las penas que lo aquejaban. Él no me contesto y se fue directamente al grano.

─¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo? ─ decía con algo de rabia en su voz. Yo baje la cabeza tratando de hacerle entender que me rehusaba a decirle el nombre.

─Shizuka…Tu sabes que desde que te conocí, tu me has gustado y ese gusto fue creciendo, tu sabes mejor que nadie lo que siento por ti, he esperado la oportunidad de acercarme a ti desde hace mucho tiempo, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, me entere de tu relación con Uchiha Itachi, y después los problemas que tuvieron, cuando él se fue quise acercarme de nuevo, pero tu no me lo permitiste, yo solo…te pido que me digas ¡Quien fue el malnacido que te embarazo! ─ Esto último lo dijo casi gritando.

─Iruka-san, aprecio tu preocupación, pero prefiero que nadie lo sepa─ Iruka endureció el rostro al escucharme, cuando estaba dispuesta a dejarlo, él me tomo de un brazo y me obligo a verlo.

─¿No entiendes? ¡Quiero que me lo digas! ─ decía mientras me zangoloteaba, el helado que tenía en mi mano comenzaba a derretirse.

─No te voy a decir, ¡Entiéndelo! ─ le dije tercamente y es que así hay que tratar a los ebrios.

─¿Por qué? ─ comenzaba a desesperarme este asunto y el helado a derretirse aún más.

─Porque no y déjame en paz─ esta vez ya me tenia fuertemente agarrada de los dos brazos mientras me agitaba. Él empezó a enojarse más al ver mi renuente actitud.

─Shizuka…¡Dímelo ya! ─

─Entiende Iruka, no te lo voy a decir y suéltame que me estas lastimando─ le decía medio forcejeando, pero me rehusaba a tirar mi helado. Él me soltó y me miro detenidamente.

─Creo que ni siquiera sabes quien es el padre ¿No es cierto? ─ Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa pero con cólera en la mirada, yo apreté el helado en mi mano ensuciándola toda, le di una bofetada con la mano ensuciada, unas gotas de aquel liquido derretido ya cayeron en mi mejilla, él solo se quedo con la cara viendo hacia otro lado.

─Claro que se quien es el padre─ le dije totalmente enojada.

─Pues entonces dime─ seguía insistiendo.

─No estoy obligada a contestarte─ su actitud me estaba molestando. Decidí irme de nuevo, pero él me tomo de nuevo, esta vez abrazándome dulcemente.

─Gomen Shizuka…no fue mi intención todo esto, perdón, pero es que yo podría…yo quiero hacerme cargo de ese niño─ lo dijo solo para mí. Me quede pasmada.

─¡¿Nani? ─

─Lo que escuchaste, yo seré el padre, mejor dicho, yo quiero ser su padre─ dijo mientras me tomaba de los brazos y me acercaba más a él.

─Claro que no, él ya tiene uno─ le conteste mientras me trataba de alejar y guardaba distancia.

─¿Ha si? Pues entonces dime quien es─ todo este asunto ya me tenía desesperada. Lo mire con cierta rabia, y es que ya estaba enojada por su insistencia y por la impotencia de no poderle gritar que el padre era Itachi.

─Bien shizuka, no me lo digas, pero dime, ¿Qué le dirás a la aldea cuando te pregunten? ¿Cuándo vean tu vientre abultado? ¿Qué les dirás? ¿He?...sabes muy bien que ellos preguntaran─ a pesar de que yo fuera una mujer a la que poco le importaba los comentarios de los demás, eso era cierto, personas importantes preguntarían y yo que diría. Baje la mirada para no llorar, porque sentía un nudo en la garganta. Mi mano y mejilla aun estaban mojadas por aquel líquido dulce. Iruka fue soltando mi agarre, paso su mano por mi cintura y la otra en mi rostro y me obligo a levantarlo. Itachi estaba más que presente en mi mente…

─Shizuka…yo solo te pido que me dejes hacerme cargo del niño, déjame ser su padre, nos hará bien─ me pregunte como era posible que Iruka no considerara que yo pudiera vivir con el padre de mi hijo, pero mi destino no lo marcaba así y parecía que Iruka lo sabia, sabia que en mi persona comenzaban los indicios de la soledad.

Ese maldito momento, lo maldigo una y mil veces, aquel estúpido y jodido momento. En mi pensamiento solo se albergaba Itachi, todo este asunto me estaba envolviendo en una confusión que por un momento dude de que fuera real.

Iruka se acercó lentamente, lamio sin descaro alguno aquellas gotitas de vainilla que se albergaban en mi mejilla, dirigió su boca a mi oído y dijo.

─Shizuka…te amo, cásate conmigo─ Podía sentir el chakra de Itachi cerca pero deduje que era el miedo de la traición lo que me hacían sentirlo. Comenzó a besarme de nuevo, e intento profundizarlo más tomándome de la nuca, pero yo le empuje. Aquel chakra tan singular y conocido por mi desapareció, busque con la mirada pero no había nada más que el tranquilo día y supe que era una jugarreta de mi mente. Vi a Iruka que me miraba suplicante y le dije.

─¡Jamás!, yo nunca podré estar contigo, besarte, ser tu esposa, o algo parecido─ le dije dejándolo ahí, sin compasión alguna por sus sentimientos.

─¿Por qué? ─

─Porque, porque…¡Porque yo aún lo amo! ─ le grite y comencé a correr llorando. No sabia exactamente porque lloraba. ¿Por el beso con Iruka? Me sentí tan mal, como si hubiera traicionado a Itachi, como si él nos hubiera visto.

Me hundí en mis pensamientos todo el día, cuando entre en razón me di cuenta del atardecer que se levantaba sobre mí. Me fui a mi casa ya más tranquila de todo ese asunto, cuando entre a ella, pude sentir la sagrada paz que me inundo, después de aquella desagradable pelea con Iruka. Me di un baño, me puse unos shorts y una ligera blusa, me prepare un té y ahí volví a mis pensamientos sobre el hombre que amaba.

Estaba mediando tranquilamente en el silencio de la noche, cuando tocaron la puerta con fuerza. No reconocí aquel toquido, a lo mejor era Iruka que seguía borracho y venía de nuevo a molestarme y atormentarme con la verdad. Eso fue lo que pensé.

─¿Quién? ─ pregunte desde adentro. No hubo contestación, pero sentí aquella singular presencia. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba el chico de mis sueños. Uchiha Itachi. Me observo serenamente pero mi cuerpo se erizo al sentir su penetrante mirada sobre mí, como si sospechara de algo.

─Itachi-kun…─rompí el silencio abrazándolo.

─Buenas noches Shizuka─ esta vez su voz sonó seca como si estuviera malhumorado.

─¿Quieres algo de cenar? ─le ofrecí.

─No, gracias─ dijo cortantemente, al instante me di cuenta de su cambio de actitud.

─¿Qué tienes Itachi? ─ intuí.

─Nada shizuka…─ dijo y después cambio el tema para que llegáramos a la verdad de su molestia. ─Dime ¿Dónde estuviste esta tarde? ¿Cómo por eso de las dos? ─ Recordé que por esa hora había encontrado a Iruka.

─Fui a caminar un rato ¿Por qué? ─ le conteste escondiendo un poco la preocupación.

─Mmm…¿Y no viste a Iruka-sensei hoy? ─ La forma en la que hablaba me estaba erizando la piel.

─Aaa…No, para nada ¿Por?─ ¿De cuando acá preguntaba por Iruka? Era lo que pensaba mientras recordaba aquella pequeña discusión.

─Porque los vi hablando─ decía secamente mientras me miraba, yo trague saliva y un miedo comenzó a crecer en mi interior revolviendo mis entrañas. Nos había visto, pero trate de evadirlo.

─Aaa…si, ya lo recuerdo, si me lo encontré en la tarde─ le conteste nerviosamente mientras jugueteaba con mi pequeño short y le sonreía.

─¿Y de que hablaban? ─ decía vacilante, pero tranquilamente mientras quitaba su capa Akatsuki.

─De nada importante─ le conteste mientras trataba de evadir su mirada.

─Shizuka…¿Te casaras con Iruka? ─ pregunto tranquilamente escondiendo todos su enojo. Me quede pasamada, abri los ojos y lo mire.

─¿De que hablas? ─ estaba desconcertada. ─Yo solo te amo a ti─ le asegure.

─¿Por que mientes Shizuka? ─ La palabra mentir de la boca de Itachi y dirigida hacía mí, me lleno de confusión.

─No te estoy mintiendo Itachi─ esta vez me puse más seria.

─Te vi besándote con él─ dejo en el aire la sensación de pesadez. Odie más que a nadie a Iruka en ese momento. Sentía como si mis tripas se revolvieran dentro.

─Dime, ¿Le dijiste que sí a su proposición? ─

─Amm…yo, puedo explicarlo…es que yo…─ Yo no tenía palabras, Itachi me miraba como aquella noche cuando mato a su clan, sin emoción alguna, supurando odio, me ponía realmente nerviosa.

─Contéstame, ¿Cuántos más en esta aldea te han pedido matrimonio? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué? ─

─¿Qué tratas de decirme? ─ estaba comenzando a insinuar otras cosas. Él se masajeo el puente de su nariz intentado contenerse, yo lo miraba con algo de miedo, pero lo escondía tras esa mascara de valor.

─Que me digas cuantos en esta aldea han estado ocupando mi lugar en tu cama, cuando estoy ausente…─ dejo salir aquellas palabras totalmente impasible.

─Que te pasa Itachi, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Yo siempre te he sido fiel─

─No, no me pasa nada, solo que encuentro a mi muj…─ se quedo callado como reteniendo las palabras que iba a decir y las cambio. ─solo que te encuentro besándote con otro─

─Si no sabes lo que ocurrió Itachi, mejor no hables, Itachi no hables de mi como tu propiedad, no soy tuya─ Le conteste y luego me maldecí por mis palabras. Todo esta pelea también se estaba saliendo de control.

─Gracias Shizuka, acabas de aclarar todo, no eres mía, claro que no, pero de él si ¿Verdad? Dime ¿Acaso lo hace mejor que yo? ─

─¿Hacer que Itachi? ─ le conteste retándole con la mirada. Él comenzó a acorralarme hasta que mi espalda pego contra la pared, era totalmente la presa, mi cuerpo entre la pared e Itachi. Ahí estaba yo. Me miro fijamente y solo lo evadía debido a la cercanía.

─Tu sabes a que me refiero─ musito solo para mí, con un susurro que supuraba odio a cada silaba que emitía ─ ¿Acaso él te hace mejor el amor que yo? Dime te hace gemir como lo hago yo? ¿Te acaricia como yo lo hago contigo? ¿Gritas igual cuando estas con él? Anda dilo ¿Es mejor? ¿Por eso ya no eres mía? ─ Todas esas preguntas me recordaron las noches con él, a cada pregunta recordaba lo que él me decía, recordé como se movía lenta y sensualmente dentro, como acariciaba todo mi cuerpo, como resbalaban de mi lengua aquellos gemidos. Me sonroje al recordarlo.

─Itachi…¡Urusai!, no sabes lo que paso, no tienes derecho…─ le dije mientras lo apartaba de un empujón y aquel valor regresaba. Y es que yo no era culpable.

─Esta bien…¿Dime por qué te beso? ─ estaba un poco más relajado.

─Pues es que…él…yo…yo…él….gomen Itachi-kun no puedo decírtelo─ En ese preciso instante entendí, que no podía decirle las razones, porque eso implicaba decirle que estaba embarazada y lógico que el niño era de él. Me había prometido no decírselo.

─¿Nani? ─

─Perdón, pero no puedo contártelo─

─Haber, creo que no me estas entendiendo, no te pido que me cuentes lo demás, quiero que me digas porque te beso─

─No, no lo haré─ dije para darme la media vuelta e irme a mi habitación. Él me tomo del brazo con fuerza y me obligo a verlo.

─Shizuka…estas asumiendo que te casas con él, esta bien, no me opondré a tu felicidad, después de todo yo no puedo darte una vida así, no puedo quedarme ni compartirla como quisiera contigo, y no necesito decirte porque, así que necesito que me digas que fue lo que en realidad paso, y si él se atrevió a hacerte algo que tu no querías…dalo por muerto esta noche, así que piensa bien lo que me dirás Kyriu─ Sus palabras traicionaban a su rostro. Aquellas eran de recelo hacia mí, y sin encambio en su rostro no había nada. Tenía tanto tiempo que no me llamaba así, Kyriu, por mi apellido, eso me recordó los viejos tiempos de Anbu.

─Se lo que voy a decir perfectamente─ Dije sin soltarme de su agarre, trate de pensar que le diría, pero nada se me venia a la mente. Él vio mi desesperación para encontrar una respuesta y más tranquilo, como si nada pasara me dijo.

─perdón shizuka si hable mal de ti, pero es que…─ se quedo callado y yo asentí con la cabeza, me soltó lentamente.

─¿Por qué te beso? ─ volvió a preguntar mucho más calmado que antes. Yo baje la mirada resignándome a contestar.

─No me vas a decir ¿Verdad? ─

─Yo…yo me prometí no hacerlo, no puedo, no podrías ayudarme─ le dije casi al borde del llanto.

─¿Ayudarte?, no te entiendo Shizuka…¿En que no puedo ayudarte? ─

─No, olvídalo─

─Bien─ dijo ─Si no es por las buenas, será por las malas─ Yo rápidamente me cubrí los ojos y comencé a llorar mientras me dejaba resbalar apoyada por la pared que tenía atrás. Lloraba por aquella impotencia en mi cuerpo y la duda de Itachi, eso era demasiado para mí. Itachi como siempre estaba sereno, pero yo podía percibir que en su mirada ya estaba cuagulando aquel chakra para saber la verdad por las malas. Aquellos ojos carmín que tanto me gustaban me querían lastimar.

─Shizuka, mírame y dime porque─

─No─ dije aún en el piso cubriendo mis ojos.

─¿Por qué shizuka?...anda hazlo─ decía mientras intentaba levantarme.

─No…no déjame en paz, no te diré nada, no quiero─

─¡Por que eres tan terca Shizuka! ─ dijo gritándome mientras de un jalón me levanto pero yo no abrí mis ojos. ─¿No me vas a decir? ─ pude sentir su aliento azotar contra mi rostro.

─Yo…yo no puedo contarte─ musite.

─¡Joder! Grito…─pude escuchar su respiración agitada, luego un suspiro. Y es que Itachi me miraba con aquellos ojos que exprimían la verdad, hacia una mueca de enojo frunciendo el entrecejo.

─Sabes cuanto odio que quieras saber la verdad a tu manera…─ le dije aun con los ojos cerrados.

─Sayonara kyriu─ al escuchar esto abrí mis ojos y ya no estaba. La pesadilla se estaba volviendo realidad.

─¡No Itachi-san, note vayas!─ grite a la anda. La fuerza de mis pies volvió a fallarme provocando que callera, maldije a Iruka en esos instantes, una de mis manos viajo a mi vientre y comencé a llorar amargamente desahogando la decepción, tristeza e Ira que sentía en esos instantes.

X

X

X

─¿Por qué lo hizo? ─ me preguntaba mientras andaba por la aldea buscando a ese tal Iruka. Claro andaba como un clon de un chico de 18 años. Shizuka, ¿Me engañaba? Esa era la pregunta que me comía interiormente, pero disfrazaba muy bien con un rostro inexpresivo. ¿Acaso despues de lo que le dije de mi enfermedad ella ya no me quiera? Otra que perforaba mis pensamientos. Era tan puramente devastador esa conclusión. Si Shizuka no me decía la verdad, la sabría de otro modo por medio de Iruka.

Llegue a su departamento y toque suavemente, él salió a abrir y me miro desconcertado.

─¿Quién eres? ─ lo tome del cuello de su chaleco y lo obligue a meterse a su departamento. Antes de que el pudiera articular palabra alguna ya estaba en mi genjutsu, y ahí estaba yo hurgando entre su mente, hasta que encontré los recuerdos con Shizuka. Él la deseaba, había tenido este tipo de sueños con ella, esos que a mí me hacen desearla más. Y por fin después de buscar entre sus recuerdos vi la platica con ella. Y me entere de lo que ella se rehusaba a decirme.

─Shizuka…¿Shizuka esta embarazada? ─ me pregunte a mi mismo cuando ella se negaba a decirle el nombre del padre de su hijo, mejor dicho mi nombre. Me quede atónito, ¿Shizuka esperaba un hijo mío? Entonces recordé aquella noche que le confesé lo de mi enfermedad, ella me pregunto si quería tener hijos y yo le conteste que en estos momentos no, fui un estúpido, no debí decirle eso. Deje a Iruka, no pasaría nada, despertaría al siguiente día y sin recordar nada, sin recordar el genjutsu.

Me lleve una mano hacia la cabeza, el hecho de imaginarme un hijo con ella me hizo sentir una sensación de felicidad, si es que se le puede llamar así. Fui tan tonto, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta? Ella había salido de Anbu y a mi me dijo que era porque su cuerpo aun no estaba en condiciones de salir a misiones debido a su coma.

Solo pude sonreír al imaginar a Shizuka de 7 u 8 meses de embarazo, eso me recordó a mi madre, cuando esperaba a mi pequeño hermano. le seguí el juego, yo no le dije nada de que sabia que esta embarazada…

X

X

X

No podía parar de creerlo, no podía parar de llorar al recordar sus palabras. Aquella pesadilla se había hecho realidad. Él se había ido, eran tantas cosas las que se me juntaron. Primera, tener que salir de Anbu para no arriesgar al bebe y a su padre, segundo uno de mis mejores amigos; Iruka fracturo mi relación con Itachi y tercero, el padre de mi hijo creía que era un zorra, definitivamente no eran unos buenos días.

Dos semanas desde lo ocurrido, no vi a Itachi y temí que nunca más le fuera a ver, todo ese asunto me estaba carcomiendo por dentro, el tan solo pensar que él no me quería ver más destrozaba mi frágil corazón, todo esto me hacia llorar y me hacia culpar a Iruka por su atrevimiento. Ese día toda la mañana y parte de la tarde me la pase recostada en mi cama, angustiándome y llorando con mis propios pensamientos. Sakura, me fue a ver y a levantarme para revisarme.

─Shizuka-senpai ¿Cómo esta? No la hemos visto por la aldea estas dos semanas…─ decía mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Yo solo suspire.

─Bien, estoy bien, gracias Sakura─ le dije tratando de esconder aquel dolor.

─Pues no parece…¿Qué tiene? ─

─¡Ah! Sakura-chan como duele el amor…─ le señale mis achaques.

─Es cierto senpai─ dijo con un aire melancólico y después para cambiar el tema pregunto.

─¿Ya me dirá quien es el papa? ─ volví a suspirar.

─Sakura-chan…en estos momentos no se si decir si tiene uno─

─¿Por qué lo dice senpai? ─

─Me pelee con él hace unos días─

─Hay senpai…pues lo único que le puedo decir es que si la deja es un completo Imbécil─ Otro largo suspiro fue la respuesta.

─Senpai me tengo que ir, pero intente dormir y probar bocado ¿Si? ─

─Hai…arigato Sakura-san─

Yo tenía hambre, y baje a comer algo, aun llevaba mi pijama pero no me importo, comí y decidí ir a la cama a tratar de dormir. Cuando estaba enfrente de la cama suspire y recordé que esa cama había sido testigo de todas las noches en las que Itachi y yo hicimos el amor. De echo toda mi casa estaba impregnada por él, porque en cada habitación se guardaron jadeos, caricias, risas traviesas y lagrimas…todo me recordaba a él. De pronto pude sentir aquellas manos en mis caderas y su voz en mi oído.

─Lo siento Shizuka─ voltee a verlo y sonreí, y ahí estaba él, con su capa Akatsuki. Aquellas dos semanas, los cuales pasaba los días llorando fueron suficientes para decidir que la próxima vez que viera a Itachi, si es que le llegaba a ver, le confesaría lo de su hijo. Así que cuando escuche su voz, no lo pensé dos veces, voltee a verlo directo a los ojos y dije.

─Itachi-san…estoy decidia a decirte todo lo que quieras saber- le dije mientras mis manos se posaban en su bello rostro y lo miraba decidida, quería que utilizara aquel genjutsu en mi, porque las palabras no iban a ser capaces de salir de mi boca.

Él negó con la cabeza y cerrando sus ojos dijo.

─Descuida shizuka…confió en ti…─ Se acercó hasta besar mis labios, yo ya necesitaba aquel sabor dulce Uchiha. Las manos impasibles de Itachi comenzaron a colarse dentro del pijama. Aquella noche iba a ser una muy larga recordando caricias pasadas, reconstruyendo y solidificando el amor que yo le tenia a Itachi.

* * *

N/A: que Onda banda! ha no ma aqui zubiendO capi hahaha kuchiki yamikO que wenO que ia noz hablamOz por la segunda dimenzion ozeaze msn hahah pero bueno, tengo que confezarles que pz el capi que viene por lógica es lemOn oh zee y uno muy buenO :D pero vale se cuidan y ezpeRo que lez guzte.

chizme, comentario, sugernecia, mentada de madRe en reviews! dejen unO o zoñaRan con Kizame bailandO con su samehada, hahaha y con la pajaRa peggy!

saludOz a la banda! y a mis nahuales :D hahaha se cuidan xoloesquiencles y tambiien a la tayu-chan :P


	22. Reflejando el dolor

─Shizuka…quiero estar contigo─ me susurró lentamente mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello. Yo suspire, eso de tener relaciones embarazada, me había dicho, Sakura, en una de los chequeos que yo tenía, que no pasaba nada, siempre y cuando no aprisionara mucho mi vientre. Así que tranquilamente comencé a besarlo, esa noche debía de ser especial. Él comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras yo tomaba sus cabellos suavemente. Le quite la capa Akatsuki y su playera shinobi, lo deje solo con el pantalón y su torso desnudo al aire. Acaricie su cuerpo mientras él colaba sus manos por debajo de la pijama.

Respire serenamente en su oído, pude sentir como él se tensaba, lo obligue a caer en la cama y lo vi ahí acostado. Sonreí mientras lo veía solo para mi. Él se sentó en la esquina de la cama, me obligo a sentarme sobe él teniendo su rostro al frente mientras nos besábamos sin temor alguno. Disfrutaba del sabor de aquellos labios, esta vez los disfrute tanto porque anteriormente me lamente demasiado el no poder probarlos de nuevo. Sentía aquel bulto debajo de mí crecer y yo menee mis caderas intencionalmente provocando que gimiera un poco debido al roce.

Itachi posos sus manos sobre mis glúteos y se levanto conmigo cargando, pero así como se levantó volvió a caer en la cama esta vez conmigo abajo. Entre besos y caricias nos fuimos quitando la ropa, cuando ya solo quedaban mis bragas él me volteo de nuevo provocando que ahora yo quedara recostada encima de él, suspire al sentir sus manos peregrinas vagar por mi espalda baja hasta llegar a mis bragas, comenzó a bajarlas de una manera sensual provocando que me estremeciera. Lo mire a los ojos y comencé a besarlo de nuevo degustando su lengua, lo mejor que probaba en mi vida, para ayudar a Itachi acabe de quitarme las bragas yo misma, me senté en su entrepierna que todavía era cubierta por el bóxer, mire aquella latente carne caliente cuando lo baje un poco, con una de mis manos lo acaricie lentamente mientras Itachi suspiraba lentamente, como si la respiración se le entrecortase y en su rostro se podía observar aquel placer, porque fruncía el entrecejo como queriendo contenerse . Sonreí al tenerlo así. Acabe por quitarle el bóxer y mirarlo a los ojos, la tarde se volvía noche y la habitación se oscurecía lentamente mientras nuestra pasión crecía. Él me tomo del brazo y me obligo de nuevo a quedar debajo de él.

Sonrió de nuevo y comenzó a acariciar los lados de mis pechos, pasando suavemente su mano, provocando que suspirara un poco más. Trazo un camino de saliva desde mi cuello hasta uno de mis senos, donde lamio y beso cada centímetro de este, para luego seguir su trabajo con el otro, yo enredaba mis manos en su suave y sedoso cabello, de pronto una de sus manos comenzó a descender por mi abdomen, jugueteo un poco con mi ombligo y siguió su camino llegando hasta mi feminidad.

─¿Te gusta? ─ preguntó a mi oído mientras hacia movimientos circulares provocando que gimiera cada vez mas alto y mis caderas siguieran su sensual ritmo.

─Ahh…Ahhh…s…si, me gusta─ apenas y podía articular, porque aquel ritmo allá abajo me estaba volviendo loca. Y volvió a mustiar a mi oído.

─Nadie te hará gemir como yo…shi-zu-ka─ Yo solo emitía aquel sonido sensualista que a Itachi le volvía y loco y que como lo dijo él nadie lo haría sonar así. Dejó su tarea, mientras yo respiraba entrecortadamente y tenía ganas de más. Él por su parte comenzó a acariciar con una mano uno de mis muslos, subiendo por mi cadera, llegando hasta aquella carne redonda de mis senos. Respiraba pesadamente a mi oído y podía sentir sus manos estremeciéndome, abriendo cada poro de mi piel, sentía un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo, todo esto debido a las ansiosas manos Uchiha.

─Ni nadie te acariciara como yo─ volvió a susurrarme mientras yo lo tomaba de los brazos. Encontré su boca y volví a probarla lentamente.

─Itachi…quiero sentirte─ le susurré, el se acomodo perfectamente para entrar y cuando yo estaba más ansiosa, el solo tomo de su miembro y comenzó a restregarlo lentamente contra mi feminidad, provocando que mi hambre por el aumentara.

─Siénteme…─ dijo seductoramente mientras yo cerraba mis ojos ante aquel sutil y romántico tacto. De pronto me vio desesperada y entro delicadamente, aquella sensación era deliciosa, su cuerpo caliente sobre el mío, era simplemente el paraíso terrenal.

─Ahh…Shizuka─ gimió al estar totalmente dentro. Debido al embarazo, aquella parte comenzaba a estrecharse, y luego mis contracciones debido lo que el me hacia sentir apretaban la hombría de Itachi dentro provocando que un suspiro sellado con mi nombre saliera de aquella boca tan sensual.

─Ita…chi, tu eres el único, que…ahh, ocupara este lugar─ le mencione con mucho esfuerzo pues el hablar en esos momentos es difícil. Comenzamos a movernos lentamente, disfrutando la piel del otro, Itachi se hundía en mi cuello mientras yo lo abrazaba de la espalda.

─Ahh…itachi-kun…ahh ─ era lo que podía articular. Aquellas caderas tan sensuales únicas de Itachi me guiaban en mi movimiento, seguimos así hasta que sentí como su esencia me recorría, me quede quieta casi sin respirar, cerrando mis ojos y sintiendo aquel exquisito líquido recorrerme interiormente. Itachi salió lentamente y se recostó aun lado, yo tome las sabanas y cubrimos nuestros cuerpos sudados. La respiración se regularizo al igual que los latidos del corazón. Yo le di la espalda mientras el sueño comenzaba a invadirme. Itachi susurró.

─Eres mía…y de nadie más─ Yo asentí con la cabeza mientras me acurrucaba, Itachi por su parte también se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda y finalizando aquella reconciliación.

X

X

X

Tocaron la puerta y me pregunte quien venía a buscarme. Tenía pocas amistades en Konoha así que fui a abrir.

─Shizuka-senpai─

─Hola…─ le salude. Me admire de aquella visita.

─Senpai…debe acompañarnos al cuartel, es necesario que venga─ Me admire aún más de que me solicitaran en Anbu. Y es que era mi antiguo compañero, ahora el Líder de los anbu.

─Saben muy bien que yo me he retirado por un tiempo indefinido, no puedo estar involucrada en sus misiones─

─Es cierto, pero esto es de gran importancia, tiene que ver con la misión que dejo pendiente─

─¿Pendiente? ─Había pasado ya un mes que había dejado Anbu pero dos de que infiltre a Natusmi. El tiempo que ella tenia infiltrada tenía yo de emabarazada. Dos meses y medio.

─Si, la misión de Akatsuki─ me recordó. Era cierto. Natsumi, la chica que habíamos infiltrado la había olvidado por completo.

─Pero…yo─

─Senpai es urgente─

─Esta bien─ dije y el me escolto hasta el cuartel donde estaba allá la Hokague.

─Shizuka-san…perdón por molestarte pero este asunto es importante─ Y como no iba a ser importante, estaba Itachi incluido en el paquete así que era de suma importancia.

─No, no hay problema…dígame, que se le ofrece Hokage-sama─

─Shizuka…necesitamos que te encargues de la misión de Anbu, tu eres de las más indicadas además participaste desde un principio─ la observe fijamente y ella prosiguió aclarando mis dudas. ─Claro, no te expondrás a misiones, tu serás la que de las ordenes para cualquier movimiento─

Sonreí ante mi nuevo trabajo, un pedacito de mi vida estaba regresando.

─Claro…─

─Bien, quiero que estés a cargo de esta misión, la chica que enviaste debe de llegar en esta semana... Así que quiero que estés alerta, sabes muy bien que dependiendo de sus informes seguiremos o si no daremos por cancelada esta misión.─

─Hai─

─Bien, ahora hay dos lideres de Anbu─ dijo mientras nos miraba a mi compañero y a mí. Yo solo pude sonreír, quería ver los frutos de aquella misión, mi misión.

Aquella semana fue larga, los días eran largos y yo estaba ansiosa de ver llegar a aquella chica, quería ver aquella melena violeta y sus ojos celestes dándome todos los informes de akatuski y con esto de Itachi. Esa tarde eran eso de las cinco cuando mi compañero, Hanabusa dijo.

─Senpai…Natsumi ya llegó─ Me levante del escritorio, no llevaba el habitual uniforme Anbu. Esa calurosa tarde llevaba puesto un pantalón shinobi, esos que llegan antes del tobillo, aquellas sandalias shinobi negras y una playera sin mangas que dejaba ver mi tatuaje.

─Dile que pase─ Hanabusa se asomo y dio una seña para que pasara y así lo hizo. Vi entrar aquella figura un poco más bajita que yo, aquella melena violeta se bajaba hasta sus muslos, y aquella capa de Akatsuki la envolvía. Me estremecí un poco al ver la capa Akatsuki, era igual a la de Itachi.

─Senpai…felicidades, supe lo de su embarazo─ fue lo que dijo mientras me veía y se quitaba la capa.

─Arigato… y dime ¿Cómo te fue? ─

─Bien…no me quejo─

─De acuerdo, ahora quiero ver aquellos informes─. Fui al grano. Ella saco un pergamino, lo desenvolvió y estaba completamente en blanco, hizo las posiciones de mano, mordió su pulgar y en el pergamino blanco estampo aquellas letras, que se fueron juntando hasta hacer un cuadro donde todos los akatsuki comenzaron a aparecer. Era como si los hubiera grabado sin necesidad de cámara y es que por ese Jutsu, ella fue elegida, todo lo relevante que pasara, que sus ojos observaran y sus oídos captaran estaría grabado en aquel pergamino. Eran imágenes con movimiento.

Recargue la vista en aquel pergamino mientras ella suspiraba tranquila, como si un buen trabajo hubiera hecho. Las explicaciones de Akatsuki se quedaron grabadas, esas explicaciones y objetivos ya los conocía por Itachi, pero no podía decirles así como así todo aquello sin una explicación. Tobi, Deidara, Konan, Pain, Zetzu, Kisame e Itachi aparecieron en aquella grabación. Todo iba perfecto, a ella la habían puesto sin pareja, solamente acompañada una que otra vez por Zetzu. Vi como extrajeron el poder del sanbi, y allí estaban ellos. Kisame e Itachi. Nadie en akatsuki hablaba más que Tobi para molestar al rubio ese. Pude ver que antes de extraer un biuji, ellos dormían en aquella cueva, pero no era una cueva normal, había habitaciones solamente con una cama, 10 habitaciones en total, cada Akastuki dormía en solitario. Como lo dije, todo iba perfecto hasta que comenzaron a aparecer y escucharse otras cosas que yo nunca me imagine.

─Ahh…Itachi…Itachi─ los gemidos de mi Kunoichi infiltrada se escuchaban perfectamente mientras podía ver a Itachi sudado y contraído por el placer sobre ella. Itachi la tomaba de las caderas y se enterraba en ella bruscamente, se movía igual, se quejaba igual y tenia aquella mirada inexpresiva con un dejo de lujuria como conmigo. Y es que en las imágenes, Natsumi e Itachi estaban haciendo el amor. Me quede pasmada observándolas, sentí como si un millar de agujas shinobi se enterraran en mi corazón, un hueco en mi estomago me hizo querer vomitar y aquellas imágenes me mareaban.

─Ahh…te amo─ le susurro Itachi a Natsumi. Yo siempre espere aquella frase en mi oído por las noches, cuando Itachi agitaba mi respiración y me tenia al borde la locura. La rabia se adueño de mí, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Ella vio las imágenes y se quedo sorprendida, se sonrojo demasiado y dijo.

─Pe…perdón, senpai, no, no era mi culpa, perdón─ dijo arrodillándose, yo la vi mientras seguían escuchándose aquellos gemidos por parte de los dos.

─Natsumi…─ susurre su nombre mientras apretaba mi puño. Ella alzo la cara y la vi detenidamente. Comencé a caminar lentamente hacia ella, mientras ella asustada se enderezo y comenzó a ir para atrás apoyada por sus manos y talones, me miraba como si un golpe esperara. Fue a dar contra la puerta, yo me agache hasta quedar a su altura…

X

X

X

Nunca había sentido tal miedo en mi cuerpo, mi senpai Shizuka me miraba supurando odio, así como es de encantadora su mirada tranquila así era de siniestra cuando estaba enojada. Yo comencé ha hacerme para atrás debido al miedo, unas punzadas recorrieron mi espalda y mi corazón se disparo. Aquella noche con Itachi fue un error, pero yo, yo me encontraba perdidamente enamorada de él.

Shizuka se agacho por completo hasta quedar a mi altura, me miro fijamente y se acercó demasiado hasta casi rozar mis labios con los de ella…Pero no, no lo hizo solo fue un fuerte acercamiento, dirigió su boca a mi oído y sentí un aliento frio.

─No te preocupes, no pasa nada─ cuando volvió su rostro ha verme ya con una distancia prudente su rostro reflejo una dulzura inimaginable, aquella mirada tranquila regreso y me sonreía como si fuéramos las mejores amigas, se levanto y me tendió la mano para que yo me levantara. Y la recibí.

X

X

X

En esos momentos agradecí el entrenamiento Anbu, aquel donde los sentimientos no existen. Disfrace todo de una dulzura, como si estuviera feliz por lo que paso. La ayude a levantar y pregunte.

─Muy bien…le enseñaré los informes a Tsunade-sama mañana por la mañana, pero ahora necesito hablar contigo, necesito que vengas a las 9:pm a mi casa, necesito hablar seriamente contigo─

─Hai─ dijo y se fue. Yo me quede con aquel pergamino ahora cerrado. Me deje caer en la silla y el llanto quiso hacerse presente, pero no le deje, no deje que interviniera en mi trabajo.

─Itachi…esta la pagaras caro─ dije con total cólera que mi mano se comenzó a llenar de chakra hasta mi codo electrificando mi aura.

Salí del cuartel sin que nadie dijera nada, sin que nadie preguntara y agradecí eso, porque llevaba un humor de los mil demonios. Cuando iba caminando, aquellas imágenes no se borraban de mi mente, me sentí sucia, asqueada, traicionada. Tantas emociones se acumularon que las lagrimas se quedaron apretadas dentro de mí sin poder salir. Recordé que alrededor de 3 semanas antes Itachi habíamos hecho el amor…mejor dicho sexo. El recordarlo, me asqueo y me pare a vomitar, volví todo lo que comí, pero esa sensación de suciedad me invadía por completo. Me recargue en la pared, totalmente enojada. El sol ya se había ocultado pero la luz aun alumbraba perfectamente Konoha. Estaba recargada contra la pared mirando el firmamento, cuando un viejo asqueroso e infortunado se dirigió a mí.

─Que rica estas mami…¿Cuánto cobras? ─ me pregunto, yo seguía mirando el cielo y pensando en aquella tracion por Itachi, pensaba en sus palabras. Pero ahora aquel viejo pervertido me bajo de mis pensamientos, cuando tomo uno de mis senos. Aquella calle estaba sola. Mis brazos estaban detrás de mi espalda y mi rostro mirando el cielo, cuando sentí su mano aprisionar aquella carne mía, lo mire y estaba muy cerca de mí intentado toquetearme, la rabia que traía no aguanto mas su encierro, y le di un fuerte puñetazo provocando que ahora el estuviera sobre la pared.

─Maldito vejete─ le grite. Él trato de incorporarse y dijo.

─Maldita puta…zorra sucia─ Y dijo tal y como me sentía, como una puta barata de la cual se habían aprovechado, me sentía completamente sucia. Entonces lo mire, el estaba en el piso sentado recargado contra la pared. Le di una patada en el estomago y de ahí el chakra lo concentre en mi pie, y le di una fuerte patada ahí abajo en su miembro. El viejo grito como ninguna de mis victimas.

─¡Ay!¡Ay!...¡Me duele! ¡Aaaay! ─ pude ver que parecía como si se hubiera orinado, pero no lo que traspasaba su pantalón era sangre que salía de la parte donde le patee. Vi su anillo de bodas en su mano. La rabia seguía supurando de cada poro de mi piel. Tome su mano y lo hice que viera el anillo.

─Respétala rata inmunda…ella no se merece que la engañe─

─Maldita…te mandare a matar…mi amigo es el líder de los Anbu─ Yo lo mire y comencé a reírme a carcajadas mientras el seguía maldiciéndome.

─No sobrevivirás esta noche─ decía con lagrimas en sus ojos pero rabia también. Yo seguía mofándome de él.

─Idiota…─ le dije mientras le daba otra patada.

─Yo soy la líder de los Anbu, he destituido a tu amiguito ahora el esta a mi mando─ Aquel viejo abrió los ojos y miro mis brazos, entonces encontró aquel tatuaje. Cuando emprendi el paso de nuevo a mi casa el viejo grito.

─Perra arrastrada─ Lo mire y me regrese corriendo hacia él, y le di una patada en el rostro, zafándole la mandíbula. Me dio lastima verlo agonizando, entonces con un chidori lo mate dejándolo ahí sentado sin rostro alguno.

Otra vez aquellas imágenes de Itachi y Natsumi atormentaron mi mente, ahora si las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin aviso alguno. Y es que la rabia la desquite con el viejo aquel y ahora se daba paso la traición. Llegue a mi casa y me asquee de nuevo, todo estaba impregnado con el olor de mostros, el olor de Itachi y mío. Como lo había dicho antes, cada habitación guardaba noches de pasión entre él y yo. Así como estaba vestida me metí a la regadera, ni siquiera me quite los zapatos. Me adentre al auga, para ver si esa sensación de traición y suciedad se me quitaba. El hecho de imaginarme a Itachi haciéndole una noche el amor a ella y a la siguiente a mí me estremecía y me daba asco provocando mi vomito. No supe cuanto tiempo me quede ahí en el agua, recordando tantas cosas, entre ellas a mi hijo. Salí y me cambie, cinco minutos después llego ella.

─Buenas noches senpai─

─Hola Natsumi-chan…anda pasa─ le dije mientras le cedía el paso. Ella se adentro y se quedo sorprendida.

─Senpai, su casa es hermosa─

─Gracias─ le dije mientras agradecía y volvía a ponerles a todos mis emociones la mascara de ternura. Ella cerró los ojos, almaceno aire en sus pulmones por un momento y lo dejo salir en un suspiro mientras estaba completamente sonrojada.

─¿Qué pasa? ─ pregunte.

─Es que senpai…será raro lo que le dire, pero esta casa, aquí huele, huele a él…a Uchiha Itachi, es como si la visitara constantemente─

─Hmp…que singular casualidad─ dije mientras le sonreía.

─Si verdad…─

─¿Algo de tomar? ─ Le ofrecí, Mientras la invitaba a sentarse en la sala.

─Un té─

Me dirigí a la cocina y prepare te rojo, uno de mis favoritos. Se lo lleve y me senté frente a ella.

─Gracias…─

─De nada kuramochi-san…─ Le dije mientras le sonreía de medio lado. ─Aquí hablaremos de mujer a mujer, no como ninjas, no quiero que escondas tus sentimientos ¿Vale? , tal vez te hare preguntas indiscretas pero es necesario, es por el bien de la aldea…─

─Hai─ respondió después de darle un sorbo a aquel té.

─Bien…¿Tienes una relación con Uchiha Itachi? ─

─Ha…hai─ respondió no muy convencida.

─¿Cuánto tiempo llevan? ─

─Alrededor de dos meses…─ Eso me dolio, ese mismo tiempo yo tenia de emabarazada.

─Y ¿Cuántas veces han hecho el amor? ─

─Solo una…la que vio─

─Esta bien─ deje escapar un suspiro. Ahora venia una pregunta certera.

─¿Lo amas? ─

─Amm…creo que sí─

─Y…¿Cómo entablaron relación? ─

─Bueno…haa…esa noche yo dormía tranquilamente en mi habitación, y escuche ruidos, la verdad desde que había entrado a Akatsuki, yo…yo me enamore de Itachi. Esa noche escuche ruidos, me desperté y él estaba ahí mirándome, se recostó a un lado y comenzamos a besarnos, entonces el me dijo que me necesitaba…y yo, pues…he correspondí─ Escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de ella grabándola mi mente.

─Y ¿Cómo es tu relación con Itachi Uchiha? ─

─Pues…él es muy frio, es muy distante, pero yo aun así le amo con todo mi corazón, desde ese día solamente una vez me dirigió la palabra, él sale mucho, no se a donde vaya, si quiere cuando regrese investigare los lugares, de todos modos creo que soy su novia, no creo que me rechace─

─Bien creo que eso es todo…─ le dije mientras yo acababa mi te de un sorbo. Ella lo hacia delicadamente, la observe de pies a cabeza. ¿Acaso era mejor que yo? Tenia 16 años y tenia el cuerpo digno de una shinobi, algo exagerada en proporciones, pero eso a los hombres les gustaba y no dude en que Itachi cayera.

─¿Entonces regresare a Akatsuki? ─ dijo con una sonrisa. Yo la mire y ahora el odio le gano a aquella mascara empalagosa.

─¿Sabes que movimientos haremos dentro de Akatsuki después de estos informes? ─

─N…no, pero─ otra vez comenzó a ser llevada por el miedo que sentía al verme ahí observándola.

─¡Pero nada!...Iremos exterminando a akatuski 1 x 1 y la verdad creo que puedes traicionarnos, ahora tu eres una criminal por tracionar a tu aldea…─

─¿Nani?...no, no shizuka-sama, yo…yo nunca traicionaría Konoha-

─Si ese cariño por él crece, se perfectamente lo que una mujer cegada por el amor hace, traicionar es fácil─ le dije. Y ahora yo estaba juzgando a mi propio reflejo.

─lo sé, pero Shizuka-sama…yo no seria capaz de traicionar mi aldea, la tierra donde naci─

─Natsumi Estas en serios problemas─ el enojo estaba llevándome a la locura.

─Pe…pero porque, ya se lo dije yo no seria capaz─ decía con un puchero de preocupación en su rostro y aquellos ojos azul celeste comenzaban a llorar.

Si regresas a Akatuski, no sabemos cuando se podría quebrar tu volutad y traicionar Konoha─

─Pero entienda, yo, yo ─pero le quite la palabra

─¿Sabes que tan importante es tu lugar en estos momentos? ─ le pregunte exaltada mientras ella temía.

─Ha…hai─

─¡Pues métetelo bien en la cabeza! ¡¿Oiste?... tú nos conectas con Akatsuki y si llegaras a traicionarnos seria fatal─ le grite enojada.

Ella tomo valor y se levanto al igual que yo, pero ella emprendió paso hacia la puerta

─Quedaras vigilada de hoy en adelante por Anbu, olvídate de entrar a akatsuki de nuevo…esta misión queda anulada─ le recordé fríamente. Ella se quedo parada y yo me acerque a ella. Pude ver las lágrimas en sus ojos llenos de rabia y dijo.

─No me quiero separar de Itachi-kun…nos amamos, ¡Y usted nos separa!...¡Usted no sabe que es el amor! ─ me grito y se fue corriendo, yo me quede en la puerta totalmente furiosa…la azote y me voltee recargándome en esta. Una presión en mi pecho se hizo presente, mi corazón estaba comenzando a fallar por que se disparo a latir como fiera y se paraba los microsegundos que paraba dolía demasiado mi mano se poso ahí en mi traicionado corazón, me deje caer apoyada por la puerta y tome mi cabeza entre mis manos mientras lloraba. Esa chica era yo, había cometido el mismo error con Itachi, y yo la había juzgado vilmente, pero no me importo, lo que me dolía era mi traición, aquella chica estaba reflejando el dolor que yo sentía, ella si se había atrevido a dejarse llevar por las sensaciones y no esconder nada.

─Itachi…sollocé mientras veía a lo lejos mi comunicador, aquel pergamino fue el comunicador de sensaciones que recorrió todo mi cuerpo aprontando las lagrimas sin dejarlas salir y gracias a que…a que el amor de mi vida me había engañado vilmente. Lo único que pude hacer fue acariciar mi vientre mientras mis lagrimas salian sin consuelo alguno.

* * *

N/A: Que onda barrio? hahaha nO ma que poquizima madRe del itachi al engañar a shizuka, yluego al mismo tiempo que cuando ella zale embarazada, umthaa y la shizuka si se encabRono hazta a mi me dio miedo, pobRe de la natzumi hahaha. Ya ven ese es el misteRio de natzumi hahaha va banda ze cuidan

Chizme. comentario, sugerencia, critica, mentada de madRe en review! no zean malOz hahaha zi no zigue en pie la mizma amenza Si que zi! hahaha hai wei pinche pajaRa peggy me da mas miedO que dark shizuka! hahaha vale ze cuidan.

SayonaRa.


	23. Las lágrimas de la tranquilidad

─Ahh…Shizuka─ gimió Itachi lentamente. Aquella oscura noche en la húmeda cueva Akatsuki los sueños de Itachi lo hundían en un mundo de sensaciones. ─Huh…─ se quejaba el azabache con una voz enronquecida debido al nivel de excitación que presentaba. Itachi gemía calladamente, apretaba sus ojos y las sabanas, sudaba y su flequillo se adhería a su frente, movía lentamente sus caderas en un fantasioso vaivén.

─¿Itachi-san? ─ escuchó su nombre entre sueños, aquella voz femenina no la tenía muy bien grabada, pero aquel sueño aún seguía. Pronto sintió aquellas caricias en su torso desnudo, aquella mano suave lo llevaban más allá de la realidad. Sintió unos labios más gruesos que a los que ya estaba acostumbrado. Lo beso lentamente pero Itachi la tomo con fuerza intensificando aquel beso, aquella mujer de cabellos violetas se posesiono de Itachi y por encima de la tela de los bóxer de él se comenzó a mover rozando aquellas íntimas partes, Itachi se dio cuenta de que se movía torpemente, quería ser salvaje y no lo conseguía. Él seguía soñando, seguía haciendo el amor con su Shizuka mientras Natsumi remplazaba las caricias de aquella chica. La necesitaba definitivamente la necesitaba, necesitaba a aquella chica castaña de mirada dulce, su recuerdo atormentaba la mente de Itachi y la traía a sus sueños. Deseaba con loca pasión los dulces besos de aquellos delgados labios, su cuerpo, imaginaba a su Anbu sobre él, moviéndose como solo ella lo sabe hacer, hundido en su vaivén de caderas, la imaginaba sudando, cerrando sus ojos debido al placer, gimiendo su nombre con aquella seductora boca, y mordiendo su labio inferior como es costumbre de ella. Y sin embargo Natsumi era la que la remplazaba.

─Te amo─ susurró él y Natsumi se sintió en las nubes. Pero aquel Te amo no había sido para ella, si no para la chica con la que soñaba, para la castaña que siempre le había sido fiel.

─Ahh…Itachi…Itachi─ gemía la chica cuando ya lo tenía dentro. Itachi comenzó ha ser mucho mas brusco con aquellas embestidas, ella se dedicaba a gemir, ya no sabia si de dolor o placer, pero lo hacia a cada estocada. Cuando Itachi comenzó a despertar y recobrar la conciencia fue gracias a que el orgasmo lo despertó, derramándose en el interior de ella.

X

X

X

El orgasmo me hizo despertar y caer en la realidad. El hedor de la cueva me hizo saber que no había hecho el amor con Shizuka, mire aun lado mío y ahí estaba el estorbo de Natsumi. Recobre la respiración y estaba totalmente enojado, pero disfrace aquel enojo con la mascara de tranquilidad.

─Itachi, lo haces muy bien─ susurró a mí oído para luego besar mi hombro. Voltee a verla y ahí estaba ella, aquella chica blanca con sus ojos azules y su cabello violeta, no, no era nada parecida a mi piel canela que tenía allá en Konoha. Se acercó para querer besar mis labios y yo la rechace. Me levante y puse los bóxers que ella había quitado.

─Itachi-san quiero volver ha hacerlo─ se acerco de nuevo mientras me abrazaba por detrás, sus manos viajaron a mi miembro pero las quite rápidamente de ahí. Aquellos sentimientos de traición se albergaron de nuevo recordándome el día en que traicione a mi clan y los mate. Esta maldita se había aprovechado de mi estado. Y es que yo ya comenzaba a medicarme con drogas para aguantar el dolor y la ceguera. Y hoy precisamente lo había hecho, caí en aquel sueño y en mi sueño apareció shizuka, la necesitaba, debido a aquel coma no podía estar con ella, ahora era cuestión de tiempo, pero había sido demasiado, yo necesitaba de sus caricias ya. Así que esta maldita se aprovecho de mi cuerpo drogado.

─¿Eras virgen? ─ le pregunte aún jadeando un poco y cerrando los ojos.

─Si, Itachi, ahora soy tuya─

X

X

X

─Tsk…─ pude escuchar que se quejo, tenía una cara totalmente enojado, parecía que iba a golpearme en ese mismo momento, pero es que eso en verdad lo deseaba desde que había entrado a la organización. De pronto todo cambio, se volteo observándome fijamente con aquellas orbes carmín tan hipnotizantes y las mire como lo más hermoso del mundo, entonces, comenzó a pasar algo raro, sentía mi cuerpo pesado, mi respiración entrecortada y el flujo de chakra irregular, me di cuenta de que había caído en una de aquellas técnicas del Itachi, no me dio miedo en lo más mínimo, ahora yo era suya y creí que no me haría daño, aquel mundo de sombras era muy raro y se sentía todo pesado, yo estaba ahí recostada, era la misma cueva, la misma cama, el mismo pequeño traga luz solo que era rojo, negro y gris, esos eran los colores que habitaban, yo no podía moverme, de pronto vi a Itachi con una sonrisa de medio lado acercarse lentamente.

─Estas en mi mundo y quiero que estés un día más conmigo.─ susurró a mí oído. Comenzó a besarme de una manera lenta y sensual, el primero beso fue el más dulce de mi vida, el segundo sentí un cosquilleo, el tercero un pequeño ardor, una comezón así todos los besos de Itachi sobre mi cuerpo…

X

X

X

Donde quiera que rozara mis labios a ella se le corroía la piel, ella estaba haciendo un puchero de dolor, sin en cambio no podía hablar, no podía moverse, solo su rostro desesperado, solo un minuto fue suficiente para que la dejara salir del genjutsu. Otra vez aquellas punzadas en mi cabeza y el dolor de mis ojos volvían lenta pero decididamente y preferí dejarla en paz antes que soportar aquel martirio. Ella se desmayó ahí en la cama, la tome entre los brazos y la deje fui a dejar a su habitación, no me importo si estaba dormida o despierta, eso se lo tenía bien merecido. Regrese a mi habitación y me senté en la orilla de la cama, parpadee serenamente regulando el dolor y lo único que dije en ese momento fue…

─Shizuka…lo siento─ me recosté de nuevo en aquella dura cama para quedar parcialmente dormido con una culpa más que cargar. La traición hacia mi único recuerdo de felicidad. Eso fue lo que paso hacia dos meses y no me atreví a contarle a Shizuka. Ella era tan buena conmigo además la noticia del bebe me había puesto de un modo feliz, ella no se merecía eso.

X

X

X

Tres días, habían pasado, tres días desde que me había enterado de el engaño de Itachi. A Tsunade-sama le conté lo ocurrido y le dieron un buen castigo a Natsumi. Ahora estaba vigilada por Anbu. Ella se la pasaba diciendo que yo era la culpable de que no fuera feliz, ¿Pero que, o quien hace la felicidad? La mía era Itachi, y ahora era mi bebe, pero aún así, me sentía desecha, no tenía fuerzas para nada. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué lo tuvo que hacer? ¿Acaso me necesitaba tanto? ¡No!, él el busco, él prefirió a ella que a mí, eso era lo que dolía. Aquellos tres días estuve pensando en como reaccionar frente a Itachi, cuando lo volviera a ver, cuando él quisiera estar conmigo ¿Qué haría? ¿Me doblegaría? No, no podía, no debía, ahora sí, aquellos principios que deje el día en que él mato a su clan regresaban para salvar mi dignidad. Tocaron la puerta en la habitual madrugada. Yo estaba profundamente dormida cuando aquellos toquidos me despertaron, sentí un nudo en mi garganta al imaginarme él hecho de que fuera él. Suspire y me dirigí a la puerta, la abrí y ahí estaba él con aquella mirada que solo él tiene.

─Buenas noches Shizuka─ dijo mientras esperaba que le diera la entrada como veces anteriores. Yo lo mire detenidamente mientras la rabia y tristeza se me quedaron atoradas en la garganta. Lleve mi mano a mi nuca y cuello moviendo mi cabeza y conteste con la voz algo enronquecida debido a estos sentimientos.

─Buenas noches─ Le invite a pasar mientras le miraba fijamente. Kisame también venía con él, sien cambio Kisame mantenía una sonrisa mientras me miraba y miraba fijamente mi vientre, como si supiera de la llegada del bebe.

─¿Quieren algo de cenar? ─ les pregunte serenamente tratando de esconder todo aquello que sentía en esos momentos…

X

X

X

Supe que Shizuka estaba embarazada porque un Itachi serio pero con una pequeña curva en sus labios me lo dijo. Me sorprendí demasiado de la actitud de mi compañero, si a mí me hubieran dicho que sería padre hubiera gritado y bailoteado, pero él no, no lo hizo, solo mantuvo una pequeña sonrisa que vi en un segundo y luego desapareció cuando me lo dijo.

Itachi me había comentado seriamente, que esa tal Natsumi y él habían hecho el amor, cuando me lo dijo, Shizuka apareció en mi mente automáticamente. No le dije nada, no tenia derecho a juzgarlo, pero después de que me conto como esa, se aprovecho del estado de mi compañero un enojo nació, ella lo miraba, e intentaba acercársele, pero Itachi con aquella inexpresiva mirada le decía todo.

Algo de tristeza me inundaba, Itachi comenzaba a enfermar, comenzaba a debilitarse y a tomar más drogas, admitámoslo, su muerte estaba cerca, cada día un paso más cerca y además ya estaba ciego, solamente el era posible ver más o menos con el sharingan activado, pero no dije nada, solo deje que disfrutara de ella. Cuando entre y mire a shizuka la emoción me invadió, el saber que en su vientre había un bebe de Itachi me ponía feliz, pero no me di cuenta de su estado hasta que habló.

─¿Quieren algo de cenar? ─ pregunto totalmente serena, aquella sonrisa con la que siempre nos recibía esta vez estaba ausente, su mirada estaba perdida pero concentrada en cada movimiento, podíamos sentir como su flujo de chakra estaba en los niveles para una fuerte pelea.

─Solo un té por favor─ le dijo Itachi mientras se quitaba la capa Akatsuki. Ella asintió lentamente y me dedico una mirada algo seria, sentí una punzada recorrer mi cuerpo cuando me miro de esa manera, parecía tan, tan fría, ¿Acaso ella era la antigua líder de los Anbu? Así de desalmada se veía.

Itachi y yo nos sentamos en el sofá, mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina. De pronto se escucho como si un vidrio se hubiera roto, Itachi y yo fuimos a la cocina y encontramos a Shizuka respirando un poco agitada y una taza rota en el piso.

─¿Estas bien? ─ le pregunto Itachi a Shizuka seriamente.

─Si, solo se me cayó la taza─ le respondió fríamente. Itachi y yo comenzamos a recoger los pedazos de porcelana, Shizuka se volteo para tomar otra taza y apenas la hubo tomado entre aquellas delicadas manos, cuando volvió a romperse, esta vez en sus manos. Todo ese chakra estaba ansioso de salir que las tazas no aguantaban la energía rompiéndose en sus manos, uno de los pedazos corto la palma de su mano provocando que sangrara y unas gotas de su sangre cayeran al piso, sobre los pedazos de porcelana.

─Shizuka…─ fue lo único que pude articular, ella intento tapar la herida con su mano libre, cuando Itachi la iba a tomar de la mano para ver la herida, ella se alejo de él.

─No te me acerques…─ Yo mismo me sorprendí del tono de su voz, esa no era la dulce, hogareña, frágil y cálida Shizuka que conocí. Vi su rostro y en aquellos ojos marrones, se almacenaban lágrimas.

─¿Qué tienes…?─ le pregunto serio Itachi mientras la miraba un poco desconcertado.

─¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir mintiéndome? ─ Aquellas palabras nos sorprendieron a Itachi y a mí.

─ ¿De que hablas? ─Le pregunto Itachi a aquella mujer que se le notaba a leguas las lágrimas que estaban deseosas de salir junto con aquel chakra.

─Es sobre lo de Natsumi…─ Aquella voz fue tan fría, ni siquiera parecía la verdadera Shizuka, por un momento dude de su autenticidad. No, esa no era Shizuka, no era aquella mujer que amaba a Itachi, esta era una que lo odiaba. Nunca, jamás en mi vida escuche ese tipo de voz en una mujer. El rostro de Itachi se sorprendió y dejo ver aquella culpa y confusión que había al mismo tiempo arqueando una ceja y observándola al mismo tiempo.

─¿Quién te lo dijo? ─ Itachi pregunto deseoso. Pude ver como ella paso saliva al escuchar esa pregunta, cerro sus ojos apretándolos un poco provocando que las lagrimas salieran pues esa pregunta afirmaba lo que Itachi había cometido, era la segunda vez que la veía llorar y esta vez, de aquellos ojos chocolate se desprendía una amargura inconcebible. Limpio lentamente sus lágrimas frente a nosotros y después nos observo.

─Ella misma…Itachi─ Aquellos dos solo se miraban, ahora venía lo peor, ahora entendíamos la actitud de Shizuka, yo estaba preparado para defender a Itachi de cualquier ataque por parte de ella y viceversa, aunque solo estorbara y me viera como cómplice del Uchiha este asunto era grave. ─Hmp…─ bufó molesta ─Después de todo, por los informes que leí esa maldita organización no es muy peligrosa ¿Verdad Kisame-kun? ─ se dirigió a mí ironizando con una sonrisa en los labios y con odio en el mirar.

─Matare a esa zorra yo mismo…─ Lo único que pude decir en ese momento fue algo que agravo más la situación, pero aun así, se tenia que dar después de lo sabido. Shizuka endureció la mirada y borro la sonrisa forzada que sostenía. Miró a Itachi y volvió a decir.

─¿Permitirás que mate a tu novia? ─ le pregunto mientras su voz se escuchaba ronca con deje travieso.

─No es mi novia…─ le aclaró mi compañero.

─¡Bueno, tu esposa, amante…lo que sea!─ dijo moviéndose más desesperadamente, calleándose de aquella imaginaria silla de tranquilidad en la que estaba parada en un solo pie, movió bruscamente su cabeza dejando a flote todo el enojo que contenía.

─Cállate Kyriu…─ le dijo Itachi retándola, yo me maldecí, esto iba por mal camino, muy mal camino. Itachi también comenzaba a enojarse por la actitud de Shizuka. Ella lo miro de nuevo mientras derrochaba cólera. Emprendió el paso empujando un poco a Itachi, a cada paso de ella alejándose de la cocina podía sentir como el Itachi se estremecía, apretaba sus puños y dientes, se sentía el enojo de aquellos dos.

Itachi y yo la seguimos y la encontramos haciendo posiciones de manos, me alarme un poco, pensé que mandaría a llamar a los anbu, pero cuando vi que quito el sello al pergamino, me tranquilice demasiado, le aventó el pergamino a Itachi mientras lloraba. Itachi lo recogió lentamente mientras veía a él y Natsumi haciendo el amor. Shizuka comenzaba a llorar, en su rostro estaba impregnada la traición, trataba de mantenerse calmada para no estallar.

_─Te amo─_

Cuando aquella frase resonó en la sala, Itachi abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido, los sollozos de Shizuka se quebrantaron dándole paso al llanto que estaba deseoso de salir. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, shizuka dejo escapar la ira y el dolor como solo los humanos lo sabemos hacer; se derrumbo totalmente, se dejo caer al piso mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos, se tapo los oídos mientras ella gritaba más y más dejando escapar el llanto. Hubo un momento en el que solo Shizuka se estremecía, se veía como temblaba, tomaba su cabeza entres sus manos entrelazando sus dedos con aquel cabello, su rostro estaba totalmente contraído por las lagrimas y estas caían como sutiles gotas amargas de de un engaño. La respiración le comenzaba a faltar pero el llanto apretaba sus pulmones provocando que solo se estremeciera y sollozara muy poco.

─¿Por qué Itachi? ¿Por qué me hiciste eso?...yo, yo te amaba, yo te adoraba y confiaba en ti y mira con las idioteces que me sales…no, no me merecía eso…─ decía mientras lloraba, itachi y yo solamente la veíamos reclamar.

─¡¿En que te falle? ─ le preguntó desde el piso mientras lo miraba suplicante. Itachi solo se quedó callado

─¡Ahh!... ─ se quejaba totalmente mientras su rostro canela se mojaba por el dolor fluyendo en su rostro. Itachi observo la caotica situación de la chica. Ella estaba totalmente hincada mientras tapaba su rostro avergonzándose de sus propias lágrimas, me estremecí al verla así, ahora se veía tan delicada, tan ingenua, se veía tan inocente y lastimada. Itachi se le acercó lentamente, aventó el pergamino a saber donde, la chica solo lloraba, él tomo su mejilla limpiando la sangre que la ensuciaba, pues sus mano sangrada no estaba curada y cuando la desesperación la acorralo solo pudo tomar su cabeza para no escuchar más la realidad entonces mancho su rostro de su propio carmín. Shizuka lo observo y pudo verse la ingenuidad en ella por un segundo, pero al siguiente cambio sus mirar a uno duro y quito a Itachi de un empujón, se levanto y aún con la respiración entrecortada y los parpados hinchados grito.

─¡Te dije que no te me acercaras! ─

─No te lo puedo negar…estuve con ella─ dijo mi compañero mientras la miraba. Ella mordía su labio inferior mientras miraba hacia otra dirección.

─¿Es mejor que yo verdad?... Te hace mejor el amor ¿no es así? ─ le preguntó. Aun en esa situación yo me sonroje porque recordé las veces que los había espiado y lo de Natsumi no se comparaba a las noches de Shizuka.

─Eso no es cierto…déjame explicarte, ella fue la que me busco, además yo estaba drogado, el dolor me martirizaba, esa noche tome drogas y te necesitaba como nunca antes, necesitaba de ti…─ Pero ella no lo dejo acabar de explicar.

─No me jodas con que se aprovecho de ti Itachi, que eso no te lo creo…─ cuando Itachi escuchó esto ultimo se quedo observándola. Ella enfureció con la excusa de Itachi.

─Shizuka…─ susurró su nombre de una manera tranquila, como si nada pasara. ─¿Acaso ya no recuerdas las noches que te…─ pero de nuevo shizuka no lo dejo terminar la frase.

─¿Qué me amaste…?...Dios Itachi, no me las recuerdes que el asco me invade de nuevo─ le dijo molesta ─Además si me amaras tanto, no hubieras hecho eso, ha no, ya sé, es que me amabas demasiado que creíste que era mucho amor para mi sola entonces lo repartiste con ella ¿Verdad? ─ le dijo ironizando mientras comenzaba a ser más agresiva.

─Itachi, ni siquiera me recuerdes aquellas noches, por que el asco me invade, el tan solo pensar que una noche te la follabas a ella y otra a mí me llena de suciedad─ le decía mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

─¡Cállate! Eso no es verdad─ le dijo retándola de nuevo.

─Tu…tu deberías de quedarte callado…hablas y ni siquiera respondes mi pregunta…¿Quién folla mejor? ¿he? ─ le dijo mientras lo señalaba completamente furiosa y se veía como se electrificaba aquel chakra desde su mano hasta su codo. Itachi se quedo callado observándola. De pronto las lagrimas volvieron a shizuka y esta le grito.

─Sabes Uchiha Itachi…¡Me das asco…eres un ser completamente despreciable…me da asco el haber sido tuya después de ella! ─ Itachi de un rápido movimiento la tomo de los hombros, ella se sobresalto un poco, pero su mirada aún seguía furiosa observándolo y retándolo, sabiendo que si miraba esos ojos, seguramente seria el fin de sus días.

─Mide tus palabras…─ le dijo totalmente agresivo mientras la tomaba con fuerza, dude un momento de entrar en aquella discusión.

─¡Suéltame!... ─ dijo mientras forcejeaba, pero Itachi no aflojaba aquel agresivo agarre. ─Ahora además de ciego…sordo─ dijo shizuka mientras lo miraba con un odio nunca antes visto. Itachi al escuchar esto la soltó lentamente.

─Ahora Lárgate…no quiero volver a verte ¡¿oíste? Jamás…─ se quedo callada y pudimos ver como en su rostro la sorpresa de sus propias palabras la asalto demasiado sintiéndose culpable pero el orgullo le gano y no se retracto.

─¿De verdad quieres que me vaya? ─le preguntó mi compañero mientras recogía su capa. Ella no respondió solo lo miró. Itachi acomodo su capa y cuando estábamos dispuestos a salir ella grito…

X

X

X

Shizuka se había alterado demasiado y con eso a mi también, todas sus palabras eran ciertas, decidí dejarla, decidí dejar este asunto así y volver cuando las cosas estuvieran más tranquilas. Además a ella le hacia daño alterarse mucho con lo del bebe. Cuando estábamos dispuestos a salir ella grito…

─ ¡Uchiha!…─ aquel grito con la misma voz, el mismo dolor lo había escuchado antes…

-Flash Back-

─¡Uchiha! ─ voltee a mirarla y la vi ahí sangrando del labio y llorando.

─¡Te amo¡ ─ me grito con una energía implacable. Después de eso huí de la aldea y no la vi hasta ocho meses después.

-Fin flash back-

─¡Uchiha! ─ voltee a mirarla esperanzado a escuchar aquel "Te amo" como signo de su arrepentimiento al ver mi partida, pero cuando la mire estaba aquella mujer totalmente furiosa y dijo derramando lagrimas amargas de sus ojos chocolate.

─¡Te odio!... ─

* * *

**N/A: **no pz que Onda banda? ha nO ma qu epoquizima madRe de shizuka, a mi me dio miedo hahaha nO ma que mendiga pero wenO pz veRemoz que pedo, habeR que paza y pinChe kizame qabrOn miRa que no ayudaR y namaz veeR que pedo hahaha bien mendigo no ayudO a zu compa hahah perO weno esa sizuka ahora zi ze le aloco hahaha vale se me cuidan.

comentariO, suegeRencia, chizme, mentada de madRe...en reviews! onegai dejen unO no zean mendigOz hahaha o zi nO lez caeRa la maldiciOn de los muppetz que zeRa veR a la pajaRa peggy en portada de revizta mUda ozea H, hahaha nO ma nel yo zi le zaco a ezo haha, no ma ya que ando toda mafufa haha ya le bajaRe a la doziz haha no como creen no le hago a ezo.

zaludOz a todo el barriO que ama One-piece hahaha al ciRo y mi nahualada de Chimalhuaqan hahaha axl erez bien la Onda y melanny ya ze que la cague hahaha...Tayuya ponle lemOn a tus obras teatrales yo te ayudo hahaha, no como creen vale sayonaRa. :D


	24. Si estas sola

─¡Te odio!... ─ Eso fue lo que le grite a Itachi después de toda la desesperación en la que caí. Pero al siguiente segundo me arrepentí de mis palabras, él solo me miro y aquellos ojos me recordaron al día en que escapó de la aldea, cuando estaba dispuesta a decirle que me perdonara por todo el espectáculo que había hecho él se fue dejándome sola y llorando, cerró la puerta mientras yo me ahogaba con mis lagrimas, sus dedos en mis brazos aún estaban marcados de tan fuerte que me había tocado, yo solo pude caer de nuevo al piso mientras trataba de tranquilizarme conteniendo mi llanto con una mano en mi boca y cerrando mis ojos fuertemente.

No supe cuantas horas pasaron, yo estaba ahí sentada en el pequeño comedor de la cocina, mi rostro se recargaba en una de mis manos y los ojos los tenían muy hinchados, una, por no dormir, dos, por tanto llorar. Solamente los suspiros que emanaban dolor era lo único que salía de mi boca, tantas cosas pasaban por mi mente, la traición dejaba un amargo y horrible sabor de boca, el alma se sentía desecha, aquella opresión en el pecho y las lágrimas me desmoronaban como si estuviera hecha de arena y el fuerte viento me llevara grano por grano, solo que en mi caso era lagrima por lagrima las que deshacían mi valor.

¿Estaba desahogada? No al contrario, me sentía culpable, traicionada y varias cosas, el que le dijera y reclamara a Itachi no soluciono en nada mi problema, al contrario me había dolido más, porque ahora estaba confirmado todo aquel asunto. Un ultimo suspiro salió de mi boca, me levante sin ganas de la mesa, los pies se sentían pesados, las rodillas eran como rocas y me di cuenta que mi piel estaba helada, no le di importancia y me quede recostada sobre el sofá, no quería entrar a mi habitación, no quise recostarme en aquella cama, porque ella había sido testigo de varias noches con Itachi, además de que mi habitación a pesar de el tiempo lejos, el aroma de un Uchiha se queda por semanas enteras, o al menos eso era lo que mi imaginación indicaba porque en mi nariz estaba aquel aroma provocando que recordara varias cosas que ahora dolían.

En la casa, se sentía el frio de la madrugada, de una noche fría, fresca, yo solo cerré mis ojos y cuando el sueño estaba provocando que olvidara todo unos toquidos desesperados me despertaron, dude un momento de abrir, ¿Si era él de nuevo?, esa madrugada vestía solo unos shorts, y una camisa medio entallada que eran el juego de una pijama negra de seda. Un miedo recorrió mi piel totalmente erizándola al contacto con la perilla de la puerta…

X

X

X

─¡Tsunade-sama!¡Tsunade-sama! ─ Estaba saliendo de la Torre Kague cuando escuche los gritos desesperados de aquella mujer.

─¿Qué pasa? ─ le pregunte mientras la tomaba de los brazos, esa noche no había luna llena, las luces de konoha medio que alumbraban las lagrimas de aquella mujer.

─¡Quiero hablar con Tsunade-sama! ─ grito. Eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana, la noche ya estaba muy alta, yo me había quedado ha acomodar el papeleo de los chicos que se convertirían en nuevos ninjas para Konoha.

─Disculpe pero Hokague-sama esta descansando─ le dije mientras la tomaba para que no avanzara más.

─¡Suéltame! ─ grito mientras yo la tomaba y ella forcejeaba para seguir.

─Sueltala Iruka─ me dijo la Hokague mientras yo obedecía. Cuando aquella mujer vio ala hokague comenzó a llorar más.

─¿Qué le pasa? ─ pregunto Tsunade-sama a la mujer, yo me quede a ver la escena.

─Me la mataron…la mataron─ decía mientras gimoteaba.

─¿A quien mataron? ─ le pregunto Tsunade-sama un poco alarmada al saber de una baja en la aldea y más un asesinato.

─Mi hija, Natsumi…Kuramochi Natsumi─ dijo mientras la veía y bajaban lagrimas por sus mejillas, La hokague se quedo pasmada, muy pocos jounin sabíamos de la misión de Akatsuki. Sabiamos que Kuramochi Natsumi iba a ser la infiltrada en vez de mi Shizuka.

─Fue un hombre de capa negra con nubes rojas…yo lo vi, yo lo vi─ decía mientras nuestro miedo crecía más.

─Akatsuki…─ sollozó la hokague mientras me miraba a lo que yo asentí. Aquella voluptuosa mujer mando a llamar a los Anbu y rastrear todo konoha para encontrar a los miembros de Akatsuki. La madre de natsumi solo lloraba, uno de los Anbu se la llevo para tomar algo de declaración de lo que había visto, Tsunade y yo subimos a su oficina, ella se sentó y comenzó a meditar.

─¿Se abran dado cuenta? ─ me pregunto seria a lo que yo conteste.

─Si, si se dieron cuenta de nuestros planes desde el principio, considero que solo esperaron a los primeros informes para cambiar sus planes y matarla para que no regresara…─

─Es cierto, pero se arriesgaron mucho para venir hasta aquí, o se habrán dado cuenta cuando ella ya no estaba y pensaron que aun estaban a tiempo para callarla, por eso la mataron aquí─ dedujo la hokague.

─Entonces seguro pensaran que alguien más sabe de esto, ella tiene 4 días que llegó, es muy tarde, deben ahora mismo estar buscando quien más tiene información─ una nueva hipótesis nació en mi mente.

─Es cierto, no se arriesgarían a matarme a mí, armarían una revuelta contra todos los ninjas de Konoha, mataron a natsumi su próxima victima tendría que ser algo más cerca a ella pero no de un mando tan alto como el mío…─ mientras meditábamos quien podría ser la próxima victima para asegurarse, el anbu que tomo la declaración entro.

─Tsunade-sama─

─¿Qué saben? ─

─Sabemos quien es el asesino, efectivamente es un Akatsuki, es Hoshigaki Kisame, por las características que la madre nos dio estamos seguros que fue él y sospechamos que viene un akatsuki más con él, Uchiha Itachi, porque no nos dimos cuenta de la intromisión a la aldea, además Uchiha Itachi es un renegado de aquí y como Anbu que fue sabe la combinación de códigos para entrar desapercibidos─ Tsunade me miro.

─Uchiha Itachi…─ sollozo un poco. En ese instante, Tsunade-sama y Yo, pensamos lo mismo, como si nuestra mente estuviera conectada, Uchiha Itachi, había sido Anbu, y sabía del personal y cosas importantes de la aldea, supo también, cuando reapareció, que la líder de los Anbu era shizuka, y también supo que nosotros estábamos espiándolo y mandamos a la líder a espiarlos y gracias a esto el desalmado Itachi la dejo en coma un mes así que lo más seguro que ellos dedujeran era que su segunda victima era…

─Shizuka…─dijimos al mismo tiempo.

X

X

X

La piel se me erizo al tocar la perilla de la puerta pero finalmente la abrí.

─Shizuka-senpai…¿Esta bien?─dijeron aquellos tres anbu al verme.

─Hai…¿Qué pasa? ─ les dije admirada al verlos a aquellas altas horas de la noche mientras les cedia el paso, ellos se adentraron a la casa.

─Shizuka-senpai, esta usted en peligro, Akatsuki esta en konoha y han matado a Kuramochi-san en su propio domicilio─ se dirigieron hacia a mí, me sorprendí un poco ante ellos, pero por dentro estaba totalmente impactada.

─Creemos que usted puede ser su siguiente victima, por eso Tsunade-sama nos ha mandado a vigilarla…─ Disfrace todos aquellos sentimientos que se revolvían en mi estomago ante esta ultima noticia.

─Quiero ver el lugar del asesinato─ les dije fríamente mientras endurecía la mirada.

─No como cree, eso jamás, no esta permitido salir─

─No me importa…─ y dicho esto fui a mi habitación, me puse unos pantalones shinobi, las botas que antiguamente utilizaba en Anbu y un cinturón, solo deje la delgada blusa de mi pijama negra. Me dirigí con paso libre a la entrada de mi casa cuando ellos me detuvieron.

─Shizuka-sama son ordenes─ dijo uno de ellos mientras se interponía entre la puerta y yo.

─Ya se los dije no me importa…─ lo empuje levemente mientras salía de la casa, apenas hube puesto un pie fuera cuando 5 Anbu aparecieron frente a mis ojos.

─Shizuka-sama, no pude salir de su casa─

─Tengo que hacerlo…─ les dije mientras acomodaba mi portakunaís con la venda en mi pierna derecha y sentía el frio de la noche recorrerme.

─pero…─ No alcanzo ha decir nada pues yo emprendí camino brincando de techo en techo, al estilo ninja. Mientras avanzaba cada vez más, la idea de que Itachi la hbiera asesinado carcomió mi mente, tuve un poco de miedo pero descarte la idea cuando vi las manchas de sangre en donde había sido asesinada.

─¿Shizuka senpai…¡¿Pero que hace aquí? ─

X

X

X

─¿Shizuka senpai…¡¿Pero que hace aquí? ─ cuando escuche aquella pregunta rápidamente la busque con la mirada. La vi ahí parada, pase saliva al ver su vestimenta, Shizuka para mí siempre ha sido una mujer atractiva, pero esta vez estaba derramando sensualidad. Aquel pantalón shinobi holgado de las caderas causando el efecto de una cintura muy estrecha y mientras mas bajaba la tela se adhería a su cuerpo llegando hasta aquellas botas que lo pegaban todo, su blusa era la de una pijama negra, sus pechos eran tapados por vendas más no por un sostén, la imagine poniéndose esas vendas en aquellos suaves pechos, el encaje dejaba ver un poco de su piel y los tirantes la hacían ver provocativa ante mis ojos. (hahaha creo que iRuka se excita con los tirantes de la blusa haha ¬¬).

─He venido a asegurarme de algo─ su voz rompió toda mi fantasía, se escuchaba tan fría, tan indiferente que no concordaba con lo que mis pensamientos con ella señalaban. Vi como comenzó a caminar hacía donde la sangre estaba salpicada, se agacho y con sus finos dedos embarro un poco en ellos, olió aquella sangre mientras cerraba sus ojos, saco su lengua y saboreo sus dedos manchados de la sangre de aquella kunoichi, todos los Anbu y yo que estábamos observando la escena nos quedamos pasmados ante la actitud de Shizuka, cuando abrió sus ojos sonrió y me miro, me estremecí ante aquellos ojos café que me observaban mientras su lengua repasaba los labios para no dejar rastro de sangre.

─Shi…shi…shizuka-senpai─ se dirigió uno de los Anbu a ella totalmente sorprendido.

─Hola Iruka-san…─ pronuncio mi nombre lentamente erizándome los vellos de la nuca, yo le sonreí un poco nervioso mientras ella no me quitaba la mirada de encima y aquella sonrisa en sus labios, pero si mirada tenía un deje triste. Cuando se levanto pude darme cuenta que aquella pancita ya estaba comenzando a abultarse, tenia uno que verle fijamente para darse cuenta, en eso la regañaron.

─¡Pero senpai!...¡Como se atreve a arriesgarse de esa manera! ─ le dijo uno de los forenses que se quedo a rastrear despues de haberse llevado el cuerpo de la chica.

─No te preocupes, vienen más anbu conmigo─ entonces caí en la cuenta de que llego acompañada por dos de ellos.

─Aún así, usted esta embarazada, no debe de exponerse tanto─

─Esto lo hizo Kisame Hoshigaki ¿Verdad? ─

─¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Se lo dijeron los demás Anbu? ─

─No, es fácil deducirlo, la sangre tiene un leve sabor a agua salada, él utilizo samehada para matarla…─Me sorprendí de su fácil deducción, Tsunade y yo nos rompimos la cabeza pensando y ella solo viene prueba la sangre y sabe quien es, no por nada había liderado a los anbu.

─Bien, es hora de irme, eso era todo, veo que ya lo saben, tal vez si anden tras de mí…─ dijo mientras miraba las estrellas. Bajó su mirada de nuevo y me observo.

─Iruka-san…duerme conmigo esta noche…tengo miedo─ dijo mientras ahora pude captar algo de aquel sentimiento que ella mencionaba en su voz. Me quede medio sorprendido pero acepte.

X

X

X

─Iruka-san…duerme conmigo esta noche…tengo miedo─ le dije mientras el me miraba, pero acepto. No, no quería nada malo con Iruka, enverdad yo tenía miedo y él era el único que siempre estaba ahí para apoyarme, cuando prove aquella sangre, sonreí un poco al recordar que Kisame me habia jurado que la mataría y así fue, la mato, pero además de eso, el probar aquella sangre había sido un pequeño antojo que nació cuando la vi derramada en el piso, pero más que nada por asegurar que fue Kisame y no Itachi quien la mato.

Iruka y los otros dos Anbu fueron conmigo a mi casa, encontraron que no había absolutamente ni un rastro de Akatsuki, pero que se quedarían al menos tres días más para hacer guardia. Solo me quite las botas y deje que Iruka se acostara en mi cama, suspire al verlo ahí acostado, por un momento se me figuro Itachi, pero agite mi cabeza sacándome esos pensamientos y me recosté aún lado aún con el pantalón puesto. Me sentía completamente desecha como para estar haciendo el amor con Iruka o pensar cosas sucias acerca de él, yo solo quería sentirme segura esa noche, le di la espalda mientras comenzaba a cerrar mis ojos, de pronto sentí sus manos sobre mi cadera acariciándome un poco y su voz en mi oído.

─Shizuka…Si tu estas sola, tu sabes que yo estoy aquí…esperándote─ me susurró Iruka para después darme un pequeño beso en mi cuello que me estremeció a la hora de pasar su lengua por él. No dije nada, solo trague saliva y cerré mis ojos para quedar parcialmente dormida.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, tranquila y seriamente, ya toda la aldea sabia que habían asesinado a Kuramochi-san, pero no sabían quien, Iruka se quedaba conmigo todas las noches, solo para dormir, otro anbu se quedaba en otra habitación y 3 más vigilando la casa. Enocntraron incidíos de que alguien estaba espiando la casa, se presentía el tipo de chakra conocido para mi, además de que me sentía observada. Las ganas por vida, por felicidad se habían esfumado, había caído en una desesperación insoportable, en la vida de una mujer siempre se llega al momento donde te comparas con otra y te sientes menos, y esta vez yo había llegado ya a ese momento sintiéndome la mujer más estúpida del planeta. Esa noche Iruka dijo que tenía algo preparado para mí, yo no dije nada, solo acepte, fui a consulta con Sakura para ver que tal iba mi embarazo, y estaba en perfectas condiciones, cumplia ya 3 meses de embarazada.

─Buenas noches shizuka-chan…─ me recibió Iruka en mi casa mientras me sonreía.

─Buenas noches…─ dije sin mucho interés.

─Ven te tengo preparado algo─ dijo mientras me cubría los ojos. Comenzó a caminar y yo misma desconocí a donde me llevaba.

─Etto…Iruka ¿Que pasa? ─ le pregunte confusa mientras aún caminábamos.

─Solo espera─ dijo a mi oído mientras me guiaba. ─¿Lista? ─y quito sus manos de mis ojos dejándome ver el comedor con arreglos sumamente románticos, iluminados por velas y adornados con rosas rojas. Me sorprendí ante aquella romántica decoración.

─Iruka ¿Qué significa esto? ─

─Te dije que tenía algo especial para ti y aquí esta…cenaras conmigo esta noche─ Yo solo lo vi, suspire un poco y acepte.

─Deacuerdo…─

Cenamos tranquilamente mientras comencé a sentirme aun mas observada, comencé a buscar de donde provenía el que me miraba y cuando mire la ventana vi aquel cuervo, aquel de ojos rojos que era fiel seguidor de Itachi. El odio revolvió mis tripas y endureció mi mirada, otra vez aquellos pensamientos azotaban mi mente entristeciéndome.

─Mmm…Shizuka─ se dirigió Iruka con una sonrisa hacia a mí.

─¿Qué pasa? ─

─Te tengo una propuesta…─ me decía mientras se buscaba algo en el bolsillo. ─Shizuka Kyriuu…¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ─ preguntó mientras me enseñaba el hermoso anillo. Insistivamente voltee a ver la ventana, debido a la presencia espía de Itachi, el odio nació en mí, mejor dicho el rencor, una sonrisa desquiciada se formo en mis labios y voltee a ver a Iruka a los ojos.

─Si…si Iruka-san, me quiero casar contigo…─ le dije para luego estirarme y darle un beso, uno por cierto muy amargo, sentí una punzada recorrerme y mientras lo besaba las lagrimas volvieron a salir sin previo aviso.

─¿Por qué lloras? ─me pregunto mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas cariñosamente.

─_Por lo que me hizo Itachi…_─dije para mis adentros. ─Por la emoción…─ le mentí mientras ahora le sonreía y veía como aquel cuervo echaba a volar. Me quede como idiota viendo la ventana mientras contenía las ganas de llorar.

─Bien pon fecha y hora…─ me dijo Iruka mientras a él se le notaba como el hombre más feliz del mundo y yo como la mas desdichada. Efectivamente había aceptado por despecho.

─Ahh…sabes no me quiero meter en ese tipo de asuntos, prefiero que te hagas cargo de todo eso ¿Vale? ─ Él se quedo sorprendido, pero le dio igual y solo asintió mientras me sonreía.

Tres semanas se habían impuesto como tiempo de espera para mi boda con Iruka. Los Anbu aún seguían cuidando mi casa, decían que sentían aquella presencia tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez que estaban aún inseguros. Toda la aldea se entero de mi relación y futura boda con Iruka, él por lo mientras, se tomaba más libertades conmigo frente a la gente, a lo que yo no hacia nada, no era por que me agradara el asunto, si no porque mi orgullo y rencor eran mas fuertes. Ese día solo dos Anbu cuidaban la casa, Iruka aun no llegaba de la academia y me sentía completamente observada, aquella mirada que no encuentras me ponía nerviosa y miedosa a la vez, podía sentir odio y frustración mientras en mi se acumulaba el miedo. Esa tarde sentía como si la viva presencia de Uchiha Itachi estuviera bajo el mismo techo, observándome desde un lugar apartado o recóndito de la casa, buscaba por todas partes y nada ¿Los recuerdos? ¿O su viva presencia cerca de mí?

Esa noche Iruka llego tarde de la academia, ya tenía una llave de la casa, yo estaba en la sala leyendo un libro sobre bebes sin quitarme del pensamiento al padre del niño. Iruka me miro, en sí, ya me sentía acosada con aquel presentimiento tan cerca, yla mirada de Iruka sobre mi provocaron que me estremeciera.

─Shizuka…─ murmuró mi nombre con una voz enronquecida, mientras su mano masajeaba por encima de la tela su entrepierna. Me quede confusa y lo mire a los ojos mientras el no dejaba de desnudarme con la mirada. Me levante por si tenia que alejarme, pero ¡Oh! Error, Iruka se acerco a mi peligrosamente, sus manos bajaron a mis caderas y las atrajo hacia él, provocando que se me enterrase lo que masajeaba anteriormente, comenzó a besarme, el siemple hecho de saber que Itachi nos estuviera viendo hizo que correspondiera al beso mas apasionadamente, de pronto me tomo por sorpresa, sus manos se posaron en mis glúteos y me cargo obligando que enredara las piernas en sus caderas, rápidamente recordé a Itachi, a el le gustaba hacerme eso, Iruka comenzó a caminar mientras besaba mi cuello y miraba el camino a mi habitación, llegamos y el me azoto casi contra la pared, alado del ventanal, obligo a reacomodarme mejor mientras seguía besándome, cerre mis ojos y él susurro.

─Shizuka…he esperado este momento por tanto tiempo…─ y de pronto paso su lengua por mi cuello, con esta acción, rápidamente se me vino a la mente aquella noche lluviosa, aquella en la que quede embarazada, estaba en el mismo lugar, la misma posición, pero no con el mismo hombre. Comence a sentir las manos de Iruka querer desgarrar mis pantalón. Agradecí el hecho de traer un pantalón, en definitiva había sido suerte.

─Necesito estar dentro…─ susurró. Por kami, uno o dos besos, caricias a medias y ya quería estar dentro, que poco romántico era, sin en cambio, Itachi…Itachi quitaba lentamente mi ropa, besaba cada centímetro de mi piel, recorría con sus manos todo mi cuerpo, masajeaba mis pechos haciéndome perder la razón y gemir su nombre él si sabia como volverme loca. No como Iruka, que no producía mas que cariño en mí. De pronto Iruka se focalizo en mi cuello clavando mordidas, chupetones y besos, se parecía un poco a lo que hacía Itachi, claro solo se parecía un poco, pero nunca jamás igual.

─Itachi─ deje salir un suspiro sellado con aquel nombre, pero Iruka no lo escuchó, ahora si la suerte había estado a mi favor. Cuando caí en la cuenta de que susurre su nombre el miedo me asalto y abruptamente pare el paraíso de Iruka.

─Para…─ le dije a lo que él obedeció.

─¿Qué pasa shizuka? ─

─No puedo, no puedo hacerlo contigo, no mientras este embarazada…─ le dije mientras el me bajaba, me miro suplicante y suspiro.

─Lo sé…esperare─ dijo para irse por su chaleco que quedo en la sala. Yo me senté en el marco de la ventana mientras veía lo espeso de la oscuridad en le bosque que estaba a metros de mi casa, sentí aquella mirada aún más cerca de mi, revise el lugar y ahí estaba mirándome fijamente, sin perder ningún movimiento, sentí terror al verlo, su mirada estaba llena de odio, pero a pesar de eso, recordé que yo era una chica fuerte y que no me iba a doblegar ante él, le sostuve la mirada, hasta que Iruka interrumpió aquel duelo de miradas llegándome por detrás, voltee a verlo y el planto un beso, después de esto gire mi rostro hacia la ventana para volverlo a ve, pero solo quedaba la oscuridad de la espesa noche.

Al siguiente día, fui a revisar el bosque, pero no, no había nada, me senté en una de las ramas de un frondoso árbol mientras sentía el aire fresco y la sombra sobre mí. Deje escapar un suspiro fastidiado con respecto a todo este tema.

Cerré mis ojos disfrutando la tranquilidad del bosque, olvidándome que dentro de dos semanas y media era mi boda, cuando los abrí, vi bajo mi cuello a Samehada, rozando mi piel…

─Necesito hablar contigo…─ Escuche aquella voz que me estremeció mientras samehada me apretaba más.

* * *

N/A: Que ondita! ha nO ma que loco, ya tenía tiempo sin actualizaR pero esque taRea y todo soy una chica de negociOs hahaha no pz ya, se viene el cumple de itaChi le hare un lemOn hahaha no ya neta son las 2:43 a.m hoRa México y ha no ma tengo un wen de sueño pero iRe a doRmir ya hahaa! no pz que mendiga la shizuka he! luego su antojo sangre pz chido hahaha es rara, luego que pedo iRuka prendido con los tirantes, luego bien que dice que lo odia al itachi y cuando se la estan caldeando bien que se acuerda lo que le hacia hahaha y más idiota eso de el bodorrio hahaha yo le hubiera dichO con muchO rezpetO chinga a tu madRe! hahahah no ya ya, amm pz que lez puezo decir solo tRes capiz más y sera Fin. Juro que llorare el dia que escriba el capi final que no esta muy lejOz Ojala llegue a los 100 reviews!

comentariO, sugerencia, chizme, critica, mentada de madRe con rezpetO hahaha en reviews! dejen unO, no zean mala Onda hahaha zi nO amm...ammm no lo ze oleRan a la pajaRa peggy por un añO hahaha no ya no zean mala onda.

Saludoz al maquqo, pollO eres la meRa onda, xiada te quieRo para segundO y melanny ya la cague en el finaL del fiC hahah nO lo ze tu me dices y acatualiza porfavoR.

sayonaRa ^^


	25. Hasta donde la vida alcance

─Necesito hablar contigo…─ le dije mientras ella seguía tranquila sentada bajo la sombra de aquel frondoso árbol y apenas se inmutaba de mi espada en su cuello.

─¿Qué quieres? ─ respondió fríamente mientras revisaba el lugar en busca de más Anbu, pero estaba desolado ella se había alejado lo suficiente como para que no la percibieran.

─Yo he venido a arreglar las cosas entre Itachi y tu, todo este asunto no se lo merecen, además te prometí que mataría a Kuramochi-san y así fue, te cumplí…─

─Yo nunca te pedí que la mataras, ahora vete no quiero volver a ver a Itachi, ni a ti, no hay nada que arreglar─ decía como con fastidio.

─Shizuka escúchame…─ le propuse de nuevo.

─No crees que ya vi suficiente─ dijo mientras se levantaba y sacudía con intenciones de irse y el rostro endurecido.

─Shizuka pero, yo necesito que me escuches─ le insistí.

─Ya te lo dije Kisame, yo no estoy para esas cosas, ahora tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos─ dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar. Ante su actitud, la única opción fue decirle lo de mi compañero.

─Itachi tuvo una fuerte recaída─ le susurre, ella paro y se quedo ahí dándome la espalda. ─Su enfermedad va avanzando cada vez más─ pude escuchar como suspiraba, observo el cielo como pidiendo piedad y fuerza y dijo secamente.

─No me interesa, ahora vete si no quieres que llame a los Anbu─ amenazo mientras comenzaba a acomodar sus manos como para hacer un sello y llamarles, pero solo era eso una amenaza.

─Es algo idiota que hagas eso, tu sola podrías matarme, fuiste la líder, la mejor, no necesitas de los demás, ahora escúchame Kyriuu─ le dije más agresivo al ver su renuente actitud. ─Itachi esta muy enfermo…¿Piensas dejarlo morir? ─ Ella seguía dándome la espalda, esta vez agacho su cabeza y se vio como suspirara. Cuando volvió el rostro hacia a mí estaba lleno de lágrimas.

─Ya no puedo más…─ susurró mientras las lagrimas bajaban por aquel encantador rostro del que alguna vez tuve celos. Esta vez su llanto se veía como el más amargo, no tenía ese odio impregnado como la vez pasada.

─Shizuka…─ mencione su nombre lentamente mientras la tomaba del hombro, ella gimoteo un poco, volteo su cabeza para ver mi mano sobre su hombro y tomándome por sorpresa se echo a mis brazos, arrejuntando su femenino cuerpo contra el mío, hundió la cara en mi pecho y comenzó a llorar como una niña pequeña mientras apretaba con sus manos mi capa, solo pude posar delicadamente mis brazos sobre su cuerpo, nunca había abrazado a una mujer así, las únicas que tenía en mis brazos eran prostitutas, así que me resultó difícil abrazar a una mujer tan buena como ella.

─Escúchame Kiryuu-san…, todo lo que te dijo Itachi esa noche fue verdad, Kuramochi-san fue la que se aprovecho del estado de Itachi, él solo te deseaba a ti, solo te quiere a ti…─ pude escuchar los sollozos de aquella dolida mujer y proseguí. ─Shizuka, él esta muriendo, la enfermedad lo esta arrastrando a la muerte, él solo esta viviendo medicándose por…─

─Por Sasuke…─ dijo sin soltarme y yo sin quererla soltar.

─Así es, por él esta haciendo todo esto…─ le confirme. Tome más valor y proseguí.

─Shizuka…¿Por qué te duele tanto todo esto? ─ Shizuka seguía aferrada a mí, podía sentir el dolor correr por todo su cuerpo. Sollozo lentamente, mientras su aliento traspaso la tela erizándome la piel.

─Kisame-kun…yo me sentí traicionada, completamente traicionada, ya estoy harta de todo este asunto, no quiero casarme con Iruka, no quiero nada de todo esto…nada─ de pronto se fue separando lentamente hasta volver a ver aquellos ojos chocolate. ─Kisame-san…yo…─dudo un momento pero al fin decidió sacar aquellas palabras que yo ya conocía.

─Estoy esperando un hijo de Itachi…─ Me sorprendí de toda la confianza que me tuvo, la naturalidad con la que lo pronuncio aquellas palabras me dijo lo feliz que estaba de aquella noticia, pero lo que yo acababa de decirle era cruel, cruel decirle el estado del padre de su hijo. ─Pero Kisame-kun…confió en ti y espero que no se lo digas…─ aclaro preocupándose.

─ ¿Aun así te casaras? ─ le pregunte temiendo un poco de su respuesta. Ella me miro suplicante, como si no comprendiera todo el asunto que la estaba ahogando. Volvió la mirada al piso y dijo.

─Espera un momento…─ volvió a hincarse, saco un papel y lápiz, rápidamente comenzó a escribir, yo solo la miraba mientras ella contenía las lagrimas y seguía escribiendo. Cuando hubo acabado se levanto y dijo.

─Escapare de la aldea dentro de tres días…─ sus ojos otra vez se posaron en los míos y prosiguió mientras las lagrimillas inundaban sus parpados. ─Creo lo de Itachi, pero no me siento con fuerzas para volverlo a ver a la cara…no quiero casarme con Iruka así que lo único que me queda es escapar, lo he pensado mucho desde anoche…─

─Shizuka…yo, yo te puedo ayudar a escapar─ le dije mientras ella me miraba, como si yo fuera su única opción de salida.

─¿De verdad piensas ayudarme? ─ pregunto como si no me creyera. Me admire por un momento de que yo Kisame Hoshigaki estuviera siendo tan bueno con una mujer, pero solo era porque era la mujer de Itachi, de mi compañero de Akatsuki.

─Shizuka…dentro de tres días, nosotros nos iremos a Amegakure…sabes, tengo unos conocidos en el país del rayo, si quieres alejarte ese es un buen lugar─ le propuse mientras la miraba con una ternura que nunca se vio en mi indecente persona.

─Vale…dentro de tres días, yo saldré como a las doce de la noche, para que nadie se de cuenta, kisame-kun espero que al menos me guíes hasta donde puedas─ susurró mientras ahora sonreía, y lo hacia porque dejaría una mala pesadilla.

─Claro…─ dije mientras comenzaba a emprender el paso.

─Espera…─ me detuvó.

─Toma esto y dáselo a Itachi…es por si no le llego a ver de nuevo─ me dijo mientras me miraba y extendía su mano con aquel papel.

─Hai…─ dije tomándolo. Me retire de aquel caluroso bosque sonriendo victorioso dejándola ahí, parada mirándome suplicante, como si deseara que me la llevara en ese mismo momento. Ahora tenía un nuevo plan, un plan que arreglaría todo esto…

X

X

X

Comenzaba a sentirme mejor, estábamos en una posada cerca de Konoha, de hecho era una posada singular pues contaba con baños termales y eso se veía muy poco.

Aquella recaída que sufrí fue muy fuerte al grado que Kisame mando por un doctor para luego asesinarlo y no hablara. Aquel doctor como de 35 años, me diagnostico…su diagnostico señalaba que me quedaba alrededor de un mes a mes y medio de vida, me sentí culpable, culpable por todos los crímenes que cometí, la misión de mi vida estuvo hecha en un 90%...porque mi objetivo no era solo por el amor de mi aldea, si no por Sasuke…se suponía que lo había dejado con vida para que cuando el me matara, para cuando muriera en sus manos regresara como todo un héroe a Konohagakure y rompiera la maldición Uchiha restableciendo el clan…sin en cambio su venganza, su sed de odio corrompió todo ideal leal ala aldea cayendo en manos de Orochimaru. Al menos ya se acercaba el momento de saborear la venganza a mi hermanito, porque la muerte me jalaba cada día más.

Estaba semisentado en la cama, solo con el pantalón shinobi y mi torso desnudo al aire, hacia demasiado calor, pero yo apenas comenzaba a percibir lo que había a mi alrededor. Me extraño la idea de que Kisame no estuviera aquí, pero no le di importancia, ahora solo estaba comenzando a esperar. Encendí el televisor que estaba frente a mí, comencé a cambiar de canal en canal por que no había absolutamente nada que me llamara la atención, de pronto en una de aquellas transmisiones pasaron una gran banda de música de unos 40 años atrás. Ellos eran famosos mundialmente, incluso ha estos modernos tiempos su música perduraba. Comenzaron a tocar mientras estaban en lo alto de un edificio, se veía en los rostros de la gente que la confusión los cuestionaba…estaban escuchando a la mejor banda del mundo en vivo. Podía apreciarse lo viejo del video pero ya estaba a color, entonces pasado el pequeño Intro musical comenzó el vocalista principal a cantar seguido de otros dos que hacían los coros, mientras aparecían los subtítulos.

Don't let me down, don't let me down  
Don't let me down, don't let me down  
No me falles, No me falles  
No me falles, No me falles

Nobody ever loved me like she does  
Nunca nadie me amo como ella  
Oh!, she does, yeah, she does  
¡Oh! Como ella, si como ella.  
And if somebody loved me like she do me  
Y si alguien me amara como ella  
Oh!, she do me, yes, she does  
¡Oh! Como ella, si como ella.

Don't let me down…, don't let me down  
No me falles…No me falles  
Don't let me down…, don't let me down  
No me falles…No me falles

I'm in love for the first time  
Estoy enamorado por primera vez  
Don't you know it's gonna last  
Estoy seguro de que durara  
It's a love that lasts forever  
Y este amor es para siempre  
It's a love that had no past  
Es un amor que no tiene pasado

Don't let me down… don't let me down  
No me falles…No me decepciones.  
Don't let me down… don't let me down  
No me falles…No me decepciones.

And from the first time that she really done me  
Y desde la primera vez que me lo hizo  
Oh!, she done me, she done me good  
¡Oh! Como ella, me lo hizo bien  
I guess nobody ever really done me  
Creo que realmente nadie me lo hizo como ella  
Oh!, she done me, yeha she done  
¡Oh! Como ella, si como ella.

Don't let me down, don't let me down  
No me falles…No me decepciones.  
Don't let me down, don't let me down  
No me falles…No me decepciones.

La canción duró muy poco pero decía demasiado, mientras yo leía los subtítulos recordé a alguien, alguien que me estaba decepcionando. Y es que creo que toda esa canción estaba hecha para una persona como ella. Ella me había amado como nadie, ella me había apoyado y demostrado su amor como nadie, no creo que hubiera mujer que me amara tanto como ella lo hizo y sin en cambio esta vez me estaba fallando. En verdad estaba enamorado por primera vez, desde que la conocí algo extraño paso entre nosotros, si embargo duro hasta después de mi crimen. Al menos yo la seguiría recordando hasta que muriera pero aún así aquella sonrisa desquiciada ya me estaba comenzando a fallar. Recordé la primera vez que lo hicimos, a pesar de la poca experiencia de los dos había sido maravilloso, y las demás veces cuando arrejuntaba su cuerpo contra mí, cuando acercaba su boca a la mía y me besaba mientras comenzaba a menear sus caderas sobre mí, ella había sido realmente buena, me lo había hecho realmente bien y de verdad creo que nadie se lo podría comparar pero aún así comenzó a decepcionarme cuando beso aquellos labios simples frente a mí, cuando Shizuka acepto casarse con Iruka.

Comencé a recordar todas aquellas veces en las que ella y yo estuvimos juntos, las imágenes se hicieron nítidas en mi mente y cerré mis ojos para disfrutarlas aún más. Aquella sonrisa irradiando lujuria, sus ojos tranquilos con un brillo deseoso de otra cosa que no fuera tranquilidad, su cuerpo invitándome a acariciarlo y aquella voz dulce y suave. Suspire al darme cuenta que nunca más la tendría así, que nunca más volvería a susurrarme al oído cuanto me amaba mientras yo me corría dentro de ella y ahora deseaba una noche más con ella antes de morir…solo una más. Aquellos fueron días felices, y aún más cuando me entere que estaba esperando un hijo mío, un heredero del clan. Cuando abrí mis ojos encontré a Kisame que venía entrando sigilosamente pensando que estaba dormido.

─¿Itachi-san? ─ preguntó con voz baja como queriéndose asegurar que estaba dormido.

─¿Si? ─ le dije mientras observaba con mucha dificultad para enfocar su rostro, pude darme cuenta que el sonrió como pocas veces y yo me sorprendí, pero tras esa mascara de indiferencia que estaba adherida a mí no se me noto.

─Acabo de ver a Shizuka…─ susurró mientras se sentaba aún lado de mí. Yo me sorprendí aun más y creo que ahora si se me noto.

─¿Qué te dijo? ─ le pregunte al instante.

─Escapara dentro de tres días…se ira a el país del rayo─ me quede confuso ante lo que escuchaba.

─¿Acaso no se casara con Iruka…?─

─No…no lo hará, ni siquiera lo quiere, fue un arranque y me dio esto... ─ dijo mientras me daba un papel. De nuevo active el sharingan y me fue posible ver mejor mientras lo recibía lo desdoble y me fue inconfundible aquella caligrafía.

_¿Que soy para ti? hoy...hoy la duda me acorrala... no se que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo o mejor dicho ¿Por que estuve siguiéndote?...ya no se que pensar de ti, tu actitud me dejó consternada y confundida... no se si fui esa novia que te dio todo sin importarle lo que los demás piensen...si fui la esposa que siempre estuvo detrás de ti, otorgándote un cariño incondicional...si fui la amante con la que la pasión oculta sale y con desenfreno degustaste de mi cuerpo y de mi cama o simplemente la puta con la que saciaste tus instintos animales sin pagar absolutamente nada. No se que soy para ti Itachi, hoy la duda me tiene acorralada y no puedo salir, tu silencio cerró todas salidas y mi mente viaja sin mi permiso matándome interiormente. Prefiero que me digas quien fui para ti, a que te quedes callado y digas -no lo se- por que eso mata...mata interiormente sintiéndome aun mas estúpida de lo que ya soy por haber compartido contigo todo este tiempo. Pero eso ya no es posible. _

_Itachi he abandonado todos mis principios por ti... -¿Acaso no recuerdas las noches que te ame?- Fue lo que me preguntaste aquella y como olvidarlas, como olvidar las noches en las que te decía al oído cuanto te amaba, en las que mis caderas bailoteaban con un exquisito y lento vaivén sobre ti, gemía y suspiraba tu nombre en un intento desesperado e inútil por agradecerte. ¿Te las ha hecho olvidar ella? anda solo dilo, di que ella fue mejor que yo, inventa una sutil mentira y dime la verdad, quiero saberla, porque ahora tendré una excusa para este dolor. No es que me duela que tu me hayas engañado a mi, que te hayas ido a hacerle el amor a otra y pienses en mi. No eso no duele tanto, me duele que yo haya traicionado mis principios a la aldea, por ti. Eso es lo que en verdad duele. _

_Pero que estúpida fui ¿No crees Uchiha?...como fui tan tonta de enamorarme de una persona que traiciono a su clan, su familia, su sangre y yo haya confiado en ella. Tus argumentos sobre la aldea son buenos pero aun así es lo mismo: los traicionaste y me traicionaste a mi._

Itachi tu silencio fue tan caro para mi, pero eso es lo que me merezco por traicionar. Los dos nos merecemos todo este sufrimiento, en verdad no lo merecemos, pero en fin, esta carta no es para reclamarte ni hacerte sentir mal con mi dolor, que ya mucho cargas en los hombros desde hace años, todo esto es solo para decirte que te creo, que creo que lo de Natsumi, y espero que me perdones por todos los problemas que ocasione que al fin y al cabo la afectada fui yo misma. Itachi Uchiha se que este no es el medio correcto, se que debemos de vernos las caras para decirlo pero yo no soy capaz después de lo que hice. Adios Uchiha Itachi…solo quiero que tengas bien grabado que aún Te Amo y que lo hare hasta que muera.

_Att: Shizuka Kiryuu._

Doble la carta guiándome con los antiguos dobleces y suspire mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido. Kisame seguía con aquella sonrisa sardónica mirándome.

─En verdad escapara…─ dije como asegurando su acción.

─Itachi-san podemos esperarla aquí, entonces puedes verla, hablar con ella y volver a reconciliarse─ dijo mientras sonreía como si él fuera el que lo iba a hacer.

Recordé la canción de unos minutos atrás, y también recordé que volví a desearla de nuevo aunque fuera por última vez. Entonces lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza mientras suspiraba de nuevo.

Aquellos dos días fueron de los más largos de mi vida hasta que llego aquella madrugada…

X

X

X

Suspire mientras veía como Iruka se había quedado dormido, hice una pequeña maleta donde llevaba algo de ropa y dinero. Me hice la dormida entre sus caricias hasta que el lo hizo, me levante sigilosamente, aquella noche estaba de luna llena.

─Perfecto…─pensé mientras me levantaba. Miré a Iruka que estaba completamente dormido sin inmutarse siquiera de mis planes.

─No te lo mereces…pero ya no aguanto todo esto─ le susurre para dejarle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, él solo suspiro y se volteo dándome la espalda. Yo Salí sigilosamente era hora de ver que tan buenas eran mis habilidades Anbu…ellos aún seguían cuidando de la casa, me asome a la grande ventana, electrifique todo el alrededor de la casa con un sutil chakra que solo con byakugan era posible ver y me di cuenta de los puntos vulnerables…la cocina y él menos indicado era el de mi habitación entonces hice un clon que hecho a correr, dos de los tres anbu fueron tras él y yo salí rápidamente por la cocina, eche a correr con maleta en mano y sentía que aun me veían, pero el bosque tapo toda visión nocturna humana.

Salí de la aldea sin que nadie se diera cuenta, voltee a verla y suspire porque la dejaría, apenas hube caminado como veinte metros más cuando apareció Kisame.

─¿Estas segura? ─me pregunto mientras me observaba como buscando arrepentimiento.

─Si…lo estoy─ susurre, él cargo mi maleta y comenzamos a caminar, cuando llevábamos alrededor de un kilometro fuera pude sentir aquel chakra tan conocido.

─Espera…─ dije mientras inspeccionaba el lugar con pequeños rayos, cuando me di cuenta estaba justo detrás de mí, me tomo fuertemente por las caderas y susurro.

─Hola Kyriuu-san─ Me quede petrificada al escuchar esa voz tan sensual en mi oído de nuevo. Los vellos de la nuca se me erizaron al sentir su mano colarse por debajo de la playera y acariciar mi vientre.

─Ho…hola─ dije mientras me separaba de él bruscamente y volteaba a verlo. Y ahí estaba Itachi Uchiha observándome como solo es sabía hacerlo.

─No me decepciones─ susurró.

─¿De que hablas? ─ le pregunte confusa.

─Shizuka…¿Me darías una ultima noche? ─ preguntó como lo más natural del mundo mientras me miraba suplicante. Yo abrí mis ojos como platos.

─¿Piensas que correré a tus brazos así como así sabiendo lo que me hiciste? ─ Él se quedo callado desvió un poco la vista y murmuro.

─Solo una vez más…déjame hacerlo por ultima vez contigo antes de morir─ Cuando menciono esa palabra "Morir" un sudor frio se adueño de mí, las palabras de Kisame eran ciertas.

─¡¿Nani? ¿Morir? ─ le dije mientras tocaba su rostro con una mano repentinamente y sin pensarlo, él cerro los ojos ante tal contacto y dijo.

─Si Shizuka, moriré…tengo alrededor de mes y medio─ abrió sus ojos como para deleitarse con mi reacción. Como si fuera una regresión todos los momentos buenos y malos con Itachi regresaron a mi mente en imágenes nítidas y rápidas.

─I-Itachi, yo…yo no podría… ─

─¿Por qué no? ─

─¡Porque no!...porque yo…yo aún te odio─ le dije aun renuente y es que como lo dije ya, yo era una mujer muy orgullosa y primero estaban mis palabras que todo, pero esta vez ya no recordaba las palabras de aquella carta.

─No mientas shizuka…se que aún me deseas al igual que yo a ti─ dijo mientras sonreía delicadamente.

─¿Nani?...tu no sabes de mis sentimientos─

─Se que me deseas porque suspiraste mi nombre aquella noche con Iruka, también por como tu piel se eriza al contacto con la mía…─ dijo mientras veía mi avergonzada persona. Todo lo que había dicho había sido cierto, en verdad yo besaba a Iruka y pensaba en Itachi, eso hacia crecer mi culpa.

De pronto pude darme cuenta como una neblina ligera nos cubría, me relaje por completo y me deje llevar por Itachi porque algo, algo muy dentro de mi también lo pedía, comenzó a caminar y yo iba detrás suyo sin que mi cuerpo obedeciera a mi mente, solo caminaba arraigada a él y es que ahora el corazón era el que mandaba. (haii que cuRzi wei hahaha). Entró a lo que parecía una posada y me di cuenta que era la más cercana a Konoha, vi los lagos con agua humeante, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos y yo le seguía mientras mi mente me martirizaba con el asunto de la aldea, Iruka y mi hijo. Entramos a una habitación y vi mi maleta, ahora había comprendido los planes, busque el rostro de Itachi, él me miraba pacifico y sereno, de pronto se quito frente a mi la capa akatsuki, los zapatos y la playera dejándose así mismo descalzo y con el pantalón shinobi, volvió a salir del cuarto esta vez acompañado por dos toallas en el hombro y yo como robot comencé a caminar atrás de él.

Llegamos a uno de aquellos pequeños lagos, él se quito el pantalón y yo voltee mi mirada como para no verlo, pude ver de reojo como se quito los bóxers, enrollo una pequeña toalla sobre su cadera y se adentro al agua con ella. Volteo a mirarme y dijo.

─Desnúdate…─ yo me sonroje por su mirada sobre mi cuerpo, esta vez aquel arraigamiento hacia él había desaparecido, ahora estaba en mi propio juicio, cuando estaba dispuesta a dar un paso hacia atrás algo en mi mente me hizo dudar. Y ese algo era la palabra muerte…tal vez nunca le volvería a ver, tal vez nunca le disfrutaría más así que acepte silenciosamente.

Comencé quitándome los zapatos, después seguí sutilmente con la playera hasta quedarme en sostén, desabroche los pantalones y los baje lentamente mientras la mirada de Itachi no se quitaba de mi cuerpo, estaba ya en ropa interior, desabroche mi sostén y cubrí mis senos, mientras lo quitaba, pude ver como trago saliva al verme como solo quede en bragas para él. Me adentre al agua cubriendo mis pechos y con las bragas puestas, él me seguía con la mirada sobre mi, la noche ya estaba alta y aquel pequeño vapor distorsionaba el lugar dejándome ver solamente el brillante reflejo de la luna en el agua y el rostro de Itachi. Otra vez aquella locura se adueño de mí y decidí dejar todo orgullo en la habitación. El agua nos daba poco mas abajo del pecho.

─Itachi-san…quiero regalarte esta noche como tu la deseas─ le susurré mientras me acercaba a él. Este me tomo de los hombros y clavo un beso que me hizo saber cuanto me deseaba, yo intensifique aquel beso, con mi lengua explore toda la boca de Itachi, disfrute aquella dulzura y aquel sabor de sus labios. El adentro sus manos ala tibia agua guiándose con mis curvas y con un solo dedo volvió a subir, acariciando desde mis muslos subió lentamente rozando mi trasero para luego delinear perfectamente mi columna, hasta que llego a mi nuca y me apretó más contra sus labios. Yo me quite las bragas por debajo del agua y me arrejunte al cuerpo masculino de Itachi deseando el contacto que ya deseábamos desde hace mucho. Baje a su cuello dejando una marca mientras me aferraba más a él, sintiendo su hombría más cerca de mi feminidad, no me atreví a decirle al oído aquel "Te amo" que tantas noches le susurre. Itachi bajo una mano a mi feminidad y con dos de sus dedos comenzó a moverlos circularmente dándole un ritmo erótico a mis caderas que se movían al compas de su mano, la otra mano estaba fuertemente agarrada a mi cadera y las mías en sus hombros, mientras él hacia aquel trabajo debajo del agua, besaba mi cuello y yo suspiraba en su oído.

Dejo su trabajo con la parte más femenina de mi cuerpo, dejándome con ansias de más, de pronto me tomo con sus dos manos de las caderas y comenzó a entrar lentamente mientras ya podía chocar mi apenas abultado y duro vientre con el contraído de él. Cerré mis ojos al sentirlo dentro de nuevo, era una sensación simplemente deliciosa, me estremecí cuando estuvo por completo, mi cuerpo tembló, según nosotros era la última vez así que teníamos que disfrutarla. Me encantaba aquella sensación que solo Itachi producía dentro de mí, abrí mi boca como intentando sacar un gemido mientras mis manos se posaban en su nuca, cuando lo sentí lo apreté más hacía mi y susurre su nombre entrecortadamente.

─I…ita…itachi-kuuun─ mordí el lóbulo de su oreja él se clavo en mi pecho y ordeno con aquella voz enronquecida.

─Muévete…─

Respire pesadamente y comencé a mover mis caderas, seguí murmurando su nombre despacio para que no nos escucharan, lo único que se escuchaba en aquella ultima entrega eran ligeros gemidos acallados, jadeos y el choque del agua en nuestros cuerpos.

Mientras yo seguía moviéndome y disfrutando de la sensación, Itachi cerraba sus ojos y una de sus manos masajeaba mi pecho mientras la otra la tenia en mi espalda baja, de pronto sentí el momento cerca y comencé a moverme aún más al compas del vaivén de Itachi, aquel infinito placer llegó, arquee mi espalda y él me detuvo mientras se encorvaba. Nos quedamos quietos, la respiración se corto y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos mientras yo lo sentía recorrerme. ¿Amor? ¿O simplemente pasión?. Yo diría que los dos.

Salió de mí y un ultimo gemido salió de mi boca, lo abrace, él hizo lo mismo, la respiración era irregular, me recargue en él y disfrute de la humedad de su pecho mientras el acariciaba las puntas mojadas de mi cabello.

─Shizuka…─ susurró mi nombre, lo apreté más en aquel abrazo y esperanzada a escuchar el "Te amo" que le musito a Natsumi escuché.

─Arigato…─, lo fui soltando lentamente, él salió del agua, se puso otra toalla mientras me dejaba una, vi como se perdió en el pasillo que daba a la habitación. Me quede unos minutos pensando y mande mi orgullo al diablo, si había sido capaz de volver ha hacerlo con Itachi no veía porque ahora no de nuevo le podría acompañar. Salí del agua e hice lo mismo que Itachi, cuando llegue a la habitación él estaba por salir, ya se iba acomodando aquella capa negra y dije confusa…

─Itachi…¿A dónde vas? ─ ¿Es que acaso no te quedaras conmigo esta noche? ─

─No Shizuka…me tengo que ir, ya he pagado tu hospedaje, así que quiero que te quedes aquí, no quiero que corras ningún peligro…─

─Pe…pero Itachi, yo…yo─ aún estaba un poco indecisa.

─Hasta nunca Shizuka…Gracias por esta noche y las demás…─ dijo para comenzar a caminar, paso un lado de mí y susurró.

─Sayonara…─ comenzó a abrir la puerta corrediza y casi grite.

─¡No! ─ dije mientras lo detenía del brazo. ─No, no quiero que te vayas, porque yo…yo aún te amo y quiero estar de hoy en adelante contigo, hasta…hasta donde la vida alcance…─ deje escapar aquellas palabras.

─Entonces ¿Me perdonas? ─ pregunto mientras se volteaba para verme mejor.

─Itachi, mi amor, te lo demostré hace un rato…─ le dije mientras lo abrazaba. Su mirada había cambiado.

─Esta bien…hasta donde la vida alcance…─ dijo ranquilo como siempremientras le abrazaba, la simple idea de que muriera me aterraba demasiado, me provocaba un prolongado hueco en el estomago y cortaba mi respiración, ahora sabia que el tenía mes y medio de vida, que solo un mes más y se iría. Comencé a llorar, mientras trataba de ocultar mi llanto en su pecho.

─Itachi-kun, yo, yo no quiero que mueras aún no…─

─Shizuka…los dos sabíamos cual era mi destino, algún día pasará, y ese día esta más cerca de lo que imaginas─ dijo mientras me apretaba más contra él.

─No…Itachi, no, no─

─Shizuka…─ murmuró mi nombre. ─Solo dedícate a este instante olvida lo demás─ dijo susurrándome al oído abrazándome más fuerte.

* * *

N/A: que pedO banda! hahaha no ma ya tenia Rato sin actualizaR pero pff con todo eztO de la shcool es dificil hahaha ahoRita tengo como tRes montañas de papeeles paRa revisaR hahaha y un putO paisaje para aRtes pero nel yo mejOr hagO fic hahaha no ya pz zpeRo que les guztee este capi y que escuchen la Rola, los que sean fans ya sabRan de quien y zi es de lOz zupeR e inigulablEz **The Beatles. (la rola es Don't let me down del album Naked...let it be, cantada en en el techo del edificio de la compañia apple en junio de 1969, ese fue el ultimO concieRto en vivo de The beatles...todos los deRechos reservadOz a la mejOr banda)** haha se ve que nO zoy fan hahaha pero es que ha nU ma sta bien cuRa la banda hahaha lOz amO hahaha de echo pensaba poneRle no me decepciones al capi pero wenO este capi es el mas acercadO al original y que pedO pinChe shizuka me castro primero zi te odio, luego te amO pero probrezita hahaha le comprendO no ma hahaha wenO ia nada mas faltan dos capitulOz mas y uno que se llamaRa "Detras de las letras" hahaha contaRemos como este fic de un año de antiguedad, crecio, se desarrollo, tuvo hijos y muRio hahaha no ya ya no pz contaRemos todas las ztupidiveRtidas patOaventuras de las autoRas hahaha no ma melanny te amO! vale se cuidan

Comentario, sugeRencia, chizme, reclamO, mentaDa de madRe! en reviews! ha nO ma no sean mala Onda dejen unO almenOz hahaha zi nO amm oleRan a la pajaRa peggy! hahaha pinChe pajaRa me caga de miedO! hahaha Ojala llegemOz a los 100 reviews! hahaha eza es la meta nO ma me faltan hahaha nO ma apoyen que esO alienta muChO!

saludOz al macuqO, al pollO y joRge zenpai, no ma ya paze su examen hahaha xiadanI tu te vienes conmigO de lince y melanny te amO! al igual que los dos anteRiores hahaha bueno amm jorge zenpai no lo ze ez raRo pero es bien chidO hahaha vale se cuidan y que pedO con el camiOn...¡Chichiz pa la banda! ¡Chichiz pa la banda! haha y saquen el bacaRdi jOzh hahaha!


	26. Un deseo irresistible

Bien, habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Shizuka y yo habíamos regresado, de echo era exactamente el día de la boda de ella, pero claro cancelada. Toque la puerta en aquella madrugada como siempre lo hacia y ella abrió un poco soñolienta.

─Perdón por despertarte…─ dije sin antes saludarla. Ella abrió más los ojos y me sonrió mientras volvía a abrazarme como veces pasadas, ¡Ah! Extrañaba ya esos gestos, y ahora los disfrute, porque al menos lo que me sobrara de vida volvería a ser como antes.

─Itachi…no hay problema─ me susurró al oído. Yo estaba algo cansado, esta vez Kisame no había querido venir con migo, pero estaba bien, porque debo de admitir que a veces Shizuka y Kisame se ponían a platicar como grandes amigos mientras yo los miraba y eso no me agradaba del todo. Esa noche como lo dije ya, venía algo cansado, no, no algo, demasiado cansado. Me quite la capa y me senté en el sillón mientras echaba mi cabeza para atrás tratando de descansar y los brazos a los lados. Cerré mis ojos y suspire tratando de sacar toda aquella tensión de mi cuerpo, esuche los pasos de Shizuka aproximarse y sentí su cuerpo sentarse aún lado de mí, yo no hice nada hasta que de pronto sentí como se sentaba sobre mí, volví mi cabeza y la vi ahí mirándome tan cerca, su cabello un poco mas corto que el mío, no tanto, esos ojos chocolate mirándome y una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. Ella era la madre de mi hijo. ¿Acaso no me lo diría? ¿No tenía planeado decírmelo? Tal vez no en estos momentos, pero seguro se delataría demasiado y lo haría, seguro cuando llegara el día en que tuviéramos que decirnos adiós ella lo haría…Seguramente eso haría. Estaba sentada allí, tan atrevidamente y sin descaro, según yo deduje lo que vendría una noche de pasión, gemidos por su parte y sudor, si eso vendría y sin en cambio cuando yo puse mis manos en sus caderas y acerque mi boca para comenzar ella me detuvo y dijo.

─Itachi-san…─

─¿Si? ─ pregunte y la observe, estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior como tratando de suprimir algo.

─Quiero…quiero…─

─¿Qué quieres? ─ Tal vez diría que quería hacerlo en su recamara, estaba ya acomodándome para levantarme con ella encima.

─Quiero dulces…─ dijo como una pequeña niña mientras me miraba.

─¿Nani?...¿Dulces? Pero Shizuka…a ti no te gustan─ dije medio desconcertado.

─Pero…quiero dulces Itachi, y de los que a ti te gustan─

─Pero Shizuka son dos para la una de la mañana (ósea 12:58) ¿Dulces a esta hora? ─

─Hai, dulces─

─¿No podrías esperar hasta mañana? ─

─Tal vez…pero…los quiero ahorita…bueno yo voy─ dijo pero antes de poder parase, mis dos manos aprisionaron sus caderas, la atraje más hacia a mí, y le susurre al oído.

─¿Por qué tienes esa facilidad de convencerme para cumplir tus caprichos? ─ le dije mientras ella comenzaba a quitarse, me levante y la vi ahí sentada sonriendo victoriosa mientras yo estaba caminaba resignado.

─Ya empezó…─ susurré mientras realizaba un jutsu para cambiar totalmente mi apariencia y nadie se diera cuenta. Comencé a caminar por Konoha como antes pero con mucho sigilo, no había ningún ninja entre Konoha parecía que todo estaba tranquilo. ─Creo que los únicos que sufriremos los antojos del embarazo de Shizuka serán mi cartera y yo, pero definitivamente más yo─ pensé en voz alta mientras caminaba a aquella tienda, daba gracias a Kami que esa tienda abriera las 24 hrs del día. Pedí diez varitas con 3 dulces cada una. Cuando regresaba de nuevo recordé a mis padres, recordé como mi padre o mis tías le cumplían los antojos a mi madre, yo aún estaba muy pequeño, primero se le antojaban cosas que en su vida había tolerado siquiera ver, segundo pedía mucho y comía nada, tercero esos fastidiosos cambios de humor tan molestos y cuarto el problema no era lo que pedía si no a que hora lo pedía…

─Esto en verdad me joderá…─ volví a pensar mientras seguía caminando y un viento fresco se restregó contra mi cara y comía una varita con aquellos mis dulces preferidos.

Llegue a la casa con una barita en la boca y me sorprendí que no estuviera como leona enjaulada porque sus preciados dulces no llegaban, bueno no estaba al menos en la sala, me dirigí a la habitación y estaba sentada mientras sus pies subían y bajaban cuando me vio se levanto y se abalanzo contra mi mientras abría su boca y tomaba los dulces dejándome solo con la barita en la boca. Le di la bolsa con las baritas, ella la tomo mientras sonreía y trato de darme un beso en la mejilla con la boca llena de dulces, se fue a la cama y golpeo sutilmente la cama en señal que me sentara, se paso sin siquiera saborear los dulces y tomo otra varita, esta vez lentamente los saboreo en su boca y cuando se los acabo suspiro, yo seguía ahí parado observándola, ella me miro y yo me acerque.

─¿Ahora que paso? ─ le pregunte.

─Es que…es que…umm…ya no quiero─

─¿Nani? ¿Estas jugando verdad Shizuka? ─ dije sorprendido mientras la miraba.

─No…─dijo como si la estuviera regañando

Suspire mientras apretaba el puente de mi nariz y cerraba los ojos.

─Mejor vamos a dormir ¿Si? ─

─Esta bien…─ nos acostamos de nuevo y ella se volteo dándome la espalda, yo observaba aquella silueta, entonces sonreí y pregunte.

─Shizuka…─ susurre su nombre.

─Hoy no tengo ganas…─ decía mientras subía la cobija hasta su hombro.

─¿Por qué de pronto ese gusto por los dulces? Si a ti nunca te han gustado─ Ella se quedo sin contestar y dijo.

─No lo se de pronto se me antojaron al recordar como los saboreas tu─

─Esta bien─ me resigne, no, no me lo diría, a pesar de que comenzaba a delatarse aun seguía en esa posición de no decírmelo, estaba bien no le presionaría.

Por la mañana cuando desperté ya era un poco tarde para mi hora habitual de despertar, eran las 8:00 a.m. no quería irme pero tenia que hacerlo, solo había venido a pasar la noche con Shizuka.

─Hey Shizuka, ya son las 8, debo de irme─ le susurre con cuidado.

─Claro…ya voy, solo cinco minutos más y me levanto para darte el desayuno─ dijo adormilada mientras se acurrucaba.

─No te levantes, ya me voy─ dije mientras me acomodaba la capa Akatsuki.

─No enserio Itachi-kun ya voy─ abría sus ojos lentamente mientras la luz natural le lastimaba.

─Shizuka, no me trates como niño chiquito y deja de tratar de consentirme─ le mencione mientras acomodaba el cuello de la capa.

─Pero a mi me gusta hacerlo─ dijo y ahora estaba sentada en la cama estirándose.

─Mejor vuelve a dormir, de todos modos no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo…además es cansado y terminas a veces exhausta deja que ahora yo te cuide, y empecé desde ayer ─le dije, si lo se suena raro viniendo de mí, pero era una buena excusa para que ella pidiera sin remordimiento alguno lo que fuera, sonaba estúpido de echo era un plan ilógico, estaba más que evidente lo de su embarazo, pero si ella así lo deseaba, así sería además pensaba que ella me lo diría a ultima hora, solo era cuestión de esperar.

─Pero…a mi me gusta hacerlo─ decía mientras se levantaba.

─No me importa, pero bueno…es hora de que me vaya─ le dije para después salir de la habitación, de pronto sentí los brazos de Shizuka rodearme desde atrás.

─Vuelvo en una semana…─ le dije para voltearme y le di solamente un suave beso en los labios. Después ella sonrió y me fui…

X

X

X

Itachi comenzó a comportarse de una manera algo extraña, y yo comencé con esa etapa donde los antojos te atacan con tan solo imaginarte algo. Durante la semana que Itachi se fue no hubo grandes antojos, solo seguía con ese afán por sus dulces. Otra vez esa noche Itachi llegó de nuevo sin la compañía de Kisame.

─¡Itachi! ─ dije entusiasmada.

─Tranquila que ya estoy aquí…─ De pronto me cargo y me llevo al cuarto donde me recostó en la cama y comenzó a besarme, en ese instante el solo pensar en hacer el amor me causo nauseas y lo empuje y me fui al baño donde rápidamente cerre la puerta, tome mi boca y estaba frente al retrete previendo salir mi cena.

─¿Shizuka te encuentras bien? ─ pregunto Itachi desde afuera.

Un miedo creció en mi interior ¿Qué le contestaría? Pero aquella sensación en la garganta se me paso, salí del baño y lo mire.

─Si estoy bien…─deje escapar un suspiro, pero él aun seguía insistiendo, porque me acorralo contra la puerta del baño, puso sus manos recargándolas en la puerta misma y comenzó a besar mi cuello, mi mano estaba en la perilla de la puerta y la abrí provocando que casi casi el Uchiha cayera sobre mí, volví a cerrar la puerta y esta vez mi cena si se fue por el retrete, limpie mi boca y volvi a cepillarme los dientes y casi acabarme el antiséptico bucal para darme una sensación de frescura. Salí de nuevo.

─Perdón…─

─¿Deverdad estas bien? ─

─Si, solo que la cena no me cayo muy bien que digamos…─baje la mirada y dije lentamente. ─Además no tengo muchas ganas hoy─

─Esta bien Shizuka─

X

X

X

─_Genial…ahora no podre hacerle el amor porque el señorito de su vientre no quiere_─ pensé mientras escuchaba a Shizuka decir que no tenía ganas.

─Mejor hay que ver la tele…─ dijo y comenzó a caminar, yo le segui y fuimos a la sala, se sentó y yo me recosté en sus piernas quedando mi rostro directamente en su vientre, de pronto Shizuka comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y mientras la observaba aquellas ganas por ella aumentaban.

─Shizuka…─

─Mande…─

─¿Te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo? ─ le dije y su reacción fue totalmente sorprendida. ─Bueno solo hoy─

─¿Qué?¿Como? ─ decía mientras en su rostro se gesticulaban las emociones que la sorprendían.

─Mira…─ realice dos jutsus, formando a un niño de aproximadamente 7 años. ─Él es…─ me quede pensativo con el nombre y recordé el de mi padre a pesar de lo que les haya echo y de los ideales de venganza y poder era mi padre y le quería como a mi madre. ─Él es Fugaku…─ deje escapar el nombre y aquel niño miraba a Shizuka.

─Mami, mami…quiero unos dulces, de esos que le gustan a papá─ Yo sonreí al ver la tierna actitud, me recordó a mi hermano Sasuke cuando pequeño. A Shizuka las lagrimas comenzaron a invadirla sin previo aviso.

─¿Shizuka? ¿Qué pasa? ─ le pregunte mientras ahora me sentaba como era debido. Ella limpio las lagrimas mientras observaba al niño. ─_Genial_─ me dije. ─_quien diría que esto haría llorar a Shizuka, soy un estúpido, ahora que esta más sensible le hago esto_─

─Es solo que no quiero que mueras Itachi…aún no─ dijo mientras me abrazaba y lloraba desesperadamente.

─Shizuka tranquila─ le dije mientras ella se arrejuntaba más conmigo y yo deshacía el jutsu.

─Mejor olvidemos todo esto y veamos la tele─ dijo mientras se sentaba como hace un rato y las lagrimas desaparecían.

─De acuerdo tu ganas─ le dije mientras volvía a recostarme en sus piernas y su aroma se me fue a las narices y acabe por desearla, era difícil tener a la mujer que deseas ahí enfrente y no poder siquiera tocarla porque tenía asco de lo que uno desea, ─_Vaya esto si que se esta volviendo difícil, ese niño ¿Piensa que solo la madre y él tienen derecho a tener antojos? ¿Y yo? ¿Dónde quedo yo?...esto si no lo puedo reprimir, de verdad la necesito_─ Me abstenía de dormir porque aquel antojo ni en mis sueños podía reprimirlo.

X

X

X

Nos quedamos dormidos y de pronto yo desperté, todo estaba igual, la tele seguía encendida, aquella oscuridad solo alumbrada por la tomas televisivas, pero solo había cambiado dos cosas, la hora que eran las 2:33 a.m. y que yo tenía un terrible antojo, suspire pero parece que con esto desperté a Itachi, mordí mi labio y guarde silencio mientras él me observaba desde abajo, acaricie su cabello y él dijo.

─¿Ahora que fue? ─

─¿Qué?¿Yo? Nada─

─¿Qué se te antojo ahora? ─

─No nada…─ no podía estar pidiendo y pidiendo o si no él se daría cuenta, trataba de ocultarlo lo más que pudiera, pero bueno al menos había dicho que me consentiría a lo mejor podía ocultar los antojos con aquello de ser consentida por él.

─Te conozco Shizuka…dime que fue ahora─

─Dango…─

─¿Dango? ─

─Si dango─

─Esta bien voy por dango…ahorita regreso─ dijo mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta para salir de la casa soñoliento .

X

X

X

─_Debo evitar que se exalte_─ me dije mentalmente mientras caminaba hacia aquella tienda de nuevo en busca de su preciado dango.

─Deme dos varitas de Dango─ le pedí a la señora a lo que me las dio. ¡Oh! No, esta vez no pediría 10 como la vez pasada, no me pasaría lo mismo, sería una para mí y otra para ella, tenía que calcular cuanto pedía y creo que una para saciar el antojo estaba bien. Llegue medio soñoliento y la vi ahí sentada con dos platos y dos tazas de te tibio listo para comer el dango.

─Vamos a cenar, si es que a esto se le puede llamar cena o desayuno─ dije. Ella rio un poco y saco el dango para ponerlo en los platos, los ojos le brillaron al verlo.

─Gracias Itachi…─ dijo cuando se sentaba listo para saborearlo.

─De nada kyriuu─ Ella se quedo sorprendida y preguntó.

─¿Por qué me llamas Kyriuu? Solo lo haces cuando estas enojado o…cuando eras mi superior─

─Solo se me vino a la mente ¿Te molesta? ─

─No para nada─ dijo y luego comió el dango, yo primero saboree el té. Estaba llevándome el dango a la boca y pude darme cuenta de aquella mirada.

─¿Aun tienes hambre verdad? ─ le pregunte dejando el dango de nuevo en el plato.

─ Si pero no te preocupes ya se me pasara─ dijo tratando de sustituir el sabor del dango con el del té.

─Sabes que no se te quitara─ le dije y ella me miro con la taza en la boca.

─_Vaya si que es difícil esto…ni siquiera se porque me empeño en todo esto, pero de alguna manera se lo debo, es la madre de mi hijo, no se hasta cuando seguiremos actuando todo esto si ya es más que evidente, pero es que parece ser que eso del embarazo le sienta bien, es más tierna, aunque me hubiese gustado saber por su propia voz que estaba embarazada_─ pensé mientras le daba el dango. ─_Bueno ni hablar…yo la embarace…yo la cuido_─ me dije para mi mismo mientras sonreía de medio lado.

─Toma más dango Shizuka─ le cambiaba el plato.

─Arigato…perdón, no es mi intención ser tan molesta─

─No lo eres─

X

X

X

Esa noche después del dango fuimos a dormir como es debido, Itachi se quedaría dos días más conmigo. Al siguiente día nos levantamos tarde y desayunamos cuando hice el desayuno mientras Itachi se bañaba después de mi, me di cuenta que tendría que ir de compras para la comida.

─¿Shizuka? ─

─Hai…─

─¿En que piensas? ─ dijo mientras acababa de desayunar y saboreaba lo último del desayuno.

─En que debo de ir de compras para la comida de hoy, mañana y creo que toda la semana─ sonreí un poco mientras lo miraba.

─Por cierto Shizuka, se que te prometí quedarme hasta pasado mañana, pero debo de irme mañana.

Yo deje escapar un suspiro. ─Bien─ dije seria tratando de callar lo que quería decir en ese momento.

─¿Estas enojada? ─

─No para nada, es solo que…pensaba en lo irónico que es la vida─

─¿Mmm? ¿Cómo porque? ─

─Estoy de cierto modo casada con…con…─ reflexione lo que le diría y me calle porque seria una estupidez.

─Dilo…con un criminal─ dejo escapar la frase a lo que yo lo mire.

─Perdón…─ baje la mirada sintiéndome estúpida por que el se estaba preocupando por mi y yo decía esa clase de tonterías.

─No importa es la verdad continua─ me alentó a seguir porque él quería conocer lo que pensaba.

─ Y bueno…estas aquí diciendo que no puedes estar conmigo y yo acepto, pero…pero yo creo…yo se que aquí, en nuestra casa, tu solo eres mi Itachi, como cuando Anbu…pero de algún modo siempre se nos recalca que tu nunca podrás estar conmigo como es debido─ lleve una mano a mi vientre por debajo de la mesa y comencé a aguantar las lagrimas. ─Tu nunca podrás estar aquí, en cambio tu hermano desperdicia la vida que podría estar aprovechando con Sakura o Naruto y Kakashi, el odio lo ha consumido y sin embargo tu eres la persona más buena que he conocido y a la que más amo…─ deje escapar todo aquello, Itachi me miraba con aquella mascara de indiferencia, pero sabíamos que era verdad.

─Las cosas tuvieron que ser así…¿Te arrepientes? ─

─No, no me arrepiento y perdón si te dije todo eso, mejor olvidémonos y vayamos de compras ¿Vale? ─ Trate de cambiar el tema.

─Esta bien─ Itachi cambio por completo su apariencia volviéndose un chico de cabello negro y mirada igual negra solo que corto y un poco alborotado y tez blanca. Fuimos de compras, no precisamente era un centro comercial, era más como una plaza, los locales estaban entre cuartos y uno que otro afuera, compramos todo lo necesario para la semana y de pronto aquellos antojos volvieron a atacar la cartera de Itachi. Íbamos de salida cuando nos topamos con una tienda de ropa, pero no cualquier tienda de ropa, era una para "Bebes", mi mano viajo automáticamente a mi vientre y pase un trago de saliva al ver una pareja comprando un conjuntito rosa y la chica ya tenia el estado de embarazo avanzado y él acariciaba cómicamente su vientre mientras ella fisgoneaba el pequeño conjunto.

─¿Te gusta? ─me susurró aquel chico que iba conmigo mientras me aprisionaba por las caderas desde atrás.

─Si…─dije tratando de ocultar mi tristeza.

─Lo siento Shizuka─

─¿Por que? ─

─Yo se que tu quieres y anhelas tener un hijo y yo…y yo pues simplemente…no puede darte lo que tu quieres…no puedo darte una familia como tu la deseas…y ese simple remordimiento me hace sentir mal…─

─Itachi-kun─ susurré muy bajo ─Lo que quiero ya lo tengo y no necesito más─ dije apretando levemente mi vientre.

─Shizuka Necesito que prometas algo─

─Dime─ dije curiosa viendo su reflejo por sobre el vidrio.

─Que cuando yo…muera, tu haras una familia con otra persona y tendras hijos, quiero que seas feliz después de mí, que ya mucho me diste y no mereces sufrir con mi recuerdo─

─¿Nani? ─ Esa palabra me congelo, "Muera" yo no quería ver la realidad, no quería siquiera recordarlo pero como lo había dicho, siempre tenia que ser uno de los dos que nos recordáramos nuestro destino. Vamos no quería eso, era mas que evidente ¿Casarme? Nunca lo haría con otra persona, ¿Hijos? Para que si ya estaba esperando uno del hombre que amaba.

─Lo que oíste quiero que te cases después de que yo muera─

─No…no, no me puedes pedir eso─ dije soltándome de su agarre y mirnadolo de frente.

─Shizuka…Onegai, no te puedes aferrar a mi…eso no es nada bueno para ti─

─No lo hare…no podría─

─Por favor Shizuka…─ decía mientras me miraba como pocas veces.

─¿Y crees que seria justo para aquel con el que me case y me despoje todas las noches, no amarlo? ¿Seria justo?, perdón Itachi pero no lo hare─

─Esta bien…tu ganas─ Yo sonreí victoriosa, decidimos dar un paseo por Konoha, pasamos frente al edificio Anbu y nos miramos como recordando que ahí fue donde nos conocimos, fuimos a las ruinas Uchiha y solo nos quedamos parados ahí, observándolas, Itachi suspiro al ver en lo que se habían convertido, en eso, ruinas, paredes cuarteadas, techos con hoyos, puertas cayéndose y aquel signo del abanico desmoronándose tras las paredes casi podridas por falta de gente. Él solo observaba, como si las ruinas se transformaran en lo más llamativo, tal vez recordaba, si era eso, recordaba cuando estaba en su máximo esplendor el clan, cuando eran los más fuertes y dignos en la aldea, esa era la más preciada joya de Konoha, tal vez en la mente de Itachi las paredes se reconstruían, las casas eran más fuertes y tenían todas ese aroma hogareño y armonioso, los niños corrian para entrenar y los adultos miraban expertos… y el rojo del abanico ardía más que nunca, si tal vez eso era lo que pasaba por su mente.

─Itachi…no es bueno que te mates con la culpa─ le susurre.

─Yo pude darte todo esto…pero mi estúpido clan decidió joderme la vida…yo pude darte una familia y vivir tranquilos aquí…yo pude…pero ¡No!...mi clan decidió que cargara todo esto…tal vez yo te lo hubiera dado, hubiéramos sido felices…con Sasuke─ decía Itachi mientras lloraba, no me sorprendió, puesto que no era la primera vez que lo veía llorar, a veces en las noches tranquilas, cuando la luna se colaba débilmente por el cuarto él despertaba sobresaltado, y escuchaba los pequeños sollozos mientras lentamente las lagrimas se adueñaban de él y es que sus pesadillas no lo dejaban de atormentar, no lo dejaban dormir en paz, entonces yo me levantaba, lo abrazaba y lo arrullaba en mi pecho mientras acariciaba su cabello y lo hacia olvidar…

─Itachi ¡Basta!...yo no necesito todo esto, yo solo necesito que me quieras y que estés a mi lado─ le dije para luego besarlo y tomarlo de la mano para alejarlo de los estragos de su tormento.

Al llegar a la casa estuvimos un rato silencios, mirándonos y tal vez acordándonos de varias cosas, la tarde paso tranquila a su lado, haciéndonos aquella entretenida y silenciosa compañía, fuimos a dormir de nuevo cuando la noche llego y ¡Joder! Otra vez esos malditos antojos que no me dejaban de atormentar…mi sueño era sereno hasta que desperté, mordí mi labio como era mi costumbre y apreté las sabanas.

─¿Y ahora que fue? ─

─¿Aaa?...perdón por despertarte─

─No, ya tenía un rato despierto, pero dime que fue…anda─

─Melón…─

─¿Melón? ─

─Si melón picado─

─Deacuerdo ya regreso─ salió otra vez de la habitación esta vez solo llevaba el pantalón shinobi y sus zapatos.

X

X

X

─Vaya pronto me quedare en banca rota…aunque una buena paga seria hacerle el amor a Shizuka…ni siquiera puedo dormir pensando en eso…tendre que pedirle dinero a Kisame mañana que venga─ Pense mientras caminaba. ¿Ahora de donde conseguiría aquel melón? Era lo que pasaba por mi mente, fui de nuevo a aquella tienda.

─¿Tiene melón? ─

─¿melón? ─

─si melón─

─Creo que si…espéreme un momento─ dijo para luego revisar y afortunadamente encontró un melón.

─Gracias─ dije para luego pagar.

─Disculpe por la pregunta joven, pero ¿Usted cena a estas horas? Porque ya se esta volviendo mi cliente.

─No…bueno, es que… mi esposa esta embarazada y esta en la etapa de los antojos…y se le ocurrió pedir melón picado a esta hora─

─¡Oh! Ya veo…pues felicidades joven…si quiere le pico el melon─

─Por favor─ la señora tomo un cuchillo y comenzó a picarlo, observe como el jugo caía en la tabla y la frescura del melón, cuando acabo lo puso en un traste con un hule adherible.

─Gracias─ dije para retirarme con aquel fresco melónpi8cado. Cuando iba caminando hacia la casa, reflexione mis palabras no me di cuenta de lo que había dicho "Esposa" era cierto…Shizuka y yo ¿Que éramos?, solo estábamos juntos…decidí no darle importancia y entre a la casa.

─Ya llegó tu melón Shizuka…─ dije y cuando me di cuenta ella estaba ahí en uno de los sillones, recostada. ─Shizuka aquí esta tu melón─ pero mis llamados fueron nulos, ella se había quedado dormida esperando el melón.

─_Genial_─ me dije mientras dejaba el melón en la pequeña mesita de centro. ─Vamos…─dije mientras la cargaba.

─¿Itachi? ─ pregunto adormilada.

─¿Si? ─ dije mientras caminaba con ella en brazos.

─Ya no quiero melón─

─Ya lo note Shizuka…vamos a dormir─ me la lleve y la recosté en la cama y yo aun lado, me quede dormido con aquellas ganas y pensando en que tal vez le pediría prestado dinero a Kisame.

Por la mañana mientras me bañaba después de Shizuka, Kisame llego. Salí y acomode todo listo para irme con aquellas malditas ganas.

─Hola Kisame…─ le salude.

─Ohayo Itachi-san ¿Nos vamos? ─

─Pero es medio temprano─ le dije.

─Si, pero debo de pasar por unas cosas aquí en la plaza de Konoha─Mire a Shizuka que nos miraba resignada y le dije.

─Shizuka ¿quieres ir con nosotros? ─

─¿De verdad? ─

─Si…─

─Esta bien Iré con ustedes─ Kisame sonrió al saber que Shizuka nos acompañaría. Llegamos ala plaza como dos chicos totalmente diferente y Shizuka, de pronto cuando vi que shizuka volvía a morderse el labio caí en la cuenta que había cometido un grande error, Shizuka seguía con esos antojos y aquella plaza era como una tentación para ella. ¿Pero ya que podía hacer?

─¿Qué se te antojo? ─

─Dulces…─

─Esta bien vamos... ─ Kisame solo nos observaba mientras sonreía, él ya había comprado sus cosas que eran unas vendas para Samehada y algo de pomadas y medicinas.

─Deme tres varitas de dulces─

─Hai…tome─

─¿Cuánto es? ─

─20 yens─Suspire mientras Shizuka ya saboreaba una en su boca y yos acaba el dinero.

─Tome…─_ahí van mis últimos 20 yens _pensé mientras la veía saborear el dulce.

─Gracias Itachi-san…─

─De nada─ susurre. Unos minutos después volvió a morderse el labio.

─¿Y ahora? ─

─Bolitas de Arroz─

─Esta bien vamos…─ Me acerque a Kisame y le susurre.

─Amigo…─

─¿Si? ─

─Me prestas unos 25 yens─

─Claro…toma─ me dio el dinero sin que Shizuka se diera cuenta.

─Deme tres bolitas de arroz…─conforme a Shizuka se le iban antojando las cosas yo iba endeudándome más con Kisame.

─¿Ahora que fue? ─

─Sushi─ fui con Kisame y le pedí prestados otros 25 yens.

─¿Por qué presiento que vinieron conmigo para que yo pagara todo? ─

─Por favor Kisame…─

─Me pagaras hasta el último centavo y con interés─

─De acuerdo─

Después de que comió el sushi pareció que esos antojos se apaciguaron y yo descance un poco, la dejamos ahí en la plaza mientras Kisame y yo nos íbamos y Kisame me hacia cuentas de cuanto debía de pagarle mientras yo pensaba en que no molestaría de nuevo a Shizuka la próxima semana con eso de hacer el amor… Bien ese deseo irresistible por ella lo suprimiría.

X

X

X

Todos mis antojos se convirtieron en un Deseo Irresistible por él.

Itachi se fue con Kisame, pude darme cuenta de que Kisame iba como regañando a Itachi y él solo se quedaba como pensativo, pero no decidi darle importancia, regrese a mi casa y esa noche otro antojo me ataco. Este era algo que hasta hace unos días no toleraba, pero no pude saciar ese antojo gracias a la ausencia de Itachi…Eso paso cada noche, me atormentaba, hasta que me dio insomnio. Eran como las 2:45 a.m cuando todo estaba sereno y escuche que tocaron la puerta alegremente me levante y abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él mirándome.

─¡Itachi! ─ dije de nuevo entusiasmada mientras comenzaba a besarlo apasionadamente.

─Tranquila…ya estoy aquí…─ me tomo de la mano y dijo. ─vamos…ahí que dormir.

─No mejor…─ mordí mi labio mientras el me miraba.

─¿Que quieres?…─

─Yo quiero…─ decía mientras lo tomaba del cuello.

─¿Qué se te antojo? ─

─Tu…─

─¿Mmm?...¿Yo?... ─

─Si…tú─ dije mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la capa Akatsuki y el tomaba mis caderas. ─¿Entiendes? ─ le susurré lentamente después de quitar aquella estorbosa capa.

─Si…─ respondió a mi oído con un cierto tono pervertido tomando mis caderas y comenzando a morder el lóbulo de mi oreja. Me encontré con sus labios para besarlos, entonces él comenzó a apretar mis caderas como queriéndolas deshacer, pronto subió sus manos en conjunto con la blusa dejándome en sostén y pantalón, yo hice lo mismo y quite su playera quedándose en la mismas que yo. Él comenzó a caminar conmigo de frente guiándome, mientras nos besábamos, íbamos desbordando pasión hasta que llegamos por error a la cocina, sonreí y me senté en la barra mientras desabrochaba mi pantalón, él me observo y también sonrió con malicia mientras se acercaba a mí, se posesiono entre mis piernas y volvió a besarme mientras besaba mi cuello y yo acariciaba y jugueteaba con su cabello en la espalda. Él por su parte desabrocho lentamente mi sostén y acaricio con mucha delicadeza mis pechos, bajó su boca hasta juguetear con uno y masajear el otro, ese trabajo lo hizo para los dos, bajó su mano hasta mi entrepierna y aún con la tela del pantalón comenzó a masajear mientras yo estaba totalmente excitada debido a las manos de Itachi que recorrían todo mi cuerpo, con mis piernas lo atraje hacia a mí provocando que sacara su mano de aquel lugar, esta vez fue mi turno, por que comencé a besar su cuello, baje mis besos hasta donde pude y mis manos desabrocharon su pantalón tentaleando aquella carne.

─Ahh…shizuka─ susurró mi nombre mientras jugueteaba con mi cabello. Subió su boca hasta mi oído y dijo. ─Podría jurar que…esto fue lo que se te antojo─ Y con una risa maliciosa comenzó a quitar mis pantalones y bragas al mismo tiempo dejándome totalmente desnuda para él, que seguía con el pantalón shinobi desabrochado. Volvió su boca a mi cuello y comenzó a bajar hasta quedar a la altura de mi vientre donde susurró algo que no distinguí, yo lo tome del cabello y lo obligue a subir, tomo mis caderas y poco a poco fue enterrándose en mí, yo eche mi cabeza para atrás mientras mis manos estaban en el cuello de Itachi para tomar apoyo.

─Ahh…Ita…Itachi-san─ deje escapar. Ese antojo comenzó a saciarse a medida que Itachi entraba y salía, mis piernas estaban enredadas en su cadera atrayéndolo mas hacia a mí. Mi respiración ya era irregular y agitada y eso a Itachi le hacia crecer su pasión y algo más…poco a poco los movimientos se hicieron más intensos hasta que Itachi se enterró de un golpe y los dos gemimos al mismo tiempo mientras sentía su esencia recorrerme interiormente, y entendí lo que Itachi pasaba por ser ciego, porque m vista se nublo y lo único que hacia era decir su nombre con tal locura debido a esos cálidos movimientos que muchas veces me quitaron el aliento y los mismos que hicieron que fuésemos capaces de culminar nuestra pasión en una sola personita…aquella que pedía que su padre y yo nos demostráramos aquel cariño y que era la prueba viviente de aquellas noches entre Itachi y yo. Poco y tranquilamente después de aquel placer que recorrió nuestros cuerpos y que hizo sacar una ligera película de sudor en nuestros cuerpos, Itachi comenzó a salir lentamente, como si de una muñequita de porcelana me tratase, de aquellas que con el más mínimo movimiento se quiebran en mil pedazos. Itachi paso su mano por mi espalda delineando aquella cicatriz, me miro y me dijo.

─¿Satisfecha Kyriuu Shizuka? ─

─Mmmm…─ hice una mueca mientras mordía mi labio.

─No ¿Verdad…?─ Negué con mi cabeza sonriendo un poco.

Durante toda la noche sacio ese antojo…Por la mañana él tuvo que irse, pero al menos me quede tranquila sin esas tormentosas ganas de él que queme quitaban el sueño. Pero la idea de que se acercaba el final me estremeció, parecía ser que la próxima visita de Itachi…sería la última… y decidí olvidarlo recordando lo de hacia unas horas mientras lo veía partir.

* * *

N/A: Que Onda bandota? hahaha no ma zi lo ze cometí el mayor pecadO hahaha olviadrme del cumpleaños de Itachi zi lo ze, pero amm comprendanme estaba ocupada ademas de que se me vienen examenes este capitulo hahaha estuvo medio fuamdo hahaha pero weno pinche shizuka pedinche hahaha pero wenO amm de echo no olvide del todo el cumple de itaChi amm solo que no lo recorde el dia que era hahaha no ya es que chale ze me fue todo ademas de que ahorita deberia deestar haciendo algebRapero wenO lez avizo que no actualizaRe el ultimo capi hasta despues del 26 de juniO por que tengo examenes y rubrica y todo y waaa hahaha se acaba el ciclO bueno alomejor y me doy mi tiempo y me escapo pero eso es lomas seguro, ustedes saben la escuela abosrve todo hahaa no lo ze pero como que ahora no estoy diciendo estupidces como otros dias haha. Experamos la meta de los 100 reviews! hahaha

Comentario, sugerencia, chizme, mentada de madRe con rezpeto, enr veiws no sean malOz hahaha ya nada mas un capi más y diOz arigato itaChi-san hahaha me imagino que ya saben más o menos el rumbo de shizuka.

escapara con Itachi y vera su muerte?

tendra a su hijo y se casara con Iruka?

la matara itachi?

por que hago tantas preguntas?

lamama de Kisame en vez de tiburOn es delfin?

a donde se fue mi inspiracion?

quien me pasa la tarea de algebra?

por que putas ningun ninja de Konoha se da cuenta de que shizuka va acompañada de Kisame e Itachi?

¿Por que no se dan cuenta de Itachi en konoha?

Lo sabremos la proxima noche, acompañeneme en la estacion de radio ezupidiveRtido sintonizando en el programa las tres perverZ y como invitada Shizuka Kyriuu hablando con las dos autoras y una colada, hahaha o en el canal televisivo donde tendremos un debate sobre si La madre de Kisame es delfin y sobre el interes compuesto que Itachi le debe a kisame... en el canal XXX hahaha que mamadas hahaha mis idioteces hahaha bueno ahora ze a quemarme el cerebro con ecuaciones hahaha saludOz a la meRa banda! melanny ahí esta el capi del centro comercial hahaha yno llores que todavia esta Chico policia hahaha


	27. Ese eras tú

**Ese eras tú.**

**.**

Suspire cansada, cerré los ojos y aquella idea me hizo tragar saliva. Uno nunca se detiene a pensar en su muerte, jamás piensas en la forma, el tiempo, la causa por la que morirás y si lo haces, claro, solo piensas en tu muerte, en la forma en que tu alma se desprenderá de tu cuerpo y dejarás este mundo, solo piensas en que quieres morir de una forma tranquila, nada salvaje. ¿Pero te has imaginado la muerte de la persona que mas amas? ¿Imaginas como morirá el amor de tu vida? ¿Alguna vez llegaste a pensar si aquella persona, esa que esta a tu lado muere mañana? ¿Qué harías? ¿Llorar? Tal vez esa sea la forma física en la que tus sentimientos traten de desahogarse, pero te queda el consuelo de no saber cuando se ira y esperanzada lo disfrutas. Pero peor aún ¿Cómo reaccionarias si sabes que mañana es el día de su muerte? ¿Qué harías? si ustedes amándose tanto saben que uno morirá mañana, que nunca más se verán. Eso era lo que sabía de Itachi…que él moriría y nunca más volvería a verlo.

La desesperación me hizo tragar saliva, respirar con serenidad y pensar en todo eso, abrí mis ojos tratando de volver a la realidad, me encontré con mi oscura habitación que era débilmente iluminada por las luces de la calle y me di cuenta que la realidad era más dolorosa por estar sola en aquella grande habitación. Me senté en la cama y observe mi alrededor, el color de la habitación no había cambiado, seguía con aquel color paja, el marco de las puertas y estas mismas con el mismo caoba cálido, suspire y seguía aquel olor, el olor a nosotros, aquel que adopto mi casa cuando lo conocí. Toque con delicadeza mi vientre y ya estaba más abultado como para esconderlo, aunque tenía que ver fijamente para deducir que estaba embarazada si es que no sabias la noticia. Volví a acostarme y suspire, un vacio llenaba mi interior, era una sensación extraña, de esas cuando algo te falta. Cerré los ojos tratando de dormir pero era imposible aquella idea me atormentaba, me levante y me senté en la orilla de la cama, vi la hora y era la 1:20 a.m., la noche era muy larga y yo seguía atormentándome con todos esos pensamientos.

Nunca me imagine como acabaría este asunto con Itachi…nunca, aquella vez, cuando le propuse que siguiéramos frecuentándonos solo pensé en el presente, y al transcurso de los años el presente fue lo único que me importó, pero después de que me entere del bebe fue cuando comencé a pensar en mi futuro, nuestro futuro, no podía más, no debía hacerlo y aún así lo hice, rompí las reglas a cualquier acto de decencia, lealtad y orgullo hacia la aldea, pero me encamine a los actos que me harían felices personalmente.

─Hmp…Itachi-kun─ mencione su nombre y aquel silencio se lo trago. Nunca nadie dijo como terminaría todo esto, todo estaba planeado, desde antes del exterminio al clan Uchiha todo estaba fríamente planeado para cuando Sasuke creciera, y ya lo había echo, así que Sasuke tenía planes para Itachi, e Itachi tenía planes para la eternidad. Yo no entraba en nada, a veces me preguntó si todo esto fue un error. ¿Hubiera sido mejor dejar las cosas así? No lo sé, pero no estoy arrepentida me duele en lo que terminó, pero fue lo mejor para los dos.

Con suavidad tocaron la puerta, salí de aquellos pensamientos y abrí. Ahí estaba, él, Itachi Uchiha.

X

X

X

La observé y me sonrió de medio lado.

─Buenas noches Itachi─ Su rostro a pesar de tener esa sonrisa, tenía algo más, un sentimiento que yo no reconocí fácilmente.

─Buenas noches Shizuka─

─¿Quieres tomar un té conmigo?─ me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y se acercaba más a mí.

─Si…esta bien─ Rompió el espacio que había entre nosotros y nos besamos lentamente, mientras disfrutaba de sus labios, ella quitaba lentamente la capa Akatsuki. Cuando recobramos nuestras distancias, ella me miro y volvió a sonreír.

Tomaba el té lentamente, no estaba muy caliente que digamos, pero lo hacía como ella. Cuando la mire de nuevo ella me observaba como si fuera la ultima vez que lo hacia. Era hora de decírselo.

─¿En que piensas?─ le pregunte mientras la miraba a los ojos. Aquellos ojos chocolate.

─Tengo un fuerte presentimiento…─ lo pensó un poco más y dijo ─Solo tengo la sensación de no te veré otra vez─ dejó escapar su "malestar" mientras fruncía un poco el ceño.

─Shizuka…─suspire como para tomar valor. ─ Sasuke esta cerca…─ Ella me miró un poco más preocupada, como si un mal sueño se estuviera volviendo realidad. ─Él ya esta preparado, eso significa que…─

─No sigas─ me interrumpió bruscamente. Sus ojos se cristalizaron pero no soltó ninguna lágrima.

─Por favor…No lo hagas…no digas nada más─ Yo me quede callado observándola, ella agacho su cabeza como tratando de sacarse o mejor dicho de olvidarse de aquel asunto.

─Me voy pasado mañana─ dejó escapar un suspiro.

─Estoy segura que regresaras…─ volvió a curvar sus labios muy forzadamente mientras levantaba su rostro para verme. Lo estaba haciendo, estaba haciendo precisamente lo que pensé, lo que temí que hiciera. No quería ver la realidad, se estaba aferrando al presente sabiendo las consecuencias del futuro, no quería reconocer lo que iba a pasar. Estaba lastimándose más. No dije nada, solo la mire lastimosamente, no quería que hiciera eso.

─¿Quieres tomar un baño conmigo?─ preguntó serenamente. No tenía las palabras adecuadas para decirme "No te vayas" y prefirió mentir, antes que aceptar su realidad

─¿No tienes sueño verdad?─ yo estaba algo cansado, pero se veía que ella no.

─Tal vez con el baño me de sueño…─ dejó escapar un suspiro.

─Esta bien…como quieras─ Nos dirigimos a su habitación, las sabanas estaban perfectamente tendidas, solo se observaba el bulto donde Shizuka estaba recostada anteriormente. Ella preparó el baño y yo me senté, observé la habitación, esa habitación guardaba demasiadas cosas.

─Listo─ escuche su voz un poco enronquecida. La vi y aquella inusual mirada se posaba sobre mí. Nos adentramos al baño, yo quite toda mi ropa y me senté dentro de la tina, ella tardó un poco más, de pronto mi hambrienta mirada no pudo más y clave mis ojos en ella, quitaba lentamente su ropa, cuando estaba en ropa interior, la recorría con los ojos y me encontré con aquel y pequeño abultado vientre. Se veía tan tierna, ella era la madre de mi hijo, sus caderas totalmente sensuales, aquellos pechos carnosos y las piernas torneadas eran parte de su buena y atlética figura. Se adentro ala tina conmigo, me miró de nuevo pero esta vez no sonrió como yo lo esperaba. De pronto se acercó a mí, se arrodillo al frente, entre mis piernas, me tomo de los hombros y yo de la cadera, en una sutil caricia una de sus manos llego a mi espalda, ella se agacho un poco, pensé que nos besaríamos, pero su boca se acercó a mi oído, respiro serenamente erizándome la piel mientras su mano quitaba la liga que contenía mi cabello.

─Hoy serás mi victima…─ Yo sonreí, ya escuchaba en mis oídos los gemidos de Shizuka, pero de pronto ella se levantó por completo, y se paso sentándose de nuevo esta vez detrás de mí, yo me sorprendí, no esperaba eso, en eso, sentí las manos de Shizuka remojar mi cabello y enseguida un masaje en mi cabeza. Las burbujas comenzaron ha hacerse presentes mientras Shizuka aumentaba el ritmo y la espuma crecía.

─Adoro tu cabello…─ susurró detrás, cerré mis ojos y sentía de nuevo sus manos juguetear. De pronto comenzó a reírse, esta vez más fuerte, abrí mis ojos y pregunte.

─¿Qué te causa tanta risa?─ Sentí como se estiro, y de pronto un espejo rectangular estaba frente a mí.

─Eres mi chico Punk─ Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro que estaba aun lado sin importarle que su mejilla se llenara del jabón. Mi cabello estaba completamente levantado en picos, no secomo Shizuka había logrado hacer eso, pero lo logro.

─¿Punk?─replique, Shizuka quitó el espejo y comenzó a enjuagar de nuevo deshaciendo su peinado.

─Si y cantarás Anarchy…─ se quedo pensando un poco. ─Anarchy in Konoha─ comenzó a reír de nuevo como hace un rato mientras yo la miraba medio sorprendido.

─¿Punks en Konoha? ¿Anarquía? ─

─Si…o cantaras…─ volvió a pensar un poco y dijo ─God save The Hokague─ y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

─Verdad Itachi…Viciuos─

─¿Shizuka te sientes bien?─

─Eee…esta bien ya me callare─ y se calló acabando de lavar mi cabello, me quede confundido…Shizuka no era así. Además me estaba comparando con una de sus bandas favoritas de la cual no mencionare nombre medio pornográfico y agresivo, pero a veces cuando a Shizuka le daban aquellos ataques de felicidad, histeria o yo que se, ponía sus canciones a todo volumen y brincaba por toda la casa, debo admitir que esa Shizuka a mi y a Kisame nos daba miedo.

X

X

X

Acabamos de bañarnos y yo de tararear las canciones de uno de mis grupos favoritos de música. Me puse mi pijama, Itachi se sentó en la cama, yo tome la toalla y comencé a secar su cabello, una nostalgia, un sentimiento en el pecho comenzó a invadirme cuando la idea de que se iba agolpo mi cabeza brutalmente. Suspiraba constantemente tratando de contener el llanto.

Hice su cabello a un lado y observe el broche del collar, comencé a besar su cuello.

─Te amo…Itachi-san─ susurré a su oído cariñosamente con una ligera esperanza de escucharlo decir lo mismo.

─Lo sé…─ suspiro dejándose llevar por mis labios. ─¿Quieres que te regrese el collar?─ su atropellada pregunta me sacó de mis pensamientos.

─Hmp…Es tuyo Jefe, yo misma te lo regale, así que quédatelo─ Ese collar se lo había regalado en su primer cumpleaños después del crimen. Era un collar especial.

─Pero es lo único que tienes de tu padre─

─No me importa…mi padre esta muerto, tu no─

─Los muertos van deprisa─ Susurró mirando hacia al frente.

─Lo sé…pero nosotros iremos lentamente, así que quédatelo─ le recordé para acostarme y dejar el trabajó que había empezado. Él se puso solamente los pantalones, dejó su torso desnudo, con el tiempo me fui quedando dormida hasta el amanecer.

Sentía la respiración de Itachi en mi hombro, desperté y estaba boca arriba, Itachi me abrazaba y tenía su rostro de lado mientras su respiración azotaba mi cuello. No quería pararme pero debía hacerlo, con sumo cuidado quite su brazo, estaba dispuesta a levantarme cuando sus brazos me rodearon atrayéndome de nuevo hacia él.

─No te vayas…─ susurró adormilado como no queriendo perder mi calor.

─Iré a preparar el desayuno…─ Me levante y escuche como se quejó un poco. Prepare Dango para el desayuno, él se levantó y esperaba sentado recargado en la mesa mientras sentía su pesada mirada en mí, yo estaba cocinándole, lo serví en los platos y me senté aun lado para comer.

─Provecho…─ susurré lentamente.

─Igualmente─ desayunamos en Silencio. Siempre fue así, silencio, mientras nos mirábamos, muchos han de pensar que fue una relación melosa con Itachi, pero no, nunca fue así, el silencio era un gran acompañante entre nosotros todos los años que duramos juntos.

Mientras aquel sentimiento de vacio inundaba mi cuerpo, tomaba lentamente el té. Todo ese tiempo simule estar tranquila, no quería que Itachi se diera cuenta de cuanto me lastimaban aveces sus palabras o el futuro mismo, así que lo disfrazaba tras una mascara de tranquilidad para que la tristeza no me invadiera…para que no se adueñara de mí.

─¿Quieres visitar tu casa?─ le pregunte mientras acabábamos. Él me miro algo extrañado y asintió con la cabeza.

─Esta bien…─ sonreí un poco. No quería siquiera acordarme, ya estaba empezando el final de todo esto, estaba empezando una muerte lenta, agonizante y dolorosa.

Un chico de cabello corto, lacio y piel nívea caminaba muy arrejuntado alado de una chica de cabello totalmente largo y ojos azules. Éramos nosotros. Uchiha Itachi y yo. Caminábamos lentamente por todo Konoha, afortunadamente no había muchos ninjas entre la aldea, me sentí tranquila al ver la mirada de Itachi, tenía tanto tiempo que no observaba esos ojos, negros tan oscuros que me perdía en su mirada, como si bailando en la oscuridad de ellos te desorientaras. Pude sentirlo, se sentía feliz y sonreía inconscientemente, paseábamos por las calles de Konoha, compramos los dulces que tanto le gustan a él y los saboreamos, fuimos a comer a la casa de té que tanto le gustaba a él. No quería que el día se acabara, sentía que el tiempo realmente había transcurrido muy rápido.

Estaba junto a mí, sonriendo mientras veía lo que alguna vez fue su casa. Estaba feliz, así que yo también sonreí. Todo esto me traía varios recuerdos, así que comencé a hacer memorias. Y me di cuenta que Uchiha Itachi había sido mi única debilidad.

Él era Inocente…era gentil, no se merecía eso, no se merecía que le hubieran dado a escoger entre su clan y su pueblo, que se hayan aprovechado de su noble corazón, eso me llenaba de rabia. Aquel crimen fue producto del egoísmo, la desconfianza, la aberración y el sentimiento más humano de odio. No quise ni imaginarme que tantas pláticas y conversaciones absurdas le dieron a Itachi para que él matara a su clan y todo por la paz de Konoha…mejor dicho por el honor de Sasuke.

Aveces lloró, y me avergoncé, me avergonzaban aquellas noches cuando Itachi y yo dormíamos y el despertaba sobresaltado, con lagrimas en sus ojos, eso me llenaba de pena, las sombras, los recuerdos vacios pero dolorosos y los gritos desgarradores en su mente, lo atormentaban provocando que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas, lagrimas amargas de una tormentosa vida.

Cuando volví a verlo después del crimen, en esos días cuando encontré fuerzas, cuando según yo él iba a quedar en mi mente como un dulce recuerdo, su presencia se hizo más que viva, y sin embargo cuando me di cuenta de su realidad, de todos los Anbu, desde que entre, siempre tuve esa debilidad.

─Eras tú…─Susurré inconscientemente mientras él me miraba, era él mi única e insistente debilidad. El tiempo corría, y es que ahora el tiempo se convirtió en mi peor enemigo después de que me entere de la enfermedad de Itachi.

─_En la noche quiero verte, aunque pase el tiempo, querré verte_─ Eso fue lo que pensé aquella noche, cuando aquella debilidad quebranto mi voluntad y le propuse aquel humano acto. Olvidar y pensar que todo es un mal sueño, en eso consistía mi propuesta, pero era más una necesidad, porque sentí que ya no juntaría de nuevo fuerzas después de verlo y haberme enterado de la verdad. Pero ahora, en el final de este asunto, dolía, dolía mucho más, porque Itachi me estaba obligando a despertar de un sueño dulce al que me entregue, como aquella noche.

─_Eras el orgullo de todos, porque eras todo, ese eras tu Itachi Uchiha…él orgullo y el crimen mismo, eras una inocente persona envuelta en pensamientos pacíficos que te llevaron a silenciar la sangre derramada, eras el ángel de un mundo hecho por personas con los más bajos, crueles e inhumanos sentimientos y pensamientos, de un cuento donde aceptaste ser el malo, el más villano el inhumano_─Es lo que pensaba al verlo dormido ahí en mi cama.

─_Pero acostumbras mentir y yo te protegeré de esa mentira_─Todo había sido una gran mentira, él había mentido, ellos le mintieron y yo solo fui fiel espectadora de toda la mentira, sabiendo solo un cacho de la verdad, por eso, si solo era una espectadora, yo le protegería con la vida misma. Y al final eso fue lo que paso, al transcurso de los años, en el cuartel Anbu por las mañanas mandaba a matarlo, a que lo descuartizaran apenas lo vieran por ser ante todos el peor hombre sobre la tierra, era mi enemigo, y sin embargo, por las noches el era mi amante, gemía a su oído y le decía cuanto lo amaba mientras él estaba invadiendo lo más intimo de mí. Así fueron aquellos años, de eso se trato todo el tiempo.

─_Esos días cuando encontré fuerza, de todos alrededor, mi única debilidad fuiste tú_─ fue a lo que llegue. Esa frase resumía todo con Itachi.

─Ese eras tu─ le dije mientras lo miraba y el observaba sin inmutarse de mí lo que alguna vez fue su hogar.

X

X

X

Cuando la conocí nunca me imagine que ella fuera importante en mi vida, al paso del tiempo los ojos chocolate de Shizuka me conquistaron como a nadie y sin embargo encadene mis vacías palabras, a pesar de que quería confesarle mis sentimientos hacia ella, fue aquella tarde, cuando soplo el fuerte viento que ahora ha quedado en las ruinas del ayer, cuando esperándola para el entrenamiento, decidí que ese día le confesaría todo.

Gracias a esa noche, ahora vivía el presente a su lado sonriendo, aunque muchas veces la curva de mis labios estuviera forzada, lo hacia porque ella sonreía a mi lado, porque trataba de sobrellevar la amarga vida que llevaba. Pero parecía que aquel incidente le lastimaba, parecía que aquella noche, cuando mate a mi clan le lastimaba demasiado, yo sabia lo que Shizuka deseaba, ella deseaba escapar conmigo, irse lejos, desaparecer y vivir conmigo, pero yo no podía darle esa vida, ella era de la elite, era conocida, así que solo fue un sueño, por eso, por no poder darle esa vida a mi lado, había llegado el final, era hora de decirle adiós, sin dejar nada atrás, compartiendo absolutamente todo el dolor y seguramente un día los dos entenderemos que ya todo se termino.

La tristeza siempre me envolvía en noches tranquilas y bajaba por mis mejillas, los fantasmas de mi sangre atormentaban mis sueños y solo probaba el olvido las noches que pasaba con Shizuka, pero gracias a ella, los fantasmas desaparecían, porque me contagiaban algo de tranquilidad.

Ya se había echo tarde, regresamos ala casa de Shizuka y cenamos. Ella lavaba los platos mientras yo estaba en su habitación, pensaba demasiado en Sasuke, siempre me dolió el echo de que las cosas no salieran como lo esperaba, ahora lo único que me mantenía vivo era Sasuke, quería morir en sus manos, quería que aquel odio que el sentía por mí desapareciera al verme muerto. Tome una hoja y un papel y comencé a escribir, toda la verdad, todo lo que en mi se aguardaba, cuando acabe me sorprendí así que lo leí.

_Sasuke: _

_Me imagino que en estos momentos ya sabes la verdad sobre lo que hice…se que no tengo justificación alguna, que debí contarte todo en su momento y evitarte todo lo que sufriste…pero el pasado no se puede remediar. _

_Solo te dejo esta carta con el fin de que logres perdonarme…y de pedirte que dejes todo ese rencor que te ha llevado a donde ahora te encuentras…que te ha obligado a alejarte de las personas que en realidad te aprecian. _

_Esas tres personas que en la tu vida han significado mucho: Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi…no desperdicies el amor, cariño y aprecio que te tienen porque serán irremplazables._

_Tal vez sepas mi verdadero estado de salud y si no…te lo diré._

_Me detectaron una enfermedad terminal hace mucho y me ha consumido hasta casi matarme, soy ciego, solo con el sharingan me es posible ver un poco. _

_Tal vez ahora sepas mis motivos por los que pertenezco a Akatsuki y el porque limpie de esa manera el clan, pero quiero que los sepas por mi. _

_¿Recuerdas la vez que te enseñe mi técnica con las shurikens y pasamos por el edificio militar? Mi vida cambio ese día, yo entre a Anbu solo para orgullecer a nuestro padre…y lo hice, cuando recién entre, me informo sobre los planes que tenia para nuestro clan y nuestra aldea…el quería hacer un golpe de estado, para hacer a nuestro clan la ley suprema de Konoha, y para que de una vez por todas nos aceptaran sin miedo. Yo le soy fiel a Konoha, lo pensé mucho y llegue a la conclusión de que este movimiento desataría la cuarta guerra mundial ninja llevándose la vida de inocentes, además me rehusaba a que tu sufrieras, yo viví la tercera y el ataque del kyubi, así que no iba a permitir otra y que tu vieras lo mismo que yo…después de mi crimen con el clan, quise cuidar de Konoha y de ti…lo logré. _

_No solo hago esta carta para eso, si no también para informarte que __Shizuka Kyriu__ y yo tendremos un hijo, y te pido con vergüenza que cuides de él como si fuera tuyo, cuida a tu sobrino…por favor hermano. _

_P.D. Nunca esperare tu perdón, pero por lo menos te dije todo lo que me arrepiento. _

_Atte.: Tu hermano Itachi Uchiha_

Acabe de leerla y raye borrando por completo el nombre de Shizuka, no se porque lo hice, pero me sentí mejor, tal vez se la daría a Kisame para que en un debido tiempo, si es que Sasuke no recapacitaba él se la diera. Entonces comencé a escribir otra carta, esta vez para Shizuka.

X

X

X

─¿Que haces? ─pregunto cuando observo que recogía unas hojas.

─Solo dibujaba- mentí mientras ella me abrazaba he impedía que moviera las hojas.

─¿Enserio? ¿Me dibujas a mí? ─

─Sabes que se me da fatal─ le acuse

─Si pero un dibujo tipo titanic rose y Jack y me dibujas como me trajo dios y mi madre al mundo… o si quieres hago un jutsu de nieve y entramos en calor─

─¿Te sientes bien? ─

─Perfectamente─

─Últimamente andas muy...─ me devane los sesos para encontrar la palabra correcta pero solo se me ocurrió ─rara…─

─Para nada─ contesto casi feliz lo cual llegue a la conclusión que era un estado de shock en el que se estaba sumiendo y me preocupaba porque cuando saliera le iba a sentar muy mal.

De un momento a otro se movió haciendo que su abrazo fuera poco cómodo para ella.

─Vamos Itachi-kun…vamos a la cama─

─En un momento─ le dije.

─No te tardes─ susurro quitando la banda de mi cabello.

─Si…─ susurre cuando ella se fue puse ambos codos en la mesa y mi cabeza entre mis manos mientras mi cabello caía a los lados de mi cara, me dolía esto, dejarla aquí dándole la oportunidad de que se aferrara a mi recuerdo esto no estaba bien.

─Nunca debí─ murmure y solo pensé que nunca debí haber seguido con esta locura, si hubiese sido bueno, razonable, responsable y bondadosole hubiera dejado, dejado q ella viviera su vida sin mi, a pesar de que ella quisiera verme o q mi cuerpo lo pidiera a gritos nunca debí no debí arruinarle a vida asíera un monstro, egoísta que le robo su futuro. Pero tenia que afrontarlo, la amaba demasiado para poder ser capas de alejarme de ella… me levante y dirigí a el cuarto que tanas veces guardo calor para mi donde concebimos a nuestro hijo donde todo empezó...

─¿Shizuka? ─ pregunte atónito al verla ahí parada.

Tenia puesto un lindo conjunto de lencería negro con rojo, que hacia ver su piel como la crema mientras se ajustaba a su cuerpo resaltando cada delicada curva de su cuerpo, dejando ver sus piernas largas y delgadas, sus pechos que eran tan suaves como una almohada para mis peores pesadillas.

Estaba parada en la puerta del baño, le extendí mis brazos para poder estrecharla contra mi cuerpo y tomarla como mi mujer, por una vez mas, por una ultima vez… camino descalza y de puntitas a donde yo estaba, nunca me había dado cuenta pero en ese momento parecía tan delicada, como la mas fina y delgada porcelana aquella que tocas y se rompe, el contraste de su piel con esos colores solo hacían que fuera más real mi idea, se puso de puntitas, beso mis labios mientras yo tomaba delicadamente su cintura ,con cuidado de no romperla, y la atraía hacia mi tomo mi cara entre sus manos mientras la calidez de estas me incitaba a quererla más cerca de mi dirigió sus manos a mi remera para quitarla, la deje sin poner una traba, y este acercamiento me gusto mas, podía sentir su piel aun através de su delgada vestimenta se dirigió al botón de mi pantalón acariciando mi pechoy viéndome la cara como si fuera lo mas bello de su vida, memorizando cada detalle de mi rostro en aquella mirada café. Cuando desabrocho mis pantalones, los dejo caer, me acerque más a ella cargándola como a un bebe, con mucho cuidado de no romperla, la recosté en la cama, acaricie si mejilla sonrojada y presione mis labios contra los suyos delicadamente ella poso sus manos en mi nuca enredando sus dedos en mi cabellera una sensación exquisita para mi, acaricie sus piernas hasta la pantorrilla y di un leve apretón mientras nuestro beso se hacia mas intimo

Exploré su cuerpo por debajo de su vestimenta mientras dejaba lo que sería una ultima marca mía en su cuello, busque la manera de quitarle su ropa sin moverla mucho, ni ser brusco, con un poco de esfuerzo lo logre, quite su blusón comenzando por sus piernas, seguí con su vientre el cual acaricie y donde se podía sentir un bulto pequeño, algo similar a cuando estas inflamado, nada que se notara como un embarazo, seguí con sus caderas, sintiéndolas, metiendo mis manos por su espalda para levantar su ropa, acariciándola y atrayéndola hacia mi, sentir las curvas de sus pechos, tan suaves y cálidos, quedo desnuda ante mis ojos, la observe, sonrojada y con un cuerpo descomunal, el mismo cuerpo siempre, no estaba en lo incorrecto era bello, más bello de lo que recordaba, seguí cada una de sus curvas deseando poder vivir en ellas eternamente, sus manos fueron a mi bóxer no sin antes delinear mi columna y delinear círculos imaginarios en mi espalda baja, los quito aun siendo algo incómodo e imposible.

Y hay estábamos dos amantes contemplándose siendo el fin de una bella historia… quería que esta vez fuera llena de amor y delicadeza como la primera, llena de experiencia y pasión como las anteriores pero llena de agradecimiento y despedida en esta la última.

─Shizuka…─ susurre para besar de nuevo sus labios de una manera tan exquisita llena de experiencia y pasión pero con sabor del primer y único amor. Me hundí en su cuello aspirando su aroma…siempre el mismo perfume, aquella botella anaranjada, un olor dulce que mezclado con el olor de shizuka me volvían loco, el olor de frutas cítricas, con rastros de jengibre y flor de naranjo me volvían loco en el cuerpo de Shizuka. Ese olor, desde la primera noche que lo hicimos, ese olor de quedo grabado en mi mente por siempre, recordándome la sonrisa de Shizuka pero más que nada, como se sentía dentro de ella.

Una mano la puse en su brazo, me clave en su cuello mientras que la otra acarició su pierna y comencé a abrirlas un poco como la primera vez, dándome paso…

X

X

X

Me tomo del brazo, entro lento y delicado, comenzó ese dulce vaivén de caderas que tanto disfrutaba y que hoy seria por última vez, pose una de mis manos en su espalda apretándolo a mi y mis piernas se ferraban a su cintura, el acariciaba todo mi cuerpo tratando de saborear cada centímetro de mi piel, pronto salieron gemidos de mi boca.

─Aah… Ita… Itachi… Itachi-kun- mis cuerpo sudaba, y tenia espasmos por el gran placer y amor que Itachi, mi Itachi me proporcionaba, era demasiado, excesivo… insoportable.

─Ah… Shizuka… te…- se quejó, a mi cuerpo le recorrió un escalofrió por la columna al escuchar ese "te…" acaso diría _¿Te amo?_. Tal vez pero podría haber sido cualquier cosa como te extrañare, te necesito, te deseo o te aprecio… no importaba hoy solo me dedicaría a disfrutarlo sin bloquear mi mente con preguntas estúpidas.

Me arque un poco y el metió su mano debajo de mi espalda para sostenerme mientras el lamia y besaba mi cuello, yo tome su nuca haciendo que no parara de besarme, quería que volviera loca en besos si fuera necesario para que no se fuera, pronto nuestro dulce y exquisito baile de caderas fue en aumento, sentía esa parte de el entrando y saliendo mientras mi respiración amenazaba con dejarme hiperventilando de placer, abrí mis ojos y me encontré a un Itachi tan bello como un mismito Dios griego, su cabello caía a los lados, su flequillo se adhería a su piel y tenía una mirada excitada que me hizo morder mis labios ante tal exquisitez. De pronto me tomo desprevenida y giro en la cama provocando que yo quedara encima.

─Siéntate…─susurró, indicándome como lo quería, con muchos esfuerzos me senté sobré él, aún estando dentro, gemí un poco, sus manos se posaron en mis caderas y comenzaron a guiarme e incitarme a trazar movimientos circulares, comencé a hacerlo guiada por las manos de Uchiha Itachi, de pronto él tomo uno de mis pechos mientras la otra mano estaba en cadera, yo sentía que tocaba el cielo con los dedos, aquella sensación de tener a Itachi dentro era indescriptible, cerraba mis ojos, puse una mano encima de la suya que estaba en mi pecho y lo incite a trazar círculos, tenía que disfrutarlo, su hombría entraba y salía deliciosamente de mi cuerpo a cada estocada, Itachi mantenía los ojos entrecerrados debido al placer, veía como el sudor bajaba por sus sienes y aquel flequillo se adhería, era simplemente mi Dios, pronto nuestros cuerpos pidieron más del otro y yo aumente el ritmo esta vez de arriba abajo.

─Ahh…Shi…Shizuka─ se quejaba.

X

X

X

Aquel femenino cuerpo estaba sobre mí, shizuka se movía como toda una diosa, sus caderas eran un sensual vaivén sobre mi, estar dentro de ella era mi paraíso terrenal, su cuerpo estaba sudado, su cabello corto se adhería un poco a ella, y ella me miraba con aquellos ojos café que tanto me gustaban, era una mirada única, tranquila como su nombre pero con un toque de lujuria y deseo sobre mí. Con muchos esfuerzos yo también comencé a mover mis caderas.

─Ahh…─ aquella dulce voz gimiendo por mí me excitaba más, sin embargo lamentaba que fuera la última vez que lo hacíamos, de una manera exquisita, como unos dignos amantes. Pronto aquel placer nos recorrió a los dos y llegamos al mismo tiempo al olvido.

X

X

X

Sentí como la esencia de Itachi me recorría por completo, yo eche mi cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo entre lo más recóndito de mi cuerpo a Itachi. Él enterró las uñas en mi trasero como parte de su locura, de pronto lo mire fijamente, con muchos esfuerzos se sentó conmigo sobre él, me abrazo como nunca, como si en ese momento fuéramos a morir, enterró su rostro en mi pecho y sentí su respiración, yo lo abrace también.

─Shizuka…─ susurro y solo eso espere lo demás, ese era el Itachi nunca demostraba verdaderos sentimientos.

─Te amo─ susurró a mi oído por primera vez en toda nuestra relación, mi cuerpo se paralizo, nunca fui mas feliz que ese día. Encontré sus labios y sonriendo lo bese de nuevo, mi mano acaricio su hombro y obligue a que se recostara de nuevo, yo me quede en la misma posición, me obligue a salir y un pequeño suspiro salió de nuestras bocas. Lo mire debajo de mí, y me pareció lo más hermoso que el mundo me había dado. Él puso su mano en mi mejilla, yo cerré mis ojos al sentir sus suave mano y comencé a mover mi rostro como otorgándome una caricia de él, abrí los ojos y él me miraba con ternura, la idea del bebe me invadió, tome valor y le dije

─Itachi-kun…yo…estoy emb─ pero él no me dejó acabar la frase, sus dedos sellaron mi boca para después delinearla.

─No digas nada…solo disfruta este momento─ me recosté sobre él y lo bese.

Nos quedamos hay mirándonos el uno al otro esperando encontrar sentimientos no dichos… pero el cansancio era demasiado. Tomo una sabana y me cubrió con ella, pensé que el se quedaría a mi lado pero lo que hizo me desconcertó, se recostó en mi vientre acariciándolo y besándolo mientras yo acariciaba su lacia cabellera negro azabache, el sueño empezó a invadirme y comencé a dormir pero antes de caer en la inconsciencia del sueño escuche un susurro de Itachi

─A los dos los amo-─fruncí el ceño aquellas palabras no tenían sentido, tal vez había escuchado y mi mente me dio las palabras que desee escuchar. Yo era feliz y sin en cambio la vida quería arrebatármelo todo por lo que alguna vez es vivir. No sabia que era ver morir por lo que viví una vez pero ahora ya no podía hacer nada mas que disfrutar de las bellas caricias de Itachi me daba para que me quedara dormida

─Es que no te has dado cuenta?, de cómo te miro, de que es lo que hago por ti, de cómo te tolero y ¿sabes por que?, por que te encierras en tu mente, por que cuestionas todo lo que esta ha tu alrededor a excepción de mi, pero sabes me encanta verte como te matas con tus mismos pensamientos, me gusta quedarme callado para ver como tu cara refleja lo que te preguntas, me gusta ver tu confusión un instante y luego la calma que se refleja en tu rostro después de haber llegado a una conclusión tal vez falsa tal vez verdadera─ recito una vez mas ese verso que dijo por primera vez cuando todo esto empezó

─Lo sé─ susurre entre sueños con una sonrisa, las olas de la inconciencias me hundieron en el mas dulce sueño…

Me levante silenciosamente para no despertarlo, la noche ya se estaba extinguiendo, al igual que nuestro amor, me dirigí a un pequeño cuarto que estaba destinada ha pertenecer al fruto de nuestro amor, un pedacito de el hombre de mi vida, nuestro hijo. Me arrodille a la pequeña ventana abrace mi vientre y mis ojos derramaron las mas amargas lagrimas de mi vida, llore desconsolada, no podía mas, no podía bloquear la verdad por siempre… el iba a morir, dentro de horas iba a morir… el amor de mi vida, el padre de mi hijo, mi mejor a migo iba a dejar de existir. Tape mi boca pues mis sollozos estaban aumentando y no quería despertarlo.

X

X

X

Desperté y ella no estaba hay, trate de llamarla pero un sonido me llamo la atención, era como un sollozo, me levante y busque de donde provenía ese sonido, me detuve en una puerta de madera lisa, hermosa que tenia grabado con bellas letras al dorado "mi bebe", ese cuarto fue hecho para Shizuka y se que le pertenecerá a nuestro hijo, abrí la puerta despacio para no hacer ruido y hay la encontré de rodillas y desecha, con lagrimas en los ojos, una mano abrazando su vientre, la otra tapando su boca para silenciar los sollozos y meciéndose, fue la imagen mas dolorosa que había tenido, me acerque la tome de los hombros y la abrace,ella se sorprendióy lloro en mi pecho, la cargue y me la lleve de aquella habitación que no hacia más que producirle dolor.

La senté y me hinque, bese sus manos, en ese momento me sentí muy débil a pesar de que sabia que era fuerte físicamente era débil cuando ella sufría, ella acaricio mi rostro y yo cerré mis ojos ante ese sutil contacto, suspire.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, y la imagen que vi me estremeció. Las lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Shizuka, aquella mirada tan tranquila me observaba y sonreía. Limpie sus lágrimas y sentí una punzada en el pecho, tratando de sacar las mías propias.

─No llores…─ Ella suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. Eran alrededor de las seis de la mañana, el día estaba comenzando. Nos fuimos a bañar, observaba el cuerpo de Shizuka, el agua corría por toda su piel, como mis manos hacia unas horas, nos bañamos tranquilamente, disfrutando la calidez del agua.

Mientras nos cambiábamos, el amanecer comenzaba su aparición, parecía que cada segundo le dolía a Shizuka como si le enterraran una Kunai en el pecho.

Como lo más tranquilo del mundo desayunamos, yo saboree mis dulces, esos dulces me devolvían un pedacito de mi niñez. Shizuka lavaba los platos cuando tocaron la puerta y abrí.

─Buenos días Itachi-san─ Hasta Kisame se veía algo triste, pero lo disimulaba bien.

─Adelante pasa Kisame-san─ Shizuka estaba detrás de mí sonriendo como casi nunca.

─O…ohayo Shizuka-chan─ dijo entre nervioso y sorprendido, Shizuka regreso de donde vino

Kisame venía por mí, teníamos que irnos ya, el sol débilmente caía sobre las nubes grises, fui por mi capa y la acomode, Shizuka estaba sentada tomando una tasa de té dándome la espalda mientras Kisame esperaba afuera.

─Me tengo que ir Shizuka…Adiós─ espere su respuesta, esperaba aquel no te vayas lleno de lagrimas pero cuando Shizuka volteo y me dio la cara me sorprendí.

─Hasta Luego Itachi-san…te veré dentro de tres semanas más─ y volteo y me sonrió como nunca. Cerré mis ojos, maldiciendo lo que estaba haciendo, no quería salir de su dulce paranoia…

X

X

X

Itachi salió de la casa, yo di un trago más a mí té. De pronto, no habían pasado ni 3 segundos, cuando un miedo me impulsó a salir corriendo desesperada con el terror invadiéndome.

─ ¡Itachi!─ le grite y me abalance contra él. Sentí como desesperado me rodeo con sus dos manos y me apretó contra él, yo también lo hice, las lagrimas comenzaron ha hacerse presentes en mí. Escuche como ahogo un sollozo y sentía sus brazos apretarme desesperadamente.

─No llores Kyriu-san─ me dijo tratando de recobrar aquella serenidad mientras yo quería fundirme en aquel abrazo con él.

─No me pidas imposibles─ le susurre entre sollozos mientras mis lagrimas salían sin permiso alguno. Pude escuchar como su corazón latía fuertemente, de pronto sentí su manó tocar mi vientre por debajo de la tela.

─ ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir Shizuka Kyriu?─ me preguntó mientras acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos aquel bultito, lo mire a los ojos y la idea de decirle sobre el bebe se planto en mi mente, trague saliva y Sincera conteste.

─Quiero decirte que...Te amo, y lo hare hasta que muera─ Itachi cerró sus ojos negando con la cabeza y con una pequeña curva en sus labios, yo no tuve el valor de confesárselo, desboronó mis palabras cuando observe aquellos cansados ojos carmín. Él sonreía, casi rozando la melancolía. Pero al menos le había quitado aquel peso de encima, saber que iba a tener un hijo, al menos, pensé, que solo había sido un recuerdo para Itachi y no algo más, al menos un error en su vida…pero que equivocada estaba.

Lo volví a abrazar sin ganas de soltarlo, y calmadamente mi llanto me quitaba la respiración.

─ ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Uchiha Itachi? ─

─Gracias...gracias Shizuka, de verdad te agradezco todos estos años─ y de pronto, rompió las distancias, se acercó como aquella noche, lentamente, hasta rozar mis labios con los suyos, nunca podre describir el sabor de sus labios, pero puedo decir que exquisitos se queda corto,

Al principio del beso fue tierno, entre miedoso, como si fuera el primero, después el me tomo más firme de las caderas y yo tome su nuca intensificando aquella singular caricia, en ese momento, su muerte se me olvido por completo, solo estaba dedicada a disfrutar de el movimiento de sus labios, lo cálido que se sentía. Y al último fue un beso digno de unos amantes, salvaje y descontrolado, llevando ecos de sensualidad más allá de los sentidos, era un beso digno de una despedida. Nos separamos en busca de oxigeno, su mano estaba entrelazada con la mía, podía sentir el fio metal de su anillo. Yo mantenía los ojos cerrados y su sabor en mi boca, mientras una sonrisa surcaba mi rostro. Era la reacción de una enamorada, de una mujer que amaba. Nos miramos y hablamos sin decir nada, miraba con infinito dolor sus ojos manchados de sangre, aunque aquella mirada esta vez no fue la inexpresiva de siempre, esta ves estaba más tranquila…más feliz.

─Mañana no te aferres a mi recuerdo…─ susurró y yo trate de ahogar el llanto.

Comenzó a soltarse, muy lentamente lo hicimos, no quería soltar su mano, él me miro suplicante, y cedí a soltarlo. Mis lagrimas no paraban, el me miro por ultima vez y me dedico una sonrisa, comenzó a caminar, yo me quede parada, temblando de miedo, cuando estaba apunto de desaparecer su figura de mi vista, el pánico me invadió, el horror y la desesperación me invadieron de improvisto, cuando quise echar a correr, me detuve bruscamente.

─Tsk…─ me queje y aquellos hilos se marcaron en mi cuerpo. Y es que…Itachi me había atado al piso y los arboles cerca con hilos de Chackra. Era fácil deshacerse de ellos, solo que me dieron a entender lo que Itachi no quiso decirme de viva voz. Aquel ─_no me sigas_─. Me deshice de su amarre que recorría todo mi cuerpo, pero no avance más. Aún estaba sin consuelo alguno llorando. Aquel terror, la desesperación por no volverlo a ver se apoderaron de mí.

Regrese la vista a donde vi su figura por ultima vez y ya había desaparecido, busque por todos lados girando mi cabeza y dando vueltas pero nada, él se había ido, y era hora de aprender a vivir sin él. Me deje caer al piso sin que me importara las piedras que se clavaron en mis rodillas y las hicieron sangrar, tome mi cabeza entre mis manos y la apreté, seguía llorando, sentía que la respiración se cortaba, aquella fuerte punzada en mi pecho estaba más latente que nunca, trataba de ahogar todo el dolor, el dolor de no volverlo a ver nunca más, tome una bocanada de aire, entonces me di cuenta del papel que estaba en mis manos, no me di cuenta que Itachi lo había puesto en mi mano antes de irse. Lo abrí y me encontré con que era una carta, encontré aquella fabulosa y perfecta caligrafía y entre lágrimas comencé a leer.

_Shizuka:_

_Se que realmente no soy muy bueno demostrando mis sentimientos, te escribo esta carta como parte de mi infinito amor y agradecimiento… ¿Por qué? Por muchas cosas, por haberme brindado tu amor incondicional todos estos años, haber cuidado de mi estos últimos meses a pesar de los problemas, por ser tan culpable como yo al asumir nuestra aventura a pesar de la distancia, por aquellas deliciosas noches de pasión que me regalaste tantas veces, esas que me hicieron olvidar, pero más que nada, por apoyarme y comprenderme cuando cometí aquel crimen que marco nuestras vidas… ¿Sabes? Fuiste la única que le importó lo que sentía y no la que quería aprovecharse de mi excelencia ninja. _

_Perdón Shizuka, yo hubiese querido compartir la vida entera, contigo y el producto de las noches en las que olvidábamos que el mundo existía…_

_¿Sabes? Me he dado cuenta que no creías que no notaba tus mareos, náuseas, vómitos y por último esos antojos y se que yo fui un "antojo" más, porque se que dentro de tu vientre, donde se unían nuestros cuerpos con tan infinito placer crece un niño producto de este locura…pero no me arrepiento. _

_Me hubiese encantado ver tu vientre dentro de unos tres meses, poder tocarlo y sentir como te pateaba o se movía, me hubiese gustado estar contigo en el parto, y más que nada me hubiese encantando criar y ver crecer a nuestro hijo junto a ti además de mi hermano, como una familia…_

_Perdóname por no poder estar ahí, y te doy gracias una vez más, ¿El porque? La respuesta es fácil, por haberme contagiado tú nombre…TRANQUILIDAD todo este tiempo. _

_No llores esta noche Shizuka, Aún estaré pensando en ti y el tiempo que pasamos juntos, por favor recuerda que yo nunca que te mentí, nada te oculte. Shizuka, recuerda como se sentía conmigo dentro, mis manos recorriendo tu cuerpo, al menos me queda la certeza, que nadie borrara mis besos de tu cuerpo, porque tu me hiciste un sitio entre tu piel que será imborrable. _

_Espero que puedas encontrar la felicidad con nuestro hijo…Se que la intranquilidad no me dejara descansar en paz, ya que he dejado a las tres personas más importantes de mi vida, pero se bien que sabrás cuidar de nuestro hijo. _

_Deberás aprender a vivir sin mi por ti misma, pero se que te ira bien. _

_P.D. Deseo que seas muy feliz con el nuevo heredero del clan Uchiha_

_Atte.: Uchiha Itachi. _

Acabe de leer, y guarde la carta en mi pantalón, no podía creerlo, el lo sabía, sabia sobre nuestro bebe, así que me maldecí y aquel llanto no paró. Pero las palabras de Itachi en la carta sonaban en mi cabeza como si de viva voz me lo hubiera dicho y me dijo que no llorara así que más o menos deje de llorar.

Comencé a recordar, todos aquellos momentos con Itachi, recordé sus inexpresivos ojos azabache que tantas veces me miraron y al ultimo se tiñeron de carmín, su cabello largo amarrado en esa coleta baja, y su voz en mi oído, pero más que nada aquella silenciosa pero entretenida compañía que nos hacíamos, sonreí inconscientemente y arrodilladla en el piso, solo pude decir…

─**Arigato…Itachi-san**─

Y deje que el fuerte viento que removía mis cabellos, se llevara mis palabras mientras las lagrimas bajaban por mi rostro.

X

X

X

Caminaba con paso firme y seguro por las calles de Konoha, llevaba a aquel niño en sus brazos, no podía creerlo, tantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, tantos pensamientos, ─¿Porque? ─ pensaba en su mente mientras caminaba aquella tarde, porque precisamente ese día, aquel incidente, ocho años atrás, ocho años desde que él se cargo la culpa en los hombros.

Cuando observo el sharingan se estremeció por completó. Él siempre lo busco, desde que se entero comenzó a buscar, lamentablemente Akastuki había desaparecido y con él su confidente, no sabia siquiera donde empezar a buscar, aquella carta la guardaba en el lado del corazón y aún así, no tenía la menor idea de que mujer podría serlo.

─¡Maldicion! ─ se dijo el Uchiha mientras caminaba con aquel niño en sus brazos, el niño temblaba en el hombro del sobreviviente a la masacre.

─¿Por donde vives? ─

─A 15 minutos del campo de entrenamiento Anbu─ el muchacho de no mas de veintiún apretó el paso.

─¿Regañara a Itachi-san?...No lo regañe, yo fui quien se presto al entrenamiento de kunai… yo le enseñe la técnica de esa manera, además el quiso hacerlo igual por eso se lastimo el tobillo, pero no lo regañe, es como mi hermano menor─ El Uchiha lo apretó más contra sí al escuchar esto último, mientras el niño rogaba.

Llegaron a aquel silencioso vecindario, y de pronto visualizo a una mujer, sentada fuera de su casa observando el rojizo atardecer, un viento fresco y frio removió su larga cabellera castaña, que por cierto, mantenía una mota de cabello blanca, que la hacía ver elegante, se decía, que su chakra era tipo rayo, por esa singular mota de cabello natural blanco. Su mirada estaba ida, lejana, como si no se encontrara en esta vida, parecía recordar, si tal vez se estaba llenando de recuerdos. Tenía unos ojos chocolate con un brillo especial, algo así como nostalgia, pero a la vez encantadora e hipnotizante, ahora tacones, ropa fina, sensual pero sin llegar al grado de vulgaridad vestía, dejando a muchos hombres con proposiciones más que indecorosas, pero bajó aquella destructora belleza, se escondía una mujer, más que una mujer, una desalmada asesina retirada hacia ocho años atrás, pero no por eso sus habilidades estaban perdidas, además ahora se había perdido aquella esencia infantil que poseía, era más madura al tener que criar a su propio hijo, ahora mantenía una sonrisa elegante y sutil.

Casi nadie la conocía, muchos rumoraban que era una modelo, pero al verla con el niño bajaban de aquella nube, ella se había ido por ocho años de la aldea, y ahora estaba de vuelta porque quiso ver crecer a su hijo en el lugar en el que había nacido.

El hombre reconoció un signo especial en su brazo derecho.

─Anbu…─ susurró solo para él y se convenció más. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, ella se dio cuenta de sus visitantes y volteo a verlos, se sorprendió al verlos, su mirada serena se había desaparecido y ahora los miraba.

─Fugaku…¿Qué paso? ─ dijo preocupada, el niño volteo a ver a la mujer y ella se quedo atónita y se estremeció al ver los ojos del niño con el sharingan activado.

─Perdón mami…no lo pude evitar─ Dijo el niño en brazos del hombre. Este miraba a la mujer, ¿Acaso era ella? Se preguntó sin soltar al niño, ella era la desconocida que lo sabia todo, que encubrió a su hermano, la famosa líder de cazadores especiales Anbu, que cuyo nombre fue borrado a rayones en aquella valiosa carta, si era ella…la Amante de su Hermano…Uchiha Itachi.

La mujer le quito al niño de los brazos a aquel atractivo hombre, el niño volvió al color natural de sus ojos: Grises.

Siete años de edad, ojos grises y cabello castaño oscuro además de piel blanca y una fisonomía casi idéntica a él de no ser por el cabello lacio y alborotado un poco en las puntas era lo que había encontrado después de su búsqueda.

─¿Tu eres la madre de este niño? ─ La mujer se fijo mejor en el hombre y se sorprendió de ver quien era.

─Si…¿Por qué la pregunta?¿Hizo algo malo? ─

─Tiene el sharingan…es un Uchiha─ dijo mirándola con el mismo rastro sanguíneo del que hablaba completamente vivo. Ella se estremeció, tenía años que no admiraba aquel carmín.

─Si lo es─ dijo la mujer mientras el niño se escondía tras ella abrazándola de una pierna.

Al fin la había encontrado, al fin, estando tan cerca, tan cerca que era su misma casa, entrenando a su propio hijo fue donde lo encontró después de ocho años de búsqueda, había sido como si el destino se lo trajera.

─¿Cómo te llamas? ─ dijo con aquella actitud que le caracterizaba.

─Fui la amante de tu hermano… Uchiha Sasuke-kun─ dijo mientras sonreía con elegancia y lo miraba fijamete.

─Soy…Shizuka Kyriu─ Sasuke la miró ─E_se nombre eras tú...él nombre que busqué por ocho años_─ pensó y al fin comprendió lo que una vez le dijo Madara.

"_Por la paz de konoha, y sobre todo por Sasuke Uchiha, él quiso morir como un criminal y un traidor, él acepto la vergüenza en vez del honor, y odio en vez de amor. A pesar de eso Itachi murió con una sonrisa en la cara, él le confió el nombre Uchiha a él, su hermano menor, engañándolo hasta el final…pero a pesar de todo, no estuvo solo, hubo alguien más…su pequeña tranquilidad…"_

**Fin.**

* * *

Shizuka: Tranquila, serena.

* * *

N/A: Ha no ma lloro(wawawa) hahaha que pedO banda...nu má siento algo cabrón en mi pecho, waaa ya despues de un año que había nacido este fic, hahaha melanny no mameez hahaha. wenO pz ezpeRo que les haya gustadO el finaL hahaha y toda la Historia, no ma es mi primer fic acabadO bueno nuestro por qe colboraron muchas en este poryectO, me da gusto y nostalgía por no poder ver a las demas pero se que me quieren, y aunque mi memoria las olvide que sera practicamete imposible, ustedes saben que ocupan un lugar en mi corazOn :D. No ma Shizuka que cabrona hahaha y luego su hijO fugaku, y luego itachi que si lo sabia hahaha no ma todo un pinche enredadero, pero bueno, este fic trato de ser lo más parecidO al manga y Anime hahaha. Bien publicaremos otro capiulO plUz que se llamaRa. "**Detras de las letras**" contaremos todo lo original del fic como el verdadero nombre de la chica, las canciones que metimos mejor dicho quenos inspiraron, los bloppers con los lemmon hahaha, las demas autoras y en si el fic original hahaha. Bien espero que les haya gustado esta historia y ya saben no es la ultima, faltan muchas más...pero a Shizuka si ya, le decimos Adios...Sayonara Shizuka. Neta espero que me pongan en reviews si les gusto la actitud del personaje y todo el pedo vale. lOz quiero muchO.

Melanny coment'z

y aki estamos... despues de un año... la historia q empezo como la mas loca idea... como un pasa tiempo... pero formo parte de una gran amistad y hoy... se pone fin... adoptaremos el doloroso adios de esta idea pero aceptaremos encantadas acompañarlas nosotras las escritoras pervertidas q dieron comienzo a esto pero no den gracias q no se desacen de nosotras si no nos dan un nuevo comienso

aki anduvo

melanny-nee chan (alias sakurita cerezo pervertido)

ya zabeen comentario sugerencia, chizme, mentada de madRe en reviews! y vamOnoz con Hellsing! haha ahora zi hellsing ahí te van dos escritoras perveRtidas.

Gracias a los que siguieron este fic dedicado a Itachi Uchiha. Muchas gracias :D


End file.
